Gravity Falls for Devils
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Dipper and Mabel aren't normal, being the twin children of Serafall Leviathan doesn't help. They get shipped off to Gravity Falls for one last American summer vacation before going to Kuoh. Of course when a mysterious journal written by an unknown author finds its way into Dipper's hands, things are never quite the same. Then again, normalcy is overrated. Rated M due to DxD.
1. Tourist Trapped

**Hello everyone, and I know you're surprised, or not, about a new story. This is the first Gravity Falls story that I'm doing, and it is a co-written story, and is one of the longest chapters we've written. I also figure that it's time for a Gravity Falls crossover with Highschool DxD, but I also realize that the harem route would be hard with the limited amount of girls in Gravity Falls, or at least female characters. So, the two of us have decided to do something unusual and bring in characters from Anime and Manga, as well as other series that are related to Disney, or could appear on Disney despite being on another channel. Overall, I hope you enjoy this new story, but I will warn you that this chapter won't really diverge from canon that much. It'll be later chapters that we'll see more major changes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls. Neither does my partner, otherwise one of us would be rich and we wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

 **~Tourist Trapped~**

 _Ah summer, the time of leisure, fun, cookouts, and taking her easy...unless you're me._

A golf cart shot sped through the forest with two tees driving it, screaming as they drove off. One of the kids was a boy in a brown baseball cap, blue vest, orange shirt, and brown hair while the girl with long brown hair and no braces and a fairly sizeable bust, was wearing a large sweater struggling not the vomit. Behind them there was the sound of something big moving through the woods and several pine trees getting knocked over. A shadow showed over them as the creature chasing them got closer.

 _My name is Dipper Pines Sitri, and the girl about to puke is my twin sister Mabel. I bet you're probably wondering why we're in a golf cart fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror_.

The creature grabbed the trunk of a tree and threw it. It crashed into their path and Dipper as to serve to avoid it. The frame freezes as they screamed.

 _Let me assure you there is a perfectly good, logical explanation for this, it's just not very believable at first. First off, I want to clear something right off the bat…Mabel and I aren't human. We are actually devils, half-devils to be technical. And to explain why we are here I have to give a short back-story of everything else._

 _You see angels, devils, fallen angels, heaven, and hell are real. And a long time ago there was a big war, much bigger than the last two world wars. The Great War, as it's called or the Armageddon was fought between the devils, angels and fallen angels, and it was so big that even though it started like thousands of years ago, it's still technically going on. I say technically because due to how many people died, the three factions called a cease-fire so they can rebuild, regroup and gain their numbers back. That cease-fire is still going on to this day._

 _Okay, so devils aren't exactly the pure evil steal your soul stereotype that you might have believed, but I'm not going to lie and say the whole race are all kittens, sunshine, and rainbows. Devils gain power by fulfilling the desires and wishes of humans, like getting experience from quests in RPGs. And that's how dad met our mom…and there's a joke in there somewhere._

 _So long story short, and to avoid thinking of my parents having sex, she had us. Now mom's a pretty high-ranking devil in the Underworld hierarchy, so we were raised both in the Underworld and the human world. The reason I said that we were half-devils earlier was that dad was still human and died a few years ago due to some form of heart failure, it was really bad. Mom's been taking care of us, but still lets us stay in the human world from time to time. Right now she wants to send us to this really fancy school in Japan called Kouh Academy where her younger sister, our aunt, is currently attending. The good news is that it has a really good curriculum and a college, but the bad news is that it's an all girls' school. However, it is going into a transition to become co-ed._

 _So mom decided it'd be a good idea to get some fresh air, and have a bit of freedom by shipping us off to a sleepy town in Oregon called Gravity Falls to stay with our Great Uncle Stan. Grunkle Stan, as we call him, is our dad's uncle, and he already knows about us being devils because of contracts from the past, so at least we don't have to hide any projects or our magic._

 _Anyways, Grunkle Stan turned his house into some sort of Tourist Trap called the Mystery Shack. The real mystery is why anyone would come, especially with cheesy attractions like the Sascrotch. And guess who had to work there when mom wasn't visiting?_

 _So it looked like it was going to be a boring summer until one day…_

* * *

"He's looking at it." Mabel said as she looked at a boy around her age with a great intensity, the boy in question didn't have anything that really stood out, other then a card.

"Do you like me: Yes, Definitely, Absolutely?" The random boy read, as he was confused at the choices.

"I rigged it."

"Mabel, I know you're in that boy crazy stage, emphasis on crazy, but do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" Dipper was of course referring to the instances of her trying to flirt with people, one with a turtle and she said she liked turtles too, one where she claimed to be the girl of a boy's dreams, and then flirting with an older teen employee of a mattress store, scaring the poor guy off. Mabel just rolled her eyes a bit at her brother.

"Come on, this is the first chance to get a summer romance without mom, and I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked into the room right now." Someone up in Heaven must've heard her, and decided to prank her, as just when she finished, Grunkle Stan walked in with a few signs. Mabel blanched as Dipper decided to chuckle a bit at the very good timing of Stan.

"Alright, Wendy, I need you to go hammer some signs in the spooky part of the forest." Stan looked towards the cash register, and the teenage girl working there.

"I would but I can't quite reach." Wendy Corduroy, the flannel and denim wearing attractive redheaded girl working the register while reading a magazine, stated while making little to no effort to actually grab the signs, just reaching out.

"Alright, any volunteers?" Stan decided to ask only for Mabel to say 'not it.'

"Also not it." Came the voice of a man in his late twenties or so wearing a shirt from the Mystery Shack with a baseball cap, in addition to being large in build as well as wearing a large shirt with a question mark.

"I didn't ask you Soos." Stan addressed Soos, the Mystery Shack handy-man, as the guy was finishing fixing up a shelf.

"Alright, you, go hammer these signs outback for me." Stan handed the gear to Dipper. He managed to catch it, but wasn't too sure about it.

"Wait, why do I have to go? Besides, whenever I go in there I feel like I'm being watched. Look, my mosquito bites are even spelling out 'beware'." Dipper showed the mosquito bites in question.

"That says bewarb." Dipper looked at the claim Stan made, and it was true that it did indeed spell bewarb. "Look, creepy stories are part of gift shop lore drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." Stan pointed to a customer who was having a great time looking at a bobble head of Stan. "So quit being so paranoid and get going."

* * *

 _So yeah, I had to work there with Mabel during the summer. Mom didn't know about it, but I thought she would probably agree if Stan signed a contract. Of course, this was met a bit differently between me and Mabel. My sister tended to look on the bright side of things, while I had a bit of trouble coping. Now I'm just hammering signs in the spooky part of the forest. Fun right?_

"Stupid uncle," Dipper muttered to himself annoyed. "Who would even see these signs anyways?"

Dipper placed another nail to a tree and hammer the nail in so he could place the sign. He was surprised when the nail didn't go in and the sound of metal clanging was heard. "Huh?" Dipper muttered before he lowered the nail and tapped the side of the tree twice with the hammer. The tree clanged again, and Dipper dropped the hammer. He ran his hand onto the tree, feeling that it was metallic and cold to the touch. He ran his hand to try and figure this out before catching the edge of a door. When he opened it, he found a small compartment that held a large amount of dust and cobwebs. In the center of the compartment was some sort of control box with several switches. Curiousity peeked in him, and Dipper flipped one of the switches, but nothing happened. He flipped the second one heard something opening behind him. He turned to see the ground opened up and revealed a secret door. Dipper walked over and peeked inside to see more dust and cobwebs but also a book. Dipper lifted it out and brushed the dust off. The book held no title but showed a large golden hand with six fingers in the center of the cover that had the number 3 inked on it.

Curious about the book Dipper opens it up and started to read. "It has been ten years since I began studying the strange and wondrous mysteries of Gravity Falls!" Dipper was excited seeing that he had proof for his uncle and that he wasn't crazy. Dipper flipped through the pages to see details entries and illustrations of different creatures and discoveries. Flipping to a later entry Dipper noticed a change in the writing style as if rushed. "My suspicions have been confirmed: I'm being watched. I must hide my findings before he finds them. Remember in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust: Trust No One!"

Dipper closed the book concern, as the last three words were underline. He wondered what happened to the author and what he meant, but his thoughts were interrupted. "Hello!"

Dipper screamed and turned to see his sister looking over the fallen tree he was leaning against to read. "Mabel! Don't do that." Dipper scowled.

"What you got their bro-bro?" Mabel asked not listening.

"Nothing!" Dipper quickly said hiding the book behind his back.

"Nothing!" Mabel mocked in the same before she blew a raspberry. "Like you're not going to tell me."

Dipper was quiet, looking at his twin before he noticed the goat, which he had found on his bed when he first arrived, was trying to nibble off the book. He sighed and held the book where she can see it. "Let's go somewhere more private."

* * *

"Grunkle Stan thought I was being paranoid, but this book is proof!" Dipper said as he paced in front of Mabel in the living room of the attached home of the Mystery Shack.

"It's not like he doesn't know about magic or anything. In fact, he's probably had more experience with devils and magic then most people." Mabel concluded as Dipper started flipping through the journal itself. He was engulfed in what the Journal had to say about things.

"Yeah, but this is a bit bigger then a contract to go get something from the store. The author was writing about a secret dark side of Gravity Falls, and after a while the writing stops, like he vanished off the face of the earth."

"While that's cool and all, but it's time to spill the beans." Mabel then spilled a can of beans over after he initial reply, "this girl's got a date."

"You mean in the half-hour I've been gone you already found yourself a boyfriend?" Dipper was a bit confused, it should've taken longer, considering she did scare off that one employee from the Mattress King store, but how could she have gotten a date that quickly?

"I guess I'm just irresistible." The doorbell then rang as Mabel finished the comment, before volunteering, "I'll get it!"

Dipper just decided to get back to reading the journal, more interested in the research and how close it is to the truth. "What ya reading there slick?"

Dipper was surprised by Grunkle Stan's appearance, and remembered to not trust anyone from Gravity Falls, or at least from the general age group, and tried to hide the journal. "Oh, I was just catching up on, Gold Chains for Old Men magazine?"

"That's a good issue." Stan said while Dipper showed his confusion at the fact that he grabbed one of the magazines that Stan had, and now he just wished he said it was some underworld book he recently got. Of course soon Mabel was entering the main TV room with a boy that looked like he had pasty skin, was wearing a black hoodie with what looked like part of a branch sticking out of it, and had a red substance on his cheek.

"Hey guys, I want you all to meet my new boyfriend, we met at the cemetery. Say hi!" Mabel was happy that she had a summer romance to work with.

"S'up?" The boy said with a sort of forced teen voice. This didn't really sell the two boys as they looked at the stranger.

"What did you say your name was?" Stan asked, wanting to at least determine whom it was, if only to direct the twins' mother to him if he did something that would hurt her. Of course, whoever this guy was would be lucky if Stan got him first, since if the twins' mother got hold of him...it would be difficult to survive someone who had the power of a frozen nuclear warhead.

"Um, normal...man!"

"He means Norman." Mabel said, before feeling his arm for muscle and commenting on it.

"Are you bleeding?"

"It's jam." Norman answered Dipper's question, and Mabel left, after mentioning that she'll be hanging with Norman a bit.

* * *

 _Something didn't feel quite right about Norman, and I felt it through his magic signature. I guess should explain that those with supernatural abilities, like magic, can sense another being's magic. It's basically an aura that we can see that tells about things such as dishonesty or species, but really good magic users can hide their magic auras from others. Either way, I decided to consult the journal._

"Known for their pasty skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often confused for teenagers. Beware of Gravity Falls nefarious undead!" Dipper saw the picture was an exact, or at least near exact copy, of Norman, and even imagined him saying S'up, "ZOMBIE!"

* * *

Dipper's yell had echoed a bit with Stan in the bathroom and hearing it, "Did I hear somebody say crombie? Crombie? Is that even a word?" Stan then stared into the mirror, "You're losing your mind."

* * *

Dipper looked outside with worry as his sister was just sitting on a picnic table, vulnerable to being eaten alive, but felt some relief when Norman just managed to a necklace of daisies around her neck. "Is my sister really dating a zombie?"

"It's a dilemma to be sure." Soos said as he finished fixing/replacing a lightbulb.

Dipper screamed again from the shock but recovered quickly. "Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend right? He has to be a zombie."

Soos hummed and tabbed his chin before he asked, "How many brains did you see this guy eat?"

Dipper slumped his shoulders, "Zero."

The handy man nodded before he suggested, "Can't you sense if he's a zombie with magic or something?"

"I felt something, but I don't know if it's a zombie's" Dipper explained, "Beside a good magic user can hide their magical aura."

"Dude I believe you. I'm seeing weird things all the times. I'm pretty sure the mailman's a werewolf." Soos informed him, and recalling the local mailman who was very hairy. "But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise people will be thinking you're a major league coo-coo clock."

Dipper sighed. "As always Soos, you're right."

"My wisdom is both a blessing, and a curse." Soos explained with a knowing look in his face.

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Stan yelled from somewhere downstairs.

"I am needed elsewhere," Soos said adjusted his hat. Soos then started to walk backwards dramatically until he was out of the room.

Dipper however looked determined.

 _My sister could be in trouble, I had to get some evidence._

* * *

Dipper spent the remainder of the day spying on Mabel and her date. He watched as Norman was always stiff and slow to react to things. Such as when he was hit in the head with a Frisbee Mabel threw and he just fell forward a few seconds later. He was also unsteady as he moves such as a few times he walks and even does crazy things like break through a window to open the door from the other side to allow Mabel to get into a dinner. However, it was seeing Norman fall into a grave and pop out again did Dipper seemed to be convinced.

 _I had seen enough._

So the next day Mabel was getting ready for a new date. Dipper walked in to finally talk to her, "Mabel we need to talk about Norman."

"Isn't he the best?" Mabel asked turning around, "look at this smooch mark he gave me."

Mabel turned her head to show a large mark on her cheek. Dipper screamed. "Mom is going to kill him!"

"Oh relax I'm kidding," Mabel explained. "That was just an accident with a leaf blower."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Kissing practice!" Mabel cried as she turns the leaf blower on to suck and place a large photo with the mouth cut out over the hole where it stuck. Mabel leaned over to kiss the 'mouth' but the leaf blower however sucked the photo inside the machine, leaving Mabel exposed to get sucked into the machine tube. She struggled and smacked the leaf blower as her mouth was covered to prevent her from calling for help._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"That was fun," Mabel mused at the memory.

Dipper tried to get Mabel back on track "Mabel, I don't think Norman is what he seems."

Mabel gasped excitedly "Do you think he's a familiar, or better yet a vampire?"

"No Mabel." Dipper got the journal out and open up to a page and show her, "Sha-bam!"

Mabel cried out, "Gnomes!?"

Dipper realized he was on the wrong page. "Oh I'm sorry," he flipped to the correct page, "Sha-bam!"

"A zombie?" Mabel asked not amused, "That's not funny Dipper."

"I'm not joking," Dipper explained putting away the journal. "It all adds up! The bleeding! The limping! He never blinks! Have you ever noticed that?"

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking?" Mabel suggested.

"Mabel, remember what the book said?" Dipper asked. "Trust no one."

"Then just trust me." Mabel said before she happy put on some star earrings.

"Mabel!" Dipper said grabbing his twin's shoulders and shook her, "he's going to eat your brains!"

However, Mabel had enough, "Dipper listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o clock, and I'm going to be adorable," here she pokes Dipper in the chest forcefully causing him to step back, "And he's going to be dreamy," Another poke this time causing him to get out of the room. "And I'm not going to let you ruin it with one of your conspiracies!" and with this she slammed the door, ending the conversation. And leaving the house with Norman, who commented on how her shirt was shiny.

Dipper just sighed and sat down against the door, "What am I going to do?"

He then looked at the video evidence he had collected and sighed, "Mabel's right, I don't have any real evidence. I guess I was just paranoid about...what the!?"

It was then that Dipper noticed something in one part of the video: Norman's hand fell off and he reattached it. Dipper had to jump out as he had proof! "Ah-ha! I have proof. Oh no, Mabel!"

* * *

"Finally, we're alone." Mabel and Norman had gone off into the deeper part of the woods as the two had a date, and Mabel was hoping for the best, as she did feel a touch of the supernatural as well, even if she didn't get as paranoid as Dipper.

"Yeah, alone." Norman started off, looking a little serious, but then again it was hard to tell. "Look, Mabel, there's something I gotta tell you."

"You can tell me anything." Mabel did say, but she was repeating in her head for Norman to be a vampire. _'Please be a vampire! Please be a vampire!'_ Was the thought as Norman continued what he was saying.

"Okay, just don't freak out. Keep an open mind." It was then that Mabel's eyes widened as Norman took his clothes off. The shock was definitely a case of disappointment as instead of a dark and hunky vampire, he was a bunch of Gnomes stacked on top of each other with fake arms and hands. "Is this weird, too weird? Okay, first off we're Gnomes. Get that out of the way."

Mabel just sat down at the fact that her hopes of dating a hot vampire were crushed by a group of minor fairies, but she still listened to Norman. "Anyway, I'm Jeff, and these guys are Carson, Steve, Mike, and I always forget your name."

"Schmebulok." Said the last Gnome as Jeff snapped his fingers.

"Right, Schmebulok. Anywho, us Gnomes have been looking for a new Gnome queen." As Jeff took a pause, the other Gnomes chanted queen for a bit, while making grabby motions with their hands towards Mabel. "So, I have a question to ask. Will you join us in holy matrignomy, matri-matrimony? Blargh, I can't talk today."

Mabel thought a bit after Jeff and his gnomes made a bow and opened a box that had a crystal ring, not an expensive crystal, like any adamant stone like diamond or rubies, but a simple crystal that anyone could've picked up in the forest. Her fantasy was ruined, and she certainly wasn't expecting a marriage proposal. "Look, I'm a girl, who's also a devil, and your gnomes, and it's like 'wha?' So I have to say no."

"Didn't know about that Devil part, but we'll never forget you Mabel." Mabel smiled that Norman was being a good sport about the break up that was until he added, "Because we're going to kidnap you."

* * *

Dipper couldn't just teleport to where his sister was, since teleporting, while a common skill among Devils, was still risky without a precise location, or a location tagged with a seal. Probably why most Devils usually teleported to outdoor areas rather then the inside of rooms, unless the person was signing a contract, and he needed to either get help or get transportation, since there was a tour.

"And here we have 'rock that looks like a face' rock." Stan said as he unveiled a new attraction, which really did look like a face as people looked at it. Many questions involved whether it is a rock or a face.

"Look, it's a rock that looks like a face, for the last time: it's not an actual face." Stan was very polite in trying to dissuade the crowd from thinking that the rock was somebody's face. Dipper just looked for something else, but found Wendy with the golf cart.

"Wendy, I need to borrow the golf cart!" Dipper said to the redhead, and she just handed him the keys.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians devilman." Dipper nodded, and started the engine. He backed a bit before running into Soos who handed him a shovel.

"This is for the zombies. And this is in case you see a pinata." Soos also handed Dipper a bat, which confused the teenage Devil, but he figured it could still be useful.

"Thanks Soos." Dipper drove off at full speed to enter the woods where his sister was.

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper cried as he drove faster. He had a special seal to give him Mabel's location and was going as fast as he can to hopefully get there in time. He drove down a hill and into a grove that had magic in the air. He could hear Mabel struggling and a voice saying, "The more you struggle the more awkward this will be for everybody." Dipper stopped the cart to see a tiny man standing on a rock with several more, tiny men surrounding Mabel as she struggles. "Okay, just get hold of her arm Steve."

Dipper watched stunned as one man was biting onto Mabel's sweater as she shook him off before she punched it and then kicked another gnome into the wall. The gnome then started to vomit a rainbow…. I am not making that up.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Dipper cried out hoping to get an explanation."

"Dipper!" Mabel called out, "Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And their total jerks!"

She hits another one but her hair was then grabbed, "hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes?" Dipper said getting the journal out, "I was way off." He opens to the right page and started to read. "Gnomes: Little men of Gravity Falls forests. Weakness…unknown."

He looked up to see Mabel was caught and tied to the ground much to her annoyance. He stepped forward, "Hey! Let go of my sister!"

The gnome leader Jeff turned and looked nervous, "Oh hey there," he chuckled nervously "This is all just a big misunderstanding. You see your sister is not in danger. She's just going to marry all one thousands of us and become our gnome queen for all eternality. And with her being a devil it will make this a lot easier age wise." He turned to Mabel, "Isn't that right honey?"

"You guys are all assholes!" Mabel cried before they covered her mouth with their hands.

Dipper then had a thought, "Wait why haven't you used magic to beat them Mabel?"

Jeff turned serious, "You think you know about us? We gnomes are immune to most magic. Even your devil magic or the ice and water magic Mabel tried to use. You don't know what we are capable of. The Gnomes are a powerful race. Do not…"

Dipper however had enough as he took the shovel, scooped Jeff up and tossed him to the side. Dipper then ran forward, pushed the other gnomes out of the way and cut through the cords trapping Mabel. Once free Mabel got up and ran with Dipper to the golf cart and drove away.

"He's getting away with our queen!" Jeff cried getting back up, "No! No! No!"

But Dipper and Mabel have already driven off. Jeff was really angry now. "You messed with the wrong creature boy. Gnomes of the forest…. assemble!"

Out of the tree, the roots and other hiding places more and more gnomes came by the hundreds. They all gathered around and started to come together and form something.

Outside in the sun again Dipper was driving relax while Mabel was worried. "Hurry before they come after us," Mabel said.

"Relax," Dipper said calmly "You see their little legs? Those suckers are tiny."

However, the ground shook causing Dipper to stop the cart. Now they heard the sound of stomping and a great big shadow appeared over them. They turned to see the gnomes all amassed together to form a giant evil gnome. Mabel would admit later that she thought it looked like an evil Santa Claus.

"I could be wrong." Dipper said as the Gnomes had basically become a Gnome-tron to pursue them. Dipper had to swerve to avoid a fist, and a few Gnomes managed to get on as Mabel tried to help get them off. One of them had Dipper by the face.

"I'll save you bro!" Mabel started punching, and after a few tries managed to get the Gnome off, even if Dipper had been injured a bit from what happened, in addition to losing the brown cap he was wearing.

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper said as they managed to keep ahead, and they were up close to the Mystery Shack. The two were cornered at the wall, as they had to abandon the golf cart as they were forced into a drift.

"Where's Grunkle Stan!? He can help!" Mabel wanted to get help from Grunkle Stan, seeing his experience might be of good help.

"How is he supposed to help when he cant' even do magic!?" Dipper asked as the two backed from Jeff.

* * *

As for Grunkle Stan, he was completely ignorant of the events just outside his window as he had an object in his hand.

"Behold the world's most distracting object! Just try to look away." He said, as he was getting mesmerized by the swirling pattern alongside the paying customers that were also mesmerized by it. "Now I can't remember what I was talking about."

* * *

"Mabel, marry us before I do something we'll regret!" Jeff said as the two backed off, while they could fly off using wings, it would still drag way too much attention, and the wrong attention could easily lead to something bad.

"Stay back!" Dipper threw the shovel at the Gnome-tron, while some random guy was picking up something behind a bush and vanishing. The attack was pretty much ineffective as the Gnome-tron just let the shovel pass through it. "There's gotta be a way!"

Mabel thought about what was going on as Dipper tried to find something in the journal that could help. "I have to do it."

"What!? Mabel!" Dipper was surprised that his sister was just giving up. They couldn't just give up. He didn't want to give up, and he knew that horrible things would happen if their mother found out.

"Dipper just trust me on this." Mabel said before she directed her attention to Jeff, "I'll marry you."

"Hot dog!" Jeff then started to move down, letting 'Gnome-tron' power down without him at the helm. Then he presented the ring with the crystal stone, likely white quartz, and slipped it on her ring finger. "Now let's get you back into the forest sweety."

"You may now kiss the bride." Mabel's voice seemed to have a hint of mischief, and Dipper knew that she definitely had a plan.

"Don't mind if I do." Jeff was overly pleased with his accomplishment and was willing to take the kiss. What he got was his face in the leaf blower as she had in reverse.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel then pulled the blower more, swallowing Jeff's feet as she spoke. "That's for breaking my heart!" She really didn't like the fact that Jeff and his Gnomes were trying to force her into a marriage. She then took aim at the Gnome-tron, "And this is for messing with my brother! Wanna do the honors?"

"On three: 1, 2, 3!" The twins finished at the same time and shot Jeff at the Gnome-tron and destroyed it, even if it was just dispersing the Gnomes as they started getting confused and scampered off into the forest. One Gnome was unlucky enough to get caught in one of those plastic rings that hold drinks and was taken off by the goat. Mabel also took off and threw the ring that Jeff gave her, not wanting to have the marriage band on her ring finger any longer.

* * *

Stan was busy counting the day's income as Dipper and Mabel entered the gift shop of the Mystery Shack, looking tired. "Geez, you two get hit by a bus or something?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." They said as one, ending the conversation topic. Stan kind of felt bad a bit. He decided that maybe since they had a rough day, he'd do something nice. "Well, wouldn't you know it, I seem to have overstocked some inventory. So why don't you two take an item from the gift shop on the house?"

"What's the catch?" Dipper had a good reason to be suspicious. Mainly because Stan never gave things for free.

"The catch is: take it before I change my mind." That perked the two up as they looked around. Dipper decided to replace his hat, as he was not going into Gnome turf without a good reason. So he decided on a blue and white baseball cap that had a pine tree on the front.

"And I will have a...grappling hook!" Mabel spun around a bit before holding the grappling hook above her head, like a certain video game character.

"Wouldn't you like a doll, do you still play with dolls?" Stan asked, aware of the two teens before Mabel shook her head no.

"Grappling hook!" She fired the grappling hook, and possibly destroyed some merchandise by accident. Stan just smiled and said it was fair enough.

(Scene Break)

 _You know, this journal said that there was no one you could trust, and with some devils that's true. But fighting against a Gnome army side by side with someone makes you realize that the person probably has your back._

"Mabel, can you get the lights?" Dipper asked, as the two were getting ready for bed, Dipper just took the shirt off and wore some pants, while Mable wore a large t-shirt that would easily hang off her shoulders, showing some skin and not quite fully covering her. Mabel fired the grappling hook to get the lights, and the two shared a laugh before hitting the hay.

* * *

 _Now I wonder what other mysteries are out there._

Stan moved in the shadows of the night to the vending machine. He input a code and stepped behind the vending machine, making one last check to make sure no one was followed before placing the machine back, as if he was shutting a door.

 _ **ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV OLWWOH GHYOV**_

 _ **Hint: 3 Letters Back.**_


	2. The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

**Wow, chapter two and almost 10,000 words for this one chapter, granted that many of the details are straight from the show, so not much in major changes just yet. It will start showing that there are more changes next chapter. So far, I will warn you now that some episodes might be skipped, due to being avoided or there is no real change to the episode as a whole. Now, someone left some questions and to answer them:**

 **-The reason that Serafall is the mother is that of the High-ranking devils, Serafall is the only noted individual that would probably have kids with a human if he was interesting enough.**

 **-The Gnomes are made stronger so they can actually be a threat. This is also true since they are physically far weaker then other creatures.**

 **-Dipper and Mabel are not weak, but they do lack active combat experience. They have some and are training, but for the most part, they never went into a life or death situation as of yet. Will change over the course of time.**

 **-Why they didn't use teleportation is: 1) too many people to really use teleporting, and 2) even though it's used often in fantasy series, it is actually a high-level skill that requires memorizing maps and visualizing places, or risk being killed by becoming part of a wall, or being dumped in lava.**

 **-Finally, the twins are aged up to make use of DxD being an ecchi series.**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and before that, the disclaimer. Also, as an afterthought, I hope you leave a review, and I might make a special mention if you can solve the code first at the end. Also, it helps to know if I did it right or not.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither shadowwriter329 or myself own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls. If we did, we would not be writing fanfiction now would we?**

* * *

 **-The Hand that Rocks the Mabel-**

It was another day at the Mystery Shack, the sun was shining, and Stan was swindling people with attractions such as the Outhouse of Mystery and the Bag of Mystery. As for Dipper and Mabel...

 _The Tiger was extremely injured, but we repaired him with a fist! Tiger Fist!_

"Whoo, Tiger is the hero!" Dipper exclaimed as the twins, along with Soos, were watching TV in the TV room of the Mystery Shack. They had some fun in the days that passed, going fishing with Stan, after looking for a legendary lake monster called the Gobblewonker, and solving a mystery of a decapitated wax Stan. The culprits where the wax figures, and they wanted to kill the real Stan for locking them away when they proved to not be a consistent attention holding attraction.

"It's that commercial I was telling you about." Soos brought the attention to a commercial that was one.

"Are you miserable or depressed?" The commercial started as a man exclaimed that he was. "Then you need to see Gideon!"

"What makes him so special?" Dipper pondered as the commercial showed a silhouette of a male teen with an unusual hairstyle.

"He's a psychic." Mabel made a sound of curiosity while tilting her head at the fact that he was a psychic. "So don't bother with other so-called 'men of mystery'." It had footage of Stan coming out of the outhouse, as if he had been trapped or using it. Kind of disturbing the twins, and they never noticed a blue light shining behind them.

"Learn about tomorrow tonight at Lil'Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, right at this location." It revealed the location as well as disclaimer about not accepting certain things and something about someone still in love with someone named Carla and that he never had the guts to say it. That was when a figure struck from behind and dragged the twins in a sudden hug.

"Ma-tan, Dippy-tan, It's been soooo long!" The person in question was a dark haired teen girl with a large bust, and her long hair was in twin pigtails, and that's not counting the fact that she was dressed as a magical girl of sorts.

"Mom!" The twins said, as Mabel hugged back, and Dipper was trying to escape the clutches of his mother. That was when Stan entered, surprised that their mother had decided to show up.

"Uh, Serafall, nice to see you." He said, as she gave him a light glare, not enough to see malice in the amethyst purple eyes that she shared with Mabel, opposing Dipper's chocolate brown, but enough to know that she was still not happy about something that happened some time ago.

"Stan, you're still on watch for that stunt you pulled that one Family Bonding day." Serafall as she recalled what happened, and so did the twins.

* * *

 _The three members of the Pines family were in a room using their skills to make counterfeit 100-dollar bills as Stan looked over the work._

 _"You call this Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!" That was when the sirens came, indicating that the police where on to them._

* * *

Mabel shivered as she recalled that. "The county jail was so cold."

"Okay, so I made a little mistake in dragging the kids along with that, but it's not like I haven't been keeping an eye on them." Stan said, but then Mabel decided to ask something.

"Can we go see Gideon?" Stan frowned at the mention of Gideon Gleeful.

"NO! That kid's a monster, and he takes every moment to make my life miserable!" Stan recalled one moment where Gideon's tour bus took two whole parking spaces just as Stan was about to park, and bringing a bunch of fans. "Either way, no one under my roof is allowed under the roof of that Gideons'!"

"Do tents even have roofs?" Dipper didn't think that tents have roofs. Since they are tents.

"I think we found our loophole, literally." Mabel brought up a bit of string that had a loophole, even if it looked more like a noose. "So can we go see the psychic?"

"Sure, since this is a good way to get back at Stan for that stunt." Serafall agreed and she brought the kids with her, as well as Soos, to go to the Tent of Telepathy.

* * *

That evening, Serafall walked with her children towards the large Tent of Telepathy with Soos joining them. A crowd was walking in for the evening show as well so at least people seemed to enjoy it. At the entrance a large man with a Hawaiian shirt holding a sack with the tent's star on it. "Step right up folks! Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack!"

People found that agreeable as they gave money before entering. Serafall just shrugged and paid seeing as it was for entrance. Inside was simple with wooden seated benches a stage, the poles keeping the tent up and an organ player to the side of the stage. "Wow, this is like a bizzaro version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos."

Soos followed where Dipper was pointing at the handy man. He did look a lot like Soos but a different nationality, cleanly shaved, black hair and the nametag said Deuce. Soos himself narrowed his eyes at this Deuce.

Serafall frowned slightly, "This feel way too much like a church setup."

"I can see that," Soos agreed, "Minus the cross and other things that go in a church."

"Oh," Mabel said as the lights dimmed down. "It's starting. It's starting."

"Let's see what this monster looks like," Dipper said crossing his arms.

The spotlights shined on the stage where a large shadow of a man appeared behind the curtain. They open up to reveal…a tiny child wearing a blue suit, white magic cape and white Elvis like hair. "Hello America," The boy said. "My name is Lil' Gideon." He clapped his hands and five doves flew out of his hair.

The crowd cheered and clapped. The devils of the group looked amazed, Mabel for seeing the magic (even if she's seen real magic before) and the other two more stunned. "That's Stan's mortal enemy?"

"But he's so 'Lil'," Mabel said.

Serafall tilted her head, "He looks like a doll. I could carry him around like he was my widdle doll."

"Please don't," Dipper begged his mother in a deadpan tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight" Gideon said to the crowd, "Such a gift. I have a vision." Dipper raised a brow before Gideon said, "I predict that soon you'll all say, 'Aww'," and with that he turned his head away from them but when he turned back his eyes was wide, his face was blushed and he gave off a cute look.

As one the rest of the crowd said "Aww."

"It came true," Mabel said in awe.

"What?" Dipper asked his sister annoyed, "I'm not impressed."

"My babies and I are much cuter then that," Serafall stated crossing her arms and pouts.

"So true," Soos agreed.

"Hit it dad," Gideon said to the man from before who was now playing a tune on the organ player. Gideon threw his cape to the crowd and a woman in the front caught it. However, she was swarmed as other women jumped her and tried to get the cope from her.

" _I can see, what others can't see. It ain't some shideshow trick, it's innate ability. Where others are blind, I am futurally inclined, and you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me."_ Gideon started singing in a catchy tune about his abilities. "C'mon everyone, rise up. I want you to keep it going."

Dipper then found himself surprised that he also stood up as well. He could understand Mabel and the rest since they were interested but he didn't want to stand up and yet he did. In fact, the only ones not standing were Serafall, who was sitting normally looking around at them, and a few elderly. "Huh? How'd he do that?" Dipper asked but got no answer.

" _You wish your son would call you more._ " He sang a verse to a woman with a large amount of cats.

"I'm leaving everything to my cats." The cat owning lady angrily declared, with the large number of cats. Dipper just rolled his eyes at the prediction, since it probably would've been obvious.

" _I sense that you've been here before._ " He directed himself to Sheriff Blubs.

"What gave you that idea?" Dipper again, rolled his eyes when Blubs made this comment. Anyone trying to be psychic would've seen as the Sheriff was decked with Gideon merchandise.

" _I'll read your mind if I am able._ " Gideon approached their row and then stood next to Mabel. " _Something tells me you're named Mabel._ "

"How did he know?" Mabel asked, forgetting that she had sewn her name on a sweater.

Once Gideon was done he was

" _So welcome all ye, to the Tent of Telepathy. Thanks for visiting. Widdle ol' me!_ " Gideon finished, with firework sparklers spelling his name. Almost everyone in the tent was impressed, and Mabel was clapping hard. The only ones not clapping were Dipper and Serafall again. Once done Gideon took a couple breaths and a drink from a water bottle. "Thank you! You people are the real miracles."

With the show ending the devils plus Soos left the tent. "Man that kid's a bigger fraud then Stan. No wonder he's jealous."

"C'mon, his dance moves were adorable." Mabel said. "It was great show."

Serafall huffed, "My show's much better. Even more when Mabel's in it!" she smirked at Dipper. "Now we just have to have Dipper appear on it more, and then we can do a ton of family episodes."

"Not happening mom." Dipper replied at once. He then pointed to Mabel. "And you're too easily impressed."

"Yeah yeah," Mabel said as they walked back towards Soos's truck. "Hey mom, what do you think about us getting human size hamster balls?"

"Awesome!" Serafall declared holding her magic wand up. "They will be pink and super adorable! Let's have them on our next episode together."

"Yes!" Mabel cheered pumping her fist in victory.

Little did they know that someone was watching them leave. Gideon focused on Mabel and was greatly interested.

* * *

"Look Dipper, I successfully bezazzled my face!" Mabel got her brother's attention as she had shown the various fake gemstones on her face; she blinked, but showed she was in pain.

"Why did you do it?" Dipper was genuinely confused on why Mabel thought it was a good idea to basically snap those things on her, but she just looked a little sad.

"No one appreciates an artist in their time." She did perk up when the doorbell rang, volunteering to answer it. "I'll get it."

Dipper just rolled his eyes as he went back to his reading. He then noticed that his mother was walking in the room. "Hey mom did you know-"

"Know what?" Dipper couldn't really finish because his mother had also bezazzled her face. Dipper just decided to leave the TV room and go to where he and Mabel were sleeping.

"Never mind." Was what he said before he decided to go read somewhere else, while wondering why his family was strange.

* * *

Mabel reached the door, and when she opened it, she saw someone she didn't expect. "It's widdle ol' you!"

"Yeah, my song's quite catchy." Gideon Gleeful, the 12 year old from the show last night, had come to the Mystery Shack. "Now I know we hadn't formally met, but I couldn't get your laugh out of my head."

"You mean this one?" Mabel laughed after asking, but it was kind of forced. Not too unnatural, but it was still a little faked.

"Who's at the door?" Stan yelled out, wondering who it was, and whether or not to make plans to run or lie his out of a situation.

"No one!"

"Thank you for keeping this between us. Stan's no fan of mine, and I wonder how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet." Gideon flattered when Mabel decided not to tell Stan who was at the door. "I could tell you're a kindred spirit. Someone who enjoys the sparkly things in life."

At that point, Mabel coughed a bit, and unintentionally bezazzled part of Gideon's suit, the areas that would make it look a bit better. "Enchanting, simply enchanting. Would you like to have a makeover in my dressing room?"

"Would I!?" Mabel pretty much agreed to go with the younger Elvis like boy, if only to see what it was like. Sure she got some backstage pass when on her mother's show, but she was never invited by someone that wasn't her family that was famous for a backstage tour of something.

* * *

Mabel stood in the dressing room in awe of how much stuff was there, and it was all a bit fancier then the Llama sweater she was wearing, it was a great quality home-made sweater, but this was different.

"You see something you like? I know I do."

"What?" Mabel was now a bit weirded out by Gideon's remark, but weirdness aside, she wanted to have girly fun today. So dealing with this bit of weirdness would be no problem.

* * *

It was a few hours later before Mabel returned to the shack. When she did she found her brother reading the journal in the lazy boy and her mother messing with her script for her show. "Hey Dipper!" Mabel greeted leaning over him and wiggling her newly extended and painted nails over his face, "What's going on?"

Dipper slapped Mabel's hands away. "Whoa, where've you been?" he sat up and noticed Mabel had makeup on and her hair done. "And what's with those finger nails. You look like a wolverine."

Serafall glanced over to her daughter and gasped excitedly, "Oh you had a makeover Mabel!" she pauses and then pouts, "Why didn't you invite me?"

Mabel rolled her eyes actually expecting this. "It was just me and Gideon giving each other a little makeover. He's a dapper little man. Besides I don't have any girlfriends to hang out and do makeovers with. Rias always wants to watch anime and other Japanese stuff, and Sona grew out of that faster than anyone else."

"I wouldn't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head" Dipper said.

"Leave him alone!" Mabel said, "You never want to do girly stuff with me. You and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked almost offended.

At that moment Soos entered the room, "Hey dude, you wanna go blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?"

"Do I!?" Dipper said excitedly and ran with Soos to the kitchen. Soon they could hear the boys laughing and microwave going and hot dogs popping, while Dipper chanted one at a time.

Serafall looked at Mabel still pouting, which Mabel sighed. "Mom I love doing stuff with you. But I want to do girly stuff with other people closer to my age. Sure he's twelve and I'm fifteen, but it has been a long time since I did anything like this with friends and not family or my peerage. We'll always have time together, on and off the show, but I want more than that. Does that make me a bad person?"

Serafall looked at her daughter before she smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. "Not at all. It makes you a perfect little devil. You can have your fun with Gideon." They pulled apart and Serafall got a determined look, "But next time he does a major makeover with you then I want to be invited too. I love makeovers."

Mabel laughed, just happy her mother wasn't upset with her.

* * *

Since Mabel had gotten her mother's permission, she decided to hang out with the younger male a bit more.

"The view from your family's warehouse is amazing! Good thing we brought our...Opera glasses!" Mabel said with Gideon joining in to finish in synch, taking out a pair of opera glasses to view the town with. It was sunset, and the view was indeed lovely as the setting sun illuminated the town.

"You know, when I look down at all those little people I feel like I'm king of all I survey." Gideon finished that statement in a manner that was quite creepy before turning to Mabel. "I guess that would make you my queen."

"Ah, shut up! You're being so nice to me!" Mabel gave Gideon a light punch, but it had hurt a bit more then intended. Gideon said a light 'ouch' but otherwise shrugged it off.

"I can't because I'm speaking from the heart."

"The what now?" Mabel was starting to feel uncomfortable at Gideon, and it was somewhat noticeable in how she was confused at what Gideon was getting at.

"It would be an honor if you would accompany me on a date." That was something she wasn't expecting from Gideon, and it was definitely uncomfortable. Maybe he was talking about something else.

"You mean like a play date?" Gideon shook his head. "A shopping date?"

"It'll be just one little o'l date. I swear on my lucky bolo tie." Gideon made a mention to said bolo tie, as it not only was a bolo tie, but it also had a greenish gem in the center of it.

"I guess one date can't hurt." Mabel said with discomfort, as she hadn't intended on going on a date with him, and he didn't seem to notice.

"Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest man in the world." Gideon went into a hug with Mabel, and the half-devil girl decided to hug back. Before she noticed something.

"Are you sniffing my hair?"

* * *

"It's just one date. I figured I'd just throw him a bone you know." Mabel said as she was playing a game with Dipper and their mother, Smash Brawl. Dipper was playing Link, Mabel as Luigi, and Serafall as Princess Peach.

"Awe, Ma-tan's got a date! Just let me know if you need dating tips, or other things to know." Serafall commented as she continued to use Peach's abilities as a pretty good combatant.

"Okay, mom gross." Dipper replied to his mother before addressing Mabel. "You probably shouldn't have done that. He's gonna fall in love with you, and some younger guys develop crushes on older girls."

"Come on, I know I'm adorable, but not that adorable." Mabel then saw that her mother and brother were in a prime position for a finishing strike. "Kaboom!"

"I guess we can agree on that." Dipper sighed, losing to his sister in Smash.

"You are both my adorable babies, and that means you so adorable that you have to beat off guys with a wand!" Serafall happily chirped, but that was when the doorbell rang. Mabel and Serafall left to answer it, and what surprised them was that Gideon was there, riding a white horse.

"A night of enchantment awaits my sweet." Gideon offered his hand to Mabel to help her on the horse. Serafall wasn't that impressed, but it was an impression to act like a prince on a white horse, almost literally as it was missing an actual prince.

"Alright, have fun you two, and make sure she comes back before bedtime!" The two trotted off with Serafall's words embarrassing Mabel a bit as Gideon was glad.

"Well I must say, that your sister is a nice, lovely gal like you."

"That's my mom." Gideon was a bit confused when Mabel mentioned it, but managed to play it off.

"Oh, I knew that. I was just commenting on how young she looks." Gideon stated as if he had known that the busty black-haired, twin-tailed teen was Mabel's mother.

* * *

Gideon took Mabel to a high-end seafood restaurant. It was actually a nice place with a calm atmosphere with tridents and shells on the walls as well as portholes with painted waved to make it like they were on a ship. With several different forks and the water was bubbly. They even had a real working fountain off to the side, which the horse they rode on was drinking out of. Mabel and Gideon had their own private booth inside a space in the wall. Several customers were watching them and Mabel had to remember that Gideon was a celebrity here. "I can't believe they let a horse in here," Mabel could not help but say seeing the horse now moved from the fountain and was nibbling on a salad one other guest was eating.

"Well, people have a hard time saying no to me" Gideon said almost smugly as he leans back and placed his feet on the table.

"Ah Mr. Gideon," their waiter said in a French accent (that Mabel believed to be fake) as he refilled their water. "The feet on the table. An excellent choice."

"What did we speak about eye contact?" Gideon asked turning his head, raising his head and making a face Mabel thought looked like it belonged on the face of a snotty rich nobleman.

"Yes, yes" the waiter said straightening up and not looking at Gideon. "Very good." And with that he walked away backwards making sure not to make eye contact.

Mabel chuckled awkwardly, not sure what to think about that.

* * *

At the shack everyone was relaxing in the gift shop. That was until Stan came with a newspaper. "Hey! Hey! What the heck is Mabel doing in the paper with that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"

Indeed, on the front page was a picture of Gideon on Mabel taken yesterday as they walked through town, holding hands nonetheless, though Mabel looked surprised at the picture being taken than anything else. "Oh yeah, it's like a big deal" Wendy said checking on her phone. "Everyone's talking about Mabel's and Gideon's big date tonight."

Stan didn't take it very well. "What!?" he crumbled up the paper before pointing at Serafall "Why did you let this happen? I thought you of all people would disapprove of this."

Serafall frowns at him, "Gideon is a harmless boy that is taking my baby on a sweet date. And if he does anything to her then he will have to deal with my magic wand!"

"You know any warning signs if that happens right?" Wendy asked Dipper to which he nodded. "Cool think you can at least teleport me out of town so I can avoid the blast radius?"

"This is no laughing matter!" Stan said before he left the room and came up dressed in his suit. "If Serafall won't stop it then I will!" and with that he exits the shack, slamming the door.

Everyone watched the door stunned before Soos said, "You know what would be funny? If that was a closet and he had to go out through the real door."

"That would be funny," Serafall admitted.

Soos smiled and went to the door and opens it before he frowns, "Nope it's the real door."

"I'll change it next time!" Serafall declared, "That way he'll be all turned around and maybe learn his lesson."

"Mom's still upset with Stan for that whole counterfeiting scheme." Dipper explained.

Wendy shrugged "As long as she doesn't kill him and leave me out of an easy job, then more power to her."

* * *

Mabel was looking at the fancy water, and trying to enjoy the date. It was just awkward, since her date was younger, but wasn't exactly terrible. Although, "aren't lobsters normally cooked first?" Mabel had to ask since she had ordered a lobster, and it was still alive. She then decided to change the topic. "Ooh, fancy water. Ooh la la, oui oui."

" _Oh, do you speak French_?" Gideon spoke in very good French. Apparently he studied different languages, and that made him incredibly intelligent.

"Oui monsieur." Mabel would've felt really foolish if not for her Devil heritage, granting her the ability to speak and understand any language in the world. She could translate for anyone and had no need to take language lessons, save to learn reading and writing of that language.

"Mabel, I believe that this date was a complete success, and I promise the next one will top this one." Mabel was surprised, since there was no mention of a second date, and she didn't agree to one.

"Wait, you said just one date, and this was it." Mabel was feeling much more uncomfortable about it, and that wasn't ending.

"Do I spy a South American red crested Macaw?" Gideon said as the bird in question and landed on Gidoen. "3...2...1."

"Mabel, will you accompany Gideon to the ballroom dance this thurbsday." Gideon shook the bird a bit for the mispronounced word. "Thursday." The macaw then spat out a letter and flew off.

"Gideon, I have to say." Mabel started as people were gathering around. They commented on how Gideon got a girlfriend, how cute the couple was, Blubs being on the edge of his seat, an old woman saying she would die of sadness if he were rejected, and a doctor confirming.

* * *

Mabel returned to the Mystery Shack feeling a little shameful as Dipper was just reading. "So, how did it go."

"I dunno, I have a lobster now." Mabel put a still living lobster into a tank. Dipper caught on to Mabel's tone, and that she was feeling bad about something.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Something wrong Ma-tan?" Serafall came in and noticed. Mabel didn't want her mother to actually kill Gideon over a bit of emotional discomfort.

"Oh, nothing much. I just have another date with Gideon. I just couldn't say no." Dipper rolled his eyes at this, and that his sister probably didn't want to go.

"It's easy, just say n and o."

"Is he hurting you?" Serafall said before starting out the door. "I'll have a talk with his parents, and keep an eye on Stan before he does something that he might regret."

"Okay, just don't go too far please." Serafall promised that she wouldn't break out the magic wand, she just couldn't say no to her kids, unless they were in danger.

"Close call, otherwise we would've had to evacuate the town before an early winter hit." Dipper commented as they had dodged a frozen nuclear bomb.

* * *

Luckily enough Stan was visiting Bud Gleeful at this moment. When he first left the house he went straight to Gideon's house to keep him away from Mabel. It might have been the rivalry between Stan and Bud, and recently Gideon that forced this, but then Bud gave a proposal how they can use their niece/son dating circuit as a way to pool their profits instead. Ever the Conman Stan was for it. However, as greedy as he was he wasn't an idiot. He knew the crazy stuff in the town and the other supernatural factions, and knew when to make it seem like he didn't know anything. He also knew what his limits and one of the limits he knew were when it came to his niece and nephew. "Look Bud, I can't really go with the two of them getting married."

"I know it seems like we are rushing things," Bud explained, "But the two are a couple made to happen. The town loves them, and my son is really smitten by lovable Mabel. I'm simply seeing what will most likely happen. I'm just saying when it happens we'll make the most out of it."

"Yeah, in any other case I'd agree with you." Stan said rolling his eyes. "But it's not that simple. Their mom's really protective of them, and if she finds out I tried to get Mabel married then I'll be on ice." Stan choosing to forgo the 'literally' from the sentence.

"Seems harsh to kill you like that," Bud said truthfully.

Stan shrugged "Yeah well, you can say she's a devil."

The door was knocked open with a large amount of force before Serafall entered the house. She was frowning as she looked around before spotting Stan and Bud sitting on the couch and lazy boy. "Speak of the devil and she'll appear. Like a mother-in-law." Stan joked seeing as he would never have the opportunity to make that joke again, though he was nervous seeing the frown on the woman's face.

"And who might you be young lady?" Bud asked politely but had a slightly firm tone, which matched his frown.

"Bud this is Serafall," Stan introduced. "She's the twins mother."

"Really?" Bud asked surprised, "I never would have guessed. I could have sworn she was Mabel's older sister."

"Are you Gideon's father?" Serafall asked, with her hands on her hips.

"That I am." Bud said getting up and reaching out a hand to her, "Bud Gleeful. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Pines."

Stan coughed uncomfortably. "Pines is my family's name. She never got around to marring my nephew before he died. In fact, Dipper and Mabel have her maiden name with Pines being their middle name."

"Say no more." Bud said holding his hands in surrender, "It's none of my business and I mean no disrespect."

"I'm here to talk about Gideon." Serafall stated getting to the point.

"Well that's good!" Bud said happily. "Well, we were just talking about him and your daughter, and well, they're singing in harmony so to speak." He didn't see Serafall shot Stan a look and he smiled nervously. Bud continued. "Now Mabel is just a peach, and from what I heard about your son he one smart cookie."

"My babies are amazing!" Serafall stated with glee but was still focused. "But I'm here to talk about what Gideon did."

"Oh dear." Bud said his smile dropping slightly. "I hope he didn't cause any harm."

"I want to know his intentions on forcing Mabel onto another date." Serafall said firmly without making a scene.

"Now I mean no disrespect." Bud said firmly, "but I will say my Gideon would never force anyone to do anything, let alone a girl he is crushing on. I will admit I am not a strict parent, but I did teach my son to be respectful and how to treat a lady."

"Mabel didn't want a second date!" Serafall said. "But she was pressured when asked in front of the whole restaurant."

"Alright that might not have been fair for Mabel." Bud said looking uncomfortable for a second, "but you know how us boys are when we're young and pining, pardon the pun, for a sweet young lady. I have done a few things to try and impress my wife and I'm sure your late fiance did the same. Heck I'm sure Stan can tell you a tale or two."

"Don't bring me into this!" Stan said, wanting nothing to do with this. Heck he was keeping Bud alive in his opinion by not telling Serafall about Bud wishing them to be married.

Bud rolled his eyes at Stan before he said to Serafall. "All I ask is that for Mabel to give Gideon a chance. Nothing more, and it is all up to Mabel."

Serafall narrowed her eyes before she huffed. "Fine! But he better not and force her into anything."

"Thank you dear." Bud said before holding a hand out to the couch. "May I offer you some coffee?"

But Serafall was already turning and leaving the house after slamming the door. Bud stood there for a minute he sat back down. "Woo, your niece-in-law is one heck of a lady Stan. I feel like I dodged a bullet."

"Oh you did, Bud." Stan confirmed leaning back, happy that Serafall was upset with someone else now, "like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

"Boating at night, boating at night." Was the words that Mabel and Gideon were hearing from McGuckit, the old hillbilly of Gravity Falls that everyone knows about, and is assumed crazy, his hobo-like appearance and long beard didn't help his case. Aside from that, Mabel was not enjoying the boat ride.

"I thought dancing was going to be the end of the evening." She was most definitely not having a good time, even though her, loosely called, date's face was filled with joy and ecstasy.

"Wouldn't you want this evening to last forever my sweet?"

"NO! I mean yes." Mabel really didn't want to continue the evening, but she also didn't want to be a bad person. She wanted to break it to him gently in some way. "I mean, I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, another word for friend."

"Chum?"

"I already said that." Mabel said to McGuckit before going back to Gideon. "Mate?"

"How about soul mate?" Gideon asked, and that was when fireworks shot up in the night sky that managed to form a heart with Mabel's name in the middle of it.

"Well, you can't say no to that." McGuckit's comment made Mabel very uncomfortable and nervous, because she was again forced to say yes to something she really didn't want to do.

* * *

"I don't want to do this, but I can't just say no. Argh, there's no way out!" Mabel was walking around in circles in the TV room when she came home from her date. Dipper had walked in, immediately noticing how his sister was acting.

"Mabel, what happened on that date, you did tell him no right?" He asked, and that's when their mother walked in as well, and with the atmosphere tense, she was ready to help in any way possible.

"So, how was your date?" Serafall asked, but had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Blargh! I don't know what happened! I thought I was in the 'friend zone', but then I realized that I somehow got dragged into the romance zone!" Mabel was stressed by the unwanted attention, and really needed to vent or get it over with.

"Well, I talked with Mr. Gleeful, and he should be speaking to Gideon about his behavior. If Gideon does do something to force you, then we'll be seeing some new ice sculptures and a mysterious disappearance of a certain psychic." Serafall hoped that she put the fear of a devil in him, without needing to resort to showing she was a devil, but for some reason she was going to doubt it, call it a mother's intuition.

"Don't! I mean, I do like Gideon, but in a friend-slash-little sister kind of way. I don't want to break his heart." Mabel really did mean what she said. Yeah, she didn't like him on a romantic scale, and he was pretty creepy, but he did give her the feeling of a younger sibling. The phrasing was just personal preference.

"Ouch, that's a shot to the manhood, but the good news is that you don't have to marry him." Mabel smiled a bit at Dipper's comment, glad that she still had a choice in what she could do, as Gideon seemed to take those choices away without being seen as a jerk. At least until...

"Uh, Mabel. I know it's still your choice and all, but it might be a good idea to consider marrying Gideon. It was Bud's idea, but there's a lot of money that could be tied into this." Stan had come in with a 'Team Gideon' T-shirt, courtesy of Bud Gleeful, and made a mention of the money, causing Serafall to give him a glare. Mabel had enough and ran to the attic screaming at the stress of things. "Bodies change sweetie! Bodies change."

"Stan..." Stan knew that he was in trouble when Serafall said his name in that tone. Then Serafall placed her attention on her son. "You talk with Mabel, since Stan and I need to have a...discussion."

"Just don't kill him please. I'd rather not lose my grunkle." Dipper agreed as he followed Mabel up to the attic, where they made their room. He ignored the likely pain Stan was going to go through from 'the talk'.

* * *

Dipper found his sister doing something he figured she might do. "Mabel, can I talk with you?"

"Mabel's not in right now, she's in sweater town." Mabel had needed some time to think, and this was one of the main ways she tried to cope with a difficult problem. She'd wrap herself in a sweater, blanket, or other means and say she was in that town.

"Can you come out of sweater town?" Mabel just shook her head, determined to stay in sweater town.

Dipper sighed. "Okay enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon, then I'll do it for you."

Mabel peeked over the top of her sweater. "You will?"

Dipper nodded before Mabel popped out of her sweater, playfully hitting her brother chanting "thank-you" over and over again.

It took a little bit to get her to calm down and they came down stairs. Dipper took a moment to peek inside the living room. "You still alive Stan?"

"D-d-d-de-define a-a-a-alive!" Stan stuttered from the cold. His entire body was frozen on a block of ice with only his head expose.

"He's fine,. Serafall stated simply standing before him with her hands on her hips. "He's not getting off easy by dying on me."

"At least keep him in one piece," Dipper suggested, "Would be hard to explain why he lost a finger or toe to frostbite in the beginning of summer."

"Not…. f-f-f-funny!" Stan cried as the twins leave the shack.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel arrived at the spot where Gideon was bringing Mabel for their new date. It was a fancy club/restaurant a short drive from town into the mountains. It was call, and I kid you not, "the Club" and had a big theme of using the suite of clubs from cards. Dipper entered the place along and found Gideon at a booth at one end of the room sitting in a large poofy chair. He was looking at the menu so Dipper cleared his throat to get his attention.

Gideon lowered the menu and saw Dipper. "Oh, Dipper Pines, how are you? You look good, you look good."

"Thanks," Dipper said to be polite before he sighed, "Look Gideon we need to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight. She uh, doesn't want to see you anymore. She's kind of weirded out by you, no offense."

Gideon just sat there before he said in a strain voice. "So what you're saying is…. you've come between us."

Dipper saw how Gideon's eyes were narrowed and his smiled strained. "Look Mabel would say this herself but you have been all but forcing her into these dates. As her brother I am taking her burden myself. I hope you understand."

Gideon looked angry for a second before he looked taken aback, "Oh gosh darn I am so sorry. I would never want Mabel to feel that way."

"Yes well these things happen, so we can let bygones be bygones, but hey, thumbs up!" Dipper said starting to walk away.

"Indeed…" Gideon said softly. As Dipper walked away he didn't see Gideon's face turn meaner and then whispered. "Thumbs up indeed my friend."

Outside Mabel was waiting for her twin and was relieved that Dipper came out a few minutes later. "How'd it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?"

"Don't worry Mabel, he's just a kid." Dipper said confidently to his sister. "He doesn't have any powers, so we don't anything to worry."

* * *

Gideon didn't take the fact Dipper tried to break Mabel and him apart in his mind. In his room that night he was breathing hard and angrily, trying to calm down, while talking to himself in his dressing room style mirror. "Dipper Pines…you don't know what you've done."

Gideon reached up and grabbed his bolo tie. The gem glowed an eerily blue before a candle next to him shook and floated upwards as if there was no gravity. All around his mirror the lights broke one by one in rapid secession leaving the room dark. Several more items started to float as well, including a small dresser, a wardrobe, a lamp and some small stuffed toys. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Gideon said angry before he turned, holding a hand up in the air and thrust it down, causing the floating items to slam into the floor and break.

The door opens up and Bud came into the room slightly angry. "Gideon Charles Gleeful! Clean up this room this instance!"

Gideon growled before he turned, pointing at his father and shouted. "I can buy and sell you old man!"

Bud looked at Gideon before he shrugged and stated. "Fair enough." and then closed the door.

Gideon glared at the door, which had several pictures of Mabel on them as well as her name spelt in big letters above it all. He glared at one picture which had both Dipper and Mabel before the photo glowed the same blue before the half that held Dipper was burned way slowly, leaving only his love Mabel.

* * *

The next day Serafall was all smiles as she hung out with her babies on the porch of the Mystery Shack. "How many days do you have off left mom?"

"Just one," Serafall admitted. "But I will spend it all with my adorable babies."

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal," Mabel said happily. That was when the phone rang, and Dipper went to go get it. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Toby Determined of the Gravity Falls Gossiper, am I speaking with Dipper Pines?" Toby Determined, the owner of the local newspaper asked on the line. It was definitely better to talk with Toby on a phone or something because of his strange appearance that often shocked and frightened people.

"Oh, yeah this is Dipper, and sorry for accusing you of murder last week." Dipper recalled the time that he had hunted down the cursed wax figures, since the initial clues pointed to Toby Determined because of a hole in his shoe and his left-handedness. The wax figures, on the other hand, were easily dispatched through the use of water magic, and the fact that Dipper and Mabel knew how to use a weapon. The Gnomes were a bit harder, but they didn't want to really deal that much with them.

"Water on the bridge." Toby was being a surprisingly good sport about it. Whether it was because of something else, or that he was just going with the flow no one knew. "I wanted to ask you if you've seen anything strange in this town."

"Huh? I guess someone was going to ask about this eventually, but I've seen a few things and have a few theories." Dipper then wrote down an address and headed off to meet with Toby for an interview about the strange things of Gravity Falls, it didn't really affect the underworld, so it was somewhat okay to say something about it.

* * *

Toby hung up the phone and looked to the individual in front of him. "There, I did your dirty work. Now you hold up your end of the bargain."

The figure then gave a slip of paper to Toby and he was overjoyed. "Shandra Jimenez's phone number! Bless you little Gideon!"

Gideon simply stood up and left the Gravity Falls Gossiper, it had served its purpose.

* * *

Dipper arrived at the scene, and already felt something was off. The place was a warehouse, which was not a good place for an interview, and it was dark. He didn't need the lights to be on to see where he was going, score one for Devil night vision. The warehouse was packed with boxes and at the far end was a chair turned around so the back was to him. Dipper glanced to the door only to find it slam shut. "Yeah that's not suspicious at all," he muttered he muttered sarcastically.

The lights came on one by some leaving a straight line to the chair, but it benefited the person trapping him more than it did for Dipper. The chair turned to show Gideon sitting in it, stroking a tiny stuff doll of himself on the head.

"Hello friend." Gideon said slowly.

Dipper gave him a deadpan look, "Are you seriously pulling a Dr. No on me? Or are you Dr. Evil since you are stroking your 'mini-me' like Mr. Bigglesworth?"

"Well you do fit the stupidity of Austin Powers." Gideon said with a dark grin. "But I digress. So Dipper Pines, how long have you been staying in this town? A week? Two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"

"What do you want from me?" Dipper asked crossing his arms.

Gideon placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward. "Listen carefully boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend."

"I've seen worst." Dipper said before he asked. "Wait, is this about Mabel? I told you she's not into you."

"Lair!" Gideon shouted standing up from his chair and pointing at Dipper, "You turned her against me." He started to walk to Dipper with on hand on his bolo tie. "She was my peach dumpling."

"You did it to yourself man." Dipper stated.

Gideon however raised his hand and Dipper found himself floating in the air by a force he recognized as magic. He was taken by surprised at this before Gideon threw him across the room and Dipper crashed into several boxes, spilling more dolls and foam peanuts. "So," Dipper said knocking one doll off of himself "You know magic too?"

"Reading minds isn't all I can…" Gideon stopped as Dipper's words caught his attention, "What do you mean by that?"

Dipper stood up and closed his right hand. Ice formed between his fingers and now he was armed with three ice daggers. "And here I thought you were a fake." Dipper said before he threw the ice daggers at the child psychic.

Gideon quickly swiped his hand and a box flew from the side and knocked the dagger out of the air. Gideon narrowed his eyes. "Oh I am very real. And I am going to end this."

Gideon lifted his hand again and all the remaining boxes opens up and the items floated around them. Most were random but they either had Gideon's name or face on them. Dipper wasn't impressed as he formed more ice daggers. "You're at least three years too soon to beat me in magic."

The two stared determined at each other before they sprang into action and attacked.

* * *

Evening was coming at the Mystery Shack and Mabel sat on the porch thinking and feeling slightly guilty. Serafall and Wendy both came out of the gift shop and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Ma-tan?"

"Nothing, well. You've broken up with guys before right?"

"Oh, tons of them." Wendy said before starting on an extensive list of ex-boyfriends that she broke up with, including a number of guys from her highschool and the guy with the tattoos.

"You know, I honestly don't think I had any real dating experience besides your dad, and I'm not sure if that can count." Serafall wasn't sure if Mabel and Dipper's dad could count since their relationship started from a contract, and eventually turned into having twins from there. She did not regret having her babies, because of how adorable they are, and never will.

"It's just, I thought things might be back to normal after breaking up with Gideon, but now I just feel bad. Maybe it was a mistake asking Dipper to do it for me." Mabel was guilty over the fact that her brother had to do it for her. Serafall knew that she was feeling bad, and sat down.

"Mabel, if you bad about it, then you should give Gideon a proper breakup. If I was dating and got a breakup from a letter or something, then I'd feel really bad, and pissed as hell!"

"You're right. I should go tell Gideon myself about it!" Mabel said as her mother gave her a big hug.

"That's my girl!" Serafall then had her cell phone ring as she answered it. A brief conversation later and she ended the call. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I've been caught skipping work. And I need to get the human sized hamster balls for the next episode for Levia-tan and Chibi-Levia-tan!"

"Ignore." Wendy said as Mabel left to talk with Gideon. "What? I don't think I ever properly broke up with the guy and he keeps texting me."

* * *

Dipper and Gideon hated to admit, but the other was a decent opponent. Dipper wasn't going all out because it would cause way to much attention to be grabbed, and Gideon also didn't want the attention, harder to convince people of innocence if they see you use psychic powers to commit murder.

"Gideon, just give up!" Dipper said as he threw a few more ice daggers. "She isn't going to date you!"

"That's a lie!" Gideon said, and managed to find an opening by not only shoving Dipper with a crate, but also catching him in his field of levitation. Dipper felt his body moving against what he wanted it to do as Gideon moved the body, but at least he was able to resist, even if Gideon was concentrating on him. "I'll make sure you never lie to me again!"

That's when Gideon grabbed some large scissors that were used for hedge clipping and moved in position to slice Dipper's head off. Dipper felt Gideon's power weaken, but not enough to fully break free as he did it.

"Gideon, we have to talk!" Gideon lost concentration at Mabel's voice, as he knew she was here. How she knew to find him here he didn't know.

"Mabel!" Gideon said turning around and quickly dropping the shears. "My marshmallow. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Gideon." Mabel said, "But I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself."

Gideon looked confused as he squeezed his amulet. "I don't understand."

Dipper however felt the magic squeeze his neck, trying to chock him. "Mabel!" he cried holding his hands to his neck, "Can you at least get me down before being brutally honest with him!"

"But hey, we can still be makeover buddies right?" Mabel asked walking towards Gideon and holding his hands. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"Really?" Gideon asked hopefully.

That was when Mabel struck, as she noticed something. Her hand shot out and grabbed the amulet and ripped it off of Gideon. "No not really!" she shouted holding the amulet out of his reach. Dipper was released and he landed on his feet as Mabel kept shouting at Gideon, "You were attacking my brother, what the hell!"

Gideon however was trying to reach his tie from the taller Mabel. "My tie, give it back!"

Mabel however threw the tie and Dipper caught it, "Ha! I knew you were a fake!" he gloated to Gideon. "Not so powerful without that amulet are you?"

However, as he gloats Gideon charged at Dipper, taking him by surprise as the smaller boy did a flying tackle. The two were actually knocked into the window and went through it. However, the problem was the side they fell out of was that facing the edge of the cliff, causing them to fall fast. "Dipper!" Mabel cried out before she noticed the amulet was dropped and left behind.

The two boys kept fighting, hitting and slapping each other as they fell. Finally, Dipper had enough and made his wings appear and pushed himself away from Gideon. Gideon stared in disbelief. "How the heck did you get magical wings?"

"Sorry kid." Dipper gloats watching Gideon fall pass him as he slows down "Magicians don't reveal their secrets."

Gideon screamed in horror as he noticed the ground was coming up fast. Now Dipper wasn't really going to let him hit the ground, and was just wanted to scare Gideon. As he flew down to save the boy he noticed Gideon's from began to glow and then stopped just before he hit the ground. Gideon noticed he wasn't falling either and when he opened his eyes he saw he was less than a foot from the ground. He looked up to see Mabel's from in front of the full moon, her wings out and the amulet glowing in her hand. She set Gideon down as Dipper lands off to the side before gently floats down and lands in front of him. "Listen Gideon," Mabel said slowly and clearly, "It's over. I will never, ever, date you."

Gideon watched as the amulet was covered in ice before she squeezed her hand and crushed the magical gem. "My powers!" he cried out before he stood up and glared at them. He pointed at them and stated to walk backwards. "Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of widdle…ol'…me."

The two devils watch him move through the dark woods clearly even if Gideon thought he was being dramatic, stealthy and epic. The two just looked at each other before they shrugged and decided to head home.

* * *

"Sorry you feel that way Stan." Bud Gleeful said that night as they shared two glasses of coffee. "But even if I don't agree I must respect a mother's wishes."

"Yeah she made her point very clear." Stan said, happy to still be intact and no longer frozen. He was upset since it was good money, but he knew the money would be worthless if he was frozen or dead.

The door opens and Gideon entered the house, looking angry and upset. He noticed Stan on his couch so he stood on the coffee table and pointed at the old man. "Stanford Pines! I rebuke thee!" he shook his fist to show his point. "I rebuke thee!"

"Rebuke?" Stan asked confused, "Is that a word?"

Gideon went on however, "the entire Pines Family has invoked my fury. You will all pay recompense for your transgressions."

"What you got a word a day calendar or something?" Stan asked not getting what Gideon was saying.

"But sunshine," Bud tried to say, "It was actually Mabel's mother that…"

"Silence!" Gideon ordered still glaring at Stan.

"Well Gideon seems to be in one of his rages, so I guess this deal is over." Bud said nervously. "Looks like we'll won't be having anymore issues with this."

"Okay, okay," Stan said standing up. "I can see when I'm not wanted."

However, he reached behind him and took the clown painting he had his eye on since he gotten here. "Stan, I need you to put that painting back." Bud said as Stan made for the door. "Stan! Stan!"

"Try and catch me sucker!" Stan cried as he ran out the door.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Stan was hanging up the painting he stole. He sighed, "I could've had it all." He turned to see the tired forms of his niece and nephew. "What the heck happened to you two?"

"Gideon" they both replied.

"Gideon," Stan muttered with narrow eyes. "The little mutant swore vengeance on the whole family. What's he going to do? Nibble my ankle or something?"

"Oh yeah," Dipper said with a smirk "How is he going to destroy us now? Try and guess what number we're thinking of?"

"He'll never guess what number I'm thinking of," Mabel said before she exclaimed, "Negative Eight! No one would ever guess a negative number."

The family laughs at this, not at all feeling threaten by Gideon.

* * *

Inside Gideon's room, said boy was making the finishing touches of his model of the Mystery Shack. He painted the faces of the four models for Mabel, Dipper, Stan and Serafall. He picked Mabel up and spoke as if it was really Mabel speaking, "Oh Gideon, I still love you. If only my family wasn't in the way."

He moved Stan's piece, "Look at me, I'm old and I'm smelly."

He held up Serafall next, "if you want to date my daughter you gotta beat my on."

He held Dipper's piece last and spoke in a dumb down voice, "hey, what you going to do without your precious amulet?"

He glared at the doll and sets it down, "Oh you'll see boy." He reached over and closed a book, which was open to the page that showed the amulet. The book was a red journal with a golden six-finger hand and a large '2' in the center. "Oh you'll see."

FRPLQJ VRRQ: FKLEL-OHYLD DQG NDPHQ ULGHU VLWUL YHUVHV WKH HYLO HOYLV LPSHUVRQDWRU


	3. Hollowed Inconvenience

**Okay, so I have noticed that I'm still having some problems with adding cryptograms. This was noticed when someone did decode it, but at least one letter was wrong and a letter was in the wrong place. I am trying to work on adding coded messages, and I figure I should try to work on it like I was solving it myself. So I hope that I didn't mess up this time with the cryptogram at the end.**

 **Also shout out time for those that took the time to decode the message in the last chapter: ultima-owner.**

 **Wow, only one person decided to try and leave a decode in the review? Is okay, but it's still nice to know that people do have positive thoughts on the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls. If I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Also, this was co-written with shadowwriter329, and he doesn't own either series, or does he...likely not.**

* * *

 **-Hollowed Inconvenience-**

It was just another normal day at the mystery shack. Wendy was reading a magazine, Mabel was sitting on a large globe that was spinning, Soos was fixing something and Dipper was reading the Journal. "Huh, did you know that the author has an entry on ghosts?" asked Dipper.

"What kind of ghost?" Mabel asked. "Like actual ghosts that haven't moved on yet, or cursed imprints?"

"Don't know yet." Dipper admitted. "Maybe I should show Yuzu and Karin. They'd know more than I would."

Mabel laughed still spinning. "Yeah, and they aren't big dorks like you."

Dipper simply touched the ring part of the globe and froze it. This forced the globe to stop spinning, thus causing Mabel to fall off.

Stan walked in through the front door. "Wendy, Soos." he called out.

Soos quickly ran over, panting slightly before he asks, "What's up Mr. Pines?"

Wendy didn't even look up from her magazine. Stan however didn't notice as he said, "I'm heading out. You two are going to wash the bathrooms right?"

"Yes sir!" said Soos with a salute.

"Absolutely not" added Wendy with her own salute.

Stan laughed, before he said with narrow eyes. "Stay out of trouble you two." Before he closed the door and left.

Wendy however walked over to one corner of the gift shop. "Hey guys, what's this?" she asks pulling back a curtain. "A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Uh…" said Soos nervously, "I don't think Mr. Pines will like that."

Wendy started to tease Soos by reaching her hand out to grab the ladder and then pulled it back. Soos grabbed his hat. "You're freaking me out dude."

"We can actually go up there?" Dipper asked.

"Sure we can!" Wendy said already climbing up before she started chanting, "Roof time! Roof time!"

"Roof time! Roof time!" cheered Dipper and Mabel as they followed up after her.

Soos watched them nervously as they climbed it. Once they reached the roof Wendy lead them over the top, passed the sign, which the S had fallen off spelling Mystery Hack, and to another section of the roof. "Alright, check it out."

On that flat section of the roof was a cooler, a lawn chair, umbrella and a bucket of pinecones. The twins found they cool as they climbed down. "Did you put all this stuff up here?" Dipper asked.

Wendy smirked, "I may or may not sneak up here during work…all the time, every day."

She took a pinecone from the bucket and threw it hard the twins watched as the pinecone flew before it hit the bulls-eye placed near the top of the totem pole. Wendy pumped her fist at the hit before the twins grinned and decided to try. The three were throwing pinecones before one Dipper threw bounced off the totem pole, hitting the center, and hit a car, which caused the alarm to go off.

Dipper looked embarrassed but Wendy was impressed. "Jackpot! High five."

Dipper stared at Wendy who had her hand up and her hair flowing in the wind. "Don't' leave me hanging" Wendy said after a minute.

Dipper grinned and gave her a high five. Wendy heard a car horn and looked. She knew which one it was. "Hey it's my friends!"

The car pulled to a stop and a hand was seen out one of the windows. "Wendy!"

Wendy glanced at them. "Hey, you're not going to Stan about this, are you?"

Dipper smiled, zipped his lips, and made a motion that he was throwing the zipper or key away, which Wendy copied. Then the red head turned to leave. "Later dorks."

She jumped to the closest pine three and the tree bends downward before she jumped to a pine tree. The tree bent down to the ground allowing Wendy to jump to the ground then enter the open car door. Once inside the car took off with the teens inside cheering.

"Later Wendy!" Dipper called out laughing nervously.

"Uh-oh," Mabel in a teasing tone.

"What?" Dipper asked confused.

"Somebody has a crush." Mabel teased poking him.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Wendy's just cool okay."

"It's always the redheads huh Dipper?" Mabel laughed a bit when she asked the question while working her way down to the main shop.

"It not always the red heads!" Dipper denied with a huff. "Besides, it's not like I lay awake at night thinking about her…"

Later that night Dipper was lying in his bed, wide-awake. "Oh crap…"

* * *

Dipper was waiting in the TV room, as the Sitri family seal came and two individuals came out of it. Both of which were girls.

"Hi Dipper-kun!" One of the two girls, both were clearly Japanese, said as she raised a hand in greetings. They were the same age, but looked different, the first girl with brown hair in pigtails, a decent developing bust, and wearing a sailor uniform.

"Yo, what's up?" This girl was different, save for the same eyes, but had black hair that was tied in a ponytail and had an attractive, if slightly fierce, look. Both were attractive, and were decently busty.

"Yuzu, Karin, thanks for stopping by." Dipper addressed the two girls, the brunette being Yuzu and the ravenette being Karin.

"We should hang out more often." Karin started, and her companion agreed.

"Yeah, we always have time for friends!" Yuzu was definitely a very bright and innocent girl, despite being a devil, but she still was curious. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Okay, I found this old journal in the woods, we're in Gravity Falls by the way, and it has a section on ghosts." This got the attention of the two girls, as they started moving with Dipper to the gift shop. "I wanted your opinion on what kind of ghost the author was talking about."

They entered the gift shop as Wendy and Mabel were dancing. Wendy took a break to notice the two newcomers. "Whoa, where'd they come from?"

"Oh, these are my friends, and they're devils like me and Mabel." Dipper said as the two looked at Wendy, being around the same age and all.

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, it's very nice to meet you!" Yuzu stated, and that's when Karin stepped forward.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin, Yuzu's sister." Wendy shook the hands of the Kurosaki sisters. "We're twins."

"Oh, that's cool. I mean, the only devils I know are Dipper, Mabel, and their mom. So, it's cool to meet new devils, or people, however you want to call yourselves." Wendy was kind of excited, even if she didn't know everything about devils. The only reason she knew was through Stan summoning them on occasion to help with an attraction of some sort.

"Oh! You met Lady Leviathan! She's so cool, and a celebrity!" Yuzu said with stars in her eyes. Karin and Dipper just rolled their eyes, since Yuzu loved to meet celebrities.

Wendy looked at Mabel. "Your mom's a star?"

"She has her own TV show in the Underworld." Mabel explained. "I sometimes appear on the show."

Yuzu nodded, "It's always a fan favorite to see Levia-tan and Chibi-Levia working in the same episode."

"That's kinda cool," Wendy said before she looked at Dipper, "You ever been on the show?"

"Nope," Dipper said, "And I never want to."

"That bad?" Wendy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dipper muttered, not wanting to talk about his mother's magical girl style show.

Karin smirked, deciding to tease Dipper a bit. "I'm sure your mom would love it if you went on the show."

Dipper gave her a pointed look. "Maybe we should have your dad take you on a father/daughter bonding trip."

Karin grimaced at that threat and she knew he would do it. "Touché."

Mabel blew a raspberry. "It's not that bad Dipper. Mom could do worst, like the time she forced you to learn the Lamby dance."

Dipper chuckled nervously before he said through gritted teeth. "Mabel now is not the time to talk about the Lamby dance."

Mabel however didn't listen. "Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and get him to sing a song about grazing."

"Really?" Wendy asked chuckled, and even Yuzu and Karin were giggling. "Like with little ears and a tail and everything?"

"Oh yeah." Mabel answered.

"You can't prove it," Dipper countered.

Mabel however made a photo appeared. The other girl tried to see but a wide-eyed Dipper quickly made an ice dagger and threw it through the photo and got it stuck into the wall. "None of that!" he took a deep breath, "Karin, Yuzu, let me show you what I was talking about."

Mable leaned over and whispered to Wendy, "I have more copies."

"Show me later," the red head said before she focused on Dipper, who was showing the second pair of twins the entry that talked about ghost.

Wendy watched them as Dipper read and explained the entry out to them. The two girls were fascinated by what the journal was showing them. Karin whistled, "Whoever made this was really smart. Even if he made different categories for them he got different forms of plus, demi-hollows, and even curse imprints."

"It's a shame we can't show Ich-nii, he might find it interesting." Yuzu added with a slightly frown.

"Why not?" Wendy asked, "Just have Dipper scan and copy the pages then you can bring it to him."

"We can't read this, not yet at least." Karin then explained from the questioning look on Wendy's face. "As reincarnated devils we can understand any spoken languages, but we can't read and write them unless we study."

"Reincarnated?" Wendy asked, "What did you two die and became devils?"

"Oh yeah!" Mabel said, "We never got around to explaining the evil piece system did we?"

"The what?" Wendy asked confused.

Dipper cleared his throat, "You know how the Great War is in a state of cease fire to rebuild and regain our numbers right?"

"Yeah," Wendy said with a shrug.

Dipper went on "Well, us Devils had a second war known as the Underworld Civil War between the Old Satan Faction, who fit the evil devil stereotype, and the Anti-Satan faction, the good devils. It left half of the seventy-two pillar houses and more dead. The current Satans are the rulers of the Underworld, mainly because the Old Satan faction had the ruling houses like Lucifer, and to remember the past the Four Satans are given the name of Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, or Leviathan. Mom's from the Sitri clan, but is the current Leviathan."

"The history lesson is cool and all, but what does this have to do with the Evil Piece System?" Wendy asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I was getting to that." Dipper said as he was getting back into the explanation. "You see, Devils are in a sense immortal, we can die but it's hard and waiting won't really work sense we seem to have eternal youth, and that means a lower fertility rate, meaning we don't have kids as often. So Ajuka Beelzebub thought, why not make more? That led to the creation of the Evil Piece System."

"They look like chess pieces!" Mabel proclaimed, "and they can turn almost anyone into a devil."

Dipper nodded. "Once a devil gets a high enough rank, they can petition to gain a set of Evil Pieces of their own. Each piece can turn people and other creatures into devils or half devils. Each piece has a special power and worth."

"Sounds amazing," Wendy admitted, "But what's stopping devils from just turning anyone into one?"

"Well it is not that simple." Dipper explained, "For those still alive they have to accept it willingly. It is either for their desire or for a contract. You can't force someone with an evil piece and turn them into a devil."

"Unless you died, or you're like near dead, then they can turn you." Mabel added.

"Wait." Wendy then asked stunned at what was said. "You can bring back the dead?"

"Only the recently deceased." Dipper explained. "If you just died, like a few hours ago, a devil can bring you back as a devil. At least, I think that's how it works."

"Sounds crazy." Wendy said, "Yet kinda awesome."

Up on the wall a clock chimed showing it was six o'clock. "Quitting time!" Wendy smiled as she took her nametag off. "It was nice meeting you Karin, Yuzu. Sorry to leave yea hanging but the gang's waiting for me."

"Wait, maybe we can hang with you?" Dipper suggested as Wendy thought it over a bit.

"I don't know, my friends are kind of intense. You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, the four of us can handle anything your friends throw our way." Dipper said confidently as he looked at the girls. "Right?"

"Meh, if I can live with my dad without nearly murdering him, then I can handle your friends." Karin said as she might as well hang out with the group, she didn't have anything better to do just yet.

"It's always cool to make new friends! And this will be the first American friends I'll make other then Dipper-kun, and those in Mabel's peerage!" Yuzu said as bright and cheerful as can be.

"Well, duh! I'm a superstar magical girl, that can kick ass with a scythe." Mabel added, and it was true since she did join her mother on the occasional autograph session.

"Alright, I like your moxie guys." Wendy let them join in, they were devils, and it was kind of cool to hang out with something not human.

"And you get to hang with your newest crush." Mabel said to Wendy missed it because she had already stepped outside. While Dipper tripped a bit with Mabel's choice of words.

"It's always the redheads isn't it?" Karin asked as Dipper rolled his eyes, wondering why people think he has a redhead fetish. Wendy was just cool.

* * *

"In the belly! In the belly!" Came the chant of two teenage boys as a third was tossing little balls, possibly candy balls, into a fourth boy's belly, the belly button to be exact. He kept missing, and was about to throw another. Someone beat him to it, and it was, "Wendy!"

"Hey guys," Wendy greeted before pointing to Dipper, and the girls. "These are my pals from work Dipper and Mabel. And these are their friends from out of town, Yuzu and Karin."

"Ladies." the tall blond and the dark skin boy said together winking at the girls.

Karin rolled her eyes while Yuzu bow politely. Mabel laughed while Dipper just shook his head. Wendy chuckled before she introduced her friends, "Okay the flirting boys are Lee and Nate." The two stood tall before Nate shot a jab to Lee's side. "This is Tambry." The only other girl of the group didn't even look up from her phone but waved at them. "Thompson, who once ate a run-over waffle for fifty cents."

Thompson looked embarrassed, "Don't tell them that."

Wendy rolled her eyes before she pointed to the last guy playing the guitar. "And Robbie, I'm sure you can figure him out."

Robbie looked at them, "Yeah I'm the guy that spray painted the water tower."

"Oh, you mean the big muffin?" Dipper said as he commented on the look of the spray paint.

"That is a very nice muffin." Yuzu commented as she looked at it as well.

Robbie scowled. "Uh, it's a giant explosion."

Everyone then started looking at the water tower, and the painting on the side. While Robbie said it was an explosion, really did look like a muffin.

"I don't see it." Karin muttered, not seeing what Robbie was trying to go for.

Lee chuckled and said. "Hey it kinda does look like a muffin."

This caused Nate to laugh as well which had Dipper joined in. Robbie scowled and glared at Dipper and Yuzu slightly for being the first to comment on the muffin-plosion. Karin noticed this, and moved between them, then glared harshly at the dark haired teen wearing a stitched heart hoodie. Robbie held back a flinch and looked away. "Enough clowning around guys!" Wendy said pointing to the car beside them. "I got big plans for tonight."

"Can we all even fit?" Karin asked rising a brow.

"It'll be a tight fit but we can squeeze in." Wendy assured her as they started to pile in.

"Shotgun!" Dipper called opening the door.

However, Robbie stopped him. "Sorry but I ride shotgun around here."

Dipper rolled his eyes and muttered a quick "Whatever" before climbing into the back.

Dipper got into the back with Mabel while Yuzu and Karin shared a seat next to him. Lee, Nate, Tambry and Wendy were in the middle seats while Thompson was driving. As Thompson started the car he turned back to look at them "Okay, just before we go; my mom says you're not allowed to punch the roof anymore. So..."

The other teens stared before Robbie, Nate, Lee and Wendy started punching the roof of the car while chanting, "Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" Thompson just sighed before he put the car into gear and started to drive off.

As they rode off Yuzu and Karin were watching the scenery as they drove by while Mabel was looking around the car. She took a marker from Dipper and on the armrest to the door she scribbled out 'You Stink' and wrote 'You look nice today!' underneath with a little heart over the 'I'. Mabel was pleased with herself as she laughed, "This is going to blow someone's mind."

"Mabel behave!" Dipper said annoyed.

Mabel scoffed at the command. "What? Am I embarrassing you in front of your new Girl-" she tried to shout this last word by Dipper slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Before Mabel could do anything Dipper added. "Lick my hand and I will freeze it to an embarrassing ice sculpture tomorrow."

Mabel narrowed her eyes and scowled but did as she was told, as she didn't want another incident like last time. Making it look like she was licking a dog's tongue was bad enough the first time, and she didn't want to think what Dipper would do to top it.

* * *

While the teens were driving off to hang out, Stan was watching TV.

 _Welcome to the boring black and white old lady period movie channel. Tonight's movie is The Duchess Approves._

"Kids, I can't find the remote and I refuse to get up!" Stan said as the movie was showing the stars of the movie. "Kids!? NO!"

Stan had screamed as the movie itself had started.

* * *

"Check it out, the old abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn store." Wendy motioned to an abandoned convenience store that certainly looked abandoned. It was aged and not quite falling apart.

"Why did they shut it down?" Yuzu asked, curious on the store as it looked like it could still be operational.

"It might just have been a health code violation or something, and never got around to fixing it." Dipper suggested, but he wouldn't admit that it was creepy, even for a devil.

"Try murder." That got his attention, as well as Karin and Yuzu's. Lee continued on with. "Some old people were killed and the place has been haunted ever since."

"This town has such a colorful history." Mabel commented on how it has a supposed murder site still there.

"Is that true?" Karin had to ask, and she was beating Dipper to the punch.

"Yeah, we're all gonna die!" Wendy stated with sarcastic fear before easily turning back to her normal voice. "Just relax guys, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Of course the fact that Dipper, Yuzu, and Karin noticed that the sign saying 'trespassers will be prosecuted' had the word 'dead' over prosecuted didn't exactly help, it was probably a joke for scaring kids. It wasn't long before they started climbing over the fence, since they had found a gap in the barbed wire at the top that would have prevented them from entering without tearing themselves up. Then came another problem.

"It's stuck or locked or whatever." Robbie stated as he tried to push and then pull the doors open, but couldn't get them open.

"Maybe I should take a crack at it?" Dipper offered, and figured he might as well try to have some fun. If it did look like it was haunted, then he, Yuzu, and Karin would cross that bridge when they get there.

"Yeah, I can't get it open, but nerdy here's going to break it down like Hercules." Robbie joked, not believing that Dipper could do something he couldn't.

"That's not cool." Wendy was sympathetic to Dipper, since he was a Devil and didn't share that fact with just anyone. She only knew thanks her time with Stan, and when he summoned a devil for a workshop of ideas or to go get a few supplies, it became a norm.

"Where's Dipper?" Karin noticed first that Dipper had already left the group, but where he was she wasn't sure.

"Up there." Yuzu pointed out as Dipper had already, whether flying or not, gotten to the roof and was carefully taking a grate off to access the air ducts.

"Who wants to bet he doesn't make it?"

"He'll make it." Karin commented on Robbie's question, noticing he was feeling pretty smug about something, and just as she finished, Dipper opened the door to let everyone in.

The only one of the group not impressed was Robbie as the teen scowled at Dipper. The rest were laughing as they walked inside, "Good call bringing this manic!" Lee said high-fiving Dipper.

"Your new name is Dr. Fun-times!" Nate agreed walking in with Tambry.

As the rest entered Wendy told him, "nice work," which had Dipper smiling. Karin and Yuzu smirked at one another before softly laughing at Dipper's expense. After they entered and the door closed, none of them noticed the sign flipping from 'come in, we're open' to 'get lost we're closed'.

Inside the teens were exploring, seeing the dark store that had a large amount of dust and cobwebs. Dipper, Mabel, Karin and Yuzu had no trouble seeing the details of the store but they can tell it has been abandon for a good number of years. "Man this place is creepier then I imagined." Wendy said next to Robbie and Dipper.

Mabel was swiping her finger in the counter to see how dusty it really was. Dipper grabbed a newspaper on the rack. Wiping the dust away revealed the date to be May 2, 1995 since the store no doubt has been open last.

In one aisle Lee asked Nate, "Hey dude, where'd you think they keep the dead bodies?"

"Shut up man." Nate said pushing him slightly.

"No one is dumb enough to keep a dead body here." Karin said passing them, "not even you two are that dumb."

The two boys glanced at one another before Nate said, "She's talking about you dude."

"No way! She's talking about you!"

Wendy however found the light switches, "Hey guys check it out! You think these still work?"

Dipper just shrugged as Wendy flipped the switches. It took a minute but the lights all turned on, all the machines turned back on and even the small security TV turned on. The teens were surprised but the non-devils thought it was better by far. "Huh," Karin muttered, "you think they would have the power to here shut off if it was closed."

"Maybe they forgot?" Yuzu suggested.

"Jackpot!" Mabel said seeing the swirly machine on as well as the other snack machines.

"So what do we do now?" Dipper asked Wendy since it was her idea to be here.

She just grinned at them. "Anything we want."

The group grinned at this and started to have fun. They took many of the snack cakes and treats to eat, which were surprisingly still good. They found a bunch of balloons, which Lee and Nate made into water balloons before the group split into two teams and had a small fight using the aisles and cover. Lee and Nate had fun using big bags of kitty litter to smack each other with. Karin and Dipper surprised them both by attacking them from behind but the four just laughed it up. Yuzu and Mabel were mixing different flavors of slushies to figure out which combo was the best. The boys then took a large container of diet soda and dropped several Mentos into it. They all cheered when the soda sprayed out of the top, which Yuzu found very cool. Karin and Yuzu were having fun the whole time, not really able to say they ever experience this before.

Mabel down on of the aisles before she slid to a stop and notice a candy stand. It was full of candy with a picture of a yellow smiling dog on top. Several ribbons over the stand all saying 'Do Not Sell'. But Mabel was focusing on the candy itself, "Oh my Gosh! Smile Dip!" she took a packet off the shelf as Yuzu, Karin and Dipper walked over to her. "I thought this stuff was banded in America."

"Maybe they had a good reason." Dipper stated crossing his arms.

"Never heard of it," Karin said confused, having never heard of Smile Dip before.

"I don't think we should try it." Yuzu advised, after checking a packet's ingredients before putting it back on the shelf.

However, water balloons splashed all three of them. The three wiped their faced and armed themselves again before charging at the laughing teens, "You're going down Nate!" Karin said as she dashed off with Dipper and Yuzu.

Mabel however decided to sit down and enjoy the candy. She opened it up and dipped the candy stick into the power treat…. before she dumps the rest of the bag into her open mouth. This is not going to end well.

Some time had passed as Dipper and Wendy were just sitting on top one of the aisles eating some ice cream, which was suspiciously not melted and still good, despite the Neapolitan bar was way passed the expiration date.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the gang bonding like this." Wendy commented as the group was happy at their revelry, "I don't think I can remember the last time Tambry looked up from her phone for this long."

Tambry did look up from her phone, for a second or two before going back to texting as Lee and Nate were once again doing something stupid but fun.

"Huh, she really should get off the phone." Karin said, as she was right behind Dipper eating a bar of ice cream herself.

"Well, Mabel should've listened to us." Yuzu, who was next to Karin, pointed to Mabel as the girl's eyes were dilated and she seemed to be hallucinating.

"I think I've had enough, what do you think?" Mabel said, but she was in the Smile Dip hallucination, which seemed to have everything made in candy. Then a yellow dog, like the Smile Dip mascot, jumped next to her.

"Tsurtsim elknurg Nats." It said before another came up to Mabel asking, "Would you like to eat my candy paw?"

"Of course you adorable angel." Mabel said and started chewing the paw. Back in reality, Mabel was just chewing air.

"Yeah." Dipper had no other words for that, but that's when Lee, Nate, and Robbie called out, "We need some more ice!"

"I'll get it." Dipper figured it would be too suspicious to use magic to create the ice, so he went to get a bag of ice, knowing it would be shoved down Thompson's pants. He went to the icebox of the store and opened the door. He stared a bit at the floating brain like creature with eyes before slamming it shut.

He took a minute to slow his breathing before he opens the door again, his magic ready this time in case it was still there. But he found the brain thing was gone. Confused he closed the door but everyone else, besides Mabel, were coming over. "What's going on?" Lee asked.

"You freaking out man?" Nate said chuckling.

Dipper just shook his head, "Nothing. I'm sure I was seeing things."

"You scared?" Robbie asked with a smirk.

Dipper ignored him and looked to Yuzu and Karin, wanting to ask them something. But with everyone else here he couldn't luckily he found a distraction, "Hey!" he points to a dance machine in the corner, "Is that Dancy Pants Revolution? The game that tricks you into exercising?"

The other teens seemed excited and headed towards it. Karin and Yuzu however waited before Dipper asked them, "Do you two sense anything?"

"Not really," Karin said with a frown.

"We haven't really sensed anything since we got here. If it's here, then its hiding." Yuzu added.

"You saw a ghost or something?" Karin asked.

"I don't know," Dipper admitted. "I never heard of a ghost that was just a brain, veins and eyes."

"We'll keep our senses up," Karin said to which her twin nodded.

Nodded to the twins they joined the others around the dancing game. Thompson was trying his luck in playing and following the rhythm. He wasn't very good but he was trying his hardest while his friends chant, "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"You can do it Thompson!" Yuzu cried out to encourage him.

Wendy chuckled and elbowed Dipper, "Wow, he's really terrible at this."

Dipper chuckled before something caught his eye. In the refection of the front doors were skeletons dressed like Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Yuzu, Karin, and himself. They all turned his way as one and it really was unsettling to him. Dipper rubbed his eyes but found the image was gone and the refection normal. He glanced to Karin and Yuzu but one was still cheering Thompson on and the other was frowning. "I'll be right back," he said before going to find Mabel.

Fortunately, he found Mabel in her same spot in front of the Smile Dip. "Something's not right here Mable. I have the feeling something is wrong and I think I am seeing things but Yuzu and Karin haven't sensed anything yet. I don't know if it's a ghost or a curse or something." He turned when he didn't get a respond and stared amazed, "How did you make that so fast?"

Mable was now riding an ice sculptor, no doubt made herself, of a giant dolphin with two man arms posed as if flying superman style. Mabel was holding on the dorsal fin and shouting, "The future is in the past, ONWARD AOSHIMA!"

Dipper rubbed his forehead seeing the state Mabel was in. Mabel eyes were wide and dilated and she was slightly foaming pink foam around the mouth. "Mabel!" Dipper cried pulling her down and shaking her, "How many of those things did you eat!?"

"Eleven-teen," Mable muttered still out of it.

"Mabel! Now is not the time to go on a drug trip!" Dipper called out before he moaned, "Mom must never find out about this ever."

While Dipper was trying to find a way to get everyone out without looking like he was scared, Robbie was messing with some scratch off lottery tickets before he dropped a coin.

"Whoa." He got everyone's attention as they came and saw that there were police markings of two people, the kind that the police draw when a death or homicide is investigated.

"Then the rumors are true." Lee said as they all looked at the. Yuzu and Karin were now feeling something, and like Wendy, Dipper, and Tambry were not as happy or excited as Robbie, Lee, and Nate seemed.

"Dare you to lie down in it." Lee dared Nate, and before he could.

"Let's not!" Dipper said, it was better to protect others then being proud.

"Yeah, don't you know that bad things happen when you disturb the place of a soul's death?" Karin said as she glared at the boys for tempting fate.

"Yeah right buzzkills, it's not like ghosts are just gonna pop out and haunt us." Robbie said before anyone can stop him, he decided to lie down in the sketch. "See, who cares about what some old dead people think!"

Then came a sudden dark howl, and for those that were sensitive to it, their hair stood on end. It wasn't a normal howl, but it was as the howl of a monster.

"H-hollow." Yuzu said, but no one knew what she meant before Tambry suddenly vanished. Dipper grabbed her phone and read what was there.

"Status update: AHHHH!" He read as Tambry suddenly disappeared, but soonreappeared on a surveillance screen that was in the corner of the shop, completely frightened at the experience.

"Oh this is not good," Dipper said looking around.

"What's happening man!?" Nate screamed.

"It's all Robbie fault!" Lee shouted pulling Robbie up by the front of his hoddie, and shouted sarcastically, "Let's lie down in the lines where they died. Yeah real smart man!"

Before anyone could do anything else Lee's form glowed and he vanished as well. They heard his scream and they found him on the cover of an off brand cereal, getting attacked by the bird mascot. "How is this happen?" Dipper called out.

"I think these hollows kept the abilities they had as ghost," Karin guessed, "I know they're here but I can see or sense where they are."

"You're talking crazy!" Robbie shouted, "Let's get out of here!"

They headed for the door before Wendy stopped, "Where's Thompson?"

They heard his cries of pain and they saw he was inside the dancing game, getting the arrows stuck in his body as he cried in pain. Lee pounded at the door to get out but it was locked.

"Out of the way!" Robbie shouted grabbing the cash register and threw it at the door. However, the glass seemed to bend like rubber and sent it back at Robbie, knocking him out.

Lee screamed in panic and shouted to the ceiling, "Let us out of here you freaks!"

"Stop it!" Karin tried to warn him but Lee vanished as well. He did appear again rolling on the hotdog rack…as a hot dog.

"On man," Dipper said getting really freaked out now, "What is this hollow doing?"

"You called it that before." Wendy said looking at Dipper, knowing he had an idea what was happening, "What is a hollow?"

"A hollow is a corrupted soul," Karin stated looking around and ready to fight. "They're souls whose form turns into that of a monster with their heart gone. The only thing they can do to ease the pain in their hearts is to eat souls."

Wendy looked in horror, "So everyone is?"

"They're still alive," Yuzu assured her, "Their bodies and souls are moved into the different forms and places. We can free them but we have to find the hollow first."

Dipper looked around and gasped, "Mabel!"

They turned to see Mabel floating in the air, not with her wings but as if she was held. Mabel giggled still out of it, "Man you are one ugly dog."

They hear the hollow roar again and Mabel moved up. Mabel however looked down and grinned, "You want to play? Okay then…snowball fight!"

Suddenly ice formed around Mabel and spread. An arm was covered in ice holding her and was quickly covering a body. The hollow screeched and released Mabel before it became fully visible. The body looked large with long arms, short thick legs and floated in the air. It had a mask that was rounded out except for several curvy spikes as if it was solid flames. Wendy saw the in the middle of the hollow's chest was a large hole, a hole where the heart should be. She watched stunned as she could see completely through the hole and knew this creature wasn't human.

Karin and Yuzu focused on the hollow while Dipper quickly flew and grabbed a falling Mabel out of the air. The hollow roared and reached for him but jerked back as several arrows hit its hand. The hollow turned towards the second pair of twins and narrowed its yellow eyes. Yuzu held her hands on a bow made that she had brought to her using magic and a quiver of arrows and she had another arrow ready to fire, charged with magic. Karin however held a sword in her hands, looking like a katana but with a slightly thicker blade. Karin narrowed her eyes and held her stance, "No more hiding hollow."

She vanished and the hollow jerked before it roared and the hand with the arrows in it was cut completely off. Karin appeared above the hollow ready to hit the mask but was force to dodge as one of the machines on the counter flew at her.

Dipper pulled Mabel behind the counter with Wendy. Wendy was watching Yuzu and Karin fight the hollow, Karin with her speed and sword and Yuzu with her bow. The hollow was keeping its distance by floating in the air and making more machines and items around the store move. "Don't worry," Dipper said seeing her watch the pair, "They have the abilities to deal with ghosts and hollows."

"Can all devils do that?" Wendy asked, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Well no," Dipper admitted, "At least without training. But even before devils their family has experience with ghost. Heck their brother deals with hollow in greater number and power than this. They can handle this no problem."

"But why is this happen?" Wendy asked and Dipper could see tears swelling up in her eyes, "I didn't want tonight to be like this. It's all my fault for getting everyone here."

"No it's not," Dipper assured her. "The ghost has been here since 1995. It was bound to become a hollow sooner or later. We just came and Robbie made it upset and sped the transformation up. None of this is your fault."

Wendy said nothing but watched, as Karin was force to cover for Yuzu and slice a machine in half. Suddenly Wendy stood and ran out of hiding.

"Hey ugly!" she shouted.

Everyone turned to her. "Wendy move!" Karin shouted to her.

But Wendy didn't listen as she shouted, "You're mad at us for being here right!? You're mad that we broke into your home and messed around with everything right!? That we disrespected your death like that right!? Well it was my fault!"

"Wendy! Get down!" Dipper shouted as the hollow's eyes narrowed at her.

"It was all my idea!" Wendy kept shouted with tears falling from her eyes, "None of us would have come here if it wasn't for me! So leave everyone alone and take it out on me!"

"Wendy stop!" Yuzu called out as the hollow roared.

"That's right come get me!" Wendy said staring down the glaring hollow "Do you even understand me!? I said, it! Is! All! My! Fa-"

Wham!

Wendy stopped when she felt something big blindsided her and sent her flying. Her side hurt from the blow and was caught unprepared for when she clashed into the glass door of one of the coolers. The glass door shattered from the force and Wendy fell to the ground.

"Wendy!" Dipper shouted horrified, as a second hollow was visible, exactly the same as the first expect for blue skin instead of green. It roared and slowly marched towards Wendy. Wendy shook, in pain from the blow and the glass cutting into her skin. She gasped, as it was hard to breathe. She didn't even notice the second hollow nor that it was coming right at her.

"No!" The three devils yelled, but Yuzu and Karin couldn't keep themselves off the current hollow. Dipper had to rush, as Wendy was bleeding and still barely conscious. The second Hollow was ready to deal the final blow before eating her soul, but that's when a blue magic seal appeared and stopped it. "I won't let...I won't let you hurt Wendy anymore!"

Dipper yelled out furiously before using his magic to create a chilling, freezing wind. It began to freeze the Hollow in place as Yuzu saw a chance for a shot. She fired an arrow at the Hollow's mask, and struck true. Unlike a normal arrow, this was infused with magic that was meant to purify the Hollow, and it vanished just as Wendy passed out.

"Alright, time to end this!" Karin said before using unleashing a great burst of speed to get behind and purify the hollow as well. The Hollow also vanished, as if it never was there. That's when the Kurosaki twins rushed over to assist Wendy.

"Is she going to make it?" Dipper asked as the two did what they could. Yuzu tried using magic, but she was still trying to get stronger in her healing spells.

"I'm doing all I can, but if we don't get her to a hospital soon then..." She didn't want to finish the statement, as they knew that they weren't going to make it without raising some serious questions.

"There has to be something that I can, wait, there is something." Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out a crimson colored knight piece.

"You mean?" Karin asked, but the answer was clear. The girls stood back as Dipper prepared a magic seal.

"I command thee, Wendy Corduroy, upon my name of Sitri, to return to the world once more, and possess great joy as my knight." The knight piece vanished within the redhead's body as everyone began to heal. Glass was ejected from the redhead's body, bones began mending, and flesh sewed itself back together. Wendy soon stirred awake as the healing was setting. Yuzu decided to pitch in with what she knew of healing magic to help things along and get Wendy conscious.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked, but this time she was joined by various groanings. Her friends were restored from whatever purgatory they were placed in, and thus had no further need to be rescued. Even Mabel was getting up with the help of Yuzu, "Ugh, I'm never going to eat or do anything ever again."

"I think there's some left." Yuzu said picking one packet up.

Mabel went stiff as a board before she slapped the Smile Dip pack from Yuzu's hands, "Evil!"

"What happen?" Lee asked.

"Yeah everything went all weird." Nate agreed.

"You idiots messed up!" Karin stated sternly, after she made sure her sword vanished. "You messed with the place a ghost died. How did you think that was even a good idea?"

"Lighten up man," Robbie said but she turned her glare to him and he flinched.

"You were the biggest reason this happen. I'm all for having fun but disrespecting the dead crosses the line." Karin said while keeping her glare on him the hooded teen.

"I think they all learned their lesson." Yuzu said looking their slightly ashamed faces. Well mostly Thompson, Lee, Nate and Tambry. "I say we go back home and rest."

The teens muttered in agreement and slowly left the shop. Karin kept her glare to make sure they leave which made Dipper ask, "Taking lessons from your brother?"

Karin nodded, "You have to admit Ichigo can be scary when he's serious."

"Tell me about it," Dipper said recalling being on the receiving end of that glare when he asked the twins to join his peerage. If he hadn't already gotten to know Ichigo, and if he wasn't such a nice guy, then he might not still be alive today.

As they exit the store Wendy looked around, noticing that she was seeing the night as if it was as clear as day. She glanced at Dipper who looked nervously at her. "Dipper…did something happen?"

Dipper flinched and the two stood in the doorway of the store. Dipper sighed, "Listen Wendy…you got hurt, like really badly hurt. I couldn't get you help because I didn't know where the hospital is and even then there would be questions and even then I wasn't sure you would make it in time. So I had to…. I changed you into a devil."

Wendy stared taken aback, "you what?"

"I had to Wendy," Dipper said "If I didn't then you would have died. I can't let my friend end up like that." He started pacing back and forth, "I didn't want it like this. I'll admit I thought of asking you to be one of my pieces but that would not be until we've gotten to known each other, and you learned more of devils and then you would make that choice yourself."

Wendy stared at him and she can see how torn up he was. She felt fine though she could remember the hit she took out of nowhere and how much pain she was in. she stopped his pacing by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, was there no other way man?"

"No," Dipper said, "Not without you dying."

"Then I forgive you." She said with a small smile, "You saved my life and you had no other choice."

"Really?" Dipper asked, "You're not mad?"

"A little numb from all of this," Wendy admitted, "But I'm not going to hate you for this. Heck if we went with your plan I might have just said yes anyways."

"Really?" Dipper asked trying not to sound pleased.

Wendy laughed "Yeah I'm pretty sure I would. Let's just go home, let me adjust for a few days and then you can show me this whole devil business."

"Sure," Dipper said with a smile "not a problem."

Then headed towards the car where everyone else was already settled. "God, what a night," Wendy muttered before she cried out in pain and held her head.

"Yeah quick warning," Dipper added, "The big guy doesn't like us devils saying his name. Even the new ones."

"Seriously?" Wendy asked rubbing her forehead, "lame."

Dipper asked as they climbed the fence and got into the car. Dipper noticed Mabel groaning, holding her stomach and looking at the message she wrote hours before hand, "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Dipper chuckled and patted his twin's back, enjoying the irony.

* * *

Everyone else was dropped off at home and Dipper and Mabel assured the Thompson they were fine after dropping Wendy off at her house. Dipper waved goodbye to Wendy as she went inside and the four devils walked a short distance out of sight to teleport home. "Well that was crazy." Karin said.

"But fun," Yuzu admitted, "Until the hollows came."

Karin smirked at Dipper, "Well at least you got a knew knight out of this."

"I didn't plan this," Dipper said blushing, "But while I regret how it happen, I don't regret having her a part of the peerage."

"Always the redheads huh Dipper?" Karin teased as they stopped to go home.

Dipper and Mabel slowly vanished as the boy scowled, "Why does everyone say that?"

Karin and Yuzu just laughed as he vanished. They active their own teleportion seal before Yuzu asked her sister, "You think if we dyed our hair red then maybe he would notice us?"

Karin smirked, "Who knows…but if we did Ichigo would kill him, and Dad would constantly flip between crying about how we're leaving the nest or that he has a new son."

"True," Yuzu admitted as they vanished and returned home.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel appeared outside the Mystery Shack and were just happy to be home. As they walked towards the door they could hear Stan scream in fury and then to their surprise the TV was thrown out the window. They stared as Grunkle Stan looked outside and noticed them, "Ummm…. couldn't find the remote."

He ducked back inside and the twins shrugged, too tired to care and would have Soos fix everything tomorrow.

D QHZ GHYLO NQLJKW ULVHV


	4. Party of Devils

**Alright, and here's chapter four. I'm sure most of you caught on that I will use italics to describe things that happen in the mind, such as delusions and thoughts, or for things that are intended to be sung, like Gideon's song. And now for the shout outs to the ones who took the time to decode the code and leave a review:**

 **animefan29, ultima-owner, blackheart0009**

 **For those that simply left a review, I'm glad you're reviewing, and every positive review is great, and if there's any with constructive criticism, pointing out what did wrong or how to improve something, then I'm thankful for that. So far I hadn't had any haters, but even then, the reviews of flamers would be sent to Serafall to deal with, and she uses the wand.**

 **Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, even if the site is supposed to do that by virtue of being fanfiction, that Highschool DxD and Gravity Falls are intellectual properties that are not owned by me. This story is co-written with shadowwriter329, and he doesn't own the IPs either, unless he's secretly the author of Highschool DxD or Alex Hirsch and not telling me.**

* * *

The Mystery Shack was being prepared for a party, of course the only thing interesting that happened after the hollow incident, and then was Dipper meeting a bunch of Minotaurs calling themselves Manotaurs. The Manotaur incident was just Dipper not feeling confident when he was picked on for not being what some people called manly, of course by the end of it, Leaderaur and the other Manotaurs learned to not mess with the son of Leviathan. Dipper didn't hurt them, but Serafall did cause freezing hell in their 'man cave'. As for the party preparation, drinks were being placed on the table, streamers and such. Soos, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were there, but there were more then just those that regularly attended the Mystery Shack.

"I hope you're feeling better, despite the weakness to light, holy items like crosses, holy water, and so on." Dipper told Wendy, as she had been trying to do things as normal and noticed some of the things.

"I'm just amazed that there are more devils then I thought. Although it is kind of hard to believe that _the_ Kim Possible is a devil." Wendy said as she noticed a lithe framed red head teen girl helping out with the decorations. It was hard to believe that someone famous for being a secret agent or spy styled individual, even if she was public because of a website, helping out with the party decorations.

"Yeah, Mabel and I sort of traveled around a bit. Juuban, Nerima, Hawaii, Middleton Colorado. Mom thought it would be a good idea to go around, and we can use magic to teleport. It's easy enough when you have something to lock on to, like a seal, but I wouldn't try going to a place that's unfamiliar using teleportation." Dipper said as he had mentioned the places he and Mabel had been while traveling around.

"You've been to Japan and Hawaii? That's so cool man." Wendy was surprised at the places mentioned.

"Hey, time is money newbie, so get back to work!" Another Japanese girl that was a bit older then them told them, her hair was short and brown in a page-boy style cut, and she definitely had a figure that was seen in the short pants and tight shirt as she was next to Stan helping to get things going.

"I'll help, and I can tell you a bit more about the Evil Piece System while we work. Nabiki does kind of remind me of Stan, now that I see them working together." Dipper did see that they two were kind of alike, as they both were basically con artists.

"Yeah, they seem to like yelling at us, and barking orders." Wendy joked. "Think they're related?"

"The fact sis gets along with a con man is bad enough!" Another girl stated, having short shaded blue hair and wearing a comfortable summer blouse and long skirt stated, passing them carrying several supplies. "I don't want or need more nightmare fuel."

"Wendy this is Akane Tendo." Dipper introduced. "She's Nabiki's little sister, and in my sister's peerage. Akane this is my newest member of my peerage Wendy."

"Hey," Wendy greeted to which Akane nodded and went back to work. "She seems alright."

Dipper shrugged. "Akane has a few issues to work out. As I was saying before, the evil pieces are based on chess pieces and each piece has a different value and ability."

"So if we're all chess pieces then you're the king right?" Wendy guessed.

Dipper nodded. "Every devil that's high class devil that gets a peerage use the king piece to activate the other pieces, and use them make others into devils. Other than that a peerage gets one queen, two knights, two bishops, two rooks and eight pawns."

"So, what am I then?" Wendy asked.

Dipper smiled at her. "I used a knight piece to save you. Knights are worth three pawn pieces, and gain an incredible amount of speed. Most use swords or weapons to complement this."

"So I get super speed? Sweet." Wendy mused to herself, having not really noticed much, "But I'm pretty good at using an axe."

"Good to know." Dipper said, "Karin is my other knight, and she'll show you the ropes at handling your new speed. Afterwards I think Ichigo will be able to help."

"Ichigo?" Wendy asked, "Is he another devil?"

Dipper shook his head. "He's not a devil, but he's Karin's and Yuzu's older brother. You think Karin or some of the others are fast? Ichigo is one of the fastest I've ever see and he's not even a knight or devil."

"Wow." Wendy said amazed glancing at the other twins who were putting up different decorations. "So what's Yuzu's piece?"

Dipper held up a finger. "She's my bishop. Bishops are also worth three pawn pieces, and gain a natural boost in magic abilities. They usually are support pieces with shooting spells from a distance or healing and aiding other members of a peerage. Yuzu basically infuses arrows with magic, but she could make a bow out of magic, even the elements if she's skilled enough."

"Yeah I remember that," Wendy said as she watched a tall teen with black hair tied in a small pig tail wearing an Asian silk like shirt, setting a table of drinks before a girl with purple hair jumped onto his back as he struggled to keep his balance and not fall onto the drinks. "So rooks are next right?"

"That's right," Dipper said watching the same scene amused, "Rooks are worth five pawn pieces and gain strength and defense. They're pretty much the tanks of the peerage." He points to the pair which now had the girl standing next to the boy as he seems to try to tell her off but the girl was just smiling "Those are my rooks, Ranma and Shampoo."

Wendy blinked at the name, "That's her name?"

Dipper shrugged, "Her actual name is Xian-Pu, but that's what her name translates to and what she mostly goes by. Anyway, next we have the pawns, which are the most numerous, but not to be underestimated. They don't gain much at first, but can gain the powers of the other pieces at a given time for battle. Nabiki's my pawn"

"I'll take your word for it," Wendy said trying to remember all of this.

Dipper nodded. "And the final, and most powerful piece is the queen."

A figure walked over and bowed to Dipper, "You're quite the flatterer master."

Wendy looked at the new girl a year or two older then she was surprised by her appearance with fair skin and long flowing red hair and lovely blue eyes, as opposed to Kim's green or her own brown. She wore a maid uniform that Wendy would have to admit was quite sexy looking with the short skirt and opening in the top to show some cleavage. Dipper smiled seeing her. "Bloom nice to see you're back. Did you bring what I asked?"

The girl nodded and gave Dipper a bag. "everything you asked for master."

Wendy raised a brow, "Who's this?"

Dipper remembered Wendy and he coughed uncomfortably "Wendy this is Bloom, my queen. Bloom this is Wendy my new knight."

Bloom did a small curtsy. "Welcome to the peerage Wendy. I look forward to working with you."

Nabiki noticed Bloom. "Great you're here Bloom; I've got a job for you."

Bloom curtsied to Dipper before following Nabiki. Wendy smirked teasingly at Dipper, "So do all members wear maid uniforms or just the ones you like?"

"I never told her to wear it, it's all her." Dipper said quickly to which Wendy chuckled.

"So whose birthday is it anyways?" Ron asked, after he finished with part of the homemade snacks.

"No one's." Stan said, "I figure it would be a good way to get kids and teens to come spend money at the shack. If they want fun, I'll smother them with it."

This last part was more to himself, though with his crazy look it might not work that way. "Don't say crap like that!" Nabiki said, "It'll scare them off before we get paid."

"We are getting paid, right?" Akane asked with narrowed eyes at her sister.

Stan rolled his eyes, "of course not. I'm signing a bunch of your contracts, and letting you in for free."

"We'll still have some jobs while here. Nabiki stated getting a clip board out. "Since Soos works for free, and the fact he begged me to, he's on DJ duty."

"Yes!" Soos said pumping his fist, "I got this book so I can DJ, r-r-r-right!"

Nabiki gave a deadpan look at the book Soos held. "Not encouraging." Then she went back to her role. "Ron and Shampoo are on catering. Akane, because you're likely to conjure some eldritch horror, you're forbidden from the kitchen."

Ron Stoppable grinned while Shampoo nodded. Akane however huffed and crossed her arms looking away. Nabiki ignored her and turned to Kim, "Kim you're on fan duty. Mingle with the kids, autograph stuff and get pictures taken with them. It will help with contracts later, and get more people to stop by this place. Lilo you're on picture duty. Anyone that wants their picture taken with Kim is charged five dollars. If they want more pictures than double it."

A small Hawaiian girl about thirteen or fourteen years old nodded. "You got it. Right Stitch?"

A small blue dog…koala…thing with a round nose and big ears nodded, "Eh."

Nabiki gave her a look. "You're also on Stitch duty. Keep him from wrecking the place."

Wendy leaned over and whispered to Dipper. "Is that a demon dog from Hell or something?"

"Would you believe me if I said that is an alien? And we don't live in Hell, just the Underworld." Dipper replied, not noticing that Wendy was socked that Aliens also existed, realizing that there was more on Earth and in Heaven then human philosophy had dreamt.

Nabiki then said to the rest. "Everyone else will be switching with each other at the admission booth. Two people in the front at a time, and the rest can party. Don't forget to advertise for future contracts."

That's when Nabiki handed a flier to Dipper. "Now Dipper, would you be a dear and make some copies of this and post them around town? We'll need the advertisement."

"A trip to the copier store? That sounds like fun!" Mabel said as she was all for going there.

"Calendars, coffee mugs, T-shirts, and more! They've got it all at the copier store." Everyone stared at Soos for the actually catchy phrase before he added, "It's not their slogan, that's just how I feel about the copier store."

"Save the trip, you know that old copier in my office?" Stan interrupted, asking about the broken down copier that practically no one used because it was out of order. "I finally fixed the old girl up, get to copying and get passing it around town."

* * *

The party was starting, and the only weird thing that happened was that Dipper and Mabel, along with Bloom, discovered that the copier machine could actually copy people.

"Thanks for coming to the Mystery Party, have fun." Dipper said as he sold another ticket, he and Wendy had the first shift with the ticket counter, so that the others could party first, Bloom offered to work with Dipper, but Stan assigned Wendy to first shift since she was an actual employee of the Mystery Shack.

"You know, I can't wait to get in there, it looks awesome!" Wendy said as she was taught how to bring out her devil wings, even if she didn't have them out right now.

"Yeah, but we should be switching soon." Dipper said, as Ranma and Ron were soon there, but something was wrong.

"Alright, it's our time to switch out." Wendy was surprised that there was another busty redheaded girl, but Ron managed to clear things up.

"It's a weird Chinese curse that turns Ranma into a girl. After this, I'm hoping to get some bon-diggity partying done, boo-yeah!" Ron commented as Wendy and Dipper entered the party itself. Wendy glanced at Dipper with a raised brow.

Dipper answered the unasked question, "Ranma fell into a cursed spring while in China, and is now cursed to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water. Warm water turns him back."

"Wow," Wendy said, "Sounds tough."

Dipper nodded, "Yeah I can't really say much since he might turn into a girl. but at least he's still human. Shampoo turns into a cat with her curse."

"Okay so don't get them wet," Wendy noted. "Couldn't you do anything for him?"

Dipper shook his head. "I tried. I used what connections I had, and researched potential cures but from what I can find out that curse he's got is really powerful. Nothing I could do would cure it."

"Wow that sucks." Wendy admitted, "How did he become your rook then?"

"Ranma is rough but honorable." Dipper explained, "Even after failing to help him, we still did a few more contracts. They were mostly for training stuff, but he later he found out about the evil pieces and how he can become stronger being a devil. Plus, he also took a chance it can cure his curse or find a way to get a cure. As you can it didn't work so well."

Wendy whistled, "Man that guy really has no luck."

"Tell me about it," Dipper said with a chuckle, "And because of Ranma joining Shampoo begged me to have her join too. Let me tell you she is very determined and very strong so I didn't have much a reason to say no."

"So she likes him?" Wendy asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Dipper muttered.

They walked by the kids and teens dancing away, some enjoying the snacks and some getting their pictures taken with Kim or having her sign their shirts. Soos was manning the DJ station before he said over the mic, "The energy, it's electric!" he pushed trying to find the right key to make the sound effect while muttering "lightening, lightening, lightening," as he pressed keys which made sounds of a duck quacking, a dog bark and a dude saying "yeah!"

They meet Stan and Nabiki watching from the side, Stan dressed in an open neck shirt, nice pants, a gold chain necklace and his fez. He laughed seeing his nephew, "Can I throw a party or what?"

Wendy rolled her eyes while Dipper shrugged. Stan then chuckled before adding, "and if anyone wants to leave early, I'm charging an exit fee of fifteen bucks."

Nabiki blinked before she said, "That's kind of smart."

Down below Lee and Nate were panicking, "I spent the last of my money getting that photo with Kim Possible."

"We're trapped!" The two, Lee and Nate, had panicked and tried to get out through the window, even if they wouldn't get out.

Wendy laughed seeing her friends like that. "What are we Dipper? Let's party."

Dipper grinned as he walked with Wendy watching their friends dancing, hang out or just goof off. Dipper was pulled and he found Bloom holding his arm, "May I have your first dance master?"

"Hey Bloom," Dipper said smiling, "You look great. It's rare to see you without the maid outfit."

It was true Bloom was not wearing her usual maid uniform. Right now she was wearing tight denim jeans and a blue t-shirt that looked small round the chest area, showing off her bust and stopped above her navel. Bloom smiled and did a small spin to show Dipper, "I know but Nabiki said I shouldn't wear it as it might give some of the boys the wrong idea."

Dipper chuckled, "Bloom you can get a guy's attention in almost anything."

"Only if that guy is you master," Bloom said with a wink.

Mabel was having a blast dancing with Akane and her other friends. But she was dancing for a while and needed to sit down for a minute. She took a drink of her water when she noticed the two girls next to her. They were both her age, fifteen, but one was clearly of Asian descent with long dark hair, a pair of glasses, and a nice body, not as nice as Mabel's with her fantastic bust, but she was a good looker. The other was also decent looking in terms of feminine appearance, including brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, but was slightly more muscular, like a lady wrestler, one of the hot ones.

"Hi, I'm Mabel." Mabel started talking with the two as she went to look at the party, "This is some party right?"

"It is nice." The dark haired said as she felt the friendliness of the devil girl, even if she didn't know the devil part. "I am Candy Chu, and this is my friend Grenda."

"Hello." The voice was rough and low, but not completely unfeminine. Grenda made a motion and that's when Mabel noticed something.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a lizard!?" Mabel got the confirmation, and realized that she had found some new friends, her people.

* * *

As Mabel was meeting new friends, Dipper had finished his dance with Bloom and bumped into a new person.

"Sorry." The girl was definitely attractive, and her bust spoke for itself, even if it didn't quite match his sister's. It felt weird to compare the blonde haired green eyed girl in front of him to his sister, but it was also understandable since few people could fully match something he, typically unintended, saw on a daily basis.

"You should be more careful!" The girl said as she looked over Dipper. She seemed to not think as much of him, but she seemed polite, to a degree. "And who are you?"

"I'm Dipper Pines."

"Pacifica Northwest, and what's this supposed to be?" Pacifica eyed a flier that Dipper had handed her. It was something that she would've found in those occult shows, even if she only saw them only once or twice.

"Oh, just a little something for later. If you want." Dipper said awkwardly as he tried to think of something else to say. "So, enjoying the party?"

"It's alright." Pacifica admitted, "Kind of surprised that this place was throwing a party. I heard the owner's a cheap fraud, but he's a throwing a party with _the_ Kim Possible."

Dipper chuckled shrugging, "Yeah well, people can be surprise you sometimes."

"I can agree with that," Pacifica said glancing at the flier once before she pockets it. She raised a brow looking Dipper over, "You're new around here aren't you?"

Dipper smiled, "Just here for the summer. But that's not a bad thing right?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes but the ghost of a smile was on her face, "you're lucky you're cute."

"But at least I'll see you around I hope," Dipper asked.

Pacifica gave him a smirk, "If you're staying in Gravity Falls then you'll see a lot more of me."

Dipper raised a brow but shrugged thinking it wasn't anything big. Since she was keeping the flier he figured he would see her again anyways.

Soos then made an announcement "Remember dudes," he said reading from his book, "whoever party…hardies? What?" Soos was confused by the word but shrugged "Will get the party crown." He held up a cheap metal fake crowd for all of them to see. "Most applause at the end of the night wins."

Mabel and her new friends stared in awe at the crowd. Dipper noticed that Pacifica gained a determined look in her eye before she turned to Dipper, "Sorry to cut this short but I got a party crown to win."

"Good luck," Dipper said politely enough as he watched her go. He figured he would get another chance to talk to her if anything else to let her know how she could use the flier. He looked around to find Wendy again, noticing that Ranma and Ron were coming back inside the party.

Pacifica herself walked up to Soos and held her hand up expectantly "Party crown? I'll take that thank you very much."

"Who's that?" Mabel asked surprised to see the girl just ask for it.

"That's the most popular girl in town Pacifica Northwest." Candy explained.

"I always feel bad about myself when I'm around her," Grenda added.

"I can't just give you it." Soos explained to her, "It's a sorta competition thing you know?"

Pacifica laughed, "please. There isn't anyone here that is willing to go up against-"

"A party hardy contest!?" Ron cried as he appeared beside Pacifica, "I'm in! Boo-yeah!"

"Who are you?" Pacifica asked with a rise brow.

Ron grinned thumbing his chest/ "Ron Stoppable." He got no reaction from the girl. "Member of Team Possible?" Still no reaction, "Kim Possible's sidekick."

"Oh," Pacifica said, "good luck with that."

Before Ron could say anything else two more people joined them.

"Move over Ron," Lilo said,

"Stitch and I will be winning that crown."

Stitch laughed madly before he declared, "Party King!"

Pacifica blinked, "Is that a dog?"

Ron however grinned at them, "Sorry ladies but the Ron-man is winning today."

"Oh please," Pacifica muttered, "The blue dog is more a threat then you."

Mabel was beaming, as she quickly moved on the stage "I'll compete too!" she turned and held her hand out to Pacifica, "Hi I'm Mabel."

Pacifica looked her over with a raised brow, "Mabel? That sounds like a name for a little kid on a permanent sugar high."

"I'll take that as a complement." Mabel declared with a grin.

Ron just shook his head, as he knew his king was practically uncontrollable. "I wish you the best of luck ladies. May the best partier win."

Mable smiled as they watched him walk off before she said simply, "He's going down."

"Yep," Lilo agreed.

"Totally," Pacifica added.

Stich just stuck his tongue out and gave Ron the thumbs down.

* * *

After Dipper left Pacifica he manages to find Wendy near one side talking to someone and drinking some of the soda. "Hey Wendy. Sorry to leave you, but Bloom wanted the first dance."

"Hey can't keep a girl hanging," Wendy said not upset at all. "You can hang with me and Robbie."

Dipper stared noticing Robbie for the first time. The teen was leaning against a red racing bike. Speaking of which, "How did you get that bike in here?" Dipper could not help but ask.

Robbie smirked as if pleased with himself. "Snuck it in when that blond dumb guy and the hot redhead were switching for those twins we hung out with."

"Yeah you remember Karin and Yuzu from the convent store." Wendy said, "same for Dipper."

"Whatever," Robbie said before he pulled a guitar case off his back, "Hey Wendy, check out my new guitar."

He took out a fancy black guitar and played a bit. As much as Dipper didn't like the guy even he had to admit Robbie had some skill. Wendy was impressed, "Whoa cool."

That was when Dipper had a jealous fantasy of Wendy and Robbie dancing.

* * *

 _Wendy was lovely in the green backless dress that accented her hair and figure as Robbie just wore his usual hoodie, tight denim jeans, and fingerless gloves._

 _"Oh Robbie, I don't care that you're a complete insensitive jerk that almost got me killed by ghosts because of your own stupidity." Wendy danced as she had spoken, "Because you know how to play guitar and have a cool bike, take me in your arms! Hang on."_

 _Wendy then took some time to pause the dance, walk to Dipper, and deliver a knight enhanced swift kick in the crotch as Robbie just smirked, loving every moment of Dipper's misery. Wendy then added, "Let's get married!"_

* * *

"Hello, Dipper? Shampoo to Dipper." Shampoo said as she waved a hand in front of her King, as she was able to enjoy the party as well for working on the catering.

"Huh, oh, Shampoo. Sorry I was having a jealous delusion that I really don't want to talk about." Shampoo took a look at the direction Dipper was looking at Robbie hanging with Wendy and her enjoying the guitar a bit.

"So, you like Wendy, and that weirdo is in the way?" Shampoo asked and Dipper then realized that Robbie did illegally park his bike inside. That was when he got a bit of a sneaky idea.

"Shampoo, think you can give me a hand with something?"

A few minutes later Dipper was making his way over to Soos as Lilo and Stitch were singing together. Surprising enough Stitch was not that bad of a singer. Though Dipper was sure Lilo would pick an Elvis song but the song they were singing had a nice beat to it.

 _I Lai la_

 _Ua I la_

 _No malahini ohana_

 _Welcome cousins, e komo mai_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Oh when you're down, you're feeling low_

 _Got nobody by your side_

 _It can be lonely, and you want to only_

 _Find a place, no need to hide_

 _Just lay back you'll fit right in_

 _You can make it all come true_

' _Cause there's always hope inside_

 _And hope will see you through_

 _Aloha…_

 _Stitch: Ji waba_

 _You'll find the place where you belong_

 _Ohana…A family to call your own_

 _Where you fell at home_

 _Everbody sing!_

 _I Lai la_

 _Ua I la_

 _No malahini ohana_

 _Welcome cousins, e komo mai_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Stitch: Maka maka_

 _I Lai la_

 _Ua I la_

 _No malahini ohana_

 _Welcome cousins, e komo mai_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Now you can see, tookie ba waba_

 _Nothing but these clear blue skies_

 _Love it has found you and when it surrounds you_

 _It's just like paradise_

 _Now that the door has swung wide open_

 _Now your heart has taken wing_

 _Feel that magic in the air_

 _Oh hear your spirit sing_

 _Aloha…_

 _Stitch: Aloha_

 _You'll find the place where you belong_

 _Ohana…A family to call your own_

 _Where you feel at home_

 _Everybody sing!_

 _I Lai la_

 _Ua I la_

 _No malahini ohana_

 _Welcome cousins, e komo mai_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Stitch: Iki baba_

 _I Lai la_

 _Ua I la_

 _No malahini ohana_

 _Welcome cousins, e komo mai_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

Throughout the song, Lilo added dancing, much of hit inspired from her hula lessons back in Hawaii. That was when Stitch then gave a crazy laugh, stepped forward, and got the crowd involved.

 _Stitch: Iki tooki nee ha_

 _Crowd: Iki tooki nee ha_

 _Stitch: Aka tiki baba_

 _Crowd: Aka tiki baba_

 _Stitch: Gaba iki tasoba_

 _Crowd: Gaba iki tasoba_

 _Stitch: Oocha_

 _Crowd: Oocha_

 _Stitch: Chika_

 _Crows: Chika_

 _Stitch: Miki miki coconut_

After the last part, which was solo, Sitch moved back and sang with Lilo again

 _I Lai la_

 _Ua I la_

 _No Malahini ohana_

 _Wecome cousins, e komo mai_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Stitch: Miki miki coconut_

 _I lai, Ua I la, No malahini ohana_

 _Stitch: Ha a waki mai, no malahini, tasoopa tasoopa_

 _Welcome cousins, e komo mai_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Stitch: Icky icky bo bo_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Stitch: Tooki ba waba_

 _Aloha e komo mai_

 _Stitch: Bye!_

Dipper had to laugh at the pair as the crowd cheered. He walked over to Soos as the man announced, "Lilo and Stitch got the room excited. Up next we have Ron Stoppable."

Dipper leaned over and whispered to the man. Soos made a new announcement "Dudes, would the owner of a red and silver dirt bike please report outside? It is being stolen right now."

This got Robbie's attention, "Wait, what!?" he quickly got off the couch with Wendy and ran to the window. He could make out some figure with long hair riding his bike away from the shack. He quickly ran out the door to catch the thief, "Hey! Get back here!"

"Wow," Dipper said appearing next to Wendy, "tough break." _'Thank you Shampoo.'_

"I know right?" Wendy asked.

Kim was nearby and was eyeing the door, conflicted; "Should I go to help him?" she asked Wendy and Dipper seeing as they knew Robbie.

Dipper didn't say anything, not wanting to say something to rat himself out. Wendy however said, "He'll be fine. A bit angry that it happened, but he'll get over it." She then points to the stage, "Besides I think your friend's up."

Dipper nodded seeing a chance to keep Kim here, "Yeah, you know Ron would want you to watch him."

Kim hesitated before she nodded and headed to the stage for a closer seat. Ron pointed to and called out, "Hit it!"

(italic)

 _Yo, listen up!_

 _Have a holler from Ron._

 _"Naked Mole Rap" is the name of the song._

 _Here's a story, in all it's glory, Ain't hidin' nothin',_

 _Don't know what the truth is, how Ron met Rufus._

 _Never heard a cat bark_

 _Never heard a puppy purr,_

 _'Cause my dad's allergic to every kind of fur._

 _So I searched for hairless pets_

 _On the internet_

 _Saw a JPEG of a pink thing, Gonna need sunscreen!_

 _What is that?_

 _That freaky thing?_

 _Backup: Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!_

 _Come on y'all_

 _Let the girlies sing!_

 _Backup:Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!_

 _Aha!_

 _What is that?_

 _That freaky thing?_

 _Backup: Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!_

 _Hey wait, I can't hear the girls sing!_

 _Backup: Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!_

 _I heard Smarty Mart was having a sale,_

 _On a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail_

 _Seemed to me this could be a solution,_

 _The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution._

 _So the manager came to open the cage. He said:_

 _"You know that pet's hairless."_

 _I said: "I couldn't care less."_

 _Handed him to me and said:_

 _"Be careful, don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"_

 _"No I keep him in my pocket!"_

 _What is that?_

 _That freaky thing?_

 _Backup: Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!_

 _Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!_

 _Backup: Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!_

 _Hey hey!_

 _What is that?_

 _That freaky thing_

 _Backup: Yes that's right it's a naked mole rat_

 _Gonna buy me, some bling bling!_

 _Backup: Listen to the naked mole rap!_

 _Oh can I get a Booyah?_

The crowd then cheered "Booyah!"

 _Oh can I get a Booyah?_

"Booyah!" The crowd cheered again.

 _Look at the camera say "Cheese"!_

 _Smile for the camera say "Cheese"!_

 _We go to Bueno Nacho, Chimorito, and a Naco,_

 _Always grande size_

 _Why not? I'm buyin'!_

 _Rufus in my pocket_

 _Can't stop it_

 _Can't top it_

 _Don't drop it!_

 _You might just pop it_

 _Rufus and Ron Stoppable_

 _With our best friend Kim Possible._

 _We're not afraid of any attack._

 _I say "Yo KP, we've got ya back!"_

 _What is that?_

 _That freaky thing?_

 _Backup: Yes that's right it's a Naked Mole Rat!_

 _Come on ya'll, let the girlies sing!_

 _Backup: Listen to Naked Mole Rap!_

 _Uh, uh!_

 _What is that?_

 _Super freaky thing!_

 _Backup:Yes that's right it's a Naked_ _Mole Rat!_

 _Wooh! Come on ya'll, let the girlies sing!_

 _Backup: Listen to the Naked Mole Rap._

 _Listen to the Naked Mole Rap._

Dipper and Wendy laughed as the song ended and clapped for Ron, "Crazy song huh?"

Dipper nodded at Wendy's question and even Kim could agree, "It's definitely in Ron's style. Although, I don't know how or where he got those backup singers."

Wendy nodded seeing Kim's point, and shrugged at the backup singers that left the stage. She then said to Dipper, "I'll be right back."

Dipper watched her go, hold his hand up wanting to say something before dropped it and sighed. Kim raised a brow glancing from Wendy to Dipper and smiled, "You like her don't you?"

Dipper sighed, "I want to ask her to dance with me but it's so crazy. So many things can happen."

"At least you're making progress," Kim said, "Three years ago, or so and you'd would have had an overly complicated plan.

Dipper winced, "Not one of my better phases, and you probably would've done the same."

Kim patted his back and gave some advice, "True, but it's not about me right now. Wendy seems to be a really cool girl. Just go up and ask her to dance for the next song. She won't make a big deal out of it."

"But what if I mess up?" Dipper asked, "What if I do something stupid or do something to make her hate me."

"Dipper!" Kim said getting him to stop, "Wendy's your friend, and your new knight, I doubt there is anything you'd willingly do that would make her hate you." Dipper didn't look totally convince so she added, "If she doesn't say yes then the next two dances will be with me. Who knows, maybe she'll get jealous."

Dipper sighed, "Sure KP, and thanks."

Kim nodded, "Now go talk to her. Mabel's up soon anyway."

Dipper laughed and went to go find Wendy. While Dipper was looking for Wendy, Pacifica stepped up to the stage with the mike.

 _Mirror, tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

The music started somber, but got more rapid.

 _Mirror, tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

 _Mirror, what's inside me?_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

She picked up a bit on the last, shattering a few plastic cups with her perfect pitch, as the interlude started. Pacifica vocalized with the part in between before she continued the song.

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see!_

 _If I can keep it from the world,_

 _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

 _Mirror, mirror_

 _Tell me something_

 _Who's the loneliest of all?_

 _I'm the loneliest of all_

The song ended as people felt it was lovely.

"I used to have a voice like that, before it changed." Grenda commented, as everyone was really excited for the song. Pacifica stepped off the stage and looked at Mabel.

"Top that." She said with a slight smug look on her face, even though the smugness was ruined from a slight tearing at the eyes. Mabel just shrugged as she got on stage.

While Mabel was getting on, Dipper was looking for Wendy, and found her. Even better was that Robbie was still having trouble with getting his bike back.

 _'I actually wonder what's happening.'_ Dipper thought, as he got up the nerve to ask Wendy to dance, thankful that he was forced to watch Lesson Zero of My Little Pony, courtesy of Mabel and his mom.

* * *

"Give me back my back you crazy Chinese bitch!" Robbie said as he was panting in the forest as Shampoo was giving him the run around.

 _'Some people are so stupid, and to think before becoming a devil I sounded just as bad.'_ Shampoo thought, referring to how she would sound like an airhead when speaking a foreign language. She would give the bike back, eventually...or not.

* * *

"Hey Wendy. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dancing with me?" Dipper asked as Wendy thought for a moment.

"Sure, and it looks like your sister's about to get started." Wendy said as she pointed up on the stage as Mabel gained the microphone. The music started an upbeat tempo.

 _We are living our lives_

 _Abound with so much information_

 _Come on, let go of the remote_

 _Don't you know you're letting All the junk flood in_

 _I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go_

 _But it's no use, hey I'm being consumed_

 _Loading...Loading...Loading..._

 _Quickly reaching maximum capacity_

 _Warning...Warning...Warning_

 _Gonna short-circuit my identity (ahh)_

 _Get up on your feet_

 _tear down the walls_

 _Catch a glimpse of the hollow world_

 _Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere_

 _You're locked up in your mind_

 _We're all trapped in a maze of relationships_

 _Life goes on with or without you_

 _I swim in the sea of the unconscious_

 _I search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

A slight interlude happened as Mabel danced on the stage and got the audience excited and pumped! Then the interlude ended and Mabel started again.

 _Get up, get up, it's time to get real_

 _Can't control the steering wheel_

 _Outside is in a veil of mystery_

 _Won't get out so easily_

 _We are living our lives, and we realize what's happening_

 _Hey brother, watch yourself_

 _Grab your things, don't miss your chance_

 _Find your own rhythm and dance your own dance_

 _Be creative, chart your course_

 _You must know what lies ahead_

 _Driving through the deep end of the ocean_

 _Leaving obscurity_

 _You are standing in the middle of another world_

 _It's hard to feel your real emotions_

 _You are smiling in a shirt wet with bitter tears_

 _Let me help you find a place to call it home_

 _We're all trapped in a maze of relationships_

 _Life goes on with or without you_

 _I swim in the sea of the unconscious_

 _I search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

The song ended and Mabel struck a pose, and the crowd cheered at how electrifying the song was. "Give it up for Mabel!" Soos cried, "That song was the-," he pressed a key on his soundboard and the sound of an explosion went off. Soos looked pleased with himself, "nailed it."

"Wow, she sounded awesome." Wendy said cheering for Mabel.

Dipper chuckled, "Yeah she's a good singer. Same can't be said for me."

Wendy rolled her eyes before she tapped his cap to cover his eyes, "What you think you're the only one who can't sing? I can't carry to tune to save my life."

Dipper tried to hide his wince but Wendy noticed anyways, "Dude, relax. I'm not mad at what you did. If anything you saved my life."

Dipper sighed, "I know but it doesn't change the fact that I still did it without your permission."

"Dude seriously, stop." Wendy said, "You saved my life and that's all that mattered."

Dipper seem unsure still so Wendy decided to cheer him up, "Hey want to see something?" she took out her wallet and showed a picture if three red hair boys and another figure which Wendy was covering with her thumb. "Those are my three brothers and I'm…" she moved her thumb to show herself. She was much taller than the three boys even if she was the oldest she wasn't that older than her second brother.

Dipper laughed, "Wow you were a freak!" before he covered his mouth.

Wendy however laughed glad to see she made him feel better. "Yep."

Dipper smiled, "Reminds me of how I was always made fun of because of my birthmark before I covered it up."

"Birthmark?" Wendy asked surprised by this. Dipper looked embarrassed and was about to change the subject but Wendy wouldn't let him. "No way dude, now you have to show me."

Dipper sighed and lifted his hat up before he bushed his hair off his forehead. There stood proudly were several dots and lines that formed a perfect Big Dipper. "The Big Dipper," Wendy realized, "That's how you got your nickname. I thought your mom was just being mean with the cuteness."

"No my grandparents at least talked her out of it," Dipper explained, "But She still calls me that all the time anyways, so it might as well be my name."

Soos made one more announcement, "One last song before we bestow the party crown. So let's take it down. Ladies? Dudes? Now the time."

Soos played a slow song and the dance crowd slowly broke into pairs and danced. Wendy grinned, "Oh snap I love this song."

Dipper grinned, "Care to dance my knight in flannel armor."

Wendy laughed, "Lead on my king."

The pair laughed and took to the dance floor. They held each other and dance slowly, just enjoying the moment. Dipper had to work to keep the wide grin from breaking out on his face. The dance wasn't long, but it might as well be for Dipper. But when it was done the two laughed before gathering around as Ron, Mabel, Pacifica, Lilo and Stitch stood on the stage with Soos between them. "Time to bestow the party crown!" he pressed a key and a boxing bell rang.

"Applause to vote for Lilo and Stitch!"

The crowd clapped and Soos held his hand to see the votes. "Now for Mabel!"

More clapped including the peerages, most of the crowd, including Stan, was clapping for Mabel. Soos held his hand up, "Mabel is in the lead. Now Pacifica!"

The room clapped as well as Pacifica looked smug. Soos raised his hand again and was surprised, "wow we have a tie!" Pacifica looked surprised by this but kept herself from making a scene.

"One last person," Soos was standing before Ron. "Can he win it all? Clap to vote for Ron!"

And the room cheered and clapped loudly. Kim was the loudest no doubt, but there was no denying the effect Ron had on everyone. Soos looked at the blond boy and declared, "And we have a winner! Ron Stoppable!"

The three girls were stunned as Soos gave Ron the crown. "Boo-yeah!"

"How did that loser win?" Pacifica asked.

"No idea," Mabel admitted.

"We can all agree it was rigged, right?" Lilo asked them to which the two agreed to keep their pride intact.

About an hour later the party was winding down and people were able to leave without having to pay the fee. Dipper managed to catch Pacifica before she left.

"Sorry you didn't win," Dipper said politely.

Pacifica huffed, "it was simply rigged."

Dipper shrugged seeing she was in denial. Pacifica then pulled the flier out she had hours ago. "You never did explain what this was for?"

"It's a gift," Dipper insisted, "If you have a wish or just really want something, wish for it on the flier and something will happen?"

"What you going to appear dressed like a genie?" Pacifica asked with a small giggle.

"Maybe," Dipper said humoring her.

Pacifica wasn't sure but decided to pocket the flier anyways. Dipper smiled as she left, figuring she will find out soon enough. If anything it might be a way to get several future contracts.

Mabel walked over to Candy and Grenda and sighed, "Sorry I let you guys down. I understand that you probably want to leave anyways."

"But then we'll miss the sleepover," Candy said.

Mabel stared at her, "The what?"

Grenda explained, "We called our moms and they said we can sleep over here with you. You're like a total rock star."

Mabel was amazed; stunned to find someone that wanted to sleepover that wasn't part of her peerage or Rias and her group "Really? You guys!" she turned to Soos, "Soos! Play another song! This is going all night!"

"Way ahead of you, hambone!" Soos cried getting a new record ready and started playing more music.

Mable danced with her new friends before she cried, "Girls! Sleepover tonight!"

Yuzu and Karin were excited, as were Kim, Akane and Lilo. Stitch giggled knowing he was going to be included and was looking forward to it. Ron and Ranma quickly left to help clean up, as they didn't want to be dragged into it. Wendy laughed next to Dipper and he was smiling happy Mabel was able to make new friends.

Off to the side Stan was counting the money with Nabiki, and glancing the teens' way. He smiled actually happy everything turned out okay with not only himself but with them. He figured this would be good for Mabel and keep Serafall off his back next time she visits. She'll be too busy with Mable's new friends to even care what he was doing.

"Dipper! Come meet my new girlfriends!"

Yeah, Stan was sure he had nothing to worry about for a while at least.

GHYLOV: GDQFLQJ DOO QLJKW


	5. Contracts, Thievery, and Masked Sitri

**Whew, this is a long chapter, and it's also an original chapter! So don't expect it flowing the same as a retelling of an episode of Gravity Falls. I will also apologize in advance for the possibility of there being editing fails of sorts, this is because I had earlier injured myself and fractured my right elbow, making it hard to work. Good news is that it's almost healed up. Now, for the shot outs for those that solved the cryptogram from last chapter:**

 **ultima-owner, animefan29**

 **It's only two, but it would feel good to see people try. Well, time for the disclaimer, but will add that this was almost 10,000 words for a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither shadowwriter329 or myself, Wolfpackersson09, own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls. Highschool DxD is the IP of Ishibumi Ichiei and Gravity Falls is sponsored by Disney and owned by Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Pacifica growled annoyingly as she all but slammed the door to her room shut. Her parents were getting on her last nerves, even more so then usual. Normally she was allowed to go to parties, normal ones from 'common folks' as her parents call them, but after she got back it seemed to be different. They didn't care as long as she acted like how it was expected of her, show her status above everyone else and pretty much have everyone wishing they were her. She was glad she didn't let them know there was a contest otherwise they would lecture her of not winning since according to them, "A Northwest never loses."

She able to show a picture she had taken with Kim Possible, as a way to show others how much better she was by getting her picture taken with a world famous celebrity. Somehow they found out that Kim did that for almost all the guests as well and thought it was not good enough since it was just the same as normal folks. What did they expect her to do? Have Kim sign her name under Northwest praise or to have the superhero indorse her family.

Pacifica thought part of their parent's mood was due to the Pioneer Day was in less than a week and she was expected to give an opening speech showing how her Great-grandfather founded the town. And while she was proud of her family name the way her parent's went about it make the point felt bitter at times. Yes, she was a bit spoiled, she will admit to that, but even she didn't think her family was a godsend to the town. "Why can't they give me a break?" she asked aloud as she flopped onto her bed.

She reaches out for her diary in order to go through her frustration when she hand came up a single loose sheet of paper. She was confused for a moment and glanced up to her dresser to see what she had grabbed. It was the flier Dipper gave her at that party. She sat up holding the flier out for her to look at in detail. It looked simple enough, a brown paper flier with a large seal in the center that was blue and looked sort of like a necklace in her opinion. Pacifica remembered that Dipper said that would be able to make a wish on the flier but she was spectacle a little bit. But living in the strange town for fifteen years allowed Pacifica to notice a few things. More than once she thought she saw something in the woods or near the edge of town. She never said anything, but she could have sworn she saw men smaller than children with beards trying to steal pies or other food from places. And one time when riding with her family on their boat she saw a large shadow swimming by and the glimpse of a tail pushing out of the water. She wasn't sure if Dipper was telling the truth or not, but she did remember how he treated her like a normal girl, even flirting with her without knowing of her wealth. It was a bit refreshing, as she has dealt with a few boys only interested in her money.

Seeing she had nothing to lose she got off her bed and into an open space in her room. Even if nothing happen she would just teaser Dipper for the trick when she sees him again, but what to wish for?

"Okay," Pacifica said aloud thinking that if it was real then it was voice activated. "I wish…for a way to get rid of my stress. To make me feel better about how my parents are frustrating me."

To her amazement the seal on the flier glowed a light blue and a larger seal appeared on the floor in front of her. Pacifica stared as the feeling of magic was in the air and her hair rose slightly but she didn't notice. "Dipper?"

A figure rose from the seal and floor as if it was simply water. She saw the familiar blue and white cap over brown hair and the face of the boy she talked to days ago. Dipper smiled seeing Pacifica in front of him, "Pacifica, nice to see you again."

Pacifica stared for a moment before she shakes her head and recovered. "So you weren't lying to me. But you're not dressed like a genie." She said in a teasing tone and a smile.

"Well, I never said that I was a genie." Dipper said with a smile as the two looked at each other a bit. Dipper was slightly amused at Pacifica's confused expression before he explained, "I am a Devil of the house of Sitri."

"So, I make a wish and you steal my soul?" Pacifica asked as she thought about it a bit. While she knew what Hell was supposed to be like, Dipper didn't seem like the evil type, "you don't exactly look evil."

"Well, we don't take souls. I just fulfill a wish; you sign this contract, and give me some sort of compensation, like money, favors, and so on. I don't think I've done anything that would require a lifetime of servitude, which is pretty close to selling your soul." Pacifica thought about Dipper's words. While it sounded like he was honest, she wasn't quite sold. Lots of weird things happened, and she was a young woman that wanted proof.

"Well, I'm going to need to see some proof, like take me to Hawaii and back." Pacifica said as Dipper nodded and got to work. That confused the blonde as she looked at the handiwork. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fulfill your wish. I just need to make a seal that will teleport you with me and we can have some time in Hawaii, just make sure you have swimwear." Dipper just continued as Pacifica decided to be prepared if he was right. If he were wrong, then it would relieve a bit of stress as she could poke fun at his attempt to play the wish-granting devil, but if he was right, then she could have a mini-vacation in Hawaii, even if she would have to pay for it.

Dipper waited patiently and with his back turned as she gathered her clothes and changed behind a changing screen. "So anywhere special in Hawaii you want to go to?"

"I don't even know any places," Pacifica confessed before stepping back out.

Dipper turned out and could not help but stare. Pacifica was wearing a slightly modest hot pink bikini with a flower design on the top and the bottom tied at her hips. It showed off her curves and the bikini top pushed her bust up to show more attention to them while still being modest. The girl then got a towel and a pair of sunglasses before standing expecting by Dipper. "So how do we do this?"

"You do nothing," Dipper explained before he focused his magic and a new seal appeared under both their feet.

Pacifica stared amazed as the seal glowed brighter and she had to cover her eyes but felt her body lowering into it, even if it felt like her feet were on solid ground. Her body gave the feeling of weightlessness before it was over and light nearly blinded her. But this was sunlight as she got her eyes to adjust and feel the heat on her skin. She stared amazed to see themselves coming out of a thick bunch of trees and plants, palms trees for that matter, and onto a beach. The beach and many people relaxing and having a good time but Pacifica say it was clean and the waves rolling in looked crisp and clean. In the distance she could see several people were surfing out at sea. Dipper chuckled seeing her amazed expression, before he stated, "Pacifica Northwest, welcome to Hawaii."

* * *

Stan was having a good day counting money he got from the last batch of tourist. He chuckled happy that they always fall for the magic sack trick. He walked towards the gift shop while softly singing to himself, "Today's a good day, ripped off a bunch and suckers, and made lots of money."

He noticed Wendy coming out of the shop, the girl was scowling and her hands were in her pockets. Stan raised a brow, "What's eating you?"

Wendy said nothing but slammed the door behind her and started walking off towards home. Stan watched her go confused before he shrugged and muttered "teenagers."

He entered the gift shop to see Soos fixing the Vending Machine and Nabiki was counting stock and going over some numbers on her chart. Stan usually uses devils from the kids' peerage since it was cheaper for him, and he'll admit he liked Nabiki the most. She had a sense of business, a stern approach in her dealings and a love of money; all things he can respect. "So what's the good news girl?" he asked her as he walked closer.

Nabiki frowned, "The numbers aren't adding up."

Stan frown, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the number of items stocked doesn't match the profit we got today. Several items are missing, but we don't have the money for those items. And I doubled and triple checked everything so it's not a stocking error."

Stan scowled, "Great someone stole from me. Wait here," he gave Nabiki the money he just made and headed towards his office.

Nabiki counted the money to add to the total before Stan returned a few minutes later. He held a VHS tape and headed towards the counter. From under the counter he pulled a miniature TV and puts the tape in. he fast forward through slow parts before he went wide eyed and stopped. Nabiki and Soos looked at the screen before Nabiki also went wide eyed and Soos gasped and covered his mouth. The screen showed Wendy in a bad mood, then passed Nabiki and swiped a small item off the shelf. "Wendy no," Soos moaned, unable to believe it.

Nabiki stared as a few more scene of Wendy stealing something, "How the hell did she do that when I was watching!?"

Stan just scowled and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Pacifica spun around looking at everything on the beach, "This is amazing. I'm actually in Hawaii."

"Yeah, a lot of people get surprised when they teleport the first time, and because I know this area a bit better, then I don't have to worry as much about the visualizing part." Dipper noted Pacifica's confused look at what he said. He kind of guessed that it would happen, "Teleporting is harder then people think, and it's kind of like Apparating from Harry Potter. If you don't get the picture of where you want to be in your head, then we could've just as easily ended up in either a volcano or shark infested water."

Pacifica gulped at the thought of being burned or eaten alive, but she then reminded herself that she was here to relax. To let go of her parent's expectations and just be herself. It also helped that there was someone to hang out with, and in her opinion he was pretty good looking.

"Well, that's something to think about. So, why don't you show me around this place and have some fun?" Dipper showed Pacifica around, and he knew that this was actually Lilo's hometown, having come here more then once before.

* * *

Wendy wasn't sure what to expect when Stan summoned her for something, but as soon as she ported in back to the Shack, as she was taught how to do it by Dipper, she was immediately placed on a chair and felt like she was going to be interrogated.

Stan sat behind his desk with a stern look on his face and Nabiki standing beside him with her arms crossed. "Wendy," Stan started at the still scowling teen, "Do you know why I asked you here?"

"No idea" Wendy said.

"I have you stealing several items on our security tapes," Stan explained, "And what all I can say is-"

Wendy went wide eyed and said quickly "Mr. Pine please don't fire me! I'm sorry for what I did! My dad has just been getting on my case with how much trouble I have been getting into with my friends and I was so angry all day."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Stan quickly said with his hands up, "take it easy girl; I'm not firing you."

"You're not?" Wendy asked surprised and confused.

"You're not?" Nabiki echoed in the same expression.

"I'm not," Stan confirmed before he smiled at Wendy, "Wendy you have a talent. I have never seen anyone from under the nose of someone like Nabiki at such a young age. Even I wasn't as good t your age."

Wendy was surprised by this and smiled softly. This was the first time Stan has ever complemented her before. But then Stan added, "But while you good, you still don't have what it takes to be great. But I'm not one to waste talent so I'm going to help you become great."

Wendy and Nabiki stared at him, "You serious?"

"I'm serious!" Stan said, "you and Nabiki have way too much talent to waste and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Well then…okay I guess," Wendy said with a shrug.

Nabiki stared before she shook her head, the ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

Pacifica sighed in content lying on towel on the beach glancing out onto the waves. She was having the most fun she had in a long time. They mostly stayed by the beach but took her to several of the stand to try some of the food; she was a fan of the pineapple smoothies now, and then over to a surf shack. The owner seems to know Dipper and because this was her first time in Hawaii was allowed to rent something for free. She wasn't confident enough to try surfing with a board but she did have fun with Dipper (after he changed into a swimsuit first) using boogie boards and rode them in the shallows. After that the pair took a swim in the ocean, Pacifica still amazed by the crystal clear waters. Now the pair were simply lying on their towels, relaxing and soaking in the sun's rays. "That was so much fun."

"Glad you've been enjoying yourself," Dipper said.

Pacifica smiled looking out to the ocean, before she said, "My family is rich; I mean we are the richest family in town."

Dipper nodded, "I figured with how big and how fancy your room looked."

Pacifica went one slowly, "The thing is…even so we rarely leave Gravity Falls. The Northwest family has millions to its name, but other then a few people, we're not as well known. We do throw this major party each year and many ambassadors, celebrities and other rich families. Yet even so I've never been to anywhere outside of the state. Hell I'm not sure my parents have been to many places. Never to a place like this."

"The thing about places like this," Dipper said, "Its more amazing to you and maybe me but to the people that live here; its simply home. Remember Lilo?"

It took a moment for Pacifica to remember, "Oh yeah, she sang in the contest at the party with that weird blue dog."

Dipper nodded, "this is her hometown. She lived here her entire life. And yet she is amazed at other places in the states. She was amazed when she first came to Gravity Falls with the thick spooky forest. So take pride that someone can be amazed and in we with your hometown."

Pacifica stared, surprised at this bit of info. But hearing it, she felt better knowing that someone can find her home something special too. She softly laughed, unable to help herself, finding it too amusing. Dipper joined in the laughter, unable to help himself as well. They laughed for a few minutes before they stopped and catch their breath. Pacifica glanced at Dipper before she smirked and grabbed a bottle of sun screen "Hey Dipper, care to help me with my back?"

Dipper was surprised but smiled and held his hand out, "sure."

Pacifica handed him the bottle before she flipped onto her stomach. Then, much to Dipper's surprise she reached up and untied her bikini top. She laid on her front with the top's strings held to the side showing the side of her slightly squashed breast but keep her still modest. Dipper stared and Pacifica smirked seeing this. It took a minute for Dipper to shake and clear his head before he rubbed some lotion on his hands. "So bold."

Pacifica giggled amused but sighed when he started to rub the sunscreen onto her back, "Don't be too hopeful. This is all you're getting."

"And a tease," Dipper added with a grin. "Maybe I'll get lucky next time."

The girl smirked before she thought about what he said. Next time, as if he planned to do this more often. She remembered this was a contract deal even if she was enjoying herself so much. Unable to help it she asked Dipper, "So how will I repay you for all of this? Will I be able to make more wishes after this?"

"Well, yeah you can make more wishes. Just take the fliers I give you and you can summon me or Mabel, or anyone in either of our peerages." Dipper said as he continued to lotion the blonde's back with sunscreen. "As for payment, that depends on how you want to pay."

"How I want to pay? Explain." Pacifica demanded, but moaned a bit as Dipper massaged the sunscreen into her. She had to admit that he was really good with his hands.

"Well, different wishes have different costs, kind of like purchasing goods or services. This isn't a necessarily small wish, but you could pay in cash, since Devils need spending money too, or with something valuable and precious to you. I'll also take favors for later, but sometimes, rarely though, we can get contracts that require a lifetime of servitude, similar to the Faustian pacts where you sell your soul for something. The last one usually involves becoming a devil to save your life or someone precious to you." Dipper explained and Pacifica completely understood it. The larger or more fantastic the wish, the more expensive or costly it is to pay for it. She then pondered what would be worth this trip to Hawaii? She had plenty of money that she could give Dipper, but that might be too suspicious. Her parents would notice if a relatively large sum of money was transferred to someone else, and she wasn't allowed to access her family's money directly, only through a credit card. She then considered what she could have that was precious to her, but didn't think she had anything beyond something more adult that could work, she wasn't going to budge on the teasing, especially if it was a first date. Now she thought of it was a date and got very self-conscious of herself.

"How about a favor? I will even hand-write that I owe you a favor of any choice." Pacifica said, turning her head to look at Dipper, and he looked back.

"A favor is a very expensive thing, you sure you wouldn't just throw some money at me?" Dipper asked as Pacifica just looked at him.

"I might have money but my parents aren't idiots, they would notice a bunch of money missing or transferred to a different account. After that it will be harder to ever do anything, and I doubt coming here is cheap even if it was seconds for you to do it. I really don't have anything of personal value. So owing you a favor is pretty much the best option."

Dipper found the argument sound enough but felt he still needed to make sure. "You know that leaves it in my more often then not. I could turn that favor into something big."

"I'll take the risk," Pacifica said with a bit of a moan as Dipper rubbed the screen into the sides of her ribs. She let out a small gasp when Dipper actually rubbed the sides of her breast without grabbing or doing anything else with them. It was only the fact his hands felt good and she was enjoying herself did she not reach up and slap him. "And I thought I was being bold."

"You haven't hit me yet," Dipper pointed out with a grin, "plus I got a hot girl all but topless beneath me; how could I not?"

"Again you're lucky you're cute," Pacific pointed out as she laid there, eyes closed enjoying the feeling.

* * *

Later that night Mabel could be found in the room the Pines/Sitri twins shared, in the middle of writing a letter to her mother about the new friends she made and how she thinks they would be amazing member to her peerage. She stopped when she saw their family seal appear in the middle of their floor and Dipper rose from it. Mabel beamed "hey bro-bro, you've be gone a while. Who was the new contract for, what did they make you do and more importantly was it fun?"

"Actually it was Pacifica Northwest," Dipper explained, "The girl you we met at the party. She wanted to some somewhere amazing so I took her to Hawaii. And yeah it was fun."

Mabel pouts, "Aww, why didn't you invite me? I would love to hang with Pacifica and be her friend but also get to see my girl Lilo."

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Mabel it was a surprised moment and her first contract. She's going to do more so you will get plenty of moments to hang with her."

Mabel beamed at the idea of meeting and making contracts with a new friend before she changed the topic "So what was the reward this time?"

"She couldn't give any money so we agreed that she would owe me a favor."

"Lucky," Mabel pouts, "I never get contracts with favors."

"Mabel, you have several contracts throughout town" Dipper pointed out, "Heck the last contract you did was yesterday and that was making a ton of cat sweaters for an old lady. You were excited when she gave you all that yard for more sweaters."

"That was the best," Mabel agreed before she said firmly "But I want the next contract with her."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to make a contract with Pacifica." Dipper said as he then thought of something, "Have you seen Gruncle Stan?"

* * *

"Alright, the trick to this kind of lock is being careful in what you do. It's simple enough right?" Stan asked as he finished explaining the finer points of lock picking to both Wendy and Nabiki. Nabiki because she already had talent and kind of reminded him of himself, except not being a hot girl or already having a money making scheme involving photographs. Wendy was because she had talent, so yeah he thought of taking a couple of apprentices.

"Alright, so let's do this." Wendy stated as she started to pick the practice lock.

"Remember to take it slow," Stan advise, "if you go too fast and you risk breaking the pick and getting it stuck in there."

Wendy kept focus as she moved her pick. After a few minutes she heard the click when she turned the pick and the lock opened up, "Sweet!"

"Nice work," Stan said doing a quick check of his watch. While he told her not to go too fast he didn't tell her that taking too much time would be just as bad. Even without it she still managed to get it done at a reasonable time. "And that was the simple pick. With a different set you can work on more parts of the lock at once."

"Plus dad sometimes forgets his keys, so I had to pick up on it." Wendy added.

Nabiki finished her lock in a reasonable time as well before she placed them down. "Well that should come in handy."

"What's next Mr. Pines?" Wendy asked excited.

"You can steal items off of shelves," Stan listed off, "and you can pick an item out of a mass amount of them without anyone knowing. Now you've learned to pick locks, but it's time to master the basics; pick pocketing."

The girls glanced at each other "Pick pocketing?" Wendy asked with a chuckle. "I think we are able to pick pocket someone."

Stan chuckled walking over to them, "Anyone can pick pocket a sucker. A real master can pick pocket anyone," he got between the two, as he lectured and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, "Even if they are expecting it."

He releases them and walked forward. Wendy realizes what happen and did a quick pat but found her wallet was still there. "Still got my wallet Mr. Pines" Wendy said in a victory smirk.

Stan smirked at her over his shoulder and held his right hand up, a wad of cash between his index and middle finger, "Yeah but no money." He laughed at their stunned faces before he held a photo in his left hand, "And I swiped this picture from Nabiki," he glanced at it and was confused, "Why do you have a picture of Dipper in what looks like a hot spring?"

"Give me that!" Nabiki shouted, grabbing the picture back. She scowled at Stan while Wendy tried to take a peek at the picture.

Stan wasn't sure if he should be proud or worried.

* * *

Mabel was all smiles with the new contract she was making. This time she was the one working with Pacifica a few days after the one she made with Dipper. Pacifica had a simpler wish this time, as she wanted a day with a friend and to just be treated like a normal girl. Mabel was all for it as she had listed many different things she can do with Pacifica. In the end Pacifica chose something she knew how to do and be able to enjoy herself even as a regular kid. "Nothing beats hitting the fake green with mini golf."

"Happy we found something easy that we both love." Pacifica said as she putts her ball over the drawbridge and made it into the hole. "Usually when I play I have to focus on winning due to how my parents always remind me not to lose. But without them I'm having more fun than I expected. I don't know what's different. They rarely ever stay to see me play or perform anything so it's not that."

"It's because we're just having fun!" Mabel explained simply as if it was obvious. She took her turn and shot the ball over the drawbridge and into the hole like Pacifica did.

"Wow, you're not half bad," Pacifica said smiling.

Mabel shrugged, "I'm a little rusty but I always beaten Dipper and a few other of my friends in mini golf."

"Maybe if you shake more of that rust off we can have another match," Pacifica offered, "But this time as rival competing."

"Sweet," Mabel agreed, "I never really had a rival to face. Rias, Dipper and Sona are so much smarter than me and always beat me at chess and a few other games."

"I bet we can putt circles around them," Pacifica offered causing the two girls to laugh as they walked to the next hole.

"Yeah, since Sona, Rias, and Dipper are all eggheads." Mabel added, as Pacifica didn't really know that much about the ones performing the contracts for her.

"I know you mentioned them, but are this Rias and Sona devils like you?" Pacifica asked as Mabel went first; they were drawing closer to the windmill as they played. The good news was no one was ahead of them and no one behind them due to it being night.

"Yeah. They're devils, and we're pretty close. Sona's my mom's little sister, but the two are so different it's like comparing me and Dipper." Mabel once again nailed the shot before letting Pacifica get her shot lined up. "Rias I've known since we were kids, and she is awesome."

"Huh, so who would be who?" Pacifica asked as she made her shot, and while the ball was heading for the hole Mabel answered with no problem.

"Sona's like Dipper, more into the whole, 'let's solve a mystery', puzzle games, and chess. Mom is like me, sweet un-trollable, and basically perfection, but better." Mabel saw Pacifica's ball also go in, keeping the two pretty tied throughout the game. "Damn, how did you get so good?"

"I've had a trainer, Sergei, who won the gold at the Olympics during the only time they had mini-golf, and I've practiced for like, a million hours. You don't get to be globally ranked from being lazy, even if you're talented." Pacifica smiled as she got her hot pink ball as the two went on to the next hole.

Mable smiled up the hill to the windmill. "Awe the majestic windmill. A simple but honorable part of any mini-golf course."

"This is the last hole," Pacifica said setting her ball up, "Besides the bonus hole."

"Then we'll just have to make these shots count," Mabel said with a grin.

Pacifica lined her shot up before she putts the ball. It rolled up the hill, pass the windmill blades and into the hole of the windmill itself. They quickly check the other side where three possible holes for the ball to come out with only one heading right for the hole. They waited until Pacifica's pink ball came rolling out of the middle hole and rolled down the hill to become a hole-in-one. "Nice shot!" Mabel said while Pacifica pumped her fist. "My turn!"

Mabel ran around and placed her blue ball down. She lined up her shot, wiggled her hips slightly and putts the ball. It rolled up the hill and like Pacifica's ball missed the blades and went into the windmill. Mabel ran around and waited for her ball next to Pacifica. They didn't have to wait long as Mabel's blue ball came out but it was one of the side holes and thus missed the hole-in-one. "What!?" Mabel cried with a scowl, "The hell!?"

"Unlucky break," Pacifica admitted.

Mabel tabbed her ball into the hole before she glared up at the windmill. Now she wasn't a sore loser, (not even when Rias, Dipper and Sona beat her so many times in a row at games) but she felt that she was cheated, "Stupid windmill. That was a perfect shot! Why did it make the ball go in a different hole?"

"After it enters its all base on luck," Pacifica explained.

"How does it even work?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica opens her mouth but pauses, "actually, I have no idea."

Mabel looked at the display before she heard something. It sounds like tiny voices, pounding and maybe machines. Mabel raised a brow and glanced at Pacifica, who looked just as confused. Mabel ran her hands on a wooden panel before finding a grove and it moved slightly. With a grip on it she removed the paneling. Both girls looked inside and were amazed. It was a tiny village that looked like an old fashion Dutch village and the tiny people had colorful golf balls for heads with hair and dressed like stereotype Dutchmen. The girls stared and gapped before the tiny people noticed them and screamed. Mabel quickly slammed the panel back into place and it muffled the screams. Mabel glanced at a stunned Pacifica before she asked, "So…. care to go get something to eat and forget we saw anything?"

"Agreed," Pacifica muttered before they picked up their clubs and left.

* * *

The girls sat in an ice cream parlor in Gravity Falls that Mabel has done a few request for (mostly trying new experimental flavors and help advertising) and got them some sundaes to relax. The pair was alone as the owner allowed them some privacy as they tried to get their heads wrapped around what they saw as it was hard to forget. Finally, Pacifica asked, "Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

"Nope," Mabel said taking a big bite of her sundae, "I've seen some crazy monsters both here and back home. Some even the crazy made up monsters created for my mom's show but never have I seen little golf people. You can't make that shit up. I'm ashamed that I lack the talent to make that shit up."

Pacifica nodded seeing as she could never be able to make something like that up. However, something Mabel said got her attention, "Wait your mother has a show?"

Mabel nodded, "Yeah it's one of the most popular shows in the Underworld. I've even appeared on it a few times. Those are always fun. If Dipper would stop being so stubborn he would be on it too, and see how fun it is." She then leans over to whisper to Pacifica, "Don't tell Dipper but mom is thinking of getting him his own show when he stops being a dummy dumb."

This surprised Pacifica before she asked, "Do you think I could see it sometime?"

Mabel blinked surprised by this. None of her friends have really asked about seeing her mom's show before and she didn't know why. Unknown to her Dipper had warned them about the show and the Underworld's view of censorship or lack of them. Mabel then got an idea, "I have a better idea. Why don't Dipper and I take you to see how the show is made? Get to see it live and everything!"

"That sounds interesting. So, let's try to think of a way to get Dipper to come with us." Pacifica said as the two would have fun.

* * *

"How did I get roped into this again?" Dipper asked as he watched as various devils were getting things ready for the episode of that day. While Yuzu did manage to get Underworld TV shows, but the others were actually going to heed Dipper's warning. It wasn't that the show was bad per say, as Magical Levia-tan was actually pretty well written, in a Sailor Moon kind of way, but the main problem was that the monsters tended to strip the girls. Devils may have had a looser sense of morals, but that was still his mother getting stripped on camera.

"Because it's fun!" Mabel said, as she and Pacifica stood next to Dipper, "And it's the favor I called in from Pacifica so we can see mom at work."

"Mabel Sitri, please report to make up." Came a voice on the PA system as Mabel had to get ready to get the stage make up and her costume as Chibi-Levia.

"This actually looks very professional, and I should know. I was Miss Gravity Falls." Pacifica stated as she saw various people, as it was easy to forget that they were devils.

"Yeah, but right now I think I'd rather hang out with Gruncle Stan." Dipper then had a very good question, "I wonder what is he doing now?"

* * *

"Careful, careful." Nabiki said as she and Wendy were given a more intense exercise in thievery and other forms of crime. This time they had to steal a fake gemstone from a simulated heist scenario. How the man had the money to create the recreation, no matter how cheap he did it, was a mystery to them.

"I got it. Just keep your panties on." Wendy said as Nabiki continued to lower her towards the prize, and Wendy was doing her best to avoid the wires in Mission Impossible style.

"I could just drop you, so less talky and more stealy." Nabiki retorted as she let the rope slack a bit before holding it tight. "This would be a lot easier with magic."

That was the main rule: they couldn't use magic or any devil powers to steal the fake gemstone. They had to do it all manually.

Wendy steadied herself reaching out for the fake gem, careful not to touch the wires. She manages to get her fingers around it and pulled the gem off the stand without tripping a wire. "Got it!"

The lights suddenly turned on revealing Stan watching them the whole time. "Girls, I am impressed."

"Thanks Mr. Pines" Wendy said truthfully as she was set down by Nabiki.

"I must admit those are very useful skills to have," Nabiki said as she flew down from her position with her devil wings. "And I can use this with my own money-making schemes."

Wendy was actually excited after all of this, "man I am so pumped. Make me want to use this stuff for real."

Stan raised a brow, "With what?"

Nabiki already had an idea and held up a newspaper and on the front page showed a large diamond on display with the captions, **'Pink Panther Diamond on Display at Gravity Falls Museum'**. "I think I have an idea."

Stan looked between the two girl, from the grinning and excited Wendy to the smirking and confident Nabiki, "you want to go to the museum, get that diamond and probably pull the biggest heist this town as ever seen?" he asked in a stern and serious tone. The girls were taken aback before Stan laughed and beamed at them, "I love you girls! Let's do it!"

The girls beamed and were excited about the heist that night.

* * *

Pacifica was stunned as the show was being filmed. It was like a normal anime style magical girl, but live action. She saw that the star Serafall, which Pacifica found amazed how young the twins' mother looks, did her own stunts and the magic was 'real' and not special effects. She found the magic was simple harmless and just made sparks and lights to which the actors seem like they were attacked. But what stunned her the most was the scene that just happened. Serafall's character and Mabel's character was facing one of the show's led protagonist, a sexy demon lady in dark knight like armor with a shield and sword, landed an attack that cause Serafall's shirt to rip apart, leaving her topless. Pacifica expected the director to shout, 'Cut!' but the scene went on and Serafall kept her role. She glanced to her side when she heard Dipper sigh. "Why didn't the director stop the scene? Her shirt was ripped so they should start the scene again right?"

"It wasn't a mistake," Dipper explained, "The scene went how it was supposed to."

Pacifica was confused, "Your mother was supposed to be stripped?"

"Devils have a different set of morals then humans," Dipper explained rubbing the bridge of his nose when Mabel was knocked back and had her shirt ripped but she had a bra on still, before summoning a human sized hamster ball to bowel at the enemy. "Underworld censorship isn't as strict in certain things, so things like getting stripped is something that can work as long as it's story based."

"I can see," Pacifica said understanding. She glanced to one table off to the side behinds the crew where a bunch of snacks and drinks were spread out "How about I get us a drink?"

"Thank you," Dipper muttered, "Just water please."

Pacifica made her way over to the table, not noticing she had the attention of someone else, someone that was waiting for the right moment.

The figure was just some nobody looking for a quick buck. He thought he could get something worthwhile on Serafall for a quick sell, but no one would by it for fear of the water-manipulating usually freezing Satan, so instead he decided to play gopher on the show. That was when he noticed her, the blonde human that was there. She was certainly attractive, and the way she was stumbling to fulfill the task of getting something simple showed that she was not used to doing any sort of work herself.

 _'You know, I'd make a lot of money off her! I heard that there's some boob looking for a blonde sex slave.'_ The devil thought, and he looked like a ruffian as he made his way closer to the girl.

"Where is the water?" Pacifica said to herself as she was looking for the water. She wasn't used to fetching anything, and wondered how people, especially devils, functioned without lesser people to do things for her. She had all kinds of butlers, including cake butlers, which would cater to her every whim. She didn't notice the man that was slinking his way towards her.

"Hey, can I help you?" The man said, and immediately Pacifica felt like she couldn't trust him.

"I'm just getting a water for my friend," Pacifica said simply just to get rid of him. "I'm fine on my own."

"Oh really?" the man asked, "You sure you don't need my help?"

Pacifica turned and glared at him with her hands on her hips, "and what makes you think I even need help?"

"Well for one the water is just two feet to your left." The man explained.

Pacifica blinked and dropped the glare. She glanced over to the side and sure enough there was water, inside plastic bottle she has never seen before. "Oh…. I knew that."

"Sure you did," The man said still giving what he thought was a charming smile. "I understand though. You're here because you're a big fan of the show and manage to get a backstage viewing. Tell you what, the next scene will be with several extras posing as civilians. I can help sneak you in to be part of the crowd. It would be something to brag about and you would get your five minutes of fame."

Pacifica scowled and crossed her arms, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

The man groaned, wishing he actually knew a spell to make her fall asleep or fool her. But he didn't so he had to go with plan B. "You just had to take the hard way huh kid?"

Dipper sighed, finally glad it was over when the director called to end the scene now that the actor playing the villain escaped. Serafall turned to Mabel, both beaming and were about to congratulate each other when a girl's scream got their attention. Dipper blinked before someone ran passed him with a girl over his shoulder. He saw the girl was in fact Pacifica, hitting the back of her kidnapper while shouting, "Let go of me! Put me down or I will sue you to your name is nothing but dust!"

"Pacifica!" Dipper shouted as the man actually ran passed his mother and sister and heading to different set. Dipper didn't have time to think as he ran after the man. Mabel gasped as well and followed Dipper. Serafall was surprised something was actually stupid enough to kidnap someone while she was right there. She glanced at the gapping crew and noticed the camera light was blinking and still rolling. An idea formed in her mind and she quickly rolled her finger out of the view of the camera, signaling the director to keep rolling. The director but started giving orders to have more cameras up and rolling to get the action.

Dipper and Mabel slid to a stop on a set of a city block. They looked around trying to find Pacifica. "Oh man, oh man, oh man" Dipper moaned looking around, "We got to find her."

"Don't worry we'll find her," Mabel assured him, "He can't have gone far."

Dipper was beginning to panic before he saw his mother running towards him. Mabel noticed as well and shouted, "Levia-tan! We need help!"

Serafall stopped before Dipper with a serious look on her face Dipper was taken aback by this and even more so when Serafall said, "Do you wish to save her?"

"Yes!" Dipper said at once, "We need help!"

"As you re you won't be able to help her," Serafall said in the same serious tone.

"What are you talking about," Dipper asked his mother not understanding what she means. "And put a shirt on!"

Serafall ignored him and reached behind her back and then pulled something out. It was a large device that looked like it could attach to a belt buckle. "Take this. It will give you the power and tools to save your friend."

Dipper looked at his mother and then what she was holding before he frowned at her, "Seriously? We don't have time for your-" he stopped when he heard Pacifica scream again. He quickly grabbed the device and attached it to his belt. "Alright there! Now what?"

Serafall reached out and tapped the device and it glowed. Dipper then suddenly felt armor of some sort appearing on him with a kind of black and blue outfit that felt like armored spandex, a blue belt with the Sitri seal and a parka and a full helmet with the Sitri symbol all around it. "Did you just turn me into a Power Ranger?"

However, Pacifica's scream got his attention again and he quickly ran towards the scream. "Pacific! Hold on!"

Mabel was going to follow when she noticed the camera crew filming the whole talk and then some following her brother. She glanced at her mother and she smirked at her. Mabel matched that smirk, "This is a good idea."

"And maybe he'll stop being a butt and show up on the show more often. We really need more family time." Serafall said as she watched Dipper in the battle outfit as he rushed to catch up with the crook. It didn't take him long before he managed to catch up and get Pacifica away from him, although…

"Let me go you freak!" Pacifica demanded as she was not happy at being kidnapped for who knows what, and unleashed what she could on her newest abductor.

"Pacifica it's me!" Dipper said as she stopped before smacking the costumed person once more, "Mom got me to wear for some reason."

"You had to get in my way kid! Do you know how much a human girl like that is worth to some big shot!?" The devil said as he threw some fire at Dipper, but he managed to dodge it while keeping Pacifica safe.

 _'Man, I now I really wish I was with Stan and Wendy right now!'_ He thought, still thinking that whatever they were doing was most likely better then this.

* * *

Wendy, Nabiki, and Stan were ready to make the heist. They each had a role, based on the time frame of their tests, which had Wendy and Nabiki being fast with Wendy doing the heavy lifting.

"Alright, we get in, get the jewel, swap it with this fake, and get out. You know the plan right?" Stan asked as the two girls nodded. Stan was wearing some tight-fitting clothes that wouldn't get in the way, but Wendy and Nabiki were practically skin tight to the point that it almost looked sprayed on, even if they had pouches for gadgets.

"We got this Mr. Pines," Wendy said with a large grin on her face.

Stan gave them a look, "Remember we'll doing this the old fashion way. Devil magic might be useful but most of them are flashy and will attract attention."

"Got it," Nabiki said after double-checking her supplies, "let's get going."

The three left the mystery shack and drove in the dead of night. It didn't take them long to reach the museum before Stan parked near one of the exits. They got up and went over to one of the window. Wendy quickly got the window unlocked and they slipped inside. They quietly snuck pass the exhibits easily with the girl's devil eyes and Stan's night vision goggles. When they reached a checkpoint with a camera able to see them if they tried to sneak by, Nabiki used her camera expertise to capture a picture of the exact angle before she hooks it up right in front of the camera. With the camera done they moved to the next room. They could see the large pink diamond on the display in the center of the room. Only two things separated them from their prize; one being the laser alarm field and also a metal bar gate. Stan cracked his knuckles and stepped up to the gate, "I got this."

"You sure Mr. Pines?" Wendy could not help but ask.

Stan rolled his eyes, "I'm old not weak. Anyways I just need to lift it enough for you two to slip underneath."

Both girls glanced at one another as Stan grabbed the bottom of the bars. He grits his teeth and struggled as he goes to lift the bars up. He groans at the strain but he manages to lift the bar enough for the two to slip underneath. They didn't need motivation as they slipped underneath and allowed Stan to lower the bars. The elder man pants slightly and rubbed his back, "Okay maybe I need to get more into shape."

The two girls moved high above the gem display and got ready. Wendy got the harness attached and Nabiki lowered her down. Wendy smirked remembering the same exercise she did that very day. She was lowered slowly, turning to avoid a laser or two before she stopped with the diamond right in front of her face. She reached into her pouch and pulled out the fake gem they planned to switch it with. Wendy waited, holding herself steady before she used her knight speed (which she has been practicing with) to switch the two diamonds. She waited, hoping she was fast enough but no alarm went off. She grinned and was lifted back up.

A few minutes later Stan lifted the bars up again and the girls came back the other side. He chuckled and lowered the bars, "Nice work girls."

"Thanks Stan," Nabiki said as she looked the diamond over, "This is a wonderful gem."

"Yep, and worth it" Stan added as they exit through the window again. But to their horror they found the sheriff, the deputy and a few more cops, "Freeze!" Sheriff Bubs called out.

The three held their hands up in surrender, since they knew it would be more trouble than it was worth to try and fight or use magic. "How did you guys know?" Stan couldn't help but ask.

Bub shook his head, "The night guard saw the open window and panicked. Turns out he was right."

The three groaned at the idea of being caught like this. The group was handcuffed and being led to the police cars. Sheriff Blubs shook his head looking at Wendy. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. You've done it now. Wait till your father hears about this."

Wendy went wide-eyed and look afraid, "No please don't call dad!"

Stan watched this and was conflicted. After a minute he growled and called out, "Hey Blubs! Let them go, it's all my fault."

Bubs turned and looked at him "What now?" Everyone was looking at Stan, none of them more surprised than Wendy and Nabiki, who were gapping at him.

"You think these two would rob a museum willingly?" Stan asked, "I threatened to fire Wendy and tricked the other girl. It was all my idea so let them go."

Bubs thought about it for a minute before he shrugs, "Good enough for me."

Wendy and Nabiki were stunned when they were uncuffed. They watched as Stan was put into the back of the cop car before the Sheriff and deputy went back inside the museum to return the diamond and get their picture taken with it. Wendy walked over to Stan and asked him, "Mr. Pines, why did you do that?"

Stan sighed, "You're gifted Wendy, but you're young and still got a live ahead of you. Me? I'm an old con artist taking looking out for his niece and nephew for their devil of a mother. Kids don't end up like me. You both have a life; a long one thanks to being a devil now. Just enjoy it. I'll be back from jail in a few days so tell Soos not to cry and Nabiki's in charge."

Wendy was stunned, as was Nabiki before Blubs came back and drove off with Stan in the back. The two girls decided to go back to the Shack, their minds heavy with what they learned.

"You know, he's a pretty nice guy for a con artist." Wendy asked as Nabiki couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, but Dipper and Mabel are probably having a better time then us." Nabiki said as they got their picture taken with the diamond, no one noticing that Nabiki had one last trick to at least make a profit on it.

* * *

Dipper was getting annoyed at the fact that he was being cued to do things he didn't really want to do. Now he dragged everything on and the criminal wasn't beaten.

"You're not a bad fighter kid, but I'm not leaving without that girl! Rich girls are worth a fortune when their hot, and that girl's as rich as they come!" The devil said as he decided to throw one big fireball at Dipper, and while Dipper was tempted to summon a katana, or create one from ice, he heard the shout.

"Use the seal keys!" It was his mother as he then noticed that there were some key objects added into the object.

"How did I miss that?" Dipper asked as the guy launched the fireball, but not at him. It was at Pacifica, and Dipper went to defend, but decided to try one of them with the Sitri crest and a shield on it.

 _Barrier Seal_

The driver spoke as Dipper then saw another as Mabel shouted, "Use the final key!"

It was glowing so Dipper decided to use it.

 _Final Seal Unlock: Wake Up!_

Magical energy seemed to channel to Dipper's feet as it started glowing blue, and then he preformed a jump kick and landed right on the devil, it didn't do enough to kill him, but it did do enough to knock him out for the authorities to lock him up. The main thing Dipper was embarrassed was the fact that the kick also created the Sitri seal before making an explosion.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" The director said, and everyone discussed the impromptu show and how they could've fleshed things out a bit more.

"Alright, I already have an idea on what we're going for this, so good job everyone!" Serafall said, and Dipper was glad that he was able to will away the outfit. He tried to return the belt to his mother, but she gave it back, "You should keep it. It'll make a great souvenir, and I think you'll be needing it sooner then you think."

Dipper pondered the words, as Mabel was next to Pacifica, "I'm so sorry that things turned out this way I didn't plan on you getting kidnapped."

"It's okay, other then getting kidnapped, it was kind of fun." Pacifica said, but then decided that she should get home, "But could you seriously bring me home before my parents flip."

* * *

"It's almost time Dipper! We've got to watch mom's show!" Mabel forced Dipper to watch Magical Girl Levia-tan every time a new episode aired to see how she did. Dipper generally avoided for mentioned reasons, but he did get to see Wendy and Nabiki in sexy super spy/thief outfits, and apparently Nabiki managed to sneak in one final trick to steal the Pink Panther Diamond by tagging with a seal when no one was looking.

"Mabel, can't I just skip it?" Dipper asked as Mabel shook her head viciously.

"No can do bro-bro, you have to watch it this time because it's special." Mabel said and Dipper was forced to watch it, but it was the end that was surprising as it showed an interview with his mother.

 _Lady Leviathan is here with an announcement on a spin-off of her popular television show Magical Girl Levia-tan, which only gained popularity with the addition of Chibi-Levia._

 _Serafall: I want to thank all my fans for supporting me in the seasons of Magical Girl Levia-tan, and I want to thank all the supporters of my daughter, Mabel, showing up as Chibi-Levia, but recently an incident has now allowed the creation of a new show I call Kamen Rider Sitri, and the star is Mabel's twin, and my son, Mason Pines Sitri, better known by his nickname, Dipper! I already have an idea on the expansion of the first true episode, and a clip of the incident that will be played as a teaser for the_ _show._

"Dammit mom!" Dipper said as now he was forced to be a star of a show that he didn't really want to do, but the teaser was already showing support. Either way, he blamed it on the weirdness of Gravity Falls.

ZH WROG BRX NDPHQ ULGHU VLWUL ZDV FRPLQJ, DQG ULDV DSSURYHV.


	6. Irrationally Rational Treasure Hunt

**Okay everyone, here's another chapter, and it may not be as good as the previous because there are changes, but not as many as you would like. Not to mention it's shorter then the other chapters, and I apologize for that. While there are going to be chapters that are like this, relatively the same with some differences, there are going to be chapters that veer further from the canon. Well, on to the shoutouts:**

 **Hari Datenshi, ultima-owner, deadpoolio99**

 **Wow, I'm going to say that one person that had consistently been on the shoutout for all you codebreakers failed by being one word off. Tough break, but don't let it get to you man. I have improved and made sure to double check the code here as well. Other then that, please enjoy another chapter of Gravity Falls for Devils, the so far only Highschoold DxD and Gravity Falls crossover!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls. My name is not Alex Hirsch or Ichiei Ishibumi. They are the owners, and I am only having fun with their stuff. This was also co-written, and while it would be cool, my co-writer is not either of the mentioned individuals.**

* * *

 **-Irrationally Rational Treasure Hunt-**

It was a normal day for the pines family. Stan had some errands to run in town and took Dipper and Mabel with him. Now they were stuck in the car in very slow moving traffic. Dipper was looking through the Journal in the backseat while Mabel sat next to him, eating a bag of nacho chips. She suddenly got an idea and took too nacho chips and attached them to her ears, using magic to keep them attached to her earlobes. She laughed when she was done "Nacho earrings; I'm hilarious!"

"That's debatable," Stan grunts annoying at the face they were barely moving. He hit the horn to try and get them to move, "C'mon what's with all this traffic? And why is it all…" he blinked seeing several old fashion covered wagons in front of them and moving by. "Covered wagons?"

He came to a realization and panicked, "Oh no. No! No! No!" He shifted the car into gear and speed down a side street. All the while screaming, "Not today! Not today!" and looking around as if seeking an escape route. He was forced slam on his breaks to avoid hitting several women dressed in old fashion dresses. He shifted into reverse and sped backwards.

Dipper held the seat in front of him to keep himself from being jerked around, "Grunkle Stan, what's going on?"

"We got to get out of here," Stan said still in panic, "Before it's too late."

He was force to hit his breaks again before he looked around. "They've circled the wagons. We're trapped! Nooooo!"

Dipper and Mabel glanced outside to see several covered wagons were indeed circling around them. Mabel however was focusing on focusing on a big eye calf outside the car looking at her. Mabel smiled, "I got a good feeling about today."

The two devils got out of the car and looked around as the wagons moved on. Mabel was smiling, excited while Dipper was surprised, "Man look at the town."

He took out a postcard, that he was planning on sending to his mother as a souvenir, at her persistence, and looked at it. He lowered the picture and saw the town looked the same if not older with the string banners and wooden stage. It even looked like he was looking into a past photo of the town, though that might have been more due to the sheet of dirt glass being carried by them. Grunkle Stan got out as well and stood next to them with a grunt. "Oh boy. It's pioneer day" he explained, "every year these yahoos dress up like idiots and celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded."

Toby Determined walked up, dressed in dirty overalls and a dusty wide brim hat and carrying newspapers. "Welcome to 1863."

"I will break you little man!" Stan shouted at him aggravated. This caused Toby to flee in terror where he ran and tripped over a wooden barrel.

Mabel was just looking around amazed, "Wow look at all of this." She points to the different stands and attractions. One is an old showing others candle dipping, stands of meat where Manly Dan Corduroy and Tyler Cutebiker were eating different amounts of meat, and even a spot where you can pan for gold. They weren't sure if Old Man Mcgucket was running the event or just taking part of it. The weirdest part seems to be an outdoor wedding scene with the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

In front of him however was a man with graying hair and mustache but held a woodpecker in his extended hand. The woodpecker pecked the hand and the man stated, "I do."

"What?" Mabel asked confused.

"Oh I've read about this," Dipper said and opens the Journal to a specific page, "In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers."

"How does that work?" Mabel asked surprised.

"Very well actually," The man said walking towards them with his new wife on his shoulder, "And it's still legal. Very legal."

Dipper just held his hands up to show he meant no offense. Mabel waved as they walked by, "Congratulations! Have a happy honey moon!"

"Oi, freakshow." Stan said, showing that he was weirded out by the fact that someone had married a woodpecker.

"Maybe we can have some fun?" Dipper suggested, as Mabel was excited about it, Stan not so much.

"Hey, if you two start talking like these yahoos then you're dead to me!" Stan then got into the car, ready to get back to the shack. Dipper and Mabel just smiled.

"There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar." Dipper said in a mock pioneer voice, making a few motions. Mabel had to join in as well.

"Well hornswaggle my haberdasher." The two ran off as Stan yelled out 'Dead to me!' before trying to get the car and whatever he was working on back to the Mystery Shack. The twins ran up to a stage as Sheriff Daryl Blubs started an announcement.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Ye olde commencement ceremony is about to commence!"

"I got a bell!" Deputy Edward Durland said as he rang his bell happily, completely ignoring the cry for help as an old woman was robbed in broad daylight. The two officers just kept having fun with Blubs commenting on how Durland loved that bell.

"Welcome one and all, as you know I'm Pacifica Northwest, great-great-granddaughter of town founder Nathaniel Northwest." Pacifica stated as she, also dressed in a pioneer style green dress and a raccoon skin hat started. "I'm also very rich. If you got the Pioneer Day spirit, then come on up!"

"Audience participation!" Mabel said, but Dipper wasn't so sure, mainly from how she talked about her parents once. If Pacifica wanted to get away from the parents, then she'd probably say something to please them at the moment, but before he could say anything, Mabel had already rushed on stage.

"And the first guest is…" she turned to really see who it was and smiled seeing her friend "Mabel!"

"Yeah!" Mabel shouted, "Let's get this pioneer day started! Right guys? USA! USA!"

"USA!" The crowd chanted, even Dipper, "USA!"

"USA!" Cried a man wearing a tank top with the American flag and the name on it and a matching baseball cap. The man was passionate about his country and was actually crying with the cheer. "USA!"

"My dear you shouldn't get too excited," the man sitting in the chair behind them stated. Pacifica hid a grimace while Mabel looked back at him confused. "This is an important day and should be taken seriously. And you my dear simply can't be taken seriously."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica's father stood up and faced Mabel, "You're wearing a large sweater in the middle of summer. And even so it is a childish one with…" he leaned and narrowed his eyes to get a better look. "A dog playing basketball." He straightens up. "You should be more proper and serious, like my daughter Pacifica."

Again Pacifica hid a wince but she wanted to say something to defend Mabel however she had no idea what to say. Mabel looked down while Pacifica's father said to the crowd, who had no idea what was being said, and called out, "Give her a hand everyone!"

The crowd clapped while Dipper looked concern at the look. Mabel walked off the stage, trying not to show how hurt she was. Pacifica almost followed her but her father then said, "Now let's get our picture of the family for the front page. Say Northwest."

Pacifica watched Mabel leave and for what felt like the first time, wasn't sure what to do. She did do what her father said, and Preston Northwest, Pacifica's Father, simply added a statement of how they were perfect.

Dipper walked over to his twin as she left the ceremony. "You okay?"

"I need some old timey butterscotch." Mabel said depressed at being called silly.

"C'mon," Dipper said with his hand around her shoulder, "Let's get you some."

* * *

It took some time but Stan finally made it out of town and away from all the crazies as he called them. However, the problem was stuck in the mud just outside of town. Stan revved his car and tried to go but the tire just spun around. He noticed someone walk by with a donkey next to him and seeing as he was desperate called out. "Hey donkey boy! Give me a hand with my car huh?"

The man turned to him and stated, "Here in 1863, I never heard tell of a 'car' before. Patel what is this magic wheel box?"

Stan growled, remembering another reason why he hated Pioneer day, the folks are so dedicated that none are willing to drop their acts. "Oh c'mon Steve, you're a mechanic for Pete's sakes. Cut me some slack?"

"Slack?" Steve repeated as if hearing this word for the first time, "I am unfamiliar of this bold new expression."

"I can't take it anymore!" Stan cried grabbing Steve by the shirt and shaking him, "I'm getting dumber every second I'm here!"

However, this caught the attention of Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, who were both back in their uniforms and holding nightsticks. "Oh are we going to have to intervene here?" Blubs asked.

Stan rolled his eyes and released Steve. "Oh look, the 'constable'. What're you going to do? Put me in Ye' old stocks?" before he laughed at his joke.

He however seemed to forget what time period they were acting so they actually had stocks ready for use. So Stan found himself locked in one of the stocks. He didn't see that coming. "Oh C'mon!"

Stan then noticed someone walking by him. It was Gideon, wearing a blue older fashion suit and an old fashion powder wig. "Nice outfit Gideon, you actually look less girly than usual."

Stan laughed at this while Gideon blinked and removed his pack. "Why Stanford, I'm just a humble tomato farmer selling his wears." He took a tomato out of his pack, "oops I drop one" and then he threw it right at Stan's face, "oops dropped another one."

Stan growled as he was hit by another tomato. He only had one thing to blame. "Pioneer Day!"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were sitting by the statue of Nathaniel Northwest as Mabel ate some old timey butterscotch treats to help keep her mind of things. It wasn't long before they noticed Pacifica walking up towards them.

"Look, I'm really bad at apo-aplo-apolo-gizing, did I say that word right?" The twins nodded, surprised that a word that was relatively easy was needed to be sounded out, but Pacifica then continued, "I want to do so for my father, since he said some really mean things."

"Thanks, but maybe he's right." Mabel said while taking off the sweater, revealing a purple tank top that hugged her large chest nicely as she tied it around her waist.

"But you loved that sweater!"

"Before her dad ruined it for me." Mabel pointed at Pacifica, who visibly winced at the fact, while addressing Dipper. "I thought I was being charming, but I guess people see me as a big joke."

"Again I'm s-so-rry about my father." Pacifica just sat down at the two truest friends she ever had, and she had plenty of friends who were popular. None of them were real friends since they only wanted to be friends with her because of her money, but then she noticed Dipper thinking about something.

"Yeah, what gives your dad a right to be mean to everyone else because he's related to the town founder. Wait, I think I heard something about your great-grandfather!" Dipper said, surprising Pacifica as he went for the journal he had and flipped through the pages. "Here it is, in my investigations I have found evidence that suggests that Nathaniel Northwest was not the founder of Gravity Falls, and the clues have led me to believe that the enclosed document will lead to the real founder. If only I could crack the code."

"Wait, you mean my grandfather didn't found this town!?" Pacifica asked stunned at the fact that her own family history that she was proud of was a hoax, a fraud, and any form of the word sham you can think of.

"It sounds like it," Dipper admitted as he took the tape document and opened it up. In the middle was a large hollow triangle or pyramid with an eye near the top, strange writing and more symbols inside. Even around the triangle there was more writing and symbols. Dipper could not make heads or tails of this at all. "Seems to be a conspiracy. I gotta investigate this."

Mabel was excited, seeing as conspiracies were serious business and if she helps no one can say she was silly. But after a moment she paused and glanced at Pacifica, who was still processing the claim of her family being a fraud. Mabel then said to the girl, "What do you want to do Pacifica?"

Pacifica was stunned, "You're asking me? After everything?"

Mabel nodded as Dipper looked at his sister surprised. "You dad might have been men and this would be a way to get back at him. But it won't just affect him; it'll also affect you. I don't want anything to happen to my friend because of this."

Pacifica stared for a moment before she shook her head and chuckled slightly, "It's fine. We'll investigate this and find out the truth if my great-great-grandfather really was the founder."

Dipper smiled, happy Pacifica was agreeing with this and so he didn't have to call in that favor but that was his last resort. He held his fist out to Mabel, "So Mystery Twins?"

"I thought you hated that?" Mabel asked while Pacifica was confused.

"I'm starting to accept it" Dipper admitted, "Just don't let mom know."

Mabel smiled and bumped her fist with Dipper's. Now the three teens on a mission left the statue, Mabel pausing for her butterscotch, to head for the library. Unknown to them Sheriff Blubs was behind the statue and listened in on them. He went to his radio and called it in. "This is Sheriff Blubs, we got a code: Sapia!"

The man on the other end spat out his coffee. "What! And what are you doing about it?"

"I'm following them right now," Blubs said peeking out from behind the statue.

"Find them and stop them," The man ordered, "There is no room for error."

"I understand," Blubs said, "Blubs out." He turned off the radio and turned to his Deputy. "Deputy Durland, maintaining this cover-up is the mission we have been training for our entire careers. Are you ready?"

Durland gave an excited hoot and rang his bell loudly. This caused Blubs to chuckle "if being delightful was a crime, you'd be breaking the law."

* * *

The three headed over to the library to research on the code. By an open fireplace Old Man Mcgucket was teaching a group of children…. that pioneers eat books and stories around fires.

At one table where Dipper got a slid projector up and running, Pacifica was looking over the coded paper, "You sure this is not written in a devils or some other supernatural language?"

"Trust me on that," Dipper said, "It's not supernatural."

"So, what are we looking for?" Pacifica asked as Dipper finished up to look at some slides.

"We start with the usual human mysticism and scientific qualities first." Dipper explained as he brought up the first slide, "Nothing matches Hieroglyphs."

"How is this going to help us?" Pacifica asked as Dipper went to the next slide using Numerology, "Simple, if we find a clue here, then we'll be one step closer to solving it. Nothing involving Numerology, let's try Astrology."

Pacifica looked at the next slide before shaking her head, "I'm still not sure how this works."

After not finding anything in Astrology, Dipper flipped it to Alchemy, "Wait, the triangle is the Alchemist symbol for flame, so maybe exposing it to fire will expose a hidden message!"

"That sounds reasonable enough." Pacifica said as she then tried to grab the document but felt nothing but the table. "Where is it!?"

Dipper had lit a candle and quickly came back, but also noticed it was gone, "It was right here! How could it-"

"Sorry guys," Mabel spoke as she looked sheepish and apologetic before adding, "I got bored so I folded it into a hat."

"Mabel, how coul-wait!" Dipper started but then stopped himself as he noticed that the hat had an extra secret. "Pacifica we need a map."

"Why?" She asked as she curious and Dipper pointed it out.

"It folded into a map! If we can compare it with an up to date map of Gravity Falls we can find the next clue!" Then Dipper noticed the candle in his hand and realized something, "And I could have burned it."

Pacifca managed to find the most recent map of Gravity Falls with some help from the Librarian, and Dipper managed to figure it out just as two individuals came in.

"We're on the look out for some teenagers that might be reading." Blubs said to the librarian on duty before Durland knocked some books from the shelves.

"We should probably get out of here. The next clue should lead us to the museum." Dipper noted and the girls were ready to go.

"It's free today, so we can just walk on in." Pacifica said as they left for the museum.

* * *

True to her word the museum was free entry so they were able to easily get inside and were even given free balloons. They looked around the museum, trying to figure out which would be the next clue. "What are we doing next?" Mabel asked, "Steal Thomas Jefferson's ribcage?"

"Ewww," Pacifica moaned in disgust.

"No," Dipper assured them, "the next clue about the town founder should be right…here!"

He compared the triangle on the document to a stone carving that was also shaped like a triangle. The girls looked at it, trying to figure it out and Dipper said, "We better figure this one out quick. I have a feeling those cops weren't at the library to check out books."

"I don't think the one with the bell can read," Mabel confessed.

Pacifica agreed with her, as she knew the deputy wasn't that bright. Dipper frowned, "What is this anyways?"

"No idea," Pacifica confessed having been to this museum before. "It's been here since the time museum was built. Heck I don't think anyone knows who made it."

Mabel got bored looking at it as she laid on the wooden bench in front of the art. "Hey painting, be less stupid." She complained before she turned and hung her head off the edge upside down. She looked at it and gasped! "Look!"

The two looked at her and figured she was seeing something. The two copied Mabel and hung upside down to see the painting was not abstract but showed a detailed angel figure holding a book and pointing. Dipper realized what happen, "It's not abstract, it's upside down."

"How come no one noticed this?" Pacifica couldn't help but ask.

"I think I've seen that statute in the cemetery!" Mabel said recognizing the figure in the stone sculpture.

"Let's go!" Dipper called and they quickly righted themselves up. However, that was a mistake as they all held their heads in pain.

"Oww," Pacifica moaned, "that hurt."

"We actually had worst," Dipper confessed.

"How?"

"Devils can get headaches from saying the biblical god's name or praying to him" Dipper explained.

Pacifica stared at them after her headache stopped, "Okay I guess saying the name I can understand but why do you know praying also hurts?"

Dipper didn't answer but gave a small annoyed glare to Mabel. Mabel blinked and shrugged, "I thought he just needed to know not all devils were mean buttfaces."

"And it was painful to have you pray next to me talking about kittens, rainbows and glitter."

"I was thanking him to making those wonderful things!" Mabel tried to explain.

Dipper groaned while Pacifica tried to stiffen her giggle. They however walked to the door to find Blubs and Durland there. The lady at the front explained that they were out of pink balloons. Durland slumped at this, "Why did we even come?"

However, Blubs' radio went off. "Officer Blubs"

The cops ran to a sidewall and answered. "Blubs here."

"Have the targets been apprehended?"

"No yet," Blubs said, "But we're close. I promise those kids will never get pass us."

However, he blinked when he saw Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica running right pass them and out the door. The cops gave chase but they actually got stuck in the doorway when they tried to squeeze through together. They allowed the teens to get away.

* * *

Stan was still in the stocks but he was working on getting out. He somehow manages to get a bobby pin into his mouth and was reaching for the lock. He struggled with the pin in his teeth but it fell. However, someone noticed this and actually picked it up. However, the one that did was Preston Northwest, Pacifica's father. "Well, well, well, Stanford Pines" Preston said with a smirk, "I see you're in a bit of trouble."

"Oh looks who has come to lord over the common folk" Stan said rolling his eyes, "Surprised you even want to walk through town today. I thought the mud would scare you away."

Preston narrowed his eyes but didn't lower himself to the jab. "Looking for this?" he asked holding the pin up.

"What do you want?" Stan said knowing where this was going.

"I want you to admit that the Northwest family is the best family in Gravity Falls," Preston explained.

"Sure," Stan said rolling his eyes, "you want that in writing?"

He meant that as a joke but Preston held out a pen and notepad. With the pen in his mouth Stan started to write a message. When he was done Preston looked at it and frowned. Stan had written a messy _'YOU STINK'_ on the pad.

Preston glared while Stan laughed, "Ha! I did that with my mouth!"

Preston however just whistled, drawing the attention to several townspeople near a tomato stand. They looked at them and Preston pointed to Stan. Stan's eyes went wide seeing what was going to happen next. "Oh C'mon!"

* * *

They arrived in the cemetery and were looking for the statue with the angel holding a book, and they found it.

"So, what do we do now?" Pacifica asked as they looked at the statue while keeping an eye out for Sherif Blubs and his Deputy Durland.

"Honestly, the logical thing would be to follow where she's pointing, but so far it's been wrong." Dipper said as he pondered what to do. So far he had been wrong about the alchemic symbol, and the sculpture of a sculpture was just upside down so, "I think Mabel can solve this one."

"Look, she's picking my nose. C'mon, it's punny." Mabel said before the pointed finger made a cracking sound and a staircase was revealed to them.

"Impressive." Pacifica said as Dipper nodded, he liked it when he was right.

"Normally this is where I would say ladies first, but I'll take lead." Dipper said as he gave Pacifica a flashlight, since she couldn't see in the dark like he could, "Come on Mabel."

Mabel had some trouble, as she accidentally hurt herself on the statue before coming down. Dipper kept his eyes opened and Pacifica turned on the flashlight. Dipper then warned everyone, "Keep an eye out for booby traps."

"You mean like this?" Mabel then groped Pacifica's fairly impressive boobs, causing the blonde to moan a bit before getting the devil girl off of her, but Mabel just fondled her own boobs before saying, "Or these booby traps?"

"Mabel! We don't really have time for this!" Dipper said as Mabel just laughed at how he reacted, ate a piece of butterscotch, dropped the wrapper, and then stepped on a tile. "That's not good."

They were forced to run through the corridor as Mabel had unintentionally set off a bunch of dart launching traps. Dipper and Mabel managed to use magic as a barrier seal to help protect Pacifca as they rushed towards the door on the far side. They managed to enter without getting hit by a single dart, and were impressed with what they saw.

"Jackpot, a treasure trove of historic secrets!" Dipper said as they looked in the room where there some reels, and even files that somehow still were good.

"I didn't know this was in town." Pacifica said, as she also wanted to look around some more. Mabel picked up a file that was classified.

"Check this out! Ben Franklin secretly was a woman!" Mabel stated, and apparently she was right in making Franklin a bit more feminine. They didn't stay on that tidbit for long, as they looked for the file that contained the Northwest Conspiracy, and they found it.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Mabel asked one last time to her new friend. Honestly, Pacifica wasn't sure she wanted to know, but they were too close now to not know.

"Yes. Go ahead." Pacifica stated as Dipper opened the file.

"Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest was indeed a fraud," That was painful for Pacifica to hear, but it was even worse when Dipper read further, ignoring the information about Thomas Jefferson being two midgets in a suit, or that the rule power behind America was Santa Claus, the one and only President making America a Jollyocracy, "As well as a waste shoveling village idiot who spent the last days of his life saying he will eat a tree because he's a wizard. The actual founder of Gravity Falls was Sir Lord Quentin Trembely the Third Esquire, the eighth and one-half President."

"Eighth and one-half?" Dipper repeated, confused on this part.

"Who's Quentin Trembely?" Mabel asked.

Before anyone could even reply a light shine behind them. They turned to see Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland behind them. "That's none of your business!"

Durland cheered and rang his bell, "Whoo! We got 'em! We got-" he then groaned and then fell over, showing her had at least eight darts in his back. They stared before Blubs explained, "He got hit by quite a few of those darts."

"How did the skinny one get hit so many times and the fat one is unscratched?" Pacifica asked finding that hard to believe.

Blubs scowled and helped Durland up but also took the file from Dipper. "I hate to do this but Quentin Trembely is a matter of national security."

Durland tried to cheer but it was clear he was still tired from the darts Blubs helped pull out. "I think I might be colorblind now."

"How is this a state of national security?" Dipper asked.

"Who is Quentin Trembely?" Mabel added.

Pacifica glared at them, "And what does have to do with the fact my great-great-grandfather is a lie?"

"See for yourself," Blubs said pulling out an old fashion film reel from his hat. He quickly set up a projector and played the reel.

The first image was the word, 'Top Secret' and 'U.S. Government' as well as the country's official seal. However, Mabel focused on something else as she moans "Ah black and white!"

They then saw a man standing next to a desk, "If you're watching this, then you are one of eight people in these United States with clearance to view this information. In fact, I myself will be shot as soon as the filming is complete. Wait what?" apparently the man was reading a script and didn't know this. He turned off screen and no doubt got info from someone. "No? Oh well that's a relief." The man recompose himself, "Of all of America's secrets the most embarrassing was that of Quentin Trembely, the eight and a half President of the United States."

A picture was shown of the man, which confused the teens. The film went on, "After winning the 1837 election in a landslide," they weren't speaking metaphors there it was an actual landslide that got him to win with the others dead. "Quentin Trembely quickly gain a reputation as America's silliest president. He waged war on pancakes, appointed six babies to the Supreme Court and issues the De-pants-ipation Proclamation. And as records go, his State of Union Speech was even worse."

The showed a clip of the reenactment of Quentin Trembely's speech. "The only thing we have to fear, if giant man eating spiders!"

They teens were stunned hearing this as the film went on, "He was kicked out of office and escaped to an uncharted valley called Gravity Falls, after plummeting into it at high speeds."

Pacifica stared at the image of Quentin Trembely falling into a valley on horseback, backwards of all things.

"Trembely's shameful term was erased from history and replaced William Henry Harrison as president and local nobody Nathaniel Northwest as founder of Gravity Falls."

Pacifica could only stare at the screen. She learned that this guy was really the founder from the file but to also hear an official US government film stating this was too much. She fell to her knees staring at the screen. Did this mean her whole family was a lie? She barely heard the final words of "The whereabouts of President Trembely's body are unknown."

"Until now," Blubs said pointing to something the group didn't notice beforehand. It was a giant amber color block with a body inside. Dipper recognized it as Quentin Trembely himself. "Is that amber or something?"

"The fool thought he could live forever by incasing himself in solid block of peanut brittle" Blubs explained before he taunted the silly body, "Smooth move Mr. President!"

He smiled, "Finding Trembely was our special mission. And thanks to you, it's complete."

"And all we had to do was follow a little girl's trail of candy wrappers" Durland explained, hold on wrapper up.

Mabel groaned and slapped her forehead at this, knowing it was her fault. Blubs then said, "Now that you know the truth, we can't have you going around talking about it."

Dipper glared, "You plan on killing us?" if that was the case then Dipper was willing to reveal his magic and wings against the two cops.

"On no!" Durland screamed in terror while Blubs shook his hands at him, "Calm down buddy, calm down." He turned to the teens "We're just going to escort you and all of this stuff back to Washington. You ain't coming back though."

Dipper glared and was ready to fight, as was Mabel. But they noticed Pacifica was still on her knee in shock. They knew they couldn't fight or flee with her like this so they didn't put up a fight this time.

* * *

About an hour later the three plus the block with Quentin Trembely inside were locked unto a wooden crate on a train bound for Washington. Dipper knew escape was easy, almost too easy. With no one able to watch either of them, they had plenty of time to make a seal to take all of them out of here. The problem was Pacifica was quiet, sitting on the floor hugging her knees. Her friend sat beside her trying to comfort her. Dipper slowly rubbed circles on her back to comfort her, "It'll be okay Pacifica. We can get out of here."

"Doesn't matter," She mutters, "my family name is just a lie."

"No it isn't," Mabel tried to say but Pacifica wouldn't have it. "You heard them! My grandfather was a fraud and an idiot! Everything my family can be considered proud of is a lie! And what else of my family is fake? Nathaniel Northwest founded nothing so what make the deals and treaties he made with natives any real? Nathaniel's son Nathan was said to explore uncharted forest and land in Oregon but that could be fake. My great uncle made feast and gave food to the town but that could be them spreading lies. My family name is just a lie."

Dipper frowned and held her shoulder, "Nathaniel being the founder of Gravity Falls might be fake but the rest of your family isn't. Nathan probably did really explore the forest and lands. Your great uncle probably did throw feast for the town. You guys might have started out through a lie but you made your family into something more after that. Did your family just earn their wealth through Nathaniel Northwest alone?"

Pacifica shook her head, "No they made business deals, adding to the scientific fields and other business. My father owns a Mud flap factory that brought even more income to the family."

Dipper smiled, as did Mabel, "See? Your family made a name for themselves after Nathaniel's cover up. And you showed you got the spirit just like your family."

Pacifica looked at them before she smiled too, "Thanks guys."

Mable smiled, happy her friend is feeling better "At least you can show something from all of this. You didn't mess up like I did. You didn't lead the cops to the secret before we can decide what to do with it." She sighed and leaned back against the crate, "Your dad was right about me. Nothing but a silly girl."

"That's not true." Pacifica said as Dipper had to agree.

"She's right, you solved a code that serious cops, excluding those two, couldn't solve in over 100 years." Dipper's comment made Mabel smile a bit and he added, "Just because you're silly doesn't mean your stupid. Otherwise you and mom wouldn't have tricked me into having a show."

"Yeah, but I'm still pretty embarrassed to be so silly, like that silly President what's his name." Mabel decided to absent-mindedly take a bite of the peanut brittle that was encasing Quentin Trembely. That was when the frozen block of peanut brittle crumbled and showed that Quentin Trembely was still very much alive.

"It is I, Quentin Trembely!" Said the eighth and one half president, before ripping his pants off and exposing two teenage girls to his pioneer underwear.

"Peanut brittle really does have life sustaining properties!" Mabel realized as she then smiled, "You're not silly, you're a genius!"

"And so are you, for following my clues and freeing me from my delicious tomb." Quentin congratulated Mabel as the eccentric president noticed something, "By Jefferson! We seem to be trapped in some sort of crate shape box!"

"It's just a crate Mr. President," Mabel explained.

"Good thing I have the President Key!" Quentin stated holding out a gold key from his pocket "Able to unlock any lock in America."

He walked over to one side of the crate and attempted to place the key into the wood as if to unlocked it. Pacifica then said to Dipper, "He does realize that he needs an actual keyhole to use that right? He can't use that here."

"Give it a minute," Dipper said, slightly use to it through his sister's and mother's antics.

Soon Quentin seemed to realize it wasn't working as well. He narrowed his eyes at the crate walls, "Ah wood. My age old enemy." He turned to the three teens, "To escape we need the silliest plan we can think of."

Mabel seemed to be all for it and was thinking of a plan. Dipper however had another suggestion, "or we can make a teleporting seal and get all four of us out of here."

"Oh right," Mabel agreed that would be simple to do. "Devil magic right."

"Devils huh?" Quentin questioned, looking at them before he shrugged, "Very well then. Beam us up Scotty!"

"That's not my name," Dipper muttered while Mabel giggled.

With both Pacifica and Quentin both humans the twins needed to make a slightly different seal for them but with nothing to make them rush they were able to make it in no time. If anyone were outside the crate they would see a blue light shining through the cracks and single hole in the side before it vanished, unknowingly leaving the box empty.

* * *

The four were in Gravity Falls once again appearing in the secret hideout where they found Quentin's body. They chose this location since it was close to town and so no one would notice them appearing. Once they were out into the sunlight and heading towards town Quentin turned to them, "For all your efforts I wish to reward you. Mabel, as thank I'm making you an official congressman!"

He took a top hat from his coat and popped it open before he placed it on Mabel's excited head. "I'm legalizing everything!"

Dipper chuckled at his sister back to her normal self again. He can tell when she placed her sweater from around her waist to over her body again. Quentin then turned to him "And for you Scotty, ("Still not my name") for helping solving this mystery I would like to give you my President key."

Dipper smiled taking the key from the old president. Quentin then turned to Pacifica, who wasn't sure what to say. She wondered if he was upset that her family took the credit for his founding of Gravity Falls. Quentin however simply said, "Pacifica, it is good to see that Nathaniel and his family was able to make something of themselves. When I knew him he was just the town idiot, though I had always suspected he was faking. But seeing you here makes me glad his family was able to grow happily in these several United States."

"You're not mad he took all the credit?" Pacifica asked stunned.

Quentin shook his head, "America is the land of opportunities and making a name for yourself. I have no reason to be angry for Nathaniel for doing just that."

Pacifica stared before he smiled at the man. "Thank you sir."

Quentin laughed before he handed Pacifica a file, the very file that held the cover-up of her family. She was stunned and looked at the man who smiled at her, "Do with that however you wish. It's rightfully yours after all."

The four walked back into town, all the while Quentin was telling stories of some of the people of the past in his time. "And then he chased me and spanked me with a paddle for like three hours. Bottom line, George Washington was a jerk."

"Wow that is crazy," Mabel laughed.

Quentin looked around town, seeing how much has changed. The twins looked at their friend, who was looking at the file. "What do you plan on doing with it?" Mabel asked.

"The choice is your Pacifica," Dipper explained, "We'll accept whatever you decide."

Pacifica looked at the file and then back at her friends, seeing they trusted her with this and would let he do anything with it, even burn it. But she had a different idea. She smirked and said; "I think I'll send it to the paper, anonymously of course."

"Really?" Dipper asked surprised by this.

"Even though this could hurt your family?" Mable added slightly concern for Pacifica at least.

Pacifica smiled at them, "It'll be fine. Daddy will no doubt be able to put out the fires and make everything quite but it will keep him busy for a few weeks."

They laughed as Pacifica left with the files on her ancestor, even if she was going to get back at her father for humiliating her friend. She had fun, even if it was a conspiracy.

"I am needed elsewhere, Trembely away!" Quentin suddenly declared before the group left and leapt on a horse, backwards, and rode off into the setting sun.

"Where do you think he's going?" Pacifica had to ask as Mabel just shrugged.

"I'm going to say, he'll probably fall off a cliff. Well, we'll see each other later." Dipper said as Pacifica decided to keep the file as close to her as possible before sending it in to the newspapers.

(Scene Change)

"And Soos came by and started talking for me for like an hour." Stan said as the twins had located their great uncle in the stocks, "Bottom line is Pioneer Day sucks. So what's with the top hat?"

"I am a Congress woman." Mabel said proudly as Stan just looked at her confused.

"Pardon?" He had to ask, letting Dipper slip the President's key in the stock's lock and unlock it.

"You are officially pardoned!" Mabel was proud to say it, and like Dipper liked that the President's key really did work on any lock, so long as it was a traditional lock.

"You're not gonna make sense ever are you kid?" Stan worked out the kinks in his body for being in the stocks for the entire day.

"Not really, but let's go home." Mabel said, and they just left for home.

(Scene Break)

"Looks like Pacifica came through!" Dipper said as he and his sister were reading the article that was about the conspiracy they unraveled.

"Ooh, that is good reading. Also, Mom sent a memo that you need to be on the set for the shooting of your first episode." Dipper sighed at Mabel's reminder for being Kamen Rider Sitri, but he didn't know that Mabel had already arranged something, and Dipper decided to call in a favor, since Pacifica was part of the act, in a manner.

* * *

"And we're done." The Devil in Pacifica's room said as he finished up his work, "Now you can get the Underworld channels."

"Thank you, but who sent you in the first place?" Pacifica was genuinely confused at this as the Devil shrugged, since Pacifica did have a good sized TV in her room.

"It was request from Lady Leviathan's daughter, and she gave me an autograph to do this favor. Something about a conspiracy, but I don't care. I just want to see more Chibi-Levia!" The Devil kind of creeped her out a bit, but she shrugged as he left and decided to watch TV, and her eyes went wide-open as she wound up watching a commercial, with her in it, for Kamen Rider Sitri. She then noticed that there was a letter on the new DVR.

 _Pacifica, I hope you don't mind, but I want to hire you as an actress for Kamen Rider Sitri, and will pay! Just concentrate on the seal and you'll be brought to the set, and Dipper is calling this in as a favor._

 _Signed: Serafall Leviathan, and Mason and Mabel Pines Sitri._

Well, she might as well act, and she teleported to the set to get ready for her first day on the new job that she was dragged into. Although, she had to admit that working with Dipper wasn't that bad.

KLQW: UHYHUVH

YOLMWV IRXS YRHSLK LI IVW UOZMMVO PMRTSG, DSL DROO XSVXP GSVRI PRMT'H SVZIG?


	7. Time Traveler's Pig Part 1

**Well, my partner and I are on fire for this, and so we present another chapter of Gravity Falls for Devils! Now we are entering another episode, and there was so much content that we decided to split into two! So first, shout outs:**

 **ultima-owner, blackheart0009**

 **Those are the two that decoded last chapter's message, and just to let you know that I am improving on the cryptograms, double checking they mean what I wanted it to say before posting. I also admit it's been fun not only making them, but also seeing people crack them and if they get a laugh or not.**

 **Also, on an extra note, blackheart0009 has done me a few favors, generally in requesting reaction stories, and he will have or is working on a reaction story for this particular fic! I'm very thankful that he's willing to do the story for me, and he's so far been very good at keeping the characters in character for the reaction stories, such as Preview of Hearts, Many Lives of Shinobi, Reading The Stopping Phenex, Preview of Hearts, and so on. Most of those are requested from me, but he's still a good reaction author. Now for the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep repeating myself? This is a fanfiction site, and unless I'm cloned from Alex Hirsch or Ichiei Ishibumi, and I hope I got his name right, or my partner, then we don't own either IPs for Gravity Falls or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **~Time Traveler's Pig A~**

It was not the usual routine today as Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Nabiki, and others found as Stan was working on something. Lots of attractions and such were gathered, vending stalls, games, and more since Stan was working on a fair.

"See Mabel, the cheapest fair money can rent. I spared every expense." That was when Dipper came crashing down from the faulty sky tram, that he was testing.

"I think the sky tram's broken, and most of my bones are cracked." Dipper stated as Stan just laughed a bit at the pain, knowing that Dipper would heal quickly, since that was the power of any of the 'immortal races'.

"That's funny." Stan said, not noticing the peerage members that were showing up because of Dipper's pain, even if minor.

"Master, are you okay?" Bloom said as she, along with others were being contracted to set up the Mystery Fair.

"We can help if you're hurt." Karin added as she and Yuzu also showed up. Dipper made sure to let them know that he was fine before Stan brought something else.

"Alright, I need you guys to look around and slap these fake safety inspection tickets on anything that looks like a lawsuit." Stan handed them out to the peerage, mainly Nabiki, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and Bloom.

"Grunkle Stan, is this legal?" Mabel was concerned about it, as she was likely to actually pray to God for the good times and such, despite being a devil. She had her morality and she wasn't planning on changing. Dipper, in that regard, showed his general respect by simply living in a manner that he believed was righteous.

"When there's no cops around, anything's legal!" The group just shrugged and went with it. Dipper figured Stan would eventually get caught, and just went with it. As for the conman himself, he was just waiting on something to be finished.

"It's ready to go mister Pines." Soos alerted Stan to the Dunk Tank, and Grunkle Stan tested it out a couple of times by pushing the bulls-eye before smiling.

"Soos, you have this thing rigged from here to Timbuktu! Nothing in this world can knock me down now!" Stan certainly showed excitement about the successful ripping off of other people with the Dunk Tank.

"Yeah except for a futuristic laser arm cannon or something." Soos agreed before he pointed that out, "Also I'm sure a number of devil spells can break it, and that's not like counting the rooks or queens or something."

Stan frowned at this, "Okay new rule. No magic on the dunk tank. And no rooks or queens are allowed to dunk me either."

"Kim isn't here actually," Lilo explained to Stan, sitting on an entire vending stand being carried by Stitch underneath. "She had a mission with Ron. So the only queen you have to worry about is Bloom and she will only do it if Dipper tells her too."

"Good news for me," Stan muttered noticing that the shield protecting him from stray ball throws, or intentional ones seeing as he planned on being an asshole and taunting people, was not as secured as he likes. He looked through the toolbox on the ground looking for the right tool to tighten the screws more. "Hey Soos you haven't seen my red screwdriver have you?"

"Haven't seen it," Soos replied, "Maybe some supernatural creature or paranormal thingum took it?"

"None of that Soos," Stan warned, "We don't want people to hear that and start freaking out."

But the search was in vain as it was in the hands of something else. Hiding behind the portable toilets was a balding man wearing goggles that hide his eyes with a tool belt and wearing a gray jumpsuit. He held up his watch and spoke into it, "the mission is proceeding as planned over." The man then took the screwdriver and adjusted something on the watch. Then his suit began to change into the background of a forest and then a like the beach at night before it became a perfect reflection of what was behind him. He was now nearly completely invisible expect for the head. The man took a quick glance around and walked into the fair more.

* * *

Hours later the fair was up and running and people of the town have already started gathering and going to the different rides and stands. Stan was in the dunk tank and grinning like a mad man. He took a mega phone and shouted, "It's twelve o'clock! The Dunk Tank is Open!" he caused a loud feedback before he called out, "Step right up and dunk me folks. I'm talking to you cut off!" he laughed and also insulted more town folk, "That's right muffin top, high pants, who wants a piece of me?"

Many of the people gathering to the dunk tank were angry at his words and threw a large number of baseballs at once. Several hit the target, others tried to hit Stan but the balls bounced off the target and shield while he laughed behind it protection. "Come back anytime folks!"

Over at another section of the fair Dipper was next to Wendy getting some corndogs. However, Dipper was wondering something else, "How did they get them into this shape? It's unnatural."

The corndogs were shaped and cook to form question marts on the sticks, something that should be impossible. Wendy chuckled, "But Dipper they're so" she lifts her question mark corn down so it was behind the 'Delicious' advertisement on the corndog stand, making it seem like a question, "Delicious?" she asked as if confused.

The pair laughed at the joke before some mustard fell from Wendy's corndog and landed on her sleeve. She sighed annoyed before she told Dipper that she'd be right back. Dipper nodded and watched her go. Mabel appeared behind him with two cotton candies. "Look at you, being all romantic at the fair."

"Knock it off it is not like that," Dipper said, "We're just two friends hanging out at the fair."

"And that you like her," Mabel pointed out, "Just admit that you wanted to go on a date with her. None of us are going to mind since we all know you have a thing for red heads."

"I do not have a thing for redheads," Dipper denied.

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Dipper I'm always right about these things. None of us would care anyway. Not even Bloom and you know how much she cares about you."

Dipper rolled his eyes here, "Bloom just takes her lessons from Grayfia really seriously, both as my queen and personal maid."

"And all she cares about is you being happy," Mabel pointed out, "Even if it's with another girl as long as she gets love as well."

"Mabel just drop it already!" Dipper said turning only to see Robbie in front of them.

"Hey," he muttered while stealing a bite from Mabel's cotton candy, ignoring her protested 'hey'. "Any of you two dorks seen Wendy around? I just got some new super tight jeans, and thought she'd like check them out."

"I think she's checking out the bottomless pit." Dipper said pointing over to said pit a good distance away from the fair, "Why not jump in and see if she's in there?"

Robbie narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I will smart guy."

He walked pass Dipper, knocking into his side slightly. "Man he's such a jerk! And not working those jeans." Mabel said not impressed about the tight jeans, and miffed about her candy being besmirched.

"He's a jerk with super-tight pants, and I still don't get the appeal with them." Dipper shook his head, as he knew that some girls were attracted to guys wearing abnormally and uncomfortably tight pants, "And he can play guitar. So if I want to have a shot at Wendy, and not as her master, then I need to keep those two apart."

"Don't worry broseph, because I'm here to-Oh my gosh a pig!" Mabel interrupted herself as soon as she spotted a cute pig that was staring right at her. She rushed over to the pigpen that was also an attraction by some farmer guy. That's when the pig oinked in a way that sounded like Mabel or doorbell, "He said Mable, or doorbell. Did you say Mabel?"

The pig oinked out and she clearly heard Mabel in it that time. She squealed at the fact that pig was actually calling out to her.

"Oh, hey Mabel." Pacifica called out before approaching her, but she was curious on why Mabel was staring at a pig. "Why are you looking at that pig?"

"I must have him! He said my name in pig language. Okay, technically oinks, but he still called my name." Mabel said as Pacifica looked at the pig. It definitely looked to be more intelligent then the average pig, and she would admit it was kind of cute.

"Ah, old fifteen poundy. So, how much you recon' he weighs?" The farmer asked, but anyone would know the weight from that comment.

"Fifteen pounds?" Mabel didn't really ask, but she was surprised that the man named his pig after the weight.

"Are you some kind of witch?" The farmer had a look of fear for a bit before giving the pig to Mabel, "Here's your pig miss."

Many people were cheering, and Tyler was even saying "Get it, get it!" The clapping died down as the farmer then tried to hand some eating utensils to Mabel.

"I reckon you'll be needing these?" Mabel refused the farmer's gift because she had no intention of eating him. She and Pacifica just walked away from the stand.

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Pacifica asked as the pig walked with them.

"I'm going to make him my familiar, he's more then smart to be one, and I got to show him to Dipper." Mabel was excited to show off her new familiar when her brother didn't get one yet. "You go on and have fun at the Mystery Fair, and me and Dipper'll catch up!"

* * *

Dipper and Wendy were walking, checking out some of the games and the strange prizes they offered. They heard the bell ring showing someone won the strength hammer, and they turned to see Stitch laughing and dropping the hammer he used. He got the largest stuff animal prize and gave it to Lilo, who cheered at Stitch's victory.

They didn't get far from that before Wendy spotted something, "Hey check it out." She pointed to the top of a ball throwing game where a line of stuff toys laid. "I don't know if it's a panda or a duck but I want it."

"Grunkle Stan told me a trick to these," Dipper told her, "Just aim for the carney's head and take the prize when he's unconscious."

Wendy laughed, "Nice."

Dipper felt things were going great so he took a ticket to, hopefully in his mind: win Wendy that prize! "One ball please."

"You only get one chance," the carney said taking the ticket and handing Dipper a baseball.

Wendy gave him the thumbs up, before Dipper pulled back and threw the baseball. He nicked the bottom bottle, which caused the other two to fall as well. However, Dipper could not enjoy his victory as the ball kept going and bounced off the wooden plank behind the bottles. The ball flew right back at them and to his horror hit Wendy right in the eye. She called out in pain and covered her eye with her hands. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Dipper said panicking "Wendy are you okay?"

Wendy winced and removed her hands, "Is it swollen?"

Dipper winced seeing the swollen and blackening eye that he hit. "Don't worry! I'll get some ice! Or find Yuzu!" he then ran off to find what he needed.

He couldn't find Yuzu so he took an empty plastic bag and moved behind a food stand before he created a large handful of ice crystals and filled the bag up. He quickly ran back towards Wendy before he ran right into someone. He panicked seeing the ice on the ground and was quickly gathering it up again. "Watch where you're going!" he shouted to the man in the gray jumpsuit.

The man didn't say anything but picked up a tape measurer that he had dropped and ran back into the crowd. Dipper didn't pay him any mind as he got the ice once again and ran towards Wendy. He however slid to a stop and gasped in horror. Robbie was right besides Wendy holding out a snow cone, allowing her to ease her eye into it to help the swelling. What made him drop the bag and gap in horror was when Robbie said, looking very nervous "I've been meaning to ask you something; we've been spending a lot of time together, and I was wondering if maybe…you want to go out with me?"

Dipper felt numb as he turned and absentmindedly walked off. He could not believe it, that he missed his chance. He wanted to keep those two apart and now it was too late. He felt he should have gotten one of his pieces to distract Robbie but they were having fun and didn't have the heart to stop them. Now he wasn't so sure if that was the right choice.

* * *

Dipper had spent time wandering the fair, and just sighing as the fair continued. Mabel came up saying how she named her pig Waddles because he waddles while walking, and something about Pacifica being there. He was just too heartbroken at the moment to not really care, even Bloom didn't help out as much.

"Paging Dr. Waddles, we've got a boy here with a broken heart." Mabel brought Waddles and had him in a doctor's outfit while doing so. "Come on, these are the jokes."

"I don't get it Mabel, I had everything ready. Wendy's only going out with Robbie because I hit her with the ball, and because he had ice. I would've had the ice if it wasn't for..." Dipper then noticed the bald man in the grey suit that he had bumped into, "that guy!"

Dipper pointed to the man and Mabel followed the direction to see the guy in question, "That guy?"

"Yeah!" Dipper said as he went right to the guy, "Hey you! I've seen you around town, are you stalking us!?"

Dipper's accusation wasn't without merit, as he had seen him at the lake picking up something when they had gone fishing with Stan, at the revealing of the wax museum when McGuckit asked about the wax figures, and he had noticed the bald man in the corner of his eye when Mabel and he were fighting off the gnomes.

"And why are you bald? Is it a fashion statement? 'Cause I don't think you're old enough to be bald." Mabel was curious, as she didn't know what happened with his hair, or if he was just born without hair.

The man started to panic more than anything else, "Ah my position has been compromised. Assuming stealth mode."

He started to twist his match and they saw his gray jumpsuit changed to a layer of color much like a TV's show signal going out, before becoming a scene from the woods and then town itself. Then it seemed to go back to the gray and the man was upset, "dang-it!" he took out a red screwdriver and tries to make adjustments to the watch.

"How'd you do that?" Dipper ask since he knew it wasn't magic and there wasn't technology that made nearly perfect camouflage.

"That's amazing!" Mabel asked before she gasped, "Are you from the future or something?"

The man started to panic again and sweat at this question, "ah no…I…memory wipe!" he then threw a wipe that landed on Mabel's face.

Mabel blinked surprised before she took the wipe off and pointed out, "This is just a baby wipe."

The man sighed and sat down on a stack of hay, "Alright you cornered me. I'm a time traveler."

Dipper was surprised at this and asked, the gears in his head turning, "Wait a minute if you're from the future then you have a time machine or something?"

"That's kinda how it works," The man replied with a shrug.

Dipper grinned, "Can I borrow it?"

"No! Out of the question!" the man shouted standing up and pulling a tap measure out, "This is sensitive and extremely complicated time equipment."

"It looks like a tape measure," Dipper pointed out.

"You shut your time mouth!" the man shouted pointing to Dipper.

"You think this guy is for real?" Dipper asked his twin.

"Maybe he's just crazy" Mabel suggested.

The man scowled, "Oh you don't believe me?" and before they could reply he pulled the tape of his time machine and released it. Afterwards he vanished in a blue light. A few seconds later, he reappeared wearing an outfit from the renaissance era. "Guess where I was?"

The pair gasped seeing him now, "That's right, fifteen years ago there was a costume store right here. One second," he then vanished with his time machine and then reappeared seconds later. Only this time his head and suit had small flames on it, forcing him to pat the flames out.

Seeing he was telling the truth Mabel asked, "So who are you again?"

The man took out an id badge, "Blendin Blandin, time anomaly removal crew, year twenty sneventy twelve." Blendin then puts his badge away and explained, "My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that supposed to happen at his very location. But I don't see any anomalies. I don't know if it's some sort of paradox or if I'm just really tired."

Dipper and Mabel glanced at one another before Dipper said, "you know, you sound like you could use a break."

"Oh defiantly, defiantly" Mabel agreed holding up some tickets, "may I recommend various attractions at the mystery fair?"

"You know what?" Blendin asked standing up again and grinning, "What the heck? I'm worth it." He took the offered tickets and started off but not before pointing at them. "But I'm keeping an eye on you."

They watched them head towards a ride, leaving the twins behind. Once he was out of earshot Dipper asked, "did you get it?"

Mabel smirked and held the time machine up, "I got it."

"Grunkle Stan would be proud," Dipper admitted as they headed off to the Mystery Shack to check the machine out in private.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles looked at the time machine, which still looked more like a tape measure then an actual time machine. "You know, I would've expected a Dolorian for a time machine then a tape measure, but this is our moment to any moment in history."

"Ooh, we could go back in time and get two dodos and force them to make out!" Mabel exclaimed as she thought about it, but Dipper wasn't so sure it was a good idea, not because it was an endangered species.

"I don't think we should do that. The weirdo mentioned time paradoxes and I think we should try to avoid them. So, all we're going to do is go back in time and fix that one mistake." Dipper explained and the devil girl was okay with it. It wasn't that bad, and she did find a positive.

"I can relive the moment I won Waddles over again!" Mabel said as Dipper took an experimental look at it, and found out the functions pretty easily enough. It had a switch for going backwards and forwards in time, the tape would stretch based on how far you wanted to go, and even labeled on minutes or years. Dipper measured the amount of time going back, and then went back in time with Mabel, Waddles seemed to have panicked a bit, spilling over some playing cards that had a triangle with an eye, stick figure arms, and a top hat. Everything seemed to go in reverse, such as Soos eating a sandwich, which was going back to it's original state with every bite, and then it returned to normal, even though Dipper had to pat his hat down from being set on fire.

"Do over?" Dipper asked Mabel as she beamed at the idea of doing the same thing for as long as she wanted.

"Do over!" Mabel said as the two left the shack to do what they planned to do: get Wendy to date Dipper and win Waddles again.

* * *

Mabel went back to the stall where Pacifica would be passing by and where Waddles was.

"Reckon you can guess the critter's weight," The Farmer guy said, but Mabel came right up to him.

"Fifteen pounds, and I'm a Devil not a witch!" Mabel said as the Farmer Guy then started freaking out more.

"I NEED A YOUNG PRIEST AND AN OLD PRIEST!" He screamed out as Mabel just shrugged, ready to check on Dipper.

Dipper was able to make his way over and walk next to Wendy, "Hey Wendy."

"Hey man," she said before she noticed something, "Dude what happen to your hat?"

"Ah nothing," Dipper quickly said before he points to the same stand he took her to in the first place, "hey what's that?"

"Wow, check it out," Wendy said seeing the prize. "I don't know if it's a duck or a panda but I want one."

Like before Dipper took out a ticket and held it to the carney. "One ball please."

"You only get one chance," the carney said taking the ticket and handing Dipper a baseball.

 _'That's what you think.'_ Dipper thought before glancing at Wendy, who gave him the thumbs up. "One panda duck coming right up!" he said before he sighed muttering to himself. "Okay Dipper, second chance, don't mess this up."

He threw the ball, not as hard this and it fell short and hit the table where the bottles stacked. The problem was the ball came flying back and also hit Wendy in the eye. She cried out in pain and covered her eyes again. Dipper was horrified at the fact it happened again. She turned to him and asked, "Does it look swollen?"

Dipper winced before he looked down at his hands, "That's so weird."

He looked up again when he heard Wendy say, "Oh hey Robbie."

Robbie was there, once again holding a snow cone to Wendy's eye to help the swelling. "So anyway, we've be hanging out a lot and I was wonder if, ah, you wanted to go out with me?"

Dipper gapped at the fact it happened again. He left the two and headed over to Mabel and Waddles, where Mabel was feeding her new pet/familiar a caramel apple. "So how'd it go?" she asked him, not even looking in his direction.

"The same thing happened again!" Dipper explained, pacing around thinking.

"Maybe it's a time curse," Mabel suggested before she smiled at Waddles, "Waddles can you say time curse?"

Waddles oinked twice but Mabel was sure she heard her familiar said it. She squealed and hugged Waddles before pinching and moving his squishy face, "Oh your face is so fat."

Dipper however was focusing on his problem, "Is it possible the forces of time naturally conspire to undo any new outcomes?" he shook his head though "No, no, I just need to try again. Third times the charm."

"How hard can it be?" Mabel asked as Dipper stretched out the tape measure for the time machine and activated it. As the two vanished they missed a small mob had form with the framer leading with a pair of priests next to him. "Find the devil!"

* * *

So Dipper tried again and again but nothing seems to go his way no matter how hard he tried. He tried throwing with his left hand so it would not go as hard. But he missed the bottles, hit the board and hit Wendy in the eye before Robbie came to help her out. Mabel won Waddles again and took pictures together in the photo booth.

The next time Dipper had Wendy switch places with him so if the ball did come back he would be hit instead. But after knocking the bottles down the ball bounced up, bounced off a hanging prize, hit the carney in the head and then hit Wendy in the eye. Dipper hit his head again as Robbie came by again. Mabel won Waddles and was sharing a pizza with him, both eating the same slice together.

The next time Dipper was on the edge of his ropes. "Uh Wendy, how badly do you want that stuff animal?"

"More than anything in the world!" Wendy had answered.

Dipper sighed before he threw the ball again. The ball smacked the front of the table, bounce upward and knocked into a net of baseballs hanging above them. The net came up showing Wendy with the ball and hitting her…you guessed it, right in the eye.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you!" He shouted towards the heavens, but since it counted as a prayer, it gave him a strong headache.

Mabel once again had Waddles and they were riding the Ferris wheel. "I love my pig!" she shouts to the world.

* * *

"Taking wind speed into account..." Dipper stated as he was making a complex equation involving how to throw the ball, so it wouldn't hit Wendy, and prevent Robbie and Wendy from going out, presumably.

"Let's face it Dipper, maybe you're just fated to have a bad day at the fair, just like I'm fated to be with Waddles." Mabel tried to cheer Dipper up and get him out of the funk, "Besides, there are other girls, so why not go out with someone else? Pacifica seems to like you, and I could hook you up with Candy or Grenda. There's also Yuzu and Karin, Kim may have something for you, since she's into eggheads. Bloom's into you too."

"Look, it wouldn't be fair if my heart's not in it, and right now I really like Wendy. And Bloom is technically my maid, so it would feel more like taking advantage of her." Dipper shook his head, even if the girls mentioned were hot, it wouldn't feel right to him. "Plus I think I might just be one variable away from figuring this out."

"What's a variable?" Mabel had placed herself perfectly in the equation, that Dipper didn't even think to scold her for not paying attention in school. "I figured it out! A way to win the ball toss, not hit Wendy, and stop her and Robbie from getting together!"

"Great! I'll just go win my pig again!" Mabel was happy that her brother was happy, but she really did love Waddles, even if he was going to be a pet.

"Wait, I need you for my plan! It won't take long, and you can go win Waddles as soon as you do this one thing for me." Mabel just shrugged and agreed to help, since she would still be able to win Waddles even with the delay, Pacifica was likely to leave him alone because their friends, and no one else had any interest in Waddles so far.

* * *

Once again, Dipper was ready to try, the man said that Dipper had one shot, and the half-Devil boy threw the ball towards the top of the tent, instead of the direct approach.

"Dude, that's some bad luck." Wendy said as Dipper smirked having figured it all out.

"Is it?" Now Wendy was confused as the ball slide on the other side of the tent. Creating a sort of odd route, which Mabel helped by holding a gutter, it even ricocheted off the Dunk Tank hitting the bulls-eye, but since it was rigged everyone there was disappointed when Stan wasn't dunked. Then the ball smacked the snow cone right out from in front of Robbie, Wendy and Dipper moved to the side to see that the bottles were knocked over without Wendy getting hurt.

Wendy looked amazed at what happen, "Whoa."

The carney gave Wendy one of the stuff animals, "Here you go miss."

She looked and Dipper and smirked, "Did you use some devil magic to cheat?"

Dipper just smirked, shaking his head to indicate he did not, and removed his cap, which he used to catch the falling baseball. Wendy laughed at this, "Awesome."

"Hey Wendy," Robbie said walking up with his empty cone. "Hey I was wonder if you…"

Wendy however held the prize she just gotten, "Look what Dipper got for me."

Robbie looked at it and then at a smirking Dipper. Robbie huffed, "Whatever. Can't even tell what species it is. It's stupid." He then pulled up his hoody and tied it tight so his face couldn't be seen and walked away.

"What's his deal?" Wendy asked which caused Dipper to only shrug. She smiled at her friend though, "Seems like I came with the right guy today."

Dipper smirked before they started off again. Passing Mabel, Dipper gave her the thumbs up to show everything went well. Mabel smiled, happy for her brother but now went back to win her familiar again. She walked to the spot and froze in horror. "All yours," the farmer said as Many Dan held Waddles in one hand, "Old fifteen poundy. Yours forever and nothing will change it."

"Nice," Manly Dan grunts, "Fifteen pounds of pure barbeque." he walked off with a struggling Waddles, "Knock that off! Stress will make your pork taste chewy."

Mabel screamed in horror before she ran off again. She needed to fix this now!

Dipper and Wendy were riding the tunnel of love and corndogs ride, both laughing. As they got off Wendy saw a new stand, "Oh funnel cake. Let's go get some dipper."

Dipper made to follow but Mabel's scream made him stop. Mabel ran up to him screaming, even when she stops to breath and Dipper tried to get her to calm down she was still screaming. "I'll wait till you're done," he said finally.

"I'm done." Mabel said before she grabbed his shirt and shook him, "We messed up the timeline. Manly Dan won Waddles and is going to eat him!"

"Mabel I'm so sorry," Dipper said, feeling bad for her sister since he knew how much she loved that pig.

Mabel released Dipper and took the time machine, "It's okay. We can go back and fix this."

"Mabel wait!" Dipper said quickly and took the time machine back. "Look I did the math, in any other time line I hurt Wendy and she ends up going out with Robbie. I can't let that happen."

"But if we don't go I'll lose Waddles forever!" Mabel said grabbing the time machine and pulled. Dipper pulled back and they struggled to keep the machine. They pushed and pulled each other before they ended up falling over. The problem was the main part of the machine flew with the tape still in their hands and landed in a passing corndog ride. The ride pulled the time machine back before it broke free and snapped back to them. When it did however they looked in horror before they vanished in a bright light.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel appeared in the air before landing on a dirt road somewhere. They groaned and got up. "When are we?" Dipper asked knowing what happen.

"The real question is 'when are we'?" Mabel said before she realized what he said, "Oh wait you already…"

"Yeah I did," Dipper chuckled as they chuckled and corrected themselves.

"Do you feel that?" Dipper asked as they then saw something that they normally wouldn't have seen: Bison. The problem is they were stampeding, and would have possibly crushed the two, if they didn't have the common sense to run. They did, in their panic, forget that they could have flown over the stampede instead of dashing off a cliff, and fortunately landing in a covered wagon. As they heard someone shouting/asking about who wanted dysentery.

"Forge ahead mighty oxen, for a new life awaits us on this Oregon Trail!" Said a settler, as Mabel was confused.

"Is this the seventies?" Dipper stopped himself from facepalming at Mabel's response.

"No, this is the 1800's during the time of the Oregon Trail and the Yukon Gold rush, we're back in pioneer times, which is about 150 years or so, give or take." Dipper explained, since he did pay attention to school and not just the Underworld history, but Human history as well.

"By Trembly! Fertilia, it seems you have given birth to two more children." Said the driver of the wagon as Dipper and Mabel then noticed the family that was there.

"Uh, we're really sorry we crashed, but we aren't your kids." Dipper explained, with Mabel agreeing.

"I suppose not, but we can always use more hands to render the tallow." Mabel wasn't sure what the woman was talking about with tallow.

"Her clothes are strange mother." Said one of the children as Mabel just shrugged it off.

"What these, I make my own clothes, and guess who gets to vote in the future! Ladies! Up top!" Mabel said as she started teaching the settler woman how to high-five and added to teach it to her friends.

"Mabel! We really shouldn't mess with the past!" Dipper didn't want to think of the consequences of what might happen if they messed with the past too much. Mabel just gave her brother a glare for a bit.

"Oh, says the guy who messed with the past all day and cost me my familiar!" She probably shouldn't have mentioned a familiar, since now they heard calls of witch, and that prompted them to using the machine to time travel out of there.

* * *

The two appeared in a hot muggy jungle…with a giant T-rex towering above them. It roared and went to chomp down right on them. The twins screamed before they quickly got out of there with the time machine. They breathed a sigh of relief when they found they were safe. However, that changed when a laser bolt nearly hit them and left a crater next to them. They turned to see a futuristic city but was war torn with men fighting and shooting laser guns. It would have been a scene straight out of something like Terminator if it wasn't for the giant floating baby with a red hourglass symbol on the forehead and shooting laser from its eyes. It laughed darkly in a voice that sounded out of place. "This future seems neat," Mabel said before Dipper grabbed the time machine and got them out of here.

* * *

They appeared on the shore by Gravity Falls' lake with the people getting ready to start fishing. Mabel grabbed the time machine and ran off, "I'm coming Waddles!"

"Mabel, get back here!" Dipper cried running after her, not noticing a calculator dropped from his pocket. They vanished again as Old Man McGucket called out by the pier, "I've seen it! I've seen it again!"

* * *

They appeared behind a crowd that was sitting in front of the Mystery Shack and Stan unveiled a wax figure of himself to them. Mabel ran ahead and Dipper gave chase, Dipper tripping on a cable and dropping a few chewed up pens.

* * *

The appeared in the woods by the shack but this time if they were paying attention they could see the back of the gnome-tron and their past selves. Mable kept running, not noticing her flower hair clip fell and landed on the ground.

* * *

They vanished again and reappeared in the middle of a winter storm right outside the Mystery Shack, though it looks like a bunch of signs and add on were missing. Mabel noticed the time machine was sparking and glowing hotter, "This thing is getting hotter!" Mabel tried out.

"What did you do!?" Dipper cried as they slid to a stop.

"I don't know!"

"Here!" Dipper said gathering some magic, "We need to cool it down!"

Dipper added some ice magic in an attempt to cool the machine down. It sparked and glowed before they vanished again. At the shack a man opened the door hearing something. He looked like a much younger Stan Pines but had a different air to him. The man peeked out, shrugged and then closed the door again.

* * *

The pair reappeared again in a grassy plain as the sun rose. "When are we now?" Mabel asked.

"As well as where are we," Dipper added seeing a large migration of animals moving not far from them. It was not just one kind of species either as the mass herd had wildebeest, zebra, elephants, and a few giraffes as well. "I think we're in Africa Mabel."

"How did we get here?" Mabel asked as they slowly followed the animals to see where so many of them were going.

"Let's see, the best theory that I can come up with is that the spell I used to try and cool it down must have interfered and sent us to a random place in time and space." Dipper theorized.

Mabel shrugged figuring Dipper might be right about it. "Where are they going anyways?

"No idea," Dipper admitted eyeing the herd and the way they came from, "There are too many different species to be a migration and even then they never travel together. No signs of fire so they are not fleeing from danger."

"Looks like they are heading to that rock!" Mabel said pointing to the large rock outcrop where the animals were gathering.

The twins waited in the back before a figure, a baboon to be precise, walked to the front of the rock platform and held something up. The animals cheered and went wilds as they baboon held what looked like, "Is that a lion cub?" Dipper asked.

"Don't know, but the cub is soooo kawaii!" Mabel said, slipping into Japanese as the small baby lion.

Dipper shrug, "It's probably not anyone important." He got the time machine out, "Let's see if we can get back home."

Mabel held onto Dipper as they vanished from the scene, just in time for a meerkat and a warthog to come up and slipped into the crowd.

 **WRKKVI ZMW NZYVO GRNV GIZEVORMT UZMGZHB: HVZIXS ULI GSV XSILML GIRTTVI**


	8. Time Traveler's Pig Part 2

**I want to apologize for not updating sooner, and it is close to Christmas. I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. I'm going to be honest, as I'm writing this, I'm just getting bogged down and a bit angry at some things, primarily liberal America playing a double-standard in that conservatives can't get a thought in edge-wise without being considered hateful and racist, despite the facts saying otherwise. It's like a Democrat or Liberal can stab their own party members in the back, say that people who don't support them should be treated like criminals, even if they are actually nice people that help others or are veterans, and that they can do whatever they want, such as ignoring court orders to keep or hand documents and E-mails over for evaluation and lie about not having them, and get away with it. But you know, I shouldn't be a bummed about political stuff with Christmas being so close, and this site isn't for political debates. This site is meant to be a place where we can write entertaining stories for everyone, and that's what I'm doing here! Now that I'm getting back on track, this chapter is definitely the longest written thus far, probably about 10,000 plus words! Now that's an achievement. Now, on to the shout outs:**

 **blackheart0009, deadpoolio99**

 **Well, two of you solved the code, and some of you didn't seem to remember the switch up from last time, which means I'm getting better at code writing, and I have been double-checking the codes before letting you solve them, so that we don't have mistranslated codes. Well, I apologize for the rant, and now get on to the Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls, and this was co-written with shadowwriter329. He doesn't own either series either.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

 **-Time Traveler's Pig Part 2-**

In a large beautiful castle inside one of the forest of France a special evening was underway. Soft music was playing and a couple was finely dressed and dancing in the ballroom. A few household items such as a small clock, a tea kettle and a candle stick were moving and peeking behind the door watching the couple dance. Everything seem to be going perfect before a bright flash of light got the item's attention, showing they had eyes and mouths, turned to see two teenagers appear behind them. "Okay when and where are we now?" the girl asked.

"No idea," the boy asked, glancing around the room, "Somewhere in Europe I think."

"Excuse me," A male voice with a French accent said. They two turned and were surprised to see the possessed items looking at them. The candlestick then said, "Who might you be?"

"And how did you get in here?" the clock added with narrowed eyes.

"Oh don't mind us." Dipper said quickly "We're just passing through."

"Are you guys magic?" Mabel asked nicely.

"Cursed my dear," the tea pot said in a polite female voice, "But please do not disturb our master and his date, tonight's an important night for them."

Dipper and Mabel glanced pass the door at the dancing couple, the woman in a wonderful golden ball gown and the man in a fancy blue suit but has the appearance of a furry beast. The only clue that he wasn't a beast was the smile the couple shared while dancing. "How romantic," Mabel whispered.

"Yes, it is," the teapot said, "But we don't want to ruin it please."

"We're leaving now." Dipper said pulling the tape measure back, "Sorry about that."

"I wish them luck," Mabel added before they vanished in a blue light.

"What a delightful pair," the teapot said.

The clock hummed, "Though I have to ask what were they wearing."

* * *

They how appeared in a glittery mine with large shiny gemstones. "Wow," Mabel said picking one up, "Fancy."

"I'll say," Dipper added examine one as well and seeing how pristine they were "these must be worth a pretty penny."

But as Mabel pocketed a few of them they could hear someone echoing through the mine. "HI-HOOOO!"

A different voice called back, "HI-HOOOO!"

The two devils looked at each other as the sound of a group singing and then moving towards them got louder and louder. They quickly used the time machine to get out of there in a flash of light as seven short men carrying pickaxes and had beards came into view.

* * *

The next jump was in a city, as there seemed to be a celebration going on all day, and Dipper recognized it.

"Are we in New Orleans?" He asked as he noticed the sights of the coming of Mardi Gras as Mabel was swooning for a handsome young man playing a musical instrument being pursued by a large heavyset man who was looking for him.

"Can we stay for a while?" Mabel asked, but was answered with Dipper dragging her off and activating the tape measure.

* * *

The two were now in a desert town out in the Middle East somewhere as there was a huge procession and a guy mentioning some guy named Prince Ali.

"Okay, why is there a huge parade?" Dipper asked as Mabel thought about it with the knowledge that there was a prince in the city, and that there might be a princess here as well.

"Well, if there's a princess here, then the parade is just a way so he can get into her panties. If I was a princess, then I would want a prince to come sweep me off my feet with a catchy tune and lots of cash." Mabel said as Dipper shook his head. It oddly made sense to him as well.

"So, he's trying to impress a girl with a parade and fanfare just to get laid?" Dipper shrugged as Mabel grabbed some gold and left without him noticing, "I can respect that. Mabel?"

He looked in one direction, then another, and finally he found Mabel finishing up a deal with some shopping. "Shopping? Really?"

"I wanted to get something special for the future, and how many opportunities am I going to get to get it?" She asked as Dipper just rolled his eyes, and then they disappeared in one time/space warp later.

* * *

When the twins appeared again they were in a dark mountain range with a castle in view. There was also green fire everywhere as well as think black thorns that were bigger than them. On a cliff in their line of sight was a handsome male wearing a bit of armor carrying a large shield and a sword. Before him, towering above everything else was a massive black dragon with a purple underbelly. It blew green flames, which the man blocked with his shield. Though he was getting pushed back and the dragon also snapped at him. The dragon has the man cornered before another breath of fire knocked the shield out of his hands. Mabel was on edge, biting her nails seeing the fight. Dipper watched amazed as he never seen a real dragon fighting before and the man looked to be a human. They watched as the dragon, giving an almost human like laugh, was ready to finish the fight, the man then threw his sword and it struck in the underbelly of the dragon. The dragon screamed as the sword stuck into the body and bleed. Dipper guessed it hit the heart as it started to fall. Even as the dragon crashed it still tried to snap at the man, to take him out with it. But the man managed to get out of the way and the dragon crashed into the cliff front and fell down, into the flames below.

"That was awesome!" Mabel shouted, "It was better than seeing a movie."

"Maybe because it was real," Dipper said glad they didn't have to worry about the dragon spotting and turning on them now. "Who is that guy?"

Mabel shrugged, "Saint George? He killed a dragon right?"

"Let's not find out" Dipper said using the time machine and making them vanished.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel appeared in a snowy mountain. But the sound of screams and war cries got their attention. They hid behind a rock and peeked out to see some sort of battle. Soldiers in armor were firing some sort of firework like missiles with carved dragonheads at a charging army riding on horseback. "Looks like we ended up in a battle," Dipper observed, "Maybe in China based on those weapons and armor."

"Hey what's that guy doing?" Mabel asked when one solider took the last missile and ran towards the army. "She's crazy!"

"That's a guy." Dipper objected, "The Chinese army didn't have women serving as soldiers"

"That one gives the feeling of a women," Mabel added, "I would know, it's women's intuition."

She focused as the soldier stopped before the head of the army and fired the weapon but it missed the horse rider. "Ah she missed."

Dipper watched as the rocket flew up and struck the mountainside. He had a bad feeling about this. "I don't think he did."

Before Mabel could correct Dipper they froze seeing the snow on the mountain started to fall and then form an avalanche. The charging army was getting buried in snow but it was also heading right for them.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed seeing the avalanche. Dipper quickly used the time machine and got them out of there before the snow covered where they were hiding.

* * *

They appeared and found themselves on the mountain again. "Did we just go forward or backwards?"

Dipper looked around, "I think these are different mountains. So we're somewhere and some when else."

"Whatever," Mabel said, "Let's just go before something else happens."

Dipper agreed and pulled the tape measure. But he found it was slow and not moving much. He looked down and gasped, "Oh no!"

Mabel looked to see the time machine was freezing over and then became solid ice. "Dipper, do something!"

"I need time to see what I can do," Dipper said, "This mountain is getting colder by the minute and it isn't helping."

Mabel looked around and pointed, "We can use that castle to get out of the cold!"

Dipper turned to see a large castle seemly covered in ice across a bridge. "Looks good to me."

They stepped over the bridge and entered the castle, and decided to at least say something to let the owner, whoever it was, know they were there.

"Hello? We're travelers that got lost and could use a place to hang out for a while." Mabel said as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I don't think anyone would know the expression 'hang out' in the past Mabel." Dipper said as he looked around, and recognized that the castle was made entirely of ice and snow. "Whoever did this must be really powerful in water and ice themed magic to make all this."

"Yeah, and an arts and crafts master like moi." Mabel happily added, remembering the things she made from a really authentic replica of Stan, to the ice sculpture of Aoshima. Dipper couldn't really disagree at this since Mabel was the more artistic of the two, and he was the more practical.

"Who are you?" They heard and looked to see a beautiful young woman, about three or so years older then them, marking her around eighteen, with long snowy white hair that was tied in a braid, and her icy blue and white dress accented her figure nicely.

"Oh, sorry for intruding. We're just trying to get something working again, I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel." Dipper introduced himself as Mabel waved hello.

"I love what you did with the place! It's soo pretty!" Mabel said, getting the woman to blush a bit at the praise.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone from Arrandelle would like it. How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Elsa of Arrandelle." Elsa introduced herself as Dipper thought what did he know about Arrandelle and if he had heard of it before.

"Nice to meet you Elsa, and technically we're not from Arradelle." Dipper said nicely still trying to think.

"Did you make it yourself?" Mabel asked, wanting to know more about the ice castle.

Elsa blushed and stammered slightly, "Well…I…"

"Because this place is amazing!" Mabel added not noticing Elsa's state. "I've never made anything this big before with my ice."

This caught Elsa's attention, "Your ice? You have powers over ice and snow?"

"Well more water and ice in general," Dipper explained, "But yeah." He then held up a hand and a diamond shape ice crystal formed in seconds.

Elsa stared amazed. She never met or even heard anyone that had powers like her. "Man this must have taken forever to make," Mabel said looking at the detail of the ice around the room, "It would take me hours to even make this room as detailed as it is, forget a whole castle."

"Actually it didn't take that long." Elsa admitted, surprising even herself at this. With these two having powers with ice made her feel more at ease and not be judged harshly for her abilities. "I've…I've been pretty much trying to hold my powers back for years. After an incident I came her away from everyone and just…let it go." She was smiling for the first time in years when it came to her powers, to be able to share it with someone.

"That doesn't sound healthy." Dipper advised, "Keeping it all bottled up will just make it came out more."

Elsa's smile dropped at this, and sadness was shown, "I…my powers are dangerous. I hurt someone I cared dearly about years ago. One reason I ran away from Arrandelle so I didn't hurt anyone anymore."

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other, having a feeling it was something that she was guilty about for years. Mabel held out her hand and made a heart out of ice, giving her an encouraging smile. Dipper smiled as well, "Powers and magic are like a muscle; the more you exercise and work at it then the better it becomes. You made this whole castle after holding it in for years no doubt. Imagine what you can do with some practice."

Elsa thought about it, biting her lip before she shook her head, "Ice is dangerous. It can hurt things and people. I could kill someone with these powers."

"Yes ice can hurt people and anything living. Ice can crack and break stone and cause damage." Elsa flinched at this, knowing this firsthand. Dipper held the ice gem in his hands and it melted, surprising Elsa, as she never managed to make any sort of ice melt before. "But the same can be said or any other type of magic. Fire gives people warmth, and we use it every day, but fire can easily destroy, even easier than ice can. Hell, water can do a lot of damage if misused."

Elsa shook her head, "Water heals the lands, make things grow, keep things alive. All I can do is freeze things and make them die if I lose control."

Mabel smiled sadly, feeling bad that she believes that her powers were not anything to be happy for. Dipper held the water in his hands and it lifted up and shifted, drawing Elsa in. "Well, yeah water can make plants grow, make flowers bloom, and everything needs water to live. But the dark side of water is that it rusts metal and makes it corrode faster, drowns people, erodes the soil and prevent new plants, rot wood, and even wipe away cities with a flood. The point is that magic is a force of nature, and is both wondrous and ruinous, depending on the user."

Elsa stared at Dipper. His words, they have a depth to them; at least for her. It has been years since she even had any joy in her powers. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. She looked at her hands, the very hands that hurt her sister years ago. Can she really learn to control them? "I…I don't know how. I don't even know if I can."

"Then we'll help you!" Mabel volunteered.

Dipper nodded, "We're stuck here until we can thaw this out," He took the time machine out from his pocket for a few seconds and puts it back afterwards. "But we can help you in the meantime."

Mabel nodded, "And as much as I wish to get back home to fix something." She shot Dipper a glare, who returned it before Mabel returned her focus on Elsa again. "This is important. More than enough to wait."

Elsa was torn on what to do, clearly they can help her and were willing to wait from going home to do so but… "Can I, can I really learn to control it?"

Mabel laughed, "Learning to control your magic. If you try, it can be as easy as taking your first step." She turned and gleefully started singing.

 _Put one foot in front of the other_

 _And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor_

 _You put one foot in front of the other_

Mabel started walking across the icy room before she quickly formed a mound of snow. She pushed at the side and a door was open up and she walked on through it still singing.

 _And soon you'll be walking out the door_

Dipper just shook his head while Elsa stared at Mabel.

 _You never will get where you're going_

 _If ya never get up on your feet_

She appeared behind Elsa, causing the girl to jump slightly in surprise.

 _Come on, there's a good tail wind blowin'_

 _A fast walking man is hard to beat._

Mabel started walking/marching ahead in the same path she made while singing along.

 _Put one foot in front of the other_

 _And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor._

 _You put one foot in front of the other_

 _And soon you'll be walking out the door._

Elsa giggled softly though she still felt scared. Dipper seemed to sense this and started to sing to comfort her and to help her along.

 _If you want to change your direction,_

 _If your time of life is at hand,_

 _Well, don't be the rule, be the exception_

 _A good way to start is to stand._

Dipper started marching with Mabel next to him, both encouraging her.

 _Put one foot in front of the other_

 _And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor._

 _You put one foot in front of the other_

 _And soon you'll be walking out the door._

Elsa laughed at them, finding the moment enlightening. She turned to the side where a mirror of ice formed. " _If I want to change the reflection_

 _I see in the mirror each morn..._

"Oh, you do?" Mabel asked appearing next to her.

" _You mean that it's just my election?_ " Elsa asked

"Just that" Dipper explained

" _To vote for a chance to be reborn?_ " Elsa asked more to herself then to them. She turned and looked at them, both taking a step back towards the snow door and smiling at her. Dipper held his hand out as if to help her. She smiled and looked down before taking a slow step. The walking was not the challenging part; it was all mental training for her. With each step she was not walking away from her powers but to embrace them.

As she walked Mabel and Dipper sang slowly

 _You put one foot in front of the other, and_

 _Soon you are walking_

 _'Cross the floor_

 _You put one foot in front of the other, and_

Elsa made it to the snow door before a wide grin broke off her face and she jumped through it, much to the encouragement of her friends.

 _Soon you are walking out the door_

Mabel and Dipper were at her side, both laughing and dancing with her. Elsa couldn't help but join in, singing and dancing along too.

 _Put one foot in front of the other_

 _And soon you are walking 'cross the floor_

 _Put one foot in front of the other_

 _And soon..._

 _You'll be walking..._

 _Out the door!_

The three laughed at the fact that they had sung, and while Elsa was still unsure, she knew she should trust these two to help her. Her father did try to help, but the problem was that he was no magician. Neither was her mother, and they both were scared of her magic.

"What is the first lesson?" Elsa asked as Dipper thought about what to say.

"Hmm, I just work on instinct. Bro-bro here's the technical guy." Mabel said, and she did enjoy using her scythe to fight, like when she sliced up wax Shakespear and wax Coolio, "Any thoughts?"

"Well, the first step is to treat the magic as a part of yourself. Like an arm, or foot, you control it better the more you use it, but you should also not fear your magic." Dipper started, and Elsa remembered something the Trolls had said about fear being the enemy.

"Not fear my magic?" Elsa pondered, but unsure what to make of the suggestion. Dipper figured it was best to explain.

"Well, that's the hard part if you bottle it, you're scared of it. Magic has a tendency to flare up during stressful situations, such as when we're angry or scared. That's when it becomes more dangerous because when we're angry, we won't be able to concentrate on what we want it to do and just release it. If we're scared, then it acts up as a means of self-defense, similar to how some animals, like rabbits or deer, will actually fight to stay alive if they sense a predator and can't escape, it's a kind of 'fight or flight' situation." Dipper was hoping that he was explaining things well enough. He was certainly intelligent enough, but sometimes he had to admit he did still have a problem of overly explaining or making the explanation more complicated then it should be, probably the reason his mom and sister wouldn't play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons with him. That, and they thought it was for nerds and dorks.

Elsa looked down at her hands thinking. Dipper waited patiently before she asked, "How can I not fear it? It has been so long since happy memories of my powers."

"But you have them," Dipper said, "Your happy memories are still there. What ever happen that made you afraid, it wasn't you fault."

"How can you know!" Elsa said quickly, and slightly harsher then she meant. "You don't know what I did!"

"But if it's been years ago it must have been when you were a child right?" Dipper asked, guessing it happen at a more impressionable age and thus had a bigger impact. Elsa stared surprised and slowly nodded. "You were just a little girl, whatever happen it wasn't your fault."

"I nearly killed my sister!" Elsa cried, tears starting to swell up. For the first time in years she was letting her feelings and her fears out, to tell someone. "She nearly died because of me. I'm just a monster that can freeze anything."

"There are many kinds of monsters in the world." Dipper said, "And some of them are actually human beings. But you are not a monster."

Elsa shook her head, "How can you tell? You just met me today and you say I am not a monster."

"Because you feel bad about what you did," Mabel said softly. While she knew she wasn't as smart as Dipper she knew the matters of the heart. "Monsters don't regret what they did. They hide behind masks, telling themselves and others that they aren't wrong, or they just don't care who gets hurt. You can never be a monster."

"Your powers are a part of you." Dipper said, "And nothing will change that. It is a great power, but it takes great responsibility to master it, to control it. Once you accept it, it'll change from a curse to a blessing."

Elsa still wasn't sure but Dipper tried something else. "Close your eyes."

Elsa blinked before she did what she was told. Dipper went on, "Now think back to when you had happy times with your powers. The times where you shared them, the time before you knew what you were doing." Elsa thought back to her childhood, back when her sister played with her in the snow she made. Then she remembered the accident. Dipper's voice came through the memory, "Now you know what you can do, you know how you could have changed it. You have that gift now."

Elsa thought of what she could have done. She thought of how she could have made a big pile for her sister to jump into, of a way to have her slid down. Dipper then said, "Now hold up your hand, and let that feeling flow through."

Elsa did as she was told and let the feeling go. She felt her power flow and heard Mabel gasped. She opened her eyes and was amazed. Standing before her was an ice statue of a perfect detail of her sister. She turned to her friends and Mabel was clapping happily while Dipper smiled. Elsa couldn't help herself, and she smiled too.

"She's so beautiful." Mabel awed, "Who is she?"

"She's my sister." Elsa said smiling at the statue, "We actually had a fight before I my powers were shown to everyone and I ran."

"What was the fight about?" Dipper asked concern.

Elsa sighed, "She wanted to get married to this guy she met that day."

"Awww," Mabel sighed, "Love at first sight."

"There's no such thing." both Elsa and Dipper said at the same time in the same deadpan tone. They were both then aback by this, as Mabel laughed hard at their actions.

* * *

The person who the twins were admiring the statue of was approaching the castle of ice that Elsa made. Anna was certainly a beautiful young lady with blue eyes but auburn colored hair in a braid. She had seen her sister start freezing things and conjure this blizzard, but a lot of people are scared because of that. She wasn't. Her sister was the nicest person in the world, and even though she didn't agree with letting her marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles that night, she understood that Elsa was looking out for her, even if she believed that she was in love. She stepped into the castle of ice that was obviously made by her sister, since it was the only castle made entirely of ice and snow. She didn't expect that there were others there.

"Oh, hello." Anna said, getting the attention of the three individuals there, Dipper and Mabel recognized her as the spitting image of the statue, and Elsa already knew who she was.

"Anna!" Elsa said, as she was happy to see her sister.

Anna ran over, stopping once to keep her feet steady, before she embraced her sister into a hug. Elsa stiffened at the sudden contact but steady her breathing and wrapped her arms around her sister. She smiled seeing that nothing happened. Anna broke the hug and looked her older sister over, "Elsa, you look…different. And I mean a good different. And this place…"

"It's amazing I know," Mabel added, getting Anna's attention to the twins.

"Oh hello," Anna said not sure what to say.

Elsa however helped out "Anna this is Dipper and Mabel. They got lost on the mountain and well…they're going to help me with my powers. So that I won't hurt anyone anymore."

Anna glanced at them before the twins formed snowballs in her hands, causing her to beam, "That's wonderful. I didn't know you had ice powers and now you have two teachers."

Elsa flinched when Anna stated she didn't know her powers but smiled softly to try and put her at ease. "I know. But you should get back to Arrandelle."

Anna was surprised by this, "But I just got here. And you need to get back to Arrandelle too."

Elsa shook her head, "I can't. I need to learn how to control these powers. Before I hurt anyone again."

Anna looked uncomfortable "About that…"

"Hello?" a voice called out by the open door.

"More guests?" Dipper asked.

But to their surprised the one that walked in was a snowman. It was short, had stick for arms, a large carrot nose and coal buttons. Elsa seemed to recognized him, "Olaf?"

"Yes," the newly dubbed Olaf said, "You built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" Elsa asked.

Olaf looked down at himself and said, "Uh…I guess so."

"Wow," Dipper said, "I had no idea Elsa's magic can make living golems. Amazing huh Mabel?" but he saw that Mabel wasn't by his side anymore. "Mabel?"

Mabel squealed and wrapped Olaf in a hug and carried him as she spun around, "Oh you are some soft and wonderful! How about you come home with me?"

"Well I do want to help Anna," Olaf started thinking, "Is it summer there?"

"It's the middle of summer at home." Mabel explained.

Olaf clapped his stick hands, "Oh boy, oh boy."

Dipper groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mabel you can't take him with us. Besides he won't last in the summer heat."

Mabel turned and glared at him, "You already cost me one familiar, and you're not going to keep another one from me!" and with that Mabel ran deeper into the castle.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted before turning to the sister, "I'll let you two catch up, I'll handle my sister." Before he ran after Mabel, calling out for her.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Dipper caught up with Mabel.

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper called out to get his sister's attention, and while he did it still wasn't the normal positivity she had.

"No! You cost me my familiar! Waddles was practically made to be my familiar, and thanks to you he's fifteen pounds of pork barbecue!" Mabel said as she was mad, and she wanted to just take that time travel device and do something horrible to it, but she didn't. She'd be stuck with Dipper for a long while if she did.

"Look, I'm sorry about Waddles. I really didn't intend for him to get eaten." Dipper started off, and it was true. He wanted the perfect formula so that both twins could have a great day at the Mystery Fair. "Look, we can't keep Olaf because he's here and a snowman. He'll melt in Gravity Falls. Do you really want that?"

Mabel thought about it, and it was true. Unless he was kept at a certain temperature, he would melt. That would be as bad as losing Waddles. She shook her head to state that she didn't like that thought either. Olaf was too a nice snowman to let him melt.

"Look, how about we just put this on hold for now? We're not going anywhere until this is unfrozen." Mabel didn't like the suggestion Dipper gave, but it was the only way to save Waddles.

"Fine." She said, but she was still upset with him.

"Does it mean I can't see summer?" Olaf asked, still being held by Mabel.

"Sorry buddy," Mabel said to which the snowman shrugged, not really mad at Mabel.

The three started back towards the main lobby to see how the talk between the sisters was going. When they got there felt a bit of wind and cold air blowing from a higher level. The wind them stopped before they reached the lobby and saw Anna was being held by a man they didn't see with her and Elsa looking like she was panicking. Dipper ran to her to try and calm her down while Olaf ran to Anna. Mabel watched as the man helped Anna out of the castle with Olaf following them. She made to follow them but stopped and glanced at Dipper. Dipper noticed and nodded to his sister and Mabel went to follow the group. Dipper stepped closer to Elsa, "Elsa calm down. It's me Dipper."

"No, no, no, no" Elsa whispered hugging herself "I can't…I didn't mean too…"

Dipper stepped closer and Elsa saw him. She held her hand up, "Stay back!"

Dipper paused but then stepped closer, "Elsa, it's going to be okay."

"No don't!" Elsa cried, "I don't want to hurt you either Dipper."

Dipper surprised her by closing the gap and wrapped her into a hug. Elsa stiffens but slowly raised her shaking hands and hugged him back. Dipper rubbed her back as tears pooled in her eyes. "There, there" he whispers "I'm here. You're going to be all right."

Elsa couldn't help it. She hugged dipper tighter and cried, placing her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this, all so Elsa can let the feelings go.

* * *

It took about an hour Elsa calmed down and Dipper led her to another room. Dipper got the story of how Elsa found out that she had caused a snowstorm that was covering the kingdom. In her panic and fear she hit her sister with ice and that was when the twins found them. "Elsa, it's not your fault."

"But it is," Elsa repeated. I am making the snowstorm that is covering Arrandelle. I was the one that hurt my sister." She bowed her head in shame, "I am a monster."

"No you're not," Dipper stated firmly. She turned to him in disbelief. Before she could counter his statement Dipper went on, "I've said it before, but there are plenty of monsters out in the world. And some wear human skin or are outright human themselves. But a monster is something that does not regret what they do when they do terrible things. You are practically beating yourself up for your actions. A monster wouldn't do that."

Elsa looked unconvinced so Dipper tried something else, "You feel terrible about your sister right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you want to make it up to her," Dipper said, faintly recalling the troubles his sister was having, and how she must be feeling right now. "Show your sister that you're sorry and was just afraid."

Elsa was quite before she asked, "how?"

Dipper glanced out the window to which night had fallen. "We'll look for her in the morning. Mabel is with them, and she'll be able to help out. We'll find them and you can show your sister that you didn't mean nay harm."

Elsa said nothing and Dipper waited for her. After what seems like forever she finally said, "Alright."

Dipper smiled and held her, she pulled him closer and she whispered, "Don't leave me, please."

Dipper stroked her back to comfort her. "I won't Elsa," he thought back to the frozen time machine and was determined to help her, "I won't."

* * *

Dipper and Elsa started their search using the magic to create a sleigh. Even though Dipper had wings, he still agreed that secrecy was sometimes the better option, considering that most people would either deny or kill anything that didn't fit with their views on what should or should not exist.

"See them yet?" Dipper asked as Elsa had even created horses to pull the sleigh, and that was some powerful innate talent since Dipper didn't have that kind of power.

"Not yet, I hope we find her soon." Elsa commented, fearing what happened when she told Dipper what happened; she had to explain where her fear came from. That when she was a child, she had hit Anna in the head with her ice and froze her head, an easier fix thanks to some friendly trolls who left all the fun memories but altered them so she wouldn't remember the magic. Now, it was much more severe as Elsa had, out of fear, hit Anna's heart, causing it to freeze.

"I'm sure we'll find them. Mabel's creative with solutions when she wants to be, but she may not know how to reverse anything." Dipper was worried as well, the sisters were close, but time may not have been on their side, especially after receiving a visit from a group that actively tried to kill Elsa instead of listening to her.

Dipper was lucky enough to help out with his own ice to distract and disarm some of the guards, before Elsa created a large snow golem like monster (which Dipper found out was dubbed Marshmallow and thought it would be something Mabel would come up with) to fight and distract the men while they got away.

Elsa had the ice horses pull the sleigh hard, having a feeling where her sister would go. She didn't feel comfortable heading back but she knew she has to head home. They rode over thick fields of snow before Dipper noticed someone walking in front of them with a reindeer next to him. "Wasn't that guy with Anna?"

Elsa followed Dipper's finger and pulled the reigns so they slid to a stop, causing the man and animal to jump. "Whoa!"

"Hey you were with Anna," Dipper said, "Where is she?"

The man was surprised to see them before he pointed to the snow covered castle visible, "Anna went back to her home where she can get cured." He glared at Elsa, making her flinch, "You had ice on her heart; she could freeze into an ice statue because of it."

"It's not her fault!" Dipper stated with a glared, "But do you know how to cure her?"

The man glared back before he sighed, "I took her to my family the trolls. They said it could be reversed with an act of true love. Anna went back to see this Hans guy so he can heal her."

The reindeer bumped the man as if wanting him to say something but he ignored the look. Elsa looked relieved at this news. While she didn't believe in love at first sight like her sister, she wouldn't care if it meant that her sister was cured. She looked determined and said, "I'm going to see her."

"What?" the man said before Elsa started the sleigh again, forcing him to jump on the reindeer to keep up. "I'm coming too!"

"Welcome aboard…" Dipper started seeing that the man cared for Anna at least but didn't even know his name.

"Kristoff," the newly named Kristoff stated.

"What happen to Mabel?" Dipper asked, "She followed you guys."

"Yeah she was trying to help Anna," Kristoff admitted, "she went with Anna."

They rode across the bridge, surprising the few guard trying to keep watch and stay warm. They entered the front gate and into the courtyard. Elsa quickly got off and looked around. The few people out were stunned seeing her and the guards looked nervous like they were afraid that she would attack them. Elsa however called out, "Where's Anna?"

"You're too late," a voice said.

They turned to the main door and a man walked out of the castle. With the way he was dressed, even with the thick coat, showed he was of high ranking of some sort and had a sword sheathed on his hip. "Hans," Elsa said softly recognizing him. "What happen to Anna?"

Hans looked remorseful, "I was too late to save her."

"No," Elsa whispered, falling to her knees, "Not Anna. Not again."

"She still had time!" Kristoff shouted unable to believe it. "She still had time for you to find her and kiss her. That would have cured her!"

Hans stared, his eyes cold at them, "You say as if you know anything. When I was brought to her, I was able to hold her. But before I could even kiss her she froze into ice."

It was too much for Elsa as she all but crumbled, her hands in the snow and tears falling from her eyes. Dipper held her but Hans quickly said loudly and firmly. "Queen Elsa, you must end this storm before it kills your entire kingdom! Do so and your punishment will be lifted."

"I can't" she whispers, "I don't know how."

Hans took a deep breath as if steering himself before he drew his sword, "Then I have no choice but to end your life, in hope that the storm will cease after your death."

Dipper quickly got to his feet in front of Elsa to protect her, "You won't touch her!"

Hans glared as the guard also drew their weapons. "You would protect the life of one witch, and leave a whole kingdom to freeze to death?"

Dipper didn't move and Kristoff stood ready to fight next to him. Hans sighed as if disappointed, "Then so be it."

* * *

Mabel and Olaf were trying to help keep Anna warm, to keep her from freezing into a statue of ice. Mabel was definitely upset because seeing Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was a hotty to her, but it turns out he was more of a devil then she was.

"That asshole! When I get my hands on him I'm going to freeze his ass in a horrible position before making sure he learns not to play with a girl's heart!" Mabel being mad was an underestimate. She was downright pissed! She wished she had her mother's raw power to make Hans face a frozen nuclear bomb head on for what he did. It turned out that he was only playing and manipulating her so he could have a shot at being king, because he had seventeen older siblings, all boys, and that meant unless something happened to all of them, he would never have a chance to be a king.

"It's okay, I should have listened to Elsa." Anna said while Mabel added some cold to Olaf to prevent him from freezing, Dipper had a point in that she would be limited in what she could do if Olaf was her familiar, since she needed to constantly cast magic to keep him alive. "She was only looking out for me."

"Yeah, but he still needs to pay!" Mabel said not noticing the events that were going on outside, but Olaf did.

"Uh, guys. I wonder what's going on outside?" That got the two girls to look at the swirling snow and that Hans and Dipper were sword fighting, Hans with a long sword and Dipper with a Katana made of ice.

"Dipper!" Mabel called surprised "What's he doing here?"

Anna however focused on someone else, "Elsa!"

Olaf gasped, "She must have come to help you."

Anna smiled before she shivered and got up. She struggled for a moment before Mabel and Olaf helped her up. "Easy there," Olaf said softly.

"I need to get to her," Anna said.

Mabel glanced outside before she nodded, "Okay just stay close to us. We'll keep you safe."

* * *

Outside Dipper was locking his ice katana against Hans' long sword. The two seemed to not give each other any stride, as Dipper was making sure Hans wasn't getting closer to Elsa and Hans trying to get Dipper out of the way. The wind and snow whirled around them and out of the corner of his eyes he was able to see Kristoff use that to knock any guards that tried to get closer to Elsa with his reindeer surprising several guards with its large size and ease of able to move in the storm. But as good as it was going so far he wasn't sure how long he can keep this up. He saw Elsa was moving away from the fighting and into the frozen icy bay to get away. Dipper jumped back to get closer to Elsa, leaving Hans unbalance. He landed on the ice and noticed several guards had loaded crossbows and were aiming at Elsa. He quickly made a wall of ice to block their path and get their bolts stuck. Before he could do anything offensive the guards were buried in snow. He turned to see Mabel lowering her hand but next to her was Olaf and… "Anna!"

She didn't look well with her hair turning snow white, how pale she was with ice forming on her cheeks and the fact she was shivering like crazy. Mabel helped her get closer to Dipper who was still surprised, "I thought you were frozen!"

"That jerk Hans left her to die!" Mabel said.

Dipper stared before he scowled, "He said you were already frozen and now he's trying to kill Elsa."

"Where is he?" Mabel said seriously angry, "I want to bury him under a mountain of snow!"

Dipper turned towards where he saw Hans last but the prince was not there. "Shit! Where'd he go!?"

Anna however was looking for her sister and stared finding Elsa standing in the bay. But behind her, sneaking up with his sword raised was Hans. She didn't yell, she didn't call out in warning, she just moved. With the last of her strength she got between the two with her hands raised, before her body froze into solid ice. Hans' sword struck her solid hand and shattered, sending a powerful shockwave that knocked Elsa and Hans back. Elsa stared at the now frozen statue of her sister while Hans tried to get up. But before he could do anything all he saw was white as he was buried under a large mountain of snow, leaving him unable to move. Mabel huffed satisfied before she turned with Dipper to see the sad scene. Elsa was hugging her sister, crying hard while whispering softly, "I'm sorry Anna."

Kristoff made his way over to them, as did the reindeer before they looked dishearten at Anna's state. Olaf cried seeing his friend was gone and Dipper tipped his hat in sadness. Then something amazing happen, Anna's body began to change. From her torso outside the ice was vanishing as if it wasn't there. Olaf and Mabel were the first to notice before she shook Dipper to have him look up. They all stared as Anna went from an ice statue to becoming flesh and blood. Elsa came to when she felt her sister's warm body and looked up in amazement. It was heartfelt moment when the two sisters hugged each other.

Kristoff was laughing joyously even if he was confused, "I thought only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

Mabel blinked remembering this, "Does that mean you two are-?"

Dipper however quickly covered her mouth, "Don't go there sis."

Olaf smiled and hugged Anna, "it is an act of true love. Nothing's truer then the love between family."

Elsa smiled, happy her sister is cured and alive. Then a look of realization came upon her face. "Love."

* * *

Everyone was celebrating as Arrandelle was now thawed, and people were accepting their queen's magic of ice. The ones that caused the main ruckus were punished; one from a place called Weselton, or was it Weaselton? Hans was sent back to the Southern Isles, after getting punched by Anna, kicked below the belt by Mabel, who settled on that instead of freezing him near to death, and being tossed into a brig with a martial art throw by Dipper.

"Well, let's see how his older brothers act when they learn of his behavior." Said one of the guards as they were satisfied, as Dipper and Mabel knew that if they were caught doing something that their mother didn't approve of, they would be in trouble, and not likely to leave their room in the Underworld for almost anything for a good while.

Afterwards the twins split off with Mabel talking to Anna, Kristoff and Olaf (who now had a personal flurry so he would not melt) and Dipper talking to Elsa as they walked through the hallways of the castle. "Well you don't need us anymore," Dipper said happy to have been able to help Elsa out. To say it was a major shock to Dipper and Mabel to find out she was the queen of this kingdom but she didn't seem to mind how they treated her.

"You and Mabel helped me in ways I could never have managed on my own," Elsa confessed. "If the two of you never ended up outside my ice castle then I don't know where I would be now. I might have still been hiding in fear."

Dipper gave her a smile, "You had your sister to help you out. I'm sure it would have worked out."

Elsa just smiled, thankful for her sister more than ever and happy she was just fine throughout all of this. "But you helped me out so much. You helped reassure me in my fears, helped me go out to make sure Anna was safe. And you never asked for anything in return."

"Call it being at the right place at the right time," Dipper said thinking of how he and Mabel got there in the first place.

Elsa seemed to realized something as well. "I take it you will be leaving soon?"

Dipper pulled out the time machine, which was still frozen. "Well I just have to thaw this out and we'll be leaving."

Elsa smiled before she reached out and tap the time machine. The ice instantly broke apart and the machine was whole again. Dipper looked it over and smiled, "Well, good as new. Thanks Elsa."

"My pleasure," she said stopping by one closed door. "But before you leave I still wish to thank you as well as reward you."

"You don't have too." Dipper tried to say.

"I know," Elsa said opening the door, "But I want too."

Dipper noticed what was in the room and blinked we Elsa entered the room, "Umm why are we?"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Elsa quickly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside before slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Ahh I'm going to miss you," Mabel said giving Olaf a hug. She wished she could take Olaf with her but knew she couldn't keep the flurry going to keep him safe.

"And I you," Olaf said.

"We all will," Anna said with a smile.

"Shame you guys have to leave," Kristoff admitted, haven gotten use to Mabel in the short time traveling with her.

"Yeah but we got to get home," Mabel admitted, "And I got someone important I have to save."

"I wish you luck," Anna said before glancing around, "Where's Dipper and Elsa? I know he has to leave with you and Elsa wouldn't let you two leave without saying goodbye."

"Haven't seen ether of them for nearly two hours," Mabel admitted. She then sniffed the air, "Hey do you guys smell the scent of sweat, hormones, and shame?"

"Okay time to go," Dipper said quickly, looking a bit flush.

"You okay bro-bro?" Mabel asked

"He's fine," Elsa said also walking up. She had a different feel to her even if she didn't look different besides a bit of hair out of place, "I was just thanking him for all his help."

"Ahh, that's so nice," Mabel said seeing that Dipper held the thawed time machine. She placed a hand on it as Dipper pulled the tape back. "Bye everyone!" she called.

The group waved, "We're never going forget you guys." Anna said.

Elsa just smiled and winked at Dipper as he released the tape and they vanished in a flash of light. The group wondered where they went or how they disappeared but Olaf asked a different question; "Are you glowing Elsa?"

* * *

"Where and when are we now?" Mabel asked as the only thing they noticed was a sort of dark, but then took a sniff, "And why does it smell so bad?"

"Well, we can rule out the end of time." Dipper then opened the door that was in front of them, revealing the Mystery Fair and all its attractions, "We're back, but which timeline?"

That's when they saw it was one where Dipper didn't injure Wendy and won the ball toss, but Manly Dan was still trying to drag Waddles to make into fifteen pounds of pork barbecue, and Waddles was fiercely resisting.

"NOOO!" Was Mabel's reply to the situation and she went and grabbed at the time machine. Mabel would've had it, if Dipper didn't already have a good grip on the device and was trying to keep it away from her.

"Look Mabel, it's over! I'm sorry about Waddles, but I worked too hard to earn this!" Dipper said firmly, stating his case and that he had earned the right to go on a date with Wendy.

"But he was my soul mate!" Mabel countered, but it wasn't as convincing to Dipper, who knew she could be flighty on the subject, since she easily went from one crush to another, just nothing that really turned into a deeper obsessive romance at the moment.

"Look, you said that about a ball of yarn once!" Mabel couldn't really argue, and knew she wasn't changing Dipper's mind, so she just started bonking her head against the nearest totem pole in defeated depression and repeated Waddles over and over. "Look, things will get better, I'll prove it. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Dipper transported to the same time tomorrow, but it was the same as when he left. Mabel still repeating Waddles and bonking her head. "Okay, maybe in a week."

It was the same thing when Dipper transported to a week in the future and saw the same thing. Now he was starting to feel bad, since Mabel hadn't done anything like this for so long, "Maybe a month?"

When Dipper transported to a month in the future, Mabel was still repeating herself, but she was looking worst for wear, even had a snail and some plants start growing around here.

Dipper looked at her miserable state before he sighed and pulled the tape back and then left in a flash.

* * *

"I don't know if it's a panda or a duck but I want one" Wendy said looking up at the prize. She then noticed the slightly depressed look Dipper had, "You okay dude?"

Dipper just sighed and said, "Wendy I just want to say that people make mistakes, and when they do you should forgive them. And also tight pants re overrated."

"Dude you lost me," Wendy said with a raised brow.

"I know," Dipper said with a double meaning to his words. He took the ball and threw it. Like so many times beforehand the ball bounced back and hit Wendy in the eye. She called out in pain and right on cue Robbie appeared with a snow cone. Dipper walked away as he heard Robbie say he wanted to ask her something. "It is done," Dipper said aloud.

Less than a second later Mabel had him in a flying tackle. "Dipper! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she called out hugging him while Waddles cheerfully oinked and licked him. Mabel then said, "He said thank you in pig, didn't you Waddles?"

Waddles just rolled onto his back and wiggled his feet for a belly rub. Dipper smiled ad Mabel getting up, "I had to. Besides Wendy can't date Robbie all summer right?"

Suddenly the time machine was taken from his hands and they turned to see a glaring Blendin "You two!"

Mabel quickly held Waddles as if to protect him. "Do you have any ideas how many rules you just broke?" he asked before he said more nervously, "I'm asking cause I wasn't there with you. It was probably a lot right?"

Suddenly two men in armor appeared next to him in the same flash s their time traveling. One took the time machine and the other stated, "Blendin Blandin."

Blendin gave a small scream, "The Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squad!"

"Hmm," Mabel hummed, "TPAES. They must have rearranged it wrong for the anagram."

"Our phones have been ringing off the hooks," The agent named Lolph stated, "There are settlers high-fiving in the eighteen hundreds, and various objects littered through eight centuries."

The agent named Dundgren stated, "You are under arrest for violations of the Time Travelers code of conduct."

"But it was those kids!" Blendin shouted as they took his arms and started to drag him away, "And their leaders Waddles!"

"That's a pig," Dundgren stated.

Blendin however shouted to the twins, "I'll get you for this! I-I-I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never meet!"

"Yeah I doubt he can stop that," Dipper said before glancing at themselves real quick. "Plus we're still here."

"Maybe he forgot" Mabel suggested, "Or maybe he gotten frozen by mom before he could stop her."

The agents pass the dunk tank where Stan was still taunting the people. "Ha sucker! Your pockets are empty and I'm still sitting high and dry!"

The crowd booed which made Stan laugh. He then noticed the time officers walking behind the crowd, "Hey biceps! Yeah I'm talking to you, haircut! Take your best shot!"

Lolph drew his laser cannon and fired. The ring target shattered, as did the wooden wall behind it. Stan was stunned at this before he dropped into the dunk tank. The crowd cheered at this before the time officers vanished with their prisoner back to their time.

Dipper and Mabel walked through the fair eating some snow cones before Mabel said, "You know we never did find out what caused those time anomalies Blendin was looking for."

Dipper stopped as it came to him, "Mabel I think we're the source of those anomalies."

"Ohhh," Mabel said with a groan, "I hate time travel. It makes my brain hurt."

"Hey guys," Wendy said walking up to them, her eye looked back to normal.

"Hey Wendy," Dipper said with a wince, "Sorry about the eye."

"It's cool." Wendy said not really mad at Dipper, "Robbie helped me then Yuzu found out and help heal it."

"Oh congratulations on the new boyfriend," Mabel said.

"Boyfriend?" Wendy asked.

Dipper sighed, "I overheard Robbie asking you out."

"Oh that," Wendy said with a shrug, "He did ask me out but I turned him down."

"Wait what?" Dipper asked wide-eyed.

Wendy nodded "Yeah, Robbie is a cool guy and all but I didn't think it would work out."

Dipper gapped before he held a finger up. "Excuse me for a moment."

Mabel and Wendy watched as he facepalmed himself and then spoke. "Now I feel like such an idiot."

"What's with him?" Wendy asked.

Mabel just smiled and hugged Waddles, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Then Mabel noticed Robbie looking mad, and looking for something or someone. She then remembered that Robbie stole part of her cotton candy, and decided to let her new pet/familiar have a bit of fun by directing his eyesight to the caramel apple in Robbie's hand, "Go get it Waddles."

The pig got excited and managed to scare Robbie back into some water, and dropped the caramel apple, which Waddles ate.

"Ah! My pants are shrinking!" Robbie screamed getting the attention of a number of people, including Karin, Yuzu, and Dipper.

"This is a good reason not to wear tight pants." Karin said while laughing, especially since it looked like his coconuts were in pain.

"And that's why I don't wear tight pants like that." Dipper added and everyone just laughed a bit before going on with the day. Dipper would've taken the chance to ask Wendy out, but then he felt guilty because of Elsa and what happened in that room. He'll ask Wendy out sometime.

* * *

"Please have mercy on me Time Baby!" Blendin begged the giant baby with the hourglass mark upon his forehead.

"Blendin, you have violated the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct, and I sentence you to clean up the anomalies while under supervision before serving time in the Infinitentiary." Time Baby decreed and Lolph and Blendin left to clean up the anomalies.

* * *

Blendin picked up a calculator that had fallen on the beach near the Gravity Falls lake, and placed it in a plastic bag before going to the next location.

* * *

Next Blendin went to Arrandelle for something, but before he could get to work Lolph was the one who informed him of something, "No anomalies are here, move on."

The two transported away, even though Elsa had noticed the light from the time machine and stepped, with a baby shower happening in the room. Queen Elsa stepped back in to join her sister and the rest to celebrate the new life that was expected, and a prince or princess to boot.

* * *

"Old man McGucket, local coot, are the wax figures alive, and follow up question, can we survive the Wax Man uprising?" Old man McGucket asked as Blendin picked up an ink pen before going to the next location.

* * *

Blendin was picking up a hairpin with a giant Gnometron facing opposite, and that was when Blendin noticed a single Gnome, "What are you looking at?"

 **GSV** ( **MVCG KIRMXVHH LU ZIIZMWVOOV RH HZUV ULI GRNV YZYB SZH Z HLUG HKLG ULI YZYRVH**


	9. Devil Fight Fighter

**Alright, the ninth chapter of Gravity Falls for Devils is here! So far I don't know if there's a wikipedia site, like some fanfictions have, but it would be cool if there was. Not saying someone should go out and do it, just saying it would be cool. With a few days until the new year comes around, and yesterday I would've posted this, but I got caught up in helping my dad around the house to clean up some of the stuff from Christmas, then watching the entire first volume of RWBY, which I got for Christmas which is awesome, and partially re-sparked a story idea that is based partially on the story Forged Destiny by Coeur Al'Aran, which is actually kind of cool. Now to hand out the shout outs:**

 **blackheart0009, ultima-owner, deadpoolio99**

 **I must apologize if there were people that solved and left a review, but something happened on the site and while I got the reviews on E-Mail, they never showed up on the FF site. So for those of you that had reviewed very early and didn't get noted I apologize.**

 **Now, before I let you go read the story, I want to take a moment to remind people that the review button is to leave reviews on the chapter and the story, and I received a guest review from someone named Matt that had nothing to do with the story, but can be counted as an attack on me. Here's the review:**

 _ **Man you are such a quitter, I mean you have so many uncompleted stories that it shows you don't care about any of them and are a waste of space.**_

 **Now, I want to point out the flaws from this review:**

 **1-This was as a guest review, showing either he does not want a private rebuff, or is scared of a private rebuking.**

 **2-This was insulting as if I didn't care I wouldn't take the time to edit, and indicates that a story's completeness is care, meaning that people that just write crap and not care about editing, coding, planning, and leaving plot holes or going completely out of character care more then me and my co-writer.**

 **3-Because of the phrasing, it could mean that the stories are 'wasted space' or can be interpreted as 'you are a waste of space'. Turning it into a potential way of saying 'go kill yourself'.**

 **4-This had nothing to do with the chapter, or even the story. It was an attack on me as a writer. Just like how another author, Archdruid-Sephiroth, was attacked because of his taste in music.**

 **5- This is personal opinion and theorizing, I could also state from him being a guest reviewer that he has no writing experience, and has yet to realize how hard it is to make a good story. Even creative minds can get writer's block, or lose interest in a story after a while.**

 **I only posted those points to remind people that this is not a review, but trolling and cyber-bullying. It's not necessarily at it's worst because it didn't have it as an obvious 'you suck go die', or attack the story because the character used was not someone he or she liked. Please remember that the reviews are meant to comment on how the story is going, exchange ideas, and say what is good or what can be improved on, like how in Time Traveler's Pig should have gotten Mabel and Dipper's peerage trying to run interference before Robbie asked Wendy out. Well, now for the Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, Highschool DxD, Bleach, Ranma 1/2, or any other series that gets thrown into this melting pot. This was also co-written with shadowwriter329.**

 **Now that I got the built up thing about that bad guest review, and the disclaimer out of the way, let's drop the negative stuff and read the new chapter!**

* * *

 **-** **Devil** **Fight Fighter-**

It was a slow day for the shack so they decided to take off work early today. Soos decided to take the gang someone special today; the arcade. "This is it dudes, my favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know I learned right here." He led the way with Mabel and Stan following him. "A frog taught me how to cross the street" he said showing them the Frog Time game. "When my house was hunted, I learned how to eat ghost" he said showing the Ghost Maze game. He then showed a different machine, Hoe Down Hero. "And this thing taught me how to dance."

Old Man McGucket was on the dance machine and going crazy with his tap dancing. He laughed "I've been jigging for seven days straight."

Mabel then noticed the machine wasn't plugged in and a sign covered the screen stating 'Out of Order'. "Ah Soos?" Mabel started showing the plug.

Soos however lowered the hand and plug saying "Let him have this."

Stan walked around and noticed a new game call Insert Token. On the screen it said to insert token, asking for twenty-five cents. Stan shrugged and put a quarter into the machine. When he did the machine voiced out, _Congratulations! You Win!_ Stan beamed before the screen turned back into the insert token screen, causing Stan to frown.

Meanwhile Dipper and Wendy found a fighting game called Fight Fighters and were facing each other. They watched the pixilated cut scene. " _Dr. Karate! You Killed My Father Again!_ "

The named Dr. Karate just growled in his cut scene leaving the first character state, " _You Take That Back!_ "

The two laughed before they started fighting each other. Dipper pulled off a combo with a fireball and then a shoulder slam. Both teens were smashing buttons and moving the joystick to try and beat the other. Dipper manage to do another combo which ended with an uppercut that knocked Wendy's health bar go to zero. 'K.O.' Appeared on the screen as the game announced _Game Over! Winner Rumble McSkirmish!_

The character Rumble gave a peace sign and stated, "Winners Don't Lose!"

"What?" Wendy said before she added jokingly "You cheated."

"You take that back!" Dipper said coping Rumble's earlier cut scene. They laughed before the next round came up.

"I'm going to punch the ref!" Wendy said making her character punch and combo the ref with Dipper joining in the fun. But since the ref was just part of the background they never even touched him but they really had fun doing it.

While they were having fun punching the ref, there was someone placing up posters. The dark haired teenage figure of Robbie V. was placing fliers for a band called 'Robbie V. and the Tombstones', and that's when he noticed Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy, what's up?" Robbie started but didn't even let Wendy finish before adding, "I'm just hanging up some posters for my band."

"That's cool. Dipper was just showing me this great game." Wendy said as Dipper was just trying to ignore Robbie and have fun with Wendy.

"Sweet, sweet, so how 'bout I take this round champ?" Robbie was faking the last part, since he didn't really like Dipper. One could say that Robbie wanted the teen devil anywhere but Gravity Falls, preferably in a grave.

"But we just started this round." Dipper was right as the round had started, and on his money for both him and Wendy. Robbie was still trying to but in.

"Hey, I'm just trying to spend time with my friend okay." He really wanted to say girlfriend, but Wendy did turn him down. Why, he didn't know. Wendy, however, made the decision.

"Dipper's right, we did start this round, but I promise the next round's yours okay?" Wendy said, and Dipper promised. While the dislike was mutual, Dipper didn't dislike Robbie to the same degree. Thought he was more annoying then anything, and so Wendy and Dipper continued playing.

"Okay, so I'm going camping with dad tomorrow, so I won't be around. No contracts either."

"Ah man, I guess you can't really say no. You only have so long with your family, so make the most of it." Dipper said, making his disappointment known, but understood that family is important, no matter how dysfunctional it seemed.

 _Opponent sighted, ready?_

Robbie just glared at Dipper, and he planned to find a way to make Wendy ditch this loser and be his girl.

* * *

It was another day at the Mystery Shack with Dipper, Nabiki, Stan, Soos, and Mabel playing cards. There was just one little problem.

"King me!" Groans were heard when Mabel showed that she somehow had the winning hand at poker, using Chipackerz, the chip flavored cracker, as tokens.

"How is she doing that?" Nabiki asked as she wondered how Mabel was winning, and what was worse...

"She doesn't even know what we're playing." That's right, Stan made it clear that despite not even knowing it was the gambling card game of Poker, Mabel was winning the pot.

"Go fish?" Mabel guessed not getting what they were complaining about.

Then loud rock music could be heard that actually shook the light hanging above them. "Dude I think I'm picking up a radio station inside my head" Soos said trying to clean his ears.

"It's not in your head," Nabiki muttered.

Dipper then heard a familiar voice sing out, or at least tried to sing as he didn't think it was very good. "Wendy!"

Dipper groaned, "Ugh, it's Robbie."

"You mean that punk that keeps making goo-goo eyes at Wendy?" Stan asked.

"He called me big dude once," Soos said with a pout, "I know I'm a big dude but that kinda hurt."

"So he's annoying in general not just now?" Nabiki summarized. "At least he seems harmless, unlike the trouble makers back home."

"Want me to sic Waddles on him again?" Mabel asked hugging her familiar next to her who was eating a few Chipackerz.

Dipper just stood up, "I'll handle this."

The group looked amused at Dipper left the room, knowing it would not be good for Robbie. Outside Dipper walked to Robbie who set up a mini speaker plugged into an electric guitar and going wild. "Wendy!~" Robbie sang out not noticing Dipper, "Wendy!~ Wendy!~" he finally stopped playing and called out, "Wendy! Come on out girl! Come on down!"

"You do realize she's not here right?" Dipper asked.

Robbie scoffed, "Yes." Then he blinked before asking "What?"

"She's out camping with her family today." Dipper explained, "She told us yesterday. Do you even listen when someone else talks or do you only understand the words that are coming out of your mouth?"

"You want to go?" Robbie asked getting into Dipper's face. "You're probably the reason she said no to me in the first place. You just want her for yourself."

"Dude, are you an idiot?" Dipper asked annoyed, "I didn't do anything. Hell, I even gave you two some privacy when you asked out of respect for Wendy. I thought she was going to say yes. Maybe you should stop blaming others and look at yourself for once."

"I know what's going on," Robbie said. "You like her don't you? You rather be the one dating her."

"Wendy's her own person," Dipper said, "She can date whoever she wants."

"Well let's find out," Robbie said getting out his phone and started to dial a number. "I'll call her right now and see who'd she rather go out with."

"Seriously man?" Dipper asked getting really annoyed.

Robbie held up his phone as it was ringing for Wendy. "What? Too scared to hear that her say she'd rather go out with me?"

Dipper had enough and smacked the phone right out of Robbie hand with a loud, "Enough!"

The fall flew before it shattered on the ground. "My phone!" Robbie cried.

Dipper sighed, hating how he lost his temper for a moment. "Sorry, I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh no," Robbie said angrily "You're not getting off that easily. You want a fight then you got one,"

Dipper stared evenly before he said, "No."

Robbie smirked "Scared I'll kick your ass?"

"No you're not worth it," Dipper said turning around, stunning Robbie, "I got nothing to prove to you, and you are just looking for excuses to take your anger out on someone. You don't like me and I don't like you, but I don't have a reason to fight you. I'll buy you a new phone, but that's it."

And with that Dipper went inside the shack, leaving a fuming Robbie behind.

Robbie then shouted, "You! Me! Circle Park! Let's finish it, unless you're scared!"

Dipper was more annoyed at being accused of being a coward for simply opting to not fight. Robbie left in a huff as Dipper just thought about snubbing Robbie a bit by buying a cheap phone.

"So, why didn't you fight him? I would've called some friends over to place bets, tell them smart money's on skinny jeans, make a little money off ya." Stan was actually ready to see a fight, even if he knew Dipper was tough enough to actually fight back, and win.

"That's what I do with Ranma, until it became obvious that he's likely to win most fights. So, are you going to meet that guy?" Nabiki asked as Dipper just looked at them.

"He's not worth it, and if I did I'd look like the bad guy and he'd try to get me to pay the hospital bill, even if I just tapped him." Dipper just stretched, as he knew what he was going to do. "I'll just go to give him the new phone, but I don't have an actual reason to fight him. I'm going to need your help Nabiki."

"Huh? Why me?" Nabiki was curious on why Dipper would want her help, but he did make it obvious.

"Who else knows how to buy the cheapest phone in a store and at the cheapest price? I'm not getting him a good one. And we can shop around, since you might want a new phone too." Dipper's reasoning made sense; he wasn't going to just give him a good phone to replace the one he broke, since it was Robbie's fault to begin with for antagonizing Dipper. The two walked off to go to the nearest phone store.

"See ya later bro-bro!" Mabel called out as the two left, leaving her with Grunkle Stan.

* * *

The arcade was filled with players including Soos. He was playing a game called Nort, the game based on the movie based on a game. As his player got beaten Soos actually started to wonder, "Man I wonder what's it like to be inside a video game for real." Then he smiled as he got an idea. He went to his truck and got his cordless drill before he unscrews a side panel off the side of the game. He laughed, "Man I should have thought of this years ago" before he pulled the panel off and started to squeeze and pushed his way inside the game itself.

Over in the side corner Robbie was taking a bit of his anger out playing the Fight Fighters game. He pushed the buttons angrily thinking he was beating up on Dipper. "Stupid dork, such a smartass." Robbie muttered before his character was beaten, "What?"

"KO!" the game stated, "Continue?"

It then turned to a cut scene with Rumble saying, "A winner never runs away from a fight!"

Robbie scoffed, "Tell that to the loser. Maybe if he had extra lives he wouldn't wuss out."

Robbie took another quarter and tied to add it to the machine but he dropped it. He scowled and bent over to pick it up. He paused when he noticed something on the side of the machine. Always one to appreciates graffiti he wiped the dust away and stared. It said, 'To unleash ultimate power' as well as a series of arrows and letters to show a code to punch in. Robbie scoffed, "That's not the Konami code."

He straightens up and puts the quarter in before he adds the code, "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, punch, kick." He waited but nothing happened on than screen. After a minute Robbie sighed, "Fine."

He inputs the code he found but to his surprise the screen went out as if the power was cut. He scowls, "Stupid code broke the game."

Then the screen came alive with a light that actually blinded Robbie, forcing him to cover his eyes. Then the game called out, _Select your character!_

Robbie blinked before he muttered, "What's that one guy's name? Rumble McSkirmish?"

The game shook and the light got brighter before something popped out of the game, doing a series of spinning kicks. It was Rumble McSkirmish himself, not flesh and blood like a person but still pixilated and looked like he was still in his game. "You're real?" Robbie asked.

"Miserable looking teen," Rumble said standing up and got into his animation for when he was not 'moving'. "I am Rumble McSkirmish from the USA." Before he did a combo of kicks, jump punch, and a spinning jump kick that actually pushed Robbie back.

Robbie rubbed his chest, "You're real. And you can hit people!"

He watched as Rumble walked passed him to a change machine. Rumble then ordered, "Change Machine, change me into a powerful wolf" before he punches the machine, completely destroying it.

Robbie smirked getting an idea, "With him around he can easily beat up Dipper, and I don't have to do any work."

Robbie then noticed that Rumble's body flashed red and a beeping was heard. Rumble turned to Robbie and stated, "I need power-ups."

Robbie shrugged, "Sure I think I can find something at my place. Mom's always making snacks in case someone comes over."

"Such a good mother!" Rumble said following Robbie out of the arcade.

They passed the Nort machine where someone walked up and puts a quarter in. he looked at the screen and cried out. Soos was on the screen with his face press to the glass, "Help I'm trapped in the game. It was cool in theory, but in practice it was really boring."

The man screamed before he ran, leaving Soos still trapped. Soos narrowed his eyes determined. "It's not just a game anymore."

* * *

With Dipper and Nabiki shopping to replace Robbie's phone, and Soos heading back to the arcade to play, this left Mabel at the Mystery Shack with not much to do other than...

Girl, why you ackin' so cray cray?

Watching a show about women acting crazy called 'Why You Ackin' so Cray Cray out of sheer boredom.

"Gravity Falls public TV, it's always worse then you remember it." She commented, with the only other thing happening is Stan working on a new attraction.

"That's because this town wouldn't know good television if it bit them on the ass." Stan commented as he was out of glue and decided to try and get the glue, but it was just out of reach.

"You want me to get a step ladder, or just fly up a bit and get it?" Mabel was wondering why Stan just didn't use something easy to step up on to get the glue.

"Oh, we don't have a ladder, and yeah just get me the glue." Mabel was certainly confused by Stan's comment about the ladder, but before she asked, she used her wings to give her a bit of an extra lift to get the glue.

"So, how come you don't have a ladder?" Mabel handed the glue as she asked, and the answer was definitely odd to the say the least, to her at least.

"Studies show that keeping a ladder 'round the house is more dangerous then a loaded gun." Stan started as he went back to whatever new attraction he was making, "That's why I own ten guns, in case some maniac tries to sneak in a ladder."

"Okay, so why are you ackin' so cray cray?" Mabel asked directly, in some cases it was better to ask outright then just beat around the bush. Stan just got annoyed and defensive at the thought.

"I'm ackin' cray cray? You're the one who's ackin' cray cray!" Stan said and then decided to take his project to another room, leaving Mabel to wonder what got her Grunkle so defensive. Only to arrive at the conclusion that he possibly has a fear of heights.

* * *

Robbie took Rumble to his house where the large man met his parents though Rumble seemed surprised his father was alive for some reason. His parents found Rumble amusing with the way he talked and how he acted. Robbie found their amusement in the guy annoying so he took the plate of nachos his mother made for them and took them into the kitchen with Rumble so he can use them and talk. "Okay here's your power up."

"Place it on the floor," Rumble instructed.

Robbie raised a brow but did as he was asked. Rumble knelt before it and the nachos vanished. When Rumble stood up a blue screen open up with several boxes with pictures of a campfire, an apple, a CD and the nachos. The nachos were selected and then used. "That's handy," Robbie admitted, "Would be helpful to keeping my stuff on me."

"I must defeat the greatest fight fighters," Rumble declared. "Take me to the Soviet Union."

"That's too hard to do," Robbie explained, as even he knew there would be no way for him to get Rumble through an airport to go to Russia. Heck he wasn't sure of the Soviet Union was even there anymore. He never really paid attention in history class. "But I do know someone you can fight here in Gravity Falls."

"Who is this fight fighter?" Rumble asked.

"His name is Dipper or something," Robbie said, "And he's the guy to fight."

"Did he kill your father?" Rumble asked.

Robbie blinked and looked at him "No. Dude you just met my dad."

Rumble blinked and then rubbed his head, which had been his main thought hearing of Robbie's enemy. "So I did. Then what makes him your enemy?"

"He's a jerk that always messes with me," Robbie said with a huff and crossed him arms. "He always has this group of other jerks with him. Worst is he took my girlfriend from me."

"So this Dipper has a gang and kidnapped your girlfriend," Rumble summarized rubbing his chin, "Sounds like something Bobby and Johnny Lee handles a lot."

"Well I challenge Dipper to a fight," Robbie explained. "But you can take him easy."

"Challenge accepted." Rumble stated getting into his ready animation, "press start."

A pixilated red start button appeared next to Robbie. Robbie looked at his for a moment before he rolled his says, "Yeah whatever," before he tapped the button with a fist.

"How are you two doing in here?" Robbie's father said walking in to check on them.

"The child gave me nachos." Rumble declared causing the Robbie's father to laugh. "Now I will go to avenge his f-" he paused seeing said father in front of him. Rumble was confused and didn't know what to day.

"He's going to help me with something" Robbie said rolling his eyes.

"Well you two have fun," the father said as they walked pass him towards the door.

"Have a good time you two," Robbie's mother said as they walked out the door.

"Thank you for the nachos!" Rumble called back to them.

"What a delightful fellow" the mother said.

"Indeed," her husband said watching them go with her, "he looks like one sharp fellow."

"Literally," the mother added before they both started laughing at their joke.

* * *

Dipper was browsing the local phone shop looking for a cheap, but decent enough that Robbie would let the whole thing go.

"So, can you remind me why are you buying a phone for that jerk?" Nabiki asked as Dipper shook his head, and she added, "So far he's like Kuno but slightly saner and without the rich family background."

"Yeah, he's a jerk, but it's cheaper just to replace the phone then send him to the hospital." Dipper commented as he noticed that it was getting closer to the time for the appointed 'fight', which Dipper was just going to give the phone and go.

"So, we just give him a phone just like that?" Dipper nodded to Nabiki. She just shrugged since it wasn't her decision, and it wasn't exactly her decision.

* * *

"Happy Great Uncle's Day!" Mabel said as she managed to stir Stan from his nap, and she even had a present in her hands.

"What? Is it Great Uncle's Day?" He asked, playing along to get a free gift.

"Of course it's a day I didn't make up, and here's your Great Uncle's Day gift!" Mabel handed him the present, and Stan opened it to reveal...

"High heels, you shouldn't have." Stan said, and was not pleased with the gift. "Seriously."

"What, are those heels too high?" Mabel had a mischievous grin as she spoke.

"Maybe." Stan shrugged while fiddling with the TV antenna to get a better reception.

"Admit it!" Mabel pointed a finger towards, "Admit that you have a fear of heights!"

"That'll be the day Dipper 'admits' that he's a double-agent or that you're a slut."

Mabel glared at the fact that Stan said that, "I'm not a slut!" Mabel shouted and was ready to punish him for even thinking it.

"I know, but I needed examples. I don't even think you kissed a guy." Mabel just glared as Stan continued to meddle with the TV.

 _We now return to the World's most terrifying Sky Dives!_

Stan could not get away from the TV faster. He screamed and backed away rapidly before he tripped on a small T-rex skull that was used as both a side table and sometimes a seat. He landed on the ground before he can see Mabel standing over him, with a raised brow. "So I have a fear of heights," Stan admitted a bit gradually "Is that really so cray cray?"

Mabel just softly patted her Grunkle on the head a few times, and thought of a way to help him get over his fears while getting revenge for the slut comment.

* * *

Dipper and Nabiki made it to Circle Park as the clock tower rang out showing it was three 'o clock. The park looked old with the jungle gym rusty and the swing set barely hanging together. The only thing left was the dry grass, a bunch of tree stumps and Robbie sitting on the lone wooden bench across from them. "So you didn't chicken out. That makes this easier."

Dipper rolled his eyes stepping forward and pulling the newly purchase phone from his pocket. "Here's a new phone to replace the one I broke before."

He tossed it to Robbie, which the teen caught. Robbie glanced at the phone and scowled. "You think you'll get off that easy? You and those friends of yours have been nothing but trouble for me and worst you took Wendy from me."

"Oh hell, not another Kuno!" Nabiki muttered pinching the bridge of her nose seeing as he was delusional like Kuno.

Dipper crossed his arms, "I'm not going to fight you Robbie. You're not worth it and I gave no reason too. Just grow up already."

Robbie smirked, "Oh you'll fight. But not with me."

Dipper raised a brow before a figure walked out of the shadows. With his focus on Robbie he never noticed someone else there. But even with his devil eyes now on him he found the figured seemed to be blurry or blocky. But he blinked seeing who he was. "Rumble McSkirmish!?"

"Who is that?" Nabiki asked, narrowing her eyes finding it odd that his look blurry. "And why does he look funny."

"So you know him," Robbie said still having the smirk on his face, "Good cause he's the one you are going to fight."

"Nabiki, that's the poster character of Fight Fighters! How did you get him out of the game?" Dipper asked seeing that would explain why a video game character was not only there but also looking like he was taken straight out of the game itself.

"Evil doer," Rumble stated, "You and your gangs' terror ends now. Robbie's girlfriend will be safe after you are defeated."

"Girlfriend?" Dipper repeated before he groaned at Robbie, "What have you been telling him Robbie?" he turned his attention to Rumble, "Rumble I'm not here to fight you."

"Prepare for combat fight fighter," Rumble declared, "Your gang will not be able to help you once you are defeated."

"There is no gang!" Dipper shouted, even if he didn't say about his peerage might as well be a gang but not in the same sense. "I didn't kidnap Wendy! Hell Wendy isn't even my girlfriend! Plus Robbie, to my knowledge, doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"You lie!" Rumble shouted with narrow eyes, "You are the final boss as well as the bad guy. And it will be my honor to assist Robbie in freeing her."

Nabiki gained a glint on her eyes at this. She knew enough about honor from Ranma, her sister and the other nut jobs she had to deal with. "Did Robbie tell you he did ask Wendy out before," Nabiki said getting Rumble's attention. "And that she rejected him of her own free will? The fact he is starting a fight over her means he is not taking rejection too well."

"Hey shut up!" Robbie shouted to Nabiki, not noticing her smirk. "It's that dorks fault she rejected me! I know it!" he blinked realizing what he said and the fact Rumble was gapping at him, "Oops."

Rumble held his head confused, "Wait…you lied to me? You tried to trick me into fighting for evil?"

"Is this the kind of guy you want to fight for and trust your honor?" Nabiki asked knowing this would get to Rumble, if he is like Ranma then, "Imagine what that would do to your honor then."

Rumble growled and pointed at Robbie who was getting very nervous, "You tried to dishonor Rumble! You are the bad guy here! Next you will say you killed that boy's father!"

"Huh?" Dipper asked before a blinking Nabiki added, "Didn't you tell me before that your dad did die?"

Dipper nodded, "Yeah but that was from a rare heart condition that-"

Rumble however only heard part of this before he screamed in fury and charged Robbie. Robbie screamed and ducked under a punch and then tried to run for it. Rumble however caught the back of his hoodie and held him above his head before Rumble slammed Robbie to the ground with a battle cry. Robbie spat out some grass before Rumble grabbed him again and tossed him into the air before he landed on the jungle gym. Dipper winced at that, knowing that was painful.

Robbie groaned and asked, "Hey, can't we talk about this?" but he then screamed like a girl and jumped out of the jungle gym as Rumble launched a fireball at it. Robbie managed to get off in time and ran for it. Rumble growled and punched a nearby tree that had a flier for Robbie's band. The tree snapped in half and crushing the flier. "I will not rest until the man who dishonored me has been destroyed!"

And with that Rumble ran off no doubt after Robbie, punching another tree in half and then upper-cutting a power line, sending it down. Dipper stared bewildered with a matching Nabiki. The girl then added. "Wow, he would actually fit right in with the others at Nerima."

"This isn't good." Dipper said, "We got to stop them."

"Why?" Nabiki asked, "Robbie caused all of this. He made his bed so he can lay in it."

"Would you rather have the more destructive members of the Nerima wrecking crew run wild in Nerima?" Dipper asked her.

Nabiki blinked at this and grimaced, seeing his point, as even she wouldn't let that happen. "Fine but Robbie owns us for this."

"Fair enough." Dipper said before the two started chasing after Robbie and Rumble.

* * *

"Hey Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said as she had a plan to help Stan get over his fear of heights, and get a bit of revenge, even if she forgave him for the absent minded insult. Stan's attention was given to the devil girl as she smiled, "Want to wear a blindfold and go for a walk with no particular destination in mind?"

"Sure, beats staring at the wall." Stan got up from the chair to at least put some more decent attire before going anywhere, "Wait, you aren't going to bring me somewhere super high up are you?"

"Pfft, of course not. Pixie Scouts honor." Mabel said, and even put on a sweater with the scout's honor sign. Stan just shrugged as Mabel navigated before pulling her hair, chuckling a bit at the fact that Stan never saw the sweater had another set of fingers, and they were crossed.

* * *

Dipper and Nabiki chased Robbie and Rumble to a particular building that Dipper noticed, "I figured this would be the first stop."

The building was a barrel factory and Robbie was running down the building for his life and jumping over barrels that Rumble was tossing at him, or at least rolling them down.

"Great, I know he can get it on like Donkey Kong." Nabiki joked as they continued to follow the two. Robbie managed to just barely stay out of Rumble's reach by running, and Rumble had to stop in the streets to break a few things before a pixilated arrow and the word GO! was seen, telling him to continue. They then passed through a cook out like place.

"All you can eat!" Rumble said before performing a spinning uppercut on the grill and spilling the food on the ground, much to the disappointment of the many patrons, including the guy with the free pizza shirt.

"Geez, how long can he do this? I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a cramp." Nabiki splashed herself with some water, and while she was used to chasing after the local martial artists in Nerima, she didn't necessarily go too far for a bet.

"We'll catch up to him!" Dipper retorted as they continued to run.

"Can't we just fly?"

"And risk getting the wrong attention and forced to fight a rogue exorcist or a Fallen Angel passing by, or this: 'let's destroy the devil, no let's dissect and study the ghost, oh, how about we rip it apart molecule by molecule'?" Nabiki agreed with Dipper's comment. A person is smart, but when a bunch of people noticed the same thing, they could turn into panicky sheep. That was when Soos came driving by. Just as Rumble was destroying a car with his bare hands, a new one that a random teen was getting before going to chasing Robbie.

"Soos where've you been?" Dipper asked seeing his friend.

Nabiki had a different question however, "Why do you have arcade game pieces on you?"

It was true around Soos's head and neck was the broken display screen as well as the coin insert slots around his left arm. "Umm, long story short I tried to get into a video game."

Nabiki blinked at this before she gained a deadpan look, "I've heard stranger things in Nerima."

"But did you dudes did you two see that videogame character destroying everything in sight?" he laughed, "Talk about crazy."

"Yeah apparently Robbie brought him to life to fight me," Dipper said, "And now Rumble turned on Robbie. So we got to stop him before he kills Robbie, and more importantly destroy the town."

Soos beamed, "You need an amiable sidekick with a pickup truck?"

"You're the best Soos," Dipper said climbing in the passage seat.

"Step on it Scooby," Nabiki said getting in the back. Soos hit the pedal and speed off to save the day, and maybe Robbie.

* * *

Up on the Water Tower that Robbie graffiti the back of was Stan and Mabel. Mabel had teleported them there so Stan wouldn't get any ideas or figure out where they were going. Once in place Mabel said, "Take off the blindfold now!"

Stan lowered the blindfold to see what he had already guessed with how Mabel was acting and the wind blowing once they got there. "Yeah that's pretty much what I was expecting. This isn't for the slut thing earlier is it?" Stan admitted seeing the town from high up and grabbing the railing hard.

"This is mainly to help you, but I decided to get a bit of revenge. But you're doing better than I thought," Mabel said beaming, "Now let go of the hand rail."

"Not happening," Stan whispered shaking now.

Mabel pouts before she notices something, "Hey do you smell anger and hormones?"

That was then did Robbie finish climbing the ladder of the water tower and quickly pressed himself against it as if to hide. "Finally," he gasped, "I'm safe."

"Hey Robbie!" Mabel cried annoyed, "get your own water tower."

Robbie just shushed her, "keep it down. He'll find us."

"Challenger sighted!" Rumble announced, as he stood ready at the foot of the water tower.

Robbie screamed seeing Rumble had caught up to him. The other then arrived in the truck just as Rumble got announced, "You can hide but you cannot hide!"

"That makes zero sense whatsoever," Nabiki said s they got out.

"Rumble, stop this!" Dipper shouted but Rumble ignored him and kicked the water tower, causing the thing to shake.

"What was that!?" Mabel shouted hanging on.

"Oh boy," Stan muttered not liking this at all.

"We're safe right?" Mabel asked as Rumble did a rapid attacking combo that further weakened the leg of the tower.

"Of course not!" Stan shouted, "This thing is on stilts! High, high up!" he gritted his teeth as another punch moved the tower, causing Robbie to fall off "Mabel if I die, don't bring me back!"

Robbie screamed as he fell fast towards the ground. But before he hit the ground Rumble caught him. Robbie gulped seeing the angry look on Rumble's face. "Can't we talk about this?"

Rumble said nothing but a disembody voice like a videogame announcer call out, "Finish him!"

Robbie say the pixilated letters appear above them and screamed knowing this was not good. He saw Rumble pull his fist back and was glowing with power. "No! No! Don't finish him, me!" Robbie tried to say fearing for his life.

But before Rumble could go through with his attack, an ice ball smacked Rumble in the back of his head, causing the game character to turn his head around.

"Rumble!" Dipper said, holding two wooden boards to give the video game cutscene effect before tossing, "This has to stop."

"I cannot stop until the one who tried to dishonor me is destroyed!" Rumble countered, as he was ready to get back to finishing Robbie.

"But that makes you the same as the guy who tricked you! I mean look at him!" Dipper pointed to Robbie who was scuffed up from running and the initial attacks, "Does it look like he can fight, and if your honor is not satisfied with just walking away, then I'll fight you in his place!"

"You would take the place of the man who dishonored me?" Rumble was confused as Dipper nodded to show he was serious.

"Yeah, I'm not doing it for his sake, I'm doing it because he is friends with the girl I like and hope to go out with in the future, and because it's the honorable thing to do." Dipper said and a button appeared in the air, a blue one that said start.

"Dude, you shouldn't do it!" Soos argued against Dipper's actions, "He's got like a black belt tied around his black belt!"

"I'm with Soos, Robbie started it so he should clean up his own mess." Nabiki added her two cents as Dipper pressed start, ignoring their advice to just let it go.

"No, I don't want to do this, but it's the right thing to do." Dipper said as a fighting game style health gauge appeared for both Dipper and Rumble. Rumble was in his ready stance to begin fighting.

 _Ready?_

Dipper got into a martial arts stance as well, and bounced around lightly in order to signal that he was ready.

 _Fight!_

"Fireball, lightning ball throw!" Rumble yelled out, and started with a fiery lightning bolt that rushed to Dipper. Dipper was ready, since he knew fighting games.

"Ice Fang!" Dipper shouted out and tossed a large icicle of magic towards Rumble's sphere and the two canceled each other out. Dipper was preparing for another ice attack but Rumble was upon him and gave a high kick that knocked Dipper into the air and crashed down. His health bar showed he lost more than a quarter of his health. Rumble tried to go for a knee slam on Dipper's down form but the younger boy manages to roll out of the way and land a powerful uppercut that sent Rumble flying. Dipper grinned seeing Rumble land but as he glanced at the health bar he saw it went down just under twenty percent. "Ah crap," he muttered seeing that he can't just try and match power for power.

He jumped back as Rumble recovered and threw a few ice daggers to try and chip some damage. Soos tried to help by climbing the tree next to Rumble's health bar and tried to swipe it with his hands but all it did was distort the image for a few seconds. "Meh, it was worth a shot." he said seeing as he couldn't do anything.

Dipper dodged a fireball from Rumble before he ducked behind a tree. With the new cover Dipper released his wings and flew up onto a higher branch before he made them vanished. Once out of reach Dipper focused his magic and formed an ice sword in the shape of a katana. He gripped his new weapon to get ready when he noticed something odd. Rumble was grunting and trying to find him but seemed unable to. "No. I have no looking up animations."

"Don't worry," Dipper cried jumping, "I'm coming down!"

He managed to slash Rumble and ducked under his counterattack. Dipper used his smaller size and speed to get around Rumble as he tried to hit Dipper, allowing Dipper to get two more swords strikes. Rumble jumped up and preformed a spinning helicopter kick that sent Dipper back. Dipper slides to a stop before he got up again ready for when Rumble comes at him again. However, Rumble had a different idea in mind; "Fist-Punch-Rain!"

"Ah double crap," Dipper said forgetting about the game's special moves. He looked up as it started to rain pixelated fists, which started to bet down on Dipper. But Dipper was not the only one affected as the fist crushed a broken down car on cinderblocks and hit even Robbie a few times. Nabiki had manged to make a small shield to protect her and Soos while the fist punch rain was falling.

When it stopped Dipper found Rumble over him and laughing, "Never underestimate that I have punches."

Dipper didn't say anything as he threw his sword and it stuck in Rumble's chest. The character grunts before he pulls the sword out and snapped it over his knee. He glared and Dipper glanced at the health bars. Rumble's health bar dropped to below fifty percent, about forty percent life left, from the last attack and his own was around ten percent. Rumble held his fist in the air and lightening formed around it before blue flames and energy formed around Rumble's body. Dipper knew this was one of the ultimate attacks of the game. "Ah, triple crap."

Dipper knew he could do nothing to stop it, nor with the heath bar as it is he knew he would not be able to last under it. So he did the best thing he could think of and held his arms out ready to take the hit. Rumble then launched at Dipper and started rapid punches while the announcer voiced the attack with the letters appearing. "Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix COMBO!"

The attack knocked Dipper around before it ended in an explosion with the mushroom cloud shaped like a fist. He crashed and landed on his back defeated. Rumble stood after the attack with his back to the 'screen' and the kanji for demon on his bare back.

"You are the best fight fighter Rumble," Dipper mumbled.

Rumble held his arms up as the announcer stated, "Rumble Win!" with the letters next to him. Rumble took a pose giving a peace sign, "Winners don't lose."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that man," Dipper said confusing Rumble.

The next announcement however shocked Rumble _Game Over!_

"What?" Rumble muttered before he screamed "Nooo!" as he broke apart into pixels before he was gone.

Dipper got up with a groan and said with a tip of his hat, "Game over old friend."

He noticed the pixilated letters saying, "Thank you for playing" and three flashing A's. Dipper realized what it was and tapped the letters so it spelled, "DPS". He nodded feeling like he did a good job.

"Good one dude." Soos said as Dipper felt an accomplishment in fighting the mascot of a fighting series.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to fight him." Nabiki commented, but she felt happy that Dipper did what was right, "But you did good."

* * *

While Dipper, Soos, and Nabiki where patting each other on the back for surviving Rumble McSkirmish, Mabel had her wings out to fly as she looked at the terrifying moment of when the living video game fighter had almost knocked the water tower down trying to get to Robbie.

"Wait, I survived! Wait, let me do a cocky dance first." Stan said as he was feeling much more bold then when he realized that he was up high up. He did a cocky dance before boldly declaring to the world, "Stan Pines has cured his fear of heights!"

He started climbing down the ladder, but Mabel was kind of frozen, "What's the matter? You have a fear of heights now."

"I hope not, I love flying at night too much." Mabel said, but she was subconsciously gripping the railing for dear life. This was going to be trouble.

* * *

Robbie was looking to get away in silence, but was stopped by Nabiki, who was glaring at him, "You still have some unfinished business."

It was the way she said it that got Robbie to look at Dipper, who was beaten up by Rumble, and the worst part was the realization that he actually could fight, "Why is it that when you get involved there's always ghosts or monsters or crazy Chinese bike thief bitches!?"

"I dunno man, but let's get this over with." Dipper said with no real emotion, not really caring if he had to fight Robbie or not.

"Wait, you actually want to fight." Robbie was definitely scared of Dipper. Seeing two people fight like that was something that intimidated him, and if he didn't have protection then it might be better to not fight, "You know what, never mind. I play lead guitar so I gotta save my hands."

"Hey guys." The two Devils plus Robbie noticed that Wendy was there, with her family nearby.

"Wendy!" Dipper and Robbie said at the same time, surprised by her sudden appearance. She looked and saw the destruction that Rumble left, but didn't know what it was from.

"Was there a freak tornado or some guy throwing fireballs around?" She asked, but then noticed the state that Dipper and Robbie were in, "And why are your faces all jacked up? You guys weren't fighting were you? I hate it when guys fight!"

Nabiki scoffed, "You don't seem to have a problem with Ranma."

Wendy shrugged, "Well I never seen him fight, and I can respect that it's his passion and stuff even a little." She looked to Robbie and Dipper, "So what happen?"

"Ummm," Both boys said, not wanting to tell the truth of what happen. Nabiki however had a cover story all planned out, "Robbie here needed help with something he couldn't handle. Something almost supernatural," here Robbie was looking at Nabiki stunned while Wendy was surprised. "Dipper and me were able to send the creature on its way though it wasn't easy, and it didn't go without a fight." She sent a smirk at Robbie, "Robbie owes us one; right Robbie?"

Robbie gritted his teeth while still trying to fake smile for Wendy. He knew he was between a rock and a hard place and he didn't have a choice here, "Yeah I guess I do."

"Cool." Wendy said with a smile, "Good to see my two favorite guys working things out and helping each other. Well got some stuff to unpack so later."

Wendy walked off with her family towards home to which Dipper grin, "Well good to know I'm one of her favorite guys."

"She was looking at me though." Robbie added.

Dipper sighed, "Look Robbie, we can't be doing this. I hate you and you hate me but if we keep fighting then neither of us will get Wendy."

"What do you suggest?" Robbie asked.

Nabiki rolled her eyes before she suggested, "Just make a cold war pact."

"Okay…what's that?" Robbie asked

"It means we would hate each other in silence." Dipper explained.

Robbie was about to clarify 'like girls do?' but seeing one girl not too far from him and also had him practically by the balls earlier, he wisely just nodded. "Fine…your still weird man."

"And you're a jerk," Dipper agreed and then the two shook on it.

* * *

"And then I said, 'Thompson, save some for the rest of us'." Wendy was combing her hear while telling a story at the Mystery Shack with Dipper and Robbie listening. Nabiki was doing her usual routine of acting as boss when Stan wasn't around. Wendy dropped her brush and went to pick it up, but in that moment, Robbie and Dipper made threatening gestures to each other, showing that they still had animosity to each other. Of course Wendy wouldn't know if they could help it, as they started talking about being friends to sell that they were friendly with each other.

 **MVD HGZTV FMOLXPVW: QLFIMVB GL GSV OZMW LU GSV IRHRMT HFM**


	10. Kidnapped! Rescue in Nerima

**Hey guys, and here is chapter ten. I am glad that almost 100 reviews were all positive. However, someone that I have talked with stuff in the past mentioned that there are some people that didn't pay attention to chapter one or the chapter with the party stating that Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica are older, fifteen the same age as Wendy and her gang, and fussing, even cussing, the person who recommended it on the stupidest idea of Dipper and Wendy having some developing relations. This is going to be a harem, and even if everyone was the same age canonically, the Devil factor negates it. If you don't like the story, it's your problem, but I don't think I'll stop because this has had a good deal of planning and work, plus they're probably jealous that they didn't think of it first. Well, time for the honor of Codebreakers to be passed out:**

 **pocketpirate, ultima-owner, deadpoolio99, blackheart0009**

 **Well, that's pretty much everyone, and to let everyone know that there might be some new ideas working on, maybe they'll show up on shadowwriter's profile. Otherwise, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls. This story is co-written with shadowwriter329, and as far as I know he doesn't own either series either.**

* * *

 **-Kidnapped! Rescue in Nerima!-**

It was another beautiful day in Gravity Falls, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and nothing seemed to be unusual, at least unusual for Gravity Falls. Save for one thing...

"I need new contracts." Ranma said coming back from a contract in Gravity Falls in girl form, the contract was part-time waitressing at a restaurant that was starting to gain popularity because of the busty redheaded Japanese girl. Ranma really wished she got something else like beating down dishonorable bad guys, but no, the consistent ones were people that wanted her to cosplay or manipulate the Asian heritage to draw in new costumers. Ranma wasn't the only that was tired.

"How can a cat move so damn fast?" Akane was also pretty roughed after chasing a cat throughout half of Gravity Falls just to return it to its owner, and all the while it clawed, scratched, and bit her all over.

"W-w-where is it!?" Ranma asked, suddenly moving to higher ground and scanning with fear in her eyes, since a training incident left the pig-tailed martial artist with a fear of cats that was practically debilitating.

"It's not here Ranma, I returned it to its owner." Akane said, not really caring and ready to go home. She looked to see her older sister Nabiki being the only one that wasn't all scuffed up or mentally drained from the ordeal. The middle Tendo sister smirked as she had already found a nice consistent contract with Stan at the Mystery Shack, often making sure that the rubes were fleeced and keeping an eye on things when he wasn't around.

"What? I'm doing my contracts too and you don't hear me complaining." Nabiki stated as she went over some things one last time before she would go home with the other two.

"Yeah, but you're mainly working for Stan doing something you already do Nabs." Ranma said still discontented that he was doing girly things for some extra spending money. Akane couldn't help but agree with a nod, making it a rare instance where they were actually working together.

"Not my fault you guys get stuck with contracts you hate." Nabiki said, and that didn't take any heat off of her, as evident by the other two devils. The glare was on her from both individuals, and she needed something to get her off the hook for now, and it was now walking into the gift shop.

"Oh, hey guys." Dipper said as Akane waved hello, and slightly blushed around the boy. Ranma greeted Dipper as well, but was still pretty bored. Especially since he wanted to fight.

"You came just in time." Nabiki said, and since the attention was off her for the moment, she was glad he came in. "We're about to head home for the day, and Kasumi wanted to see how you were doing, dad too. I think she mentioned asking me to invite you two to join us for dinner soon."

"Wow really?" Mabel asked beaming.

"Well it's been a while since we saw your family," Dipper said rubbing his chin. "And Kasumi was so nice to us and was understanding about how we were devils and when you guys joined us."

Did I hear free food?" Stan was peeking into the gift shop before stepping inside.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the timing of his Gruncle's response. "their sister wants us to come over for dinner some time."

It has been a while since we visited," Mabel added, "Which might be a good thing since we don't have to worry about Kuno bugging us."

"He's still a pain for Akane and me sometimes," Ranma added heading into the attached house to get some warm water to change back.

"You have my sympathies," Mabel said to Akane who nodded her thanks.

"Ugh, Kuno." Dipper said with a groan, "when Mabel and I were living there for a while, he was all in my case about how I was so close to Akane and was I trying to claim her heart when it was his or some other crap."

"Oh yeah," Stan said recalling what he learned from Serafall. "Your mom had you two practically home school or private tutored at a few places around the world. Must be where you meet the Tendo's."

"Mostly to get us ready for Kouh when it becomes Co-ed," Dipper explained to the elder man. "At least till the summer came and she decided on sending us here."

"Man it's been so long since I've been to Japan," Stan mussed "If I remember right, then they take their studying a little too seriously. But what about the dinner and free food?"

"You're invited too." Nabiki said causing Akane to scowled slightly. "My sister won't mind, and she did mention wanting to meet my mentor."

"Well we'll come tomorrow night." Dipper said, "It should give her plenty to get things ready."

"Maybe we can invite some of our friends from our peerage too!" Mabel said with enthusiasm at the prospect.

"I'll let them know" Nabiki agreed since she figured her sister wouldn't mind at all.

"Well this'll be good," Stan said with a chuckle taking a sip from his soda.

"It won't be easy for you, old man" Ranma said walking back into the gift shop with a towel dying his head. "You don't have a devil's ability to understand any language. Do you even know Japanese?"

" _I don't know._ " Stan said in a dull tone not even looking at the pigtail teen next to him, in perfect Japanese no less, before he splashed Ranma with his drink. " _You tell me little girl_."

"Impressive." Nabiki admitted, not seeing the fact he knew Japanese coming.

"I've spent time in Japan before," Stan pointed out. "I might not be fancy with it or know everything, but I can at least understand the most part and hold a decent conversation."

"Do these conversations involve stealing or any other crime?" Akane asked in a deadpan tone and look.

"No comment." Stan all but admitted. Nabiki just shrugged it off with Akane and Ranma giving a light glare at Stan. The fact he didn't comment was pretty much a huge yes.

"Alright, we'll lit big sis know about the extra people over for Dinner." Nabiki said as the three finished up and went to the magic circle with the Sitri seal so they could just teleport home to Nerima Japan.

"Well, we have plans, and we should at least show some respect and bring some extra things over." Dipper commented as he started thinking about what would be appropriate to bring. Mabel was just excited, and Stan just wanted some free food.

* * *

"Oh my, you mean that the Shitori twins are coming over?" Kasumi Tendo, the eldest of the daughters of the Tendo house spoke as she looked at her first youngest sibling. Her brown hair was tied in a simple ponytail, and her figure was a knockout, even if she wasn't the biggest in the bust department, it was still noticeable despite how modest she dressed.

"Yeah, and their Uncle Stan." Nabiki said as a noise happened, but it was just Akane getting upset with Ranma in some way, "Plus they may invite a few more guests, all from the peerage."

"So I will finally meet this famous Uncle Stan," Kasumi mused aloud. She had heard a lot of the man from her sisters and Ranma. However, it was from Nabiki whom she heard the most from since Stan made contracts with her the most. At first she was wary of this but soon learned that Nabiki actually respected the man that was old enough to be their grandfather. Maybe it was the fact none of the Tendo sister ever had a grandfather figure in their lives help pull the feeling together.

"You know I have been wanting to meet the man myself" the girl's father Soun Tendo said looking up from his game with his best friend Genma, who cheated when Soun wasn't paying attention. "I think this would be a great opportunity."

"Bah!" Genma cried out as Soun looked back to the game, "The guy's a conman, plain and simple. You can't trust him at all."

"Takes one to know one." Ranma muttered to his father. "I think you're jealous that he might be a better one then you."

"What was that your ungrateful brat!" Genma roared turning to his son and missing Soun now cheating.

"He does have a point," Nabiki mused with a small smirk. "I can you two getting along with each other as you each try to pick the other's pockets."

Genma growled at this before he turned to glare at Ranma when he burst out laughing at the jab. Akane then whispered to Nabiki, "Who do you think would be better? Genma or Stan?"

Nabiki thought it over for a minute, "Genma is stronger since he is a marital artist. While Stan can hold his own he is more a brawler than anything else. When it comes to being a conman and a thief then Stan has Genma beaten hands down."

"I better plan out what to make for tomorrow" Kasumi said tapping her chin in thought. "I should make the twin's favorite dish they loved so much last time they were here. But what to make for uncle Stan."

"It's free food." Akane pointed out, "He'll eat anything."

"Expect for your food." Ranma added getting Akane to growl at him. "The guy's not an idiot and knows not to eat anything you make."

Genma scoffed, "Freeloader."

He didn't notice or just didn't care at the deadpan look the teens gave him.

"Again so alike yet different," Akane muttered.

"Think Stan is Genma's father?" Nabiki joked with a small smirk. "he is old enough to be our grandfather after all."

Ranma shivered as did Akane at her words. "Don't say that," they begged together.

* * *

"Japan?" Wendy asked.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah Nabiki and Akane's sister wants us to come over for dinner. It's been a while since we saw her and their family so we accepted."

"I can get why Stan is going," Wendy glanced at her boss who was fixing his tie wearing his usual suit. "But why invite me?"

"Well we're also inviting out peerage as well," Dipper explained, "And Kasumi is happy to have more guest over."

"I don't see why not then," Wendy said with a shrug, "Since I can understand what they will be saying and Stan is closing early today surprisingly enough." It was then did Wendy noticed a pouting Mabel next to them, "What's with her?"

"None of my peerage can come," Mabel pouts crossing her arms. "Kim and Ron are on a mission and Lilo is doing an alien adventure back home. The only one going is Akane and she's already going to be there anyways."

"Why not invite your friends?" Wendy asked her, "the new ones you made at the party? Candy and Grenda I think is their names."

"I haven't talked about devil stuff with them yet," Mabel admitted, "and I don't want to rush it even if I want them to be a part of my peerage. Same with Pacifica since she won't understand what anyone would be saying."

"Tough break," Wendy admitted, knowing how it felt since she can't really take her friends with her either or tell them about her being a devil now. She wasn't sure how they would react either way."

Mabel shot Dipper a look, "How come your peerage gets to come?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Ranma and Nabiki live there so it is like Akane, Shampoo lives in the area too, and Bloom was free."

"She's your maid," Mabel reminded her, "She'll drop anything to be with you if she need her."

"Enough with the chit-chat," Stan said walking up, "We should get going."

"But it's still early right?" Wendy asked.

"Different time zones," Dipper explained before he turned to Soos, "you sure you don't want to come Soos? I know they wouldn't mind."

"No thanks dude," Soos said, "I may watch a lot of anime but even I know I would be the odd one there and it would be awkward pretty fast."

"Then mind the ship Soos," Stan ordered as the twins' maid Bloom appeared so they could get ready to go.

This surprised Soos, "What if a bunch of tourist come Mr. Pines?"

Stan shrugged, "then give them a tour with a few attractions or make new one. Just don't burn the place down."

Soos stared before he gave Stan a salute "Yes sir Mr. Pines!"

Stan turned and rolled his eyes and got into the magic circle the twins formed to take everyone to Japan. "That was kinda nice of you Stan," Wendy observed.

Stan scoffed, "Don't look too deep into it. It's better than closer shop and not getting any money. Can't do any worst." Seeing the looks he also added, "plus he wants to run this place someday so this will keep him happy and stop bugging me for a bit."

Wendy just smirked at her boss as the circle gave a bright light and they all sank down and vanished.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reappeared in the Tendo Dojo, which had been altered to have a magic seal in the center with the Sitri crest under the flooring. The remodeling was easy enough to have a portion of the floor be removable with little effort, and it would allow the seal to be concealed in case of guests.

"Wow, so where are we?" Wendy asked as Dipper took his shoes off before stepping on to the dojo.

"We're in the Tendo Dojo in Nerima Japan, it connects with their house." Dipper said before they caught sight of the three residents of the Tendo house.

"Hey guys, glad you made it." Nabiki said, with Akane and Ranma there. The three had easily moved the removable portion of the floor so it would be easier to get into the house.

"Yo, what up?" Wendy said before trying step on to the floor, only to be stopped by Bloom.

"The proper custom in Japan is to remove your shoes when you're inside someone's home. We can then place them by the door to the house entrance in case we need to leave the house." Wendy rolled her eyes at Bloom before she looked around before noticing that Dipper, Mabel, and even Stan were taking some time to remove their shoes before stepping on to the dojo floor in their socks and carried the shoes elsewhere. Wendy followed suit and took her boots off while stepping on to the floor in her socks.

They walked through the dojo before going through a screen paper door that showed a porch like walkway to the main house. Wendy took a little time as they walked to glanced around. Everything looked to be made from wood which she felt as the daughter of a lumberjack could respect slightly. They walked down the walk way until they stopped by an open area of the house that lead straight into a living room Wendy guessed with no door or wall separating the outside. Sitting at the low table was two older men, one wearing a white gi and a bandana over his balding head and the other with long hair, a small beard and wearing what looks like blue robs to her. Standing up was a young woman, slightly older than the teens with brown hair tied in a simple ponytail and wearing a modest dress. She smiled at them and bowed, "Welcome honored guest to our home."

"Hey Kasumi!" Mabel said beaming before she bowed.

Dipper gave a more formal bow but had a smile on his face, "good to see you again Kasumi. Thank for inviting us."

Stan surprised Wendy when he steps forward and gave a stiff and slightly strange bow as he said. " _Uhh…hello…thank you for having me. Sorry my Japanese is a bit rusty_."

Kasumi smiled, "that was very good. And it is no problem Uncle Stan. We have managed to work with someone with more broken Japanese before."

"Crazy amazon bimbo actually can speak properly now," the man in the white gi muttered.

Wendy frowned as she knew he was talking about Shampoo and she didn't like it. She only spoke with the Chinese amazon a few time but she can tell that Shampoo as strong (which she found out was there before becoming a rook so the girl was even stronger now) determined, energetic and actually pretty smart. Wendy figured if the girl wasn't so focus on Ranma she would actually be on Mabel's peerage instead.

"Ignore him." Nabiki said rolling her eyes, "Anyway this is Bloom, the twin's maid and member of Dipper's peerage and Wendy, Dipper newest member of his peerage and employee of the Mystery Shack." Here Bloom smiled and gave a bow and Wendy waved slightly. Nabiki went on, "Everyone this is Kasumi my older sister, my father Soun Tendo and Ranma's father Genma."

"Welcome once again Dipper and Mabel," Soun said to them before looking at the new guest, "And welcome to you Bloom, Wendy and Pines Stanford. I have heard many things about you Stan. Please join us."

"All good things I hope" Stan said as they walked in and gathered around the table.

Wendy looked at the pillow being uses as seats before she sat down crossed legged next to Dipper. "Wow, I didn't know tables got this low."

"It just this style of table," Dipper explained.

Genma was watching Stan with narrow eyes, "I don't see what so special about him."

" _Same to you pal._ " Stan said before he smirked, "E _xpect for when you are an oversize lazy teddy bear_."

Genma growled but Soun interrupted him before his friend could argue. "But Nabiki seems to have nothing but respect for you."

" _A lot of talent that one_ ," Stan with a laugh " _Nabiki's a great kid_."

Soun laughed at the compliment, "All three of my daughters are good kids, even if two are now devils. I don't think I can handle finances as well as Nabiki."

" _And that's why I use contract her a lot_." Stan smiled seeing that they both had some common point in Nabiki's knowledge of how to handle money.

"Wow, those two get along pretty well." Wendy said as they noticed that Stan had essentially stolen Genma's spot in Shogi and started drinking some of the Sake and playing against Soun, even if both were cheating pretty well.

"Yeah, now that's scary." Ranma commented as he looked at them.

"Oh, is there anything you need us to get for dinner Kasumi?" Dipper said as Kasumi thought about it. She didn't want to inconvenience her guests, but she didn't quite expect a larger crowd.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you get a few extra things? I seemed to have forgotten about them after returning something to Dr. Tofu." Dipper didn't mind Kasumi's request, since it would allow them to show Wendy Nerima, the weirdest martial arts place they know of.

"No problem, you want to come along Wendy?" Dipper asked and the red knight thought about it, and figured it couldn't hurt.

"Master, you don't have to go." Bloom said as she stepped closer to him, "I can go collect the things Kasumi-san needs."

"It's okay, besides we can go look around Nerima and see how things are different." Bloom accepted the reasoning and decided to accompany them.

"I'll come too. It'll be cool to get some pics." Wendy said, and she also thought it was cool to be another country.

"I'll come along too." Akane said as the devils started to leave the house.

"Go with them boy!" Genma told Ranma, and while Ranma was upset with his father, considering that he had become a Devil without his father's permission.

"Alright old man, I was gonna go hang out with them anyway!" Ranma said as the group left through the dojo entrance to get some things that Kasumi needed, and maybe stop by a few places like the Nekohanten.

* * *

Wendy glanced around the street as they walked through the town. "This seems almost…normal."

"Are we talking Gravity Falls normal or like 'normal' normal?" Mabel asked getting Wendy to shrug.

"Not what you expected?" Dipper asked with a slight grin.

"Nerima is just any ordinary city," Nabiki explained.

"Expect for the martial artist that fight so much and do so much damage they have been dubbed the Nerima wrecking ball crew" Akane added in a deadpan tone."

Nabiki ignored her "Nothing super big or as crowded as some may believe. It's not it's the capital or something."

"I guess that makes sense," Wendy said, "we got everything you sis needs?"

Nabiki looked through the bag she was holding of the things she bought from several of the stands, "Yep I think that is everything."

"Hopefully when we get back pop won't be attacking Stan and Stan won't be trying to steal anything" Ranma muttered.

"He won't do that," Mabel said, "Grunkle Stan like you guys too much."

"He'll at least wait until he has been fed before he tries to steal anything" Dipper admitted.

Nabiki chuckled "even if he did there's nothing much of worth that he wants. Genma would have found it all first."

"True," Ranma said knowing how his father acts.

They heard a splash behind them and turn to see Ranma in his curse form looking really annoyed. She glanced to the side to see several kids running by them throwing water balloons at each other. "Of course" Ranma muttered.

Dipper sighed, "C'mon, Nekohanten is close by and Shampoo will get you hot water."

It wasn't that long that they found the Nekhanten, or as it could be called Cat Cafe.

"Nihao." Dipper called as they walked into the store, and the first to notice them was Shampoo.

"Nihao everyone. Should I get you seat? Especially you darling?" Shampoo said with her eyes on Ranma, and everyone just shook their heads a bit.

"No, we're just here to get some hot water for Ranma, and we're kind of going to be at the Tendo's for dinner." Mabel said as an elderly woman that could frighten everyone into thinking that she was an old ghoul stepped in.

"Ah, the Shitori twins have come here, checking up on your servant and my great-granddaughter have you? Son in law as well?" The woman said as Dipper bowed respectfully, knowing the elder was very strong for an old human woman.

"No Elder Cologne, we're just making a quick stop for hot water." Dipper said as Ranma was just trying not to get annoyed at how Shampoo was trying to throw herself at him, using her feminine charms, much to Akane's displeasure. Wendy, however, was confused on a couple of things.

"I have to ask, why did she call you the Shitori twins, when your name is Pines, and what did she mean by servant?" Wendy asked and Dipper winced a bit at the fact that he purposely left out how Devil society views reincarnated Devils, or the other aspect of the Evil Piece System. Mabel was busy trying to play peacemaker before Akane and Shampoo started fighting.

"Well, the first thing I'm going to say is that Shitori is an alteration of our last name, you see Pines is Mabel and I's middle name to honor our dad, but our actual last name is Sitri, because mom is from the Sitri house. So we use Shitori in Japan so it doesn't scream Devil and let us travel Japan under the claim of half-Japanese." Wendy could see some merit, since Serafall could have been mistaken for an incredibly busty Japanese women, and it isn't like Dipper and Mabel were unfamiliar with the customs. Dipper then had to finish the other part of the explanation, even though he knew Wendy wouldn't like it, he didn't like it either. "As for the servant part, when you were reincarnated you technically became my servant. Like a maid, or even better a knight that serves the king, and not every Devil treats their servants in the same way. Some of us like Rias and Aunt Sona treat their Peerage members like friends, even family. Others, unfortunately, treat their servants as slaves, sometimes worse."

Wendy actually thought about it, and felt she was lucky to be in Dipper's peerage. If it was as bad as he said, then she could have just been turned into a Devil's sex toy for the rest of her, now admittedly long, life.

"Wow, I'm glad you're one of the good ones." Wendy said as the argument was heated up.

"Well, if you like Shampoo so much, then maybe we shouldn't be engaged!" Akane yelled as Shampoo was doing something to upset Akane while implying that Ranma liked her, "In fact, why not marry her!"

"I'll be right back!" Dipper said before moving closer to the argument, "Don't bring me into this!"

"Hey, not my fault if pervert girl here can't handle things!" Shampoo said before Elder Cologne came and poured hot water on Ranma.

"If you want to fight, then take it outside. I don't want this shop destroyed you know, even if Son-in-law and Shampoo make a better couple." Cologne's statement didn't really help, but Dipper and Mabel managed to stop things.

"Shampoo, please stop getting Akane mad, we aren't here to fight." Shampoo wanted to prove who was the better woman, but she did admit it was her fault. Dipper then added, "Plus I think you should get back to work."

"Come on Akane, we got what we needed so let's go back and have some food! I'm sure Grunkle Stan is getting bored trying to win a shogi game." Mabel said, and Nabiki added.

"Mabel's right, besides you shouldn't fight too much, and they are the guests." Akane then blushed embarrassed, not just her but Shampoo too as she got back to her waitressing. The group left, but some shady looking men in suits heard them.

"You hear that?" One of them asked as the other nodded.

"Think it's the same guy the boss is looking for?" The other asked, not wanting to make a mistake, as their boss had quite the temper when upset.

"We should at least report it!" The first guy said before opening his phone and typing in a number.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." The second guy said as the first guy was waiting for the other party to pick up, "What if it's not the right guy?"

"The boss wants any potential leads. Plus, how many guys go by the name Stan Pines?" The first guy answered as the other line picked up. "Yeah, boss. I think we have lead on the guy you've been looking for. Stan Pines. Some kids were talking 'bout something and mentioned the name Pines, Stan, and at least two of them were the kids from the Tendo Dojo, the middle and youngest kids. Uh-huh, alright." The guy closed his cell and got up.

"What'd da boss say?"

"We go to da dojo, see if he's there, and report back to da boss. What'd ya think dipstick?" The two thugs left the Nekohanten and followed the group of Devils, to see if it was the person they were looking for.

* * *

Ranma's eyes twitched, her form slightly wet and agitated. Wendy blinked trying to wrap her head around what just happen. They were walking back towards the Tendo's home when the drinking fountain sprang a sudden leak and the only one that got wet was Ranma. The marital artist didn't know what was worst, the fact the stupid curse activated or the fact she had just reversed it not that long ago. "How did that happen?" Wendy asked bewildered "It was totally random."

"An unofficial side effect of the curse," Nabiki informed her, "Water just seems drawn to them no matter what, even if it's an accident."

"And there are times when it looks like I'm okay then then I get wet," Ranma muttered, "even that crazy old lady that splashes water to purify her house every morning on the way to school. Even if I try to leave early or even running later she still manages to get me."

"Is it the big man's fault?" Wendy asked pointing to the sky to show what she meant.

Dipper frowned, "No, it's like that for anyone cursed, not just Devils. Maybe a Chinese god or something, but I got nothing else there."

"Accursed demon! You have returned to these lands!" a loud voice proclaimed "I demand you release the fair maidens from your evil spell!"

"What the hell?" Wendy asked before a shadowy figure was seen above them and coming down. The group split apart as the man landed trying to attack Dipper with his weapon. Wendy stared as the figured was actually a teen wearing what she figured was samurai robes she seen in movies when no in armor. He held a wooden sword and held it ready while glaring at Dipper, "I never thought you would return after I had run you out of town demon. Even if you thought you evil ways to Ranma to keep beloved Akane and the pig tail girl enslaved. And what more you have more maidens bewitched as well. Does your treachery know no bounds?"

"Okay who's the idiot and what the hell is he talking about?" Wendy asked seeing the frowns are the other's faces.

"That's Kuno," Mabel explained, "He's the heir of a rich family that's descended from samurai. He's been bugging Akane for years, and likes Ranma's girl form. He hasn't figure out that they're the same."

"You didn't run me out of town Kuno," Dipper explained even if he knew he would get a better response from a brick wall. "Mom wanted me and Mabel to stay with a relative for the summer."

"A likely story," Kuno stated, "A lie to make thineself seem great when you cannot admit your eventual defeat."

"Go away Kuno," Ranma stated annoyed, wanting nothing more than to go home.

Kuno turned and struck a pose to Ranma, "dear pigtail girl, fear not for today I will break this demon's hold on you for he is the stronger then his apprentice Ranma. We shall be together by my side as will Akane."

Wendy blinked and just stared confused. "Is this guy some sort of idiot?"

"That would be an insults to all idiots everywhere," Nabiki said pinching the bridge of her nose. "But basically he talks in bad Shakespearean, thinks Ranma and Dipper are the source of his problems, and thinks Dipper has enslaved girls and taught Ranma how to do it."

Wendy wasn't sure how to respond to that. Next to her Bloom was scowling, clearly not liking of how this man was treating her master as well as accusing him. "And what gives him the right to speak such slander against my master?"

Kuno turned to this new girl and only focus on one part of her speech. He then scowled at Dipper, "Truly your dishonor sinks further to enforce a maiden to address you as master, but I shall free her as well."

If anything Bloom looked even more insulted and clenched her fist. Wendy thought she saw a spark or ember coming around her fist. Kuno then pointed his wooden sword at Dipper almost threateningly "No more stalling demon. Have at thee!"

Kuno lifted his weapon to attack Dipper and the others all move to stop it. However, Kuno was surprised when someone grabbed him by his robe and then threw him away from Dipper. He rolled a bit before righting himself before he scowls, "who dares interfere?"

"Dude you were attacking my friend," Wendy said being the one to grabbed him "you think I'm just going to take that lying down?"

Kuno frowned, "I see he has another maiden bewitched. All the more reason to defeat the cowardly demon."

Wendy gave him a flat look before she said, "yeah I won't feel bad about this anymore."

Kuno then lost sight of her in the next second. He didn't have time to register this before he felt a powerful kick that all but crippled him. Dipper and Ranma winced seeing what Wendy used her knight speed to get in close and landed a powerful kick to Kuno's family jewels. They didn't like Kuno at all but even they had to feel pity for the male. Kuno whimpered before he collapsed off Wendy's still stretched out leg and laid still. Nabiki walked up and poked him with her foot but found the teen was knocked out, "impressive" Nabiki admitted.

"Isn't that a little much?" Ranma asked as no latter the form he never went for a man's pride in any fight even with the likes of Kuno.

"Nope," Akane said with a slight smirk, "he deserved it."

"Shall I add more insult to injury master?" Bloom asked almost darkly, holding a hand up showing the flames she intended to use. "I'm am sure he will recover and still able to procreate. I should fix that problem."

"He's done," Dipper said thinking anything else would be too much.

"He insulted you and your honor master," Bloom argued still glaring at the down Kuno. "He described you as a villainous fiend that controls his friends."

"So you're not mad he call you a maiden?" Mabel asked her knowing how Bloom is with her position.

Bloom frowned, "It isn't an insult to be called a maiden, but I am a maid. It is a maid's duty to uphold the honor of her master and serve him well. If he asks me to warm or service him in _that_ way it shall be my honor, even more so if I bare him a chi-"

"Okay that's enough!" Dipper said quickly grabbing Bloom's hands and started to pull her away. "I think we spent enough time making Grunkle Stan and the others wait."

They left Kuno there and walked back towards the dojo once again. Dipper made sure to be ahead, holding Bloom's arm to make sure she didn't through with her threat. Wendy however was thinking of what Bloom said and it surprised her. She knew Bloom was loyal to Dipper and Mabel but to hear it went that much surprised her. "Bloom really liked Dipper huh?" Wendy asked Mabel who she thought would know the story better.

"Bloom really owes our family," Mable explained softly. "we saved her life so she goes out of her way to serve as our maid. She trained and tutored under Grayfia, a high class queen and personal maid to Lucifer as well as her queen and wife. After learning she fell in love with their love story, I'll explain later, and always wanted to be like that with Dipper. When Dipper got his evil pieces set she was the one to ask Dipper to become his queen."

"Wow," Wendy said and that was really all she could say. She only knew Bloom for a short times and the few times Dipper had her come to help out but she liked her fellow red head. To hear such devotion was, well very moving actually. Wendy thought her respect for Bloom went up from this.

* * *

It was just as they made it back to the dojo that they saw a group of thugs, one of which was a large guy with a sumo wrestler build, run off with an unconscious Soun, an unharmed Kasumi, a knocked out Grunkle Stan.

"What the hell happened here!?" Dipper asked as he and Ranma were the first and foremost to start chasing, since the only that wasn't carried out was Genma. Dipper yelled back, "You check and see what you can find in the dojo, we'll take down these guys!"

"I'm coming too!" Akane yelled out as she also pursued to rescue her father and eldest sister, Nabiki was also tempted to do the same, but was stopped by Bloom.

"Why did you stop me!?" Nabiki asked as Bloom looked at her sincerely.

"Because we were ordered to check the dojo for clues and find out what happened. I know you want to go rescue your sister, but finding out is just as important, that way we can rescue her later if master fails to at the moment." Bloom explained, and while Nabiki didn't like it, the reasoning was sound.

"Well, I'm not taking broseph's orders!" Mabel said as she rushed to catch up as Wendy was about to start, but Bloom stopped her as well.

"Wendy, we'll need you to help keep the house safe while master Dipper's away! Nabiki has the smarts to help peace together, I have some knowledge of healing magic, but could use your help in protecting this place." Wendy also looked like she wanted to argue, but she also remembered that while she is Dipper's friend, she like Nabiki and Bloom was his servant.

"Fine, I don't like it, but I'll help." Wendy said as the three went inside to find out what happened.

Dipper, Ranma, Akane and Mabel were catching up on the group, with Ranma in front with her natural speed. Ranma narrowed her eyes seeing the group gathering around two fans with Stan, Soun and Kasumi being placed inside. Ranma jumped into the air and landed a flying kick that knocked one of the men to the ground. Before the others could requester what happen Ranma lased out with two punched to her side and another kick knocking three men down. Ranma blocked the punch from one of the goons before she twisted the arm and then landed a strike to her opponent's chest. Sensing danger she leapt way as the large sumo like man tried to grab her.

The others caught up and got ready to fight as Ranma landed in front of them. The sumo narrowed his eyes while Dipper and Mabel got a better look at him. He towered over them all being twice as tall and three times as wide. He wore dark overalls and a simple white shirt and sandals on his feet. The men turned to the devils and many got out nun-chucks, sai's and collapsible batons. Akane and Ranma got into their marital art stances while Dipper and Mable made a staff and batons from ice. Mabel would prefer a scythe then a staff and Dipper a sword or dagger but neither one wanted to kill these men just stop them. It didn't take long for a fight to break out as several of the goons ran towards them.

Ranma weaved through the attackers easily and lashed out with a fury of punches too fast for them to see and single strong kicks that sent them flying. Akane did more a counter style with a solid stance and her rook defense to block attacks before lashing out with strong hits or just throwing them away. Dipper used his smaller size to slip through and around attacks from the goons before landed a few solid hits on the men, wearing them down while making sure he wasn't hit. Mabel was easily keeping the goons away from her with her longer reach. The ice staff blocked and knocked the weapons from their hands before she wacked them at different joints to bring them down. One goon spread his nun-chucks to block an overhead strike from Mabel. The goon smirked and quickly lock his weapon but Mabel gave him a flat look and then jerked her weapon up and sent his weapon flying. The goon watches as the nun-chucks landed on the other side of the street before he laughed sheepishly at Mabel. Mabel just rolled her eyes and wacked him across the face, knocking him out.

Ranma uppercut a thug in the chin and sent him flying before she noticed the sumo had now gotten into the fight. He got into a wide stance before he stomped on foot hard, before he placed on hand on the ground and raised his other palm towards Ranma. Ranma stood there before she sped right at the sumo. But instead of attack she leapt up to go over him to hopefully get to Stan, Kasumi and Soun and get them out of danger. What she didn't expect was for the sumo to be able to reach up quickly and caught her leg before she was pass. Ranma had no time to react to this before the sumo gave a mighty throw and sent her flying right pass everyone and slam into a mailbox. The metal dent from the blow but thanks to her rook defense she wasn't hurt. She got up and growled, "the guys quicker than he looks."

Akane threw one of the men at the sumo and then charged behind him. The sumo backhanded his comrade away and raised his arm to block the fist Akane threw. The blow slammed into the arm, showing a small shockwave but the sumo just grunts and held steady. Akane was surprised by this before the sumo thrust his palm forward and sending Akane away from him. He then raised his arms to block the spin kick Ranma launched while he was distracted. The sumo quickly grabbed her ankle and slammed the martial artist onto the pavement. Ranma grits her teeth before she looked up and her eyes widen. After she was slammed down the sumo jumped up and prepared to body slam his shoulder and bulk onto her down form. Ranma rolled out of the way, not wanting to test rook defense from a blow like that. The sumo slammed into the pavement and the ground cracked under the weight.

"Hell, who is this guy?" Dipper asked seeing the damage the man caused.

The Sumo said nothing as he got up unharmed before the sound of a speeding car got their attention. Another van quickly turned the corner and slid to a stop right next to the sumo. The side door opens up showing more men inside. The devils got ready thinking they were up for another around of a fight. But to their surprise as they got out of the van they threw canisters right at their feet. The canisters leaked out smoke and gas, forcing the group to covered her mouths. But Dipper realized what this was quickly, "Tear gas!"

The devils quickly ran out of the gas, making sure they were covering their mouths and faces. They quickly turned to the vans as they heard they were speeding off and as the gas dissipates they saw the vans were goon as well as most of the men that were helped up or able to escape.

"Dammit! They got away!" Ranma said and grit her teeth at the fact that she couldn't stop a kidnapping right in front of her eyes.

"What would they even want with them?" Dipper asked, the Tendos or Grunkle Stan had done anything that warranted kidnapping. Dipper couldn't help but think that something was going on, since this was too well organized to be random. The question was why the Tendos and why Stan?

"Rrgh, they better not hurt my sister or else!" Akane smashed her fist into the nearest thing she could think of, not caring that her Rook strength with her decent training would smash through a concrete wall.

"Watch it Akane!" Ranma said, and while Akane glared at her, Ranma herself knew they wouldn't find anything just hanging around, "Let's see if Nabs found anything."

"Agreed." Mabel added as Nabiki had some connections that might help link what happened to why. Not to mention they needed to see how badly damaged the Tendo Dojo was...again.

 **XLNKFGVI KILYOVNH HFXP**

* * *

 **Just wanted to add in an apology for either lack in quality this time and delays. The code explains the reason.**


	11. Reveal! Mysterious Yoko-Sama!

**Hey, hey everyone. Wolfpackersson09 here has finally finished and posted to the concluding chapter to the Nerima adventures. I would like to apologize for not having finished this earlier, and you would know why if you successfully decoded the previous message. It's not fun when you accidentally mess up your own laptop and then have to use other laptops, then those start going down and you start using an IPad, and now I finally get the idea to use a home computer so dumb me finally figuring things out. Well, enough whining about how crappy things are with me not having something personal for myself and get on to the successful code solvers:**

 **ultima-owner, deadpoolio99, blackheart0009, xburp360**

 **And that's all of them, for those such as deadpoolio99 and blackheart0009, and ultima-owner, I officially award thee with the title of: aspiring code-solver for sticking with me and solving the codes. I hope to be able to update more often if I can, so please keep on enjoying and leave a review, and if you're feeling confident, try to solve that code!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls, but I definitely respect their owners. This story is co-written with shadowwriter329. I just did the editing, posting, and part of the work.**

* * *

 **~Reveal: The Mysterious Yoko-sama!~**

"We're back, did you find out anything?" Dipper asked as they entered the dojo.

"Not yet, and what happened?" Nabiki had to ask as Genma was just passed out, looking like he was drunk too, but there was a bit of bruising to suggest that either he fought or just fell down drunk.

"They had some freaky tough sumo guy," Ranma said, turning back into a guy by pouring some hot water on himself.

"They also used a smokescreen! The cheaters!" Akane was also mad that they lost them. Nabiki started to get the picture that they might've been knocked out before hand.

"Long story short, they were well organized." Dipper said as he didn't know what was going on with them, and they couldn't just go to the police.

"The police here are kind of scared of the super awesome martial artists in the area." Mabel was the answer as it was true. Some places had cops that either didn't interfere or, in the case of Blubs and Durland, completely incompetent.

"To be fair a normal cop can't handle someone like Ranma, Shampoo, Kuno, Ryoga and more," Dipper added.

"What happen here?" Akane asked Genma who was sitting up with a groan.

Genma rubbed his stiff neck and started, "We were waiting for you all to return with Stan and Soun laughing and cheating against each other in their game when a bunch of men came storming in. We had Kasumi stay in the kitchen so she would not be in the way and we stood and fought against the trespassers. Even when slightly drunk I was handling myself just fine and Soun showed he might not have practice as much anymore but can still hold his own. Stan was decent I guess, but anyone can fight with brass knuckles."

"Grunkle Stan is stronger than he looks," Dipper said, "but you three should have been able to take care of those guys even if outnumbered."

Genma nodded agreeing with that assessment "We were winning easily before this large sumo guy came in. the guy tanks my attack like it was nothing before he grabbed me and slammed me head first into the wooden wall. I don't know what happen after that."

"They took Stan, dad and Kasumi," Nabiki summarized for him, "But we don't know why."

"Well none of the goons even answered when we demanded to know their business" Genma pointed out.

"And since they left you here means they weren't after you or you didn't steal from them" Ranma added giving his father a blank look, "Must be a record."

"Now's not the time for your lip boy!" Genma shouted at him, "we have to save Soun and Kasumi for our family honor."

"And Stan as well," Nabiki added ignoring how Genma rolled his eyes "we didn't find any clues to who those men were or a way to track them."

"Do you guys know where we can find a hunting dog or a bloodhound?" Wendy asked holding up Stan's fez, "We can't least be able to track Stan with this."

Mable beamed, "I got something better." She then made a small summoning seal and out came… "Waddles can find him!"

"That's a pig," Genma pointed out.

Mabel hugged Waddles, "He's my familiar, and he can sniff Grunkle Stan out in no time."

"Pigs are only good for eating," Genma stated with a huff as Waddles sniffed the fez.

Mabel gave him a glare before deciding to ask Dipper loud enough for Gemma to hear, "Dipper how much is a fresh panda-skinned fur rug worth in the Underworld?"

Dipper smirked, enjoying the look of fear on Genma's face from the implication of the question question, and he wasn't the only one, "Oh, there's various factors such as quality of the fur used, the craftsmanship of the rug, but I'm sure we can find a buyer."

The others smirked at the threat before Waddles squealed loudly and ran out the door. "Follow that pig!" Mabel tried causing the group minus Genma to run after Waddles. Genma just groaned and lay down on the floor to nurse his wounded pride and headache.

The only one questioning at this point was Ranma, not because she agreed with her father, as she hadn't turned back into a boy, but because a pig wasn't a dog, "Alright, I may not agree with pops with everything, but can you tell me why we're following a pig?"

"Pigs are actually pretty intelligent, smarter then dogs and have a better sense of smell, since they are used to find truffles. The idea that they're filthy comes from the fact that they have no sweat glands, so they need to find ways to cool themselves off." Dipper explained briefly as they continued to follow Waddles and Ranma actually learned something new.

"Huh, so when you say smarter..."

"Smarter then Genma." Dipper got a chuckle and a smirk from everyone as they continued to follow Waddles to their destination.

* * *

Stan, Kasumi, and Soun were in a place for holding people, but oddly enough, even though they were prisoners it was like being treated at the ritz. Or something to indicate getting five star treatment, unless they tried to leave.

" _So, who did what to get this kind of treatment?_ " Stan asked, unsure if it was just a setup to make them more relaxed before getting into the real torture. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he also knew some pretty shady people that could and would do things that are only described as evil to get ahead in life.

" _Nothing comes_ _to_ _mind_ _I'm_ _afraid_ " Soun said, sitting patiently with his hands in his sleeve. Though he didn't look it he was on edge, ready to spring into action if needed. But even he didn't think that he could get them out in a fight even with Stan helping by his side. If it was just the two of them or maybe Genma then he would risk it but not with his daughter at risk if getting caught in the crossfire or to be held hostage.

Kasumi frowned _,_ " _I agree. Anyone that usually causes trouble never had this kind of aid not do they target father or myself. It is either Akane or Ranma that are targeted or caught in these things._ "

" _They did seem very adamant in making sure they captured you Stan,_ "Soun pointed out.

Stan simply grunted before stating," _Yeah even when you and baldy were holding them off they were still focusing on me. The thing is it has been years, almost forty years since I've even been to Japan. I doubt some guy holds a grudge for that long._ "

" _What did you do here anyways?_ " Soun asked, curious about the events that brought Stan to Japan in the first place.

" _Well you know; a little of this, a little of that_."Stancasually commented, not going into the details of his escapades." _Tried to sell some merch, met a nice girl, got lucky, just the normal day in the life._ "

The paper door opens up only for the sumo to bend through the door and walked into the room. The two guards stationed there bowed to him with a greeting, " _Tohru-dono_."

Tohru nodded before walking slowly up to the three and stated, " _the master is ready for you. Come with me now._ "

" _Hey tubby_ ," Stan said sternly " _what makes you think we'll just listen to you?_ "

Tohru bent so he was face to face with Stan, " _You will be going to the meeting. Whether or not you are able to stand is up to you however._ "

" _I thought you wanted us here unharmed?_ " Kasumi pointed out, recalling how the very same man gave that order when the Tendo Dojo was invaded.

" _The master has already been informed the skirmish that came about when we went to receive you,_ " Tohru explained straightening up, " _a few extra bruises would certainly go unnoticed._ "

Stan growled but, as seeing he was caught between a rock and a hard place, stood up with the other two and followed the man out of the room.

* * *

Waddles led the group through the city following the scent from Stan's fez. When some of the group started to worry they might not find them the pig stopped at the gate of a large house. They stared at the large ground and older style Japanese home there. "Is this it?" Ranma asked.

Mabel held Waddles who was squealed and wiggling excitedly. "Waddles is sure of it."

"You three recognize it?" Dipper asked the three locals only for them to shake their heads.

"Well we got to be sure first" Nabiki said, "We can't just storm in if this is the wrong location."

"Guys Waddles isn't wrong about this," Mabel assured them.

As if fate wanted to agree someone came to the iron bar gate, " _Hey kids what are you doing…here?_ " the man stared before he went wide eyed and started to sweat.

Mabel gasped and pointed at him, "You're that guy with the nun-chucks!"

The man didn't answer but hightailed it to the house. Mabel looked slightly smugged, "told you so."

"No one wants a show off Mabel," Dipper said before turning to his queen, "Bloom if you would please."

Bloom smiled, "of course master." She held up her hand and a small fire ball shot up and blasted the lock of the gate, breaking it apart. She then easily pushed them open for them.

"Alright, let's just skip to plan T." Dipper said and Ranma and Akane smirked at that. Nabiki sighed, but figured that the guards were already on alert for them. Mabel was giddy, and the only one confused was Wendy.

"Plan T is?" Wendy just didn't know what plan T was until Nabiki used a magic circle to bring out some brass knuckles.

"Take them by storm!" She said as they started bursting into the group as a large number of Yakuza started rushing them. While they probably would've used guns and swords, this time they had weapons that were not designed to be lethal, unless enough force was used. Wooden katanas, nunchuku, tonfas, and the like were there.

"I like that plan." Wendy said as she used her burst of Knight speed to catch a guy off guard with a kick before flipping him into a submission hold. Dipper and Mabel were disarming and beating guys with an ice staff and a pair of ice batons like twin blades. Ranma and Akane were using their martial arts, with Nabiki just punching or using some lightning magic to stun them. Bloom was also stunning them, but mainly with fire magic.

Wendy was quickly moving from one thug to another, using her speed to get in close before she got a hard hit in before she grabs them and either slams them into the ground or toss them into their comrades. Wendy couldn't keep the grin off her face but had to duck when one goon tried to grab her. Ranma quickly got between them and unleashed a series of punches so fast Wendy couldn't even see them. With a final uppercut sent the man flying before Ranma smirked at Wendy. Wendy frowned slightly, "I could have taken him."

"Guys they're trying to block the door!" Mabel cried pointing up ahead.

Everyone look to see a few men still able move were retreating to the manor before the slammed the door and iron bars lowered from slots and blocked the now locked door. The windows were also getting barred as well, determined to lock them out. "We can break through it," Akane said cracking her knuckles.

"We need to save some strength for when we get inside the manor," Dipper advised as the two peerage gathered before the barred door.

"So how do we get in then?" Mabel asked.

Dipper smirked at his twin, "What happens when you rapidly cool heated metal?"

Wendy was confused and she was not the only one as only Bloom and Nabiki figured out what he was talking about. Bloom held her hand up and unleashed a stream of flames. Wendy felt the heat from them but she was surprised that the wooden door behind the bars seemed unaffected showing the level of control she must have. When Bloom stopped the bars were glowing bright red before Dipper unleashed a stream of water magic. The bars hissed and steam formed and Wendy heard the slightly screeching of metal. When Dipper stopped and the steam cleared Wendy saw a large section of the bars were burnt black. The two rooks stepped forward and cracked their knuckles before they each unleashed a powerful blow to the bars and door. The brittle bars snapped and the door crashed open. The men went as confident that the bar would hold it seems as a bunch were sent flying and several house hold items like dresses and tables attempted to be stacked behind the door.

The group entered the house and looked around, but it seemed the men remaining decided to retreat and not confront them in the doorway. Mabel reach down and pulled one of the groaning men up and slammed him into the opposite wall. She shook him and declared "talk!" before she slapped him.

"Mabel you have to ask him questions first," Dipper reminded her.

Mabel blinked, "Oh yeah," she slapped him again and then asked "What color is my underwear!?"

The man was confused and just got slapped again. Dipper sighed and pulled Mabel off the man before he grabbed the man himself "Where are the people you kidnapped today? Who are you working for?"

" _I'll never talk!_ " the man declared, " _I will never speak a word about Yoko-sama!_ "

Dipper blinked, and looked at the others looked at each other. "That was easy," Ranma muttered.

The man let out a small " _D'oh_!" at his mistake. Dipper shook him again, "Where are the others?"

" _You'll never find them!_ " the man declared, " _not when Yoko-sama is done with them in the ballroom!_ "

Again they blinked at this, "thanks you," Mabel said cheerfully.

The man let out one more " _D'oh_!" before Dipper punched him in the face to knock him out.

"Alright, we head for the ballroom and get Kasumi, Stan, and Soun out of here and back!" Dipper said as they needed to find the ballroom, the question was how.

"Maybe we can interrogate another guard?" Mabel suggested as Dipper guessed it was going to have something just as odd as the last one.

* * *

" _Okay, can someone please tell me what is going on with the fancy digs?_ " Stan asked as before them was an incredible feast of fine foods and drinks, with several men standing at attention, ready to draw weapons if needed.

" _I wish I knew, but something about this feels familiar._ " Kasumi thought of how familiar the scent of the food was, it was similar to when she was learning to cook herself and someone taught her.

" _I agree, some of this reminds me of my mother._ " Soun said as suddenly the doors burst open, revealing Dipper and the rest.

"We're here to rescue you guys!" Ranma and Akane said, but they were confused at the fact that no one seemed to try and stop them anymore.

" _Welcome young masters!_ " The various guards and maids said, confusing the group.

"Um, what's going on here?" Mabel asked since she wasn't the only one confused.

"Yeah, this feels really weird." Wendy commented as some maids came and started escorting them to seats.

"I know that these are some good maids." Bloom said, but then they heard a voice from the head of the table speak, a woman's voice.

" _I do apologize for the rudeness of my invitation, but welcome to my home away from home._ " The woman turned and showed that she was very beautiful, almost an older copy of Kasumi with long flowing hair and wearing a Yukata.

Everyone stared at the woman with no one noticing that Stan and Soun were wide eyed. Dipper narrowed his eyes however, "I take it you're this Yoko?"

The woman smirked, " _Indeed I am child._ "

" _Yoko_?" Stan finally asked, stunned at her appearance and getting everyone else's attention. But it was someone else that surprised them all.

" _Mother_?" Soun asked seeing the woman.

"…"

You could hear a pin drop from that statement. That was before almost everyone proclaimed "WHAT!?"

"What do you mean by 'mother' dad?" Akane shouted.

Yoko gave a small amused chuckle, " _it is exactly as it is Akane dear. it is good to see all three of my grandchildren have grown so much_."

"She does look like an older Kasumi," Mabel pointed out.

" _It has been a long time since I saw our grandmother,_ " Kasumi said thinking about it, " _even then she rarely visited and I assumed she had an important job or lived far away. She and mother were the ones to teach me how to cook when I was little._ "

" _Mother it has been years,_ " Soun said " _the last time I saw you it was after my dear Kimiko's funeral._ "

Yoko nodded, " _indeed, I my work kept me from my grandchildren's' lives as so it would not negatively affect them. I can say I am quite proud of them, however today is not about them._ " She turned to Stan, who was still string at her. " _it has been a long time Stan_."

" _Yoko_ ," Stan repeated before he gulped, " _you…you look good. Time's been good to you._ "

Yoko giggled and blushed girlishly at this, " _oh you are still the same rugged flirt all those years ago._ "

"Okay even if we ignore the bomb of her being both the Tendo's mother and grandmother," Dipper started rubbing his head, "you mean to tell me she is the head of a Yakuza gang but also know you Grunkle Stan?"

" _Remember I said I meet a girl here in Japan?_ " Stan asked them before he pointed to Yoko, " _She's the girl I met all those years ago_."

Yoko sighed remembering that day, " _you were such a handsome and rugged man, trying to talk your way out of my father's men from beating you for something you sold them. You even had the manly courage to flirt with me both before and after finding out who I really was._ " She sighed again, " _I cherish our time together before you left the county all together._ "

" _Yeah I kinda had to get out of there_ ," Stan said not looking anyone in the eye. He then smiled at her, " _but hey you had a good life it seems. You're rich, run your dad's business; heck you even found a new guy and got a son and great grandkids_."

Yoko giggled once again amused, " _Oh Stan, I've never been with another man since our last time together._ "

The group was quite before Wendy said, "Wait…if you never been with a guy besides Mr. Pines…and you have a kid…that means…"

Mabel squealed while the Tendo's went wide eyed and glanced at a stiff and frozen Stan. Dipper had a deadpan look, "That would explain a lot actually."

"This is just nightmare fuel." Akane was just shocked as she said that, the guy that gets along so well with Nabiki was her blood related grandfather. How and why were not as relevant as the revelation was just too much.

" _Oh m_ y." Kasumi simply stated as Soun just looked at his father, according to his mother's claim, and then realized that the stories about his father being a well meaning scoundrel made sense.

" _So, you're my father?_ " Soun asked calmly, though he seemed to have a similar expression To others of shock, and Stan had no clue how to answer, mainly because he was still processing the information himself, and Yoko herself shoved some documents that got their attention.

" _Those documents are paternity tests and the timing of the pregnancy was before you left._ " Yoko calmly explained as they looked and indeed confirmed what she said was true, " _You were a very good shot, or very manly to ensure I would conceive your son on our first and only night before running off elsewhere._ "

" _Okay, so I didn't know you were knocked up_." Stan said as he started to accept, " _Soun's a good kid if he's got three good daughters, but what do you want from me? It's kind of late for child support you know._ "

"Yeah, we still don't know why you kidnapped our Grunkle." Dipper added in as Yoko cutely giggled a bit.

" _Well, this night is special for Stan and myself, for I brought him here to do an honorable deed that has been held off for far too long._ " Yoko started as she then clapped and maids brought out two kimonos, a white woman's kimono and a black men's kimono and then finishing, " _That honorable deed is to fully unite the family by fulfilling his role and becoming my husband._ "

The group stared at her bewildered at Yoko. Stan actually looked a little scared and gulped. Ranma and Akane could not help but compare to how they found out that they would have to marry to combine the schools. The rest were trying to wrap their heads around it. "So you kidnapped Mr. Pines," Wendy started counting on her fingers, "and your son and granddaughter, bring them all here, all so you can get Stan to marry you?"

" _That's correct,_ " Yoko nodded simply.

Mabel whistled, "that's dedication."

"You said it," Wendy agreed.

" _You know you could have simply called and invited us mother,_ " Soun pointed out.

Yoko shook her head, " _When I found out Stan had returned to Japan I had to act to make sure he does not run on his duties. When I found he was staying with my family it simply killed two birds with one stone. I was disappointed that I would not Akane and Nabiki here but now everything is fine and we can proceed with the ceremony._ "

"Crazy question," Dipper said getting her attention, "but what if, for some strange and unexplainable reason, that Grunkle Stan doesn't want to marry you?"

Yoko stared before she huffed, " _this is a matter of honor, I see no reason why he wouldn't want to fulfill it._ "

Soun nodded, " _makeS perfect sense to me._ "

He didn't see the deadpan look his children and Ranma sent his way, all thinking the same thing, _'Now we know where he gets it from.'_

"Do you really want to marry Mr. Pines?" Wendy asked her, "I mean he's lazy, a conman, out of shape, always grouchy, a lair, super cheap…"

" _Okay Wendy_ ," Stan said in English and a deadpan tone " _you can stop now._ "

Wendy went on as if she didn't hear him "You can do so much better than him."

"She's right!" Dipper said to try and talk their way out of this mess. "There's no reason to go through with this. I'm sure you can find a more fitting husband here in Japan. And even if he's the father of your son, it's not like Mr. Tendo needed a father or anything since he had you. He has a family of his own so it won't change anything."

" _True it won't affect the household, other then having an American heritage._ " Kasumi agreed seeing Dipper point knowing nothing would change for their family.

" _It is a matter of honor_ ," Soun added.

"Daddy shut up," Nabiki said sternly.

" _My son is right though it is a matter of honor,_ " Yoko said before she sighed, " _But even if it wasn't I would never lover another man. My heart if for Stan only and to marry anyone else would be unforgivable_."

" _Don't I have a say in this?_ " Stan asked her standing up.

" _Of course you do,_ " Yoko said with a smile " _you can say 'I do' at the altar_."

Stan sighed and stood up, surprising everyone. He walked towards Yoko with his hands in his pockets. Dipper was confused before he noticed his hands were in his jacket pockets and knew he was up to something. He glanced at Bloom and singled her to which she nodded. Stan stood before Yoko, " _Yoko I got one thing to say_."

" _Yes_ _my darling?_ " Yoko asked with a smile showing she had won.

Oh so she thought…

Stan quickly threw his hands up and slammed down not one smoke bomb but all ten he had in his pockets before calling, " _Try and catch me Suckers!_ "

Once the smoke appeared Bloom used her magic to not only add to the smoke but spread it out covering the whole room. Dipper called out "Now!" to everyone and they began to move.

While everyone was coughing and trying to see or get out of the smoke, all the devils made their wings appear and the fastest ones grabbed the none devils and flew towards one of the walls. Bloom conjured a condensed fireball and sent it towards the wall which exploded and made an opening for them. Through the smoke Tohru heard the explosion and the new opening and ran to cover the new exit to prevent them from escaping. However, the other didn't forget about him, "Not this time buddy!" Mabel cried before she froze him in solid ice expect for his head.

When the smoke clear and Yoko looked to see all her men were knocked out and her strongest was covered in ice as the man struggled to break it. But more importantly she found that her family and husband to be were all gone. Yoko clenched her fist before she screamed angrily which was heard by the fleeing devils.

* * *

"Oi, that was something." Stan said as they had managed to make it back to the Mystery Shack before Yoko could gather her underlings and force Stan into a wedding kimono to force him down the aisle.

"Yeah, but at least we managed to get a rain check on dinner, so that your wife can calm down." Dipper said as he was reading something that was not Journal 3 or a mystery novel, it was the script for the next episode of Kamen Rider Sitri.

"Yeah, but I can admire her dedication to you." Mabel said as Wendy and Bloom were just sort of working. Bloom was doing some actual work dusting, and Wendy was doing her usual thing of pretending to work when no one was around and only doing work when it was needed.

"Still hard to believe that there's a woman that actually wants you, and that you're related to Nabiki." Wendy commented as Stan just rolled his eyes, he could be charming when he wanted to be, and charismatic too, since people were still coming to the Mystery Shack.

"I suppose there's someone out there for everyone." Bloom commented, and it was just as she finished that Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane came in.

"Here, you might not like this." Ranma said, and he handed her a letter that was addressed: to the fiery American.

 _To the fiery American, your beauty has stunned me that I have fallen in love with you. Though I may love the pig-tailed girl and noble Akane as well, I shall share with you my love as well and free you from the clutches of the foul demon lord Dipper and his servant the foul sorcerer Saotome. So that our love may shine through the heavens._

 _-Kuno, Tatewaki_

"He's done this before, which is probably why we would rather hang out here at the Mystery Shack." Akane said as Wendy finished reading the letter and had no interest in the crazy samurai wannabe.

"Hey Bloom, can you burn this for me?"

"With pleasure." Bloom answered Wendy, and sent a small fire bullet to incinerate the letter. Everyone wanted to forget the insanity of the Kuno clan.

Not that everything was still the same, since the two Tendo Devils were still getting used to the fact that Stan was their grandfather, but as for Stan, he was glad to have grandkids. He still wouldn't just spoil and give them anything they asked for, but it was a small bit of happiness.

 **HFNNVIDVVM HKLLPGZXFOVI DRGS IRZH ZMW HLMZ**


	12. Summerween Spooktacular

**Okay, I decided to review and really dropped the ball. I probably should have worked on reposting the chapter instead of leaving it as is, as it is disrespectful to me the writer, shadowwriter329 the co-writer, and you the readers and fans. I should not have let the errors and gaps remain. I'm still going to keep the original code breakers of the prior chapter:**

 **deadpoolio99,** **ultima-owner, xburp360, and blackheart0009.**

 **There isn't much of a change other then filling in some gaps that really threw off the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Highschool DxD, Gravity Falls, Kim Possible, Bleach, Lilo and Stitch, and anything else that was used in this story.**

* * *

 **~Summerween Spooktacular~**

It was a normal day for Gravity Falls as a station wagon served into a handicap parking spot. When the doors open it showed Stan was driving with Soos, Dipper and Mabel along for the ride. Stan smirked and said, "here we are. The Summerween Superstore."

The twins looked at a normal looking department store with a banner saying 'Summerween Superstore' in red and 'dripping' to make it appear like blood. On the store roof was a large inflatable bat. It looked like it was decked out for Halloween but it was the end of June.

"Summer what?" Dipper asked.

"Summerween." Stan explained, "the people of this town loves Halloween so much they celebrate it twice a year. And wouldn't you know it, it's today."

"Something seems odd about this," Mabel said tapping her chin.

"There's free candy," Soos pointed out.

"Sold!" Mabel exclaimed before the family and Soos went into the store.

The twins were running through the costume aisle for items to go with a costume design they were planning for Halloween this year. Stan was grabbed an oil drum that was labeled 'fake blood'. Soos was at a shelf with candy bowls with a large skull in the middle Soos tabbed one of the skulls. "I'd lend you a hand, but I don't seem to have any!"

Soos laughed at the joke, "this skull tells it like it is."

"Sir," one employee said walking by with several boxes, "could you please stop pushing that?"

"Ma'am make these less hilarious and you got yourself a deal," Soos said before he pressed on the skull once more.

The woman sighed before looking around seeing Stan scaring a couple of kids and the twins running through the costume props. She went to the front counter and called over the loudspeaker "have the police come and eject the Pines family from the store."

"No today!" Stan shouted before he dropped a smoke bomb near the front and they all ran out of the store.

As they ran Mabel asked an important question, "you paid for this stuff right?"

"Of course," Stan reassured her. What he didn't tell her is that what he left fake money he dubbed, 'Stan Bucks'. They quickly got into the car and speed out of the parking lot, and popping a giant inflatable Jack-o-melon, which was basically a jack-o-lantern but with a watermelon.

* * *

"Ah man this is going to be awesome!" Dipper said as the twins were getting pumped for Summerween.

"We're going to have the best costumes and have huge stomach aches!" Mabel added showing her excitement as well. The twins hi-fived each other as Soos, dressed in underwear and a cape as some kind of a masked superhero parody, looked at the two.

"Man, I haven't seen you two this pumped up before." Soos stated as the two were already planning out the costumes.

"Halloween is practically our favorite holiday, since we can easily show off being devils and no one has to know it's not a costume." Dipper said and Mabel agreed, but she also added another bit of insider information.

"Me and Dipper are kind of the king and queen of trick-or-treating, twins in costumes easily got the candy." She also showed Soos some pictures of past costumes, including a pair of zombies, cute kittens, and one for peanut butter and strawberry jam.

"Well, I know you guys can take care of yourself, but beware the Summerween Trickster!" Soos warned the two teens while holding a flashlight, but they were just confused.

"The Summerween Trickster?" Dipper asked as Soos was ready to tell the story that he knew about the trickster.

"The Summerween Trickster goes door to door, so they say, and eat kids who lack the Summerween spirit." It was a short bit, but the twins just shrugged it off. It wasn't like they hadn't heard of other legends and such, some of which were true while others not so much.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of spirit to go around."

"Especially since I invited our friends to hang out. Ron loves this kind of stuff like us, and Rias would love to have a reason to cosplay." Mabel added to Dipper's statement, but then noticed that he coughed after eating a particular piece of candy.

"Ugh what is this stuff?" he asked picking through some of the candy. "I never even heard of these brands. Sand Pop? Gummy Chairs? Mr. Adequate-Bar?"

Mabel glanced at the bowl and grimace seeing those as well as a candy bar call 'Homework the Candy', 'Gummy Lips' and 'Count Discount'. "This is all cheap old loser candy."

Soos grabbed the gummy lips and said "quite your discontent children, less the Trickster overhears."

"Your cape is caught in your fly Soos," Dipper pointed out walking pass him towards the window carrying the bowl.

Soos looks to see Dipper was right. "Touché" he mutters before he eats the gummy lips.

"Goodbye loser candy," Dipper muttered throwing the candy out the window and into the open garbage can outside. He didn't notice someone was watching this action, breathing deeply. Dipper however stopped when the doorbell rang.

"It's trick-or-treaters!" Stan called out, "quick give them that terrible candy!"

Dipper sighed before he took the bowl to the door. He opens it up "Happy summer- Wendy!"

"Hey Dipper," Wendy said walking inside "happy Summerween."

"Yeah thanks," Dipper said. "I'm surprised no one else mentioned it to us."

"Well that would ruin the surprise," Wendy admitted.

"Wendy!" Mabel called running to them, "good to see you again. Did you forget something?"

"No I wanted to invite you two to this party," Wendy explained pulling out an orange flier, "Tambry's parents are out of town so we're throwing a party."

The twins looked at the flier. It looked like a normal flier with Summerween Party and Tambry's address with the time of 9:00pm. Besides the large Jack-o-melon and witch silhouette had two notes. One being 'Not S+P approved' and 'No photos better end up online'. "S+P?" Mabel asked, "What does that mean?"

"The S and P is short for Standards and Practices," Dipper explained, "you know the guys in charge of censorship in kids' TV shows…something the underworld doesn't have."

"Ooooh," Mabel said before she blew a raspberry, "Sounds stupid."

Dipper rolled his eyes while Wendy chuckled, "still it's a funny thing to put on a flier."

"Funny story about that," Wendy said, "two years ago we were having a party at Lee's place when his parents were gone and made fliers like this. But we had 'Bottles will be spun' instead. The elder owners of the copier store were like, 'Bottles will be spun! Spin the bottle reference! Impossible!'."

"Seriously?" Mable asked surprised and confused.

"Seriously," Wendy said, "and that was my reaction. I was like, 'what decade are you guys living in?' And they're like, 'The party's unsupervised, what could happen when they spin the bottle?!' I'm like, 'people will kiss each other'."

"Wow," Dipper said not believing someone was that stringy.

Wendy nodded, "yeah so we argued and they weren't budging so we replace 'bottles will be spun' with 'Not S&P approved.' We were basically being dicks at that point and they actually approved it."

"No fooling?" Mabel asked surprised they fell for it.

"Yep, went completely over their heads."

"But was it approved?" Dipper sked jokingly.

Wendy cleared her throat before she said in an official like tone, "not S&P approved was approved by S&P."

They all laughed at this before Dipper said, "we'll be there."

"Will they be in costumes?" Mabel asked.

Wendy shrugged, "most of the people will be in costumes at these."

"Sweet!" Mabel said and Dipper nodded, "We're having our peerage show up too so we can all enjoy the party."

"Awesome" Wendy said anyway enjoying the others peerage members.

"Now we just need Dipper to agree to his costume," Mabel said with pointed look.

Dipper noticed and glared at her, "I'm not wearing a dress Mabel."

"It's a combat skirt!" Mabel declared.

Wendy was too busy laughing as she left them to go and get herself ready. If the others were dressing up she might as well join them.

* * *

"When the children come to my door, they're going run away from Stan Pines, master of fright!"

"And Nabiki Tendo the mistress of macabre." Nabiki added as she and Stan finished dressing up like Vampires, Stan going for a classic Dracula style look as seen on the old show The Munsters, and Nabiki going for something a bit more modern.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party." Lilo said as she and Stitch were there and finishing up, Lilo being a generic zombie girl and Stitch was Elvis.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Stitch said with his best Elvis impersonation, and they weren't the only ones there. Ranma and Akane completed the set as a mummy and a werewolf, even though Akane just wore a wolf tail belt and some ears with a collar and Ranma just wrapped himself in bandages.

"Boo yah! This is awesome, celebrating Halloween twice!" Ron said as he and Kim were there dressed as Mario(Kim) and Luigi(Ron)

"Yeah, it's cool that we're going to a party!" Kim said as Shampoo was in an outfit that looked suspiciously like Tinkerbell.

"I hope to have so much fun with everyone, especially darling." Shampoo was not the only with the sentiment, whether it was trick or treating or a party, everyone was hyped up.

"I wonder where Dipper and Mabel are?" Yuzu asked, as she was wearing a white nurse outfit with the addition of angelic looking wings.

"They're just finishing getting their costumes on." Karin said finishing up her black nurse outfit and let her wings out. There was a ring at the door and Bloom went to answer it, while wearing a maid outfit.

"Hello Candy and Grenda. Come on in, Mabel should be down soon." Bloom gestured the two in, with Candy wearing a blue playboy style bunny outfit and Grenda looking like a witch.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party guys," Grenda said as they were let in.

"Glad you two could make it," Kim said with a small wave, "Mabel wouldn't want to leave her two friends out."

It was also a special time for Mabel besides the party. Mabel was thinking of explaining her friends about her being a devil and also inviting them to be a part of her peerage. With the Summerween bringing the whole peerage together Mabel felt it was the perfect time.

"Nice costumes guys," Lilo said waving to them.

"Thank you Lilo," Candy said, "you and Stitch also have great costumes."

"Presenting…!" Mabel cried before she jumped down the stairs and landed on her feet. She wore a gothic style dress with a short skirt with was frilled and layered underneath. She also wore a large red hood/cap combo and her in hands was a large mechanical scythe. "Ruby Rose!"

"Awesome Mabel!" Ron said getting a high five from his king as the others clapped.

Mabel bowed "Thank you. And now for my partner…Jaune Arc!"

Dipper simply walked down the stairs wearing jeans and a black hoody but had armor chest piece, shoulder guards and arm guards. A sword in sheath was attached to his belt. "well we just have to wait for Risa and Sona now."

"Nice combo you two," Akane said seeing the matching twins.

"Though it might have been better with Weiss or another member of team RWBY with Mabel." Candy pointed out.

Mabel sighed, "Yeah I thought so too but Dipper was being a dummy-dumb and didn't want to dress the part."

"I think you look quite fetching master," Bloom said happily.

Kim nodded, "Don't feel bad Dipper, Ron and I were planning to go as Princess Peach and Bowser to the party. But I refused to dress us as a villain so we went with our second choice."

Ron nodded showing this was true, not seeing the look of realization the others had before looking at him. the doorbell rang and Bloom answered the door. She smiled seeing before she stepped aside and bowed to the town, "Welcome to Gravity Falls Lady Rias, Lady Sona."

Mabel squealed as the two girls were let in. One with hair blood red and very average modest figure while the other with short dark hair and wearing glasses. Mabel practically groped the red hair who was laughing and hugging her back. "it's so good to see you two again." Mabel held the girl at arm lengths, "And that costume, Morrigan from Darkstalkers. Great choice Rias."

Rias giggled, "Glad you approve Mabel." She took step back and stroke a pose of her character, wearing the leotard showing some cleavage and her devil wings out and a headband for the head wings.

Dipper chuckled before he looked at Sona with a raised brow, "I'm surprised you actually dressed up as Lilith, Sona."

Sona sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I lost a bet and Rias made me wear this."

"It does look good on you" Ron said as it was true. She wore the same style leotard but a different color with her devil wings out as well.

"So who re your friend Mabel?" Candy asked as she and Grenda looked the new girls over.

Mabel beamed and held her hands up for the new comers "these re my childhood friend Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Sona is also my aunt."

"Really?" Grenda asked surprised, "but she's bout our age."

"Our mother is her older sister," Dipper explained simply. "Okay the party is at nine so we can show everyone the town for Summerween and those who want to can go trick-or-treating."

The doorbell rang and Ron was nearest to it. "Speaking of trick and treats," he opened the door to show not kids but a tall figure with long skinny arms and legs, wearing a stitched up overcoat and hat. He wore a mask showing a smile face. "Dude awesome costume," Ron said to the man, "and way to go showing you are not too old to trick or treat."

"Trick or treat," the figure said in a waspy voice.

"No problem dude," Ron said dumping a large handful of candy to the figure. "Happy Summerween" he said before he closed the door.

Mabel beamed, "that was a nice costume."

Ron nodded, "I know right? I think it was a scarecrow or something."

"Ooh, kind of reminded me of Noh Face." Mabel started and some did agree, but anything else was stopped when another knock came. Dipper opened it to see...

"Heya guys." Wendy dressed as Jason Vorhees, mask included. She looked and saw the two extra girls. "So, who are they?"

"Rias Gremory, our childhood friend, and our aunt Sona." Dipper said, and Wendy guessed that they were Devils like she was, "So, who's ready to party?"

Everyone started chanting "Party! Party! Party!" Even Rias got into it. The only one not chanting was Sona, who just walked out with a small smile while still maintaining a stoic, if not strict, appearance.

* * *

The group of Devils and two humans were walking around, primarily to show Rias and Sona around and do a bit of trick or treating. Especially since they noticed other individuals such as Wendy's dad and his three boys dressed as Vikings and raiding a house for glory and candy, Deputy Durlad, and Sheriff Blubs dressed as each other, and various other people showing the Summerween spirit.

"Hey, let's try there!" Ron suggested, as he and Yuzu along with Akane stepped right up to the Gravity Falls Gossiper, a small time local newspaper that always seemed to be just barely making ends meet. They knocked on the and before they could say 'trick or treat' was subjected to one of the most horrifying thing that humanity had ever produced.

"Hello." They all screamed at the strange and somewhat horrifying face of the owner of the Gravity Falls Gossiper: Toby Determined.

"What a horrible mask!" Ron screamed pointing to Toby Determined.

"That's just my face," Toby explained before he reached inside his house and pulled out a green snarling monster mask with horns. He puts it on showing none of his face at all. "This is a mask."

The trick or treater sighed in relief and Akane muttered, "Much better."

Toby Determined just moaned in defeat. Afterwards he dumps a bunch of candy into their bags and shuts his door. The others returned to the group and Akane shivered, "that guy was not natural."

"Everyone know it," Wendy said, "I'm just surprised no one has put him out of his misery. I'm just glad I don't have to do contracts with the guy."

"None of us really want to do any with him," Dipper admitted, "We always make sure he doesn't get any fliers or a chance to make contracts."

"Normally I would tell you that would be a mistake," Sona added before she shivered, "but in this case I think I can make an exception."

"Well we still got time before the party," Mabel said checking her watch, "plenty of time to get some more candy."

"Dipper! Mabel!" voice called out getting their attention.

They group turned to see Pacifica heading their way, also dressing as a playboy bunny but in hot pink. The costume really showed her figure and she ran up towards them. Wendy whistled, "man you weren't kidding when you said you and Mabel were doing contracts with Pacifica Northwest."

"Pacifica!" Mabel cried out, "glad you can make it."

"Yeah sorry I couldn't meet you guys at the shack" Pacifica said after coming to a stop, "but you know how my parents are."

Candy and Grenda were in awe at how Pacifica was talking to their friend and not making fun of her. Yuzu however was in awe but for a different reason. "Oh Pacifica, I love the new show with you and Dipper."

"Yes the new show," Sona said glancing at Dipper who groaned, "imagine my surprise when you not only appeared on my sister's show but also your own show as well."

"It was not planned like that," Dipper said, "and afterward mom tricked me into getting my own show."

Sona chuckled teasingly, "whatever you say Dipper."

Dipper gave her a slight glare, "maybe I should tell mom that you want to be on either show or to have your own one as well."

Sona paled and shot her head toward him, "You wouldn't."

Dipper just crossed his arms, "If I have to suffer I'm taking you down with me."

Pacifica looked from everyone in the group including the two she hasn't meet before, "is this your pureege thing?" Pacifica asked.

"Peerage," Mabel corrected but smile, "I'm surprise you even knew what that was. Did Dipper explain it to you? I haven't done it yet with Candy and Grenda."

Pacifica looked from Mabel to Dipper. "I heard about it on the show" thinking back to just a few days ago.

 **(flashback)**

 **Pacifica was on break as they were getting ready for the next scene, she already had a top ruined because the scene had the lesser enemies that Dipper had to fight rip part of her top and exposed her hot pink bra.**

 **'This is harder then it looks.' She thought to herself as she grabbed some water to refresh herself a bit. That's when she overheard a couple of Devils talking.**

 **"What was Lady Leviathan on when she got Lord Beelzebub to give those Evil Pieces to those brats of hers. Bad enough we have to deal with these so called peerages of fake Devils." Said one of the two Devils, obviously not liking Dipper or his mother.**

 **"I know, it was bad enough to actually screw a human, but to have a kid with one?! That's tainting our noble race." Said the other, but then added something else towards Pacifica, "she favors those pathetic humans too much, even letting one have a** **starring role."**

 **"Hey, if you two have something to say, then say it, or do I have to get Lady Leviathan down here?" The two moved on to do their tasks.**

 **(Flashback end)**

Needless to say, there were two missing Devils and two job openings after Pacifica managed to get hold of Mabel and get her to tell Serafall.

"So, this peerage thing is like turning people into Devils or what?" Pacifica asked curiously, even if it still had a hint of arrogance.

Dipper glanced towards where Mabel was taking Candy, Grenda and a few others to another house to get more candy. Once he was sure they were out of hearing rang he said, "in basic terms that's correct. Devils have low birth rates so to keep our numbers up a system was made to be able to turn other creatures into devils or half devils. While most are considered servants Mabel and I see them as great friends." Dipper sighed, "look just don't mention it in front of Candy and Grenda. Mabel wants to be the one to tell them about use as devils and the peerage."

"I see," Pacifica said understand pretty much what she needed to know. "So you can turn anyone into a devil then?"

"There are some rules and stuff," Dipper explained simply. "Unless they are dead or dying it needs to be someone willing."

"So when were you planning on asking me?" Pacifica asked before she blushed and looked away, "not that I'm interested or anything."

"Sure you're not," Wendy teased trying to control her snicker, "you would basically be a maid for him."

"Stop teasing Wendy," Dipper said, "besides I don't do that to anyone of my peerage. None of you want to be force to becomes maids anyways."

"He does not speak for all of us," Bloom corrected simply not really mad at her king.

Dipper sighed at this before looked at Pacifica and said "Pacifica, be honest with me. Do you want to be a devil and be a part of my peerage?"

Pacifica blushed and shifted slightly with the others watching her. "I…I was interested a little bit."

Dipper looked at her and saw she was conflicted with the idea even if he believed she was telling him the truth. "Pacifica, this is a life changing decision. Once you are turned into a devil there is no going back. Give it a day or two to really think it over alright."

Pacifica bit her lip thinking before she sighed and nodded. Dipper felt better allowing her to really think about it and just in time as Mabel and the other have returned. "Hey Dipper, Lazy Susan was giving out a bunch of candy."

"She was alright dressed up like a ball of yarn," Ron said, "she even had a bunch of cats with it to make it feel more real."

"Those are her regular cats," Candy explained.

"I see" Ron said before he looked at Mabel "Please don't have us do request for her. I already had enough trauma from doing request from another cat lady."

Ranma shivered at the idea of doing something for a cat lady while Akane groaned having been made to chase and catch a few of her cats before. Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron you're fine. I don't think you will get anymore trauma as it is."

"You are afraid of a lot of things," Lilo pointed out.

"Am not," Ron denied.

Stitch gave a small gasp and pointed behind the teen, "Monkey attack!"

Ron screeched like a girl and jumped into Kim's arms Scooby-Doo style. Kim rolled her eyes while Stitch and the others had a good laugh at this. Kim just started to walk with Arm still in her arms, "C'mon brave hero, let's get you some more candy to calm you down."

* * *

While Dipper, Mabel, and the rest were out getting candy, the Mystery Shack was about to receive a group of trick or treaters. They came up to the door and rang the doorbell, all expecting to receive tasty treats. That was when the door opened.

"Trick or treat!" They all said, Stan and Nabiki stepped out of the door.

"What can we-argh!" Stan shouted as his face started to melt and Nabiki screamed as loud as she could with her own face being melted to nothing but a skull. The kids witnessing the event screamed and ran from it. The two just laughed removing the skull masks they were wearing, but stopped noticing two kids dressed as a mummy and the other wearing something akin to military fatigues, possibly Rambo.

"Can we have candy now?" Asked one of them and received a disbelieving look from Stan.

"Wasn't that scariest thing you ever saw?"

"I don't think it was that scary." Nabiki said after Stan asked the question. The kid with the Rambo look just made a sign with his hands to indicate it was so-so.

"Well, have you seen this!" Stan said before thrusting his hand into Nabiki's abdominals and ripping out linked sausages like they were guts and Nabiki taking a fake knife to gut Stan, both of them acting like they were dying.

However, when they didn't hear any screaming they looked up to see that the two kids were bored. "Seriously what is wrong with the two of you?" Stan asked.

"We've be watching horror movies since we were like two-year old's," the mummy explained.

"Yeah we're not scared," the second child added.

"I call BS," Nabiki stated with narrow eyes, "there is no parent dumb enough to actually let a two-year-old watch horror movies, and you wouldn't have been smart enough to sneak and watch them anyways."

The two boys shrugged, "You won't be able to scare us."

Nabiki and Stan narrowed their eyes: challenge accepted.

* * *

An hour later the groups had travelled through the town, both getting candy for the trick-or-treaters of the group and also give Rias and Sona a quick tour of the town. While there wasn't much to show it was the Summerween show and vibe that the devil pair found the town quite unique and had an interesting history. But when nine got closer they followed Wendy as she led the way to Tambry's house. It seemed that even if they were out of town they still decorated their home for Summerween. They rang the doorbell and they found Thompson answering the door, wearing a brown bear costume with a green tie and hat, "Hey guys!" he said before he let them all in, "nice costumes."

"Same to you Thompson!" Mabel cried as the group walked in.

Robbie noticed then and rolled his eyes seeing the whole group in costume, "You're all dressed up? Lame."

He took a drink of his soda as Wendy turned to him, "Wow Robbie," she pulled her mask up to show it was her underneath, "tell us how you really feel."

Robbie just spat his soda out and flinched seeing Wendy's unamused face.

The peerage looked around the house where several teens were dancing, talking or just eating. The sliding door outside was open and they saw that the party was also in the backward as well. Karin and Yuzu headed over to a side table where drinks were laid out when Nate came running over, with makeup on his face to make it seemed like he was burned, holding a slump Lee in his arms, "girls my buddy's in trouble! He's dying!"

Yuzu gasped while Karin glanced at Lee. The slump blond teen had an axe in his back but Karin could tell it was fake as well as the blood around the 'wound'. Nate then said "Hurry, he needs mouth to mouth."

"He's your best friend," Karin stated with a shrug, "you do it."

Nate blinked before he dropped Lee, "No way, not happening man."

"Dude!" Lee shouted getting up from the floor and looked affronted, "You would leave me like that? What if I was really dying?"

"I would panic harder and get the girls to do it," Nate explained, "you would do the same man."

Lee opened his mouth to reject but chuckled and realized, "yeah I totally would man."

The two friend laughed and punched each other's in the arms. Yuzu smiled happy they were being good friend and no one was hurt. Karin just rolled her eyes and thought they were idiots.

Yuzu and Karin weren't the only ones to enjoy the party, as Bloom was receiving a lot of attention from the boys, but her attention was towards Dipper dancing with Kim Possible at the center. She didn't interfere because her master could dance with whomever he chose, and she was a maid.

"So, you're jealous?" Pacifica asked as she stepped next to Bloom, who also had a slight glint of jealousy in her.

"I suppose, but it's not my place. I'm just a maid, and if he wants me as part of his harem or not, then it's just a case of crossing the road when I get there." Bloom said as Pacifica then wondered.

"So, why did you become a devil?" She asked, and Bloom was ready to answer with a story.

While Bloom and Pacifica were talking, one of the two wondering if it was a good idea to become a devil, Dipper was having a bit of fun with Kim.

"You know, we hadn't had time to hang out in a while." Kim said as she and Dipper danced on the floor, and were having fun.

"Yeah, I mean you're busy with missions and such, and unless it's a contract, I've been stuck here." Dipper said and they had become friends at some point, same with Ron. However, they were interrupted with Rias showing up for a bit.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" She asked as Kim shrugged and let the blue green eyed busty red head take her place.

Rias giggled before the two of them danced while Kim went to go find Ron. "Enjoying yourself Rias?" Dipper asked after a minute.

"Very much," Rias replied, "For such a small town it is surprisingly pleasant even with the supernatural hotspot it seems to be."

"Yeah all sorts of creatures and things," Dipper admitted, "I did find a journal of someone who was documenting some of the things here. I should show you it sometime."

"That would be nice," Rias said, "you can show me when you attend Kouh with your peerage." She smirked here, "and I did hear of the newest member of your peerage. And it seems like another girl is interested."

"Yeah took me by surprise," Dipper said remembering earlier how Pacifica almost bluntly asked to be a devil of his peerage. "But's it a big decision and I think she needs to really think it over."

"That's no fun," Rias pouts. "Did you do the same to Wendy?"

Dipper winced slightly, "That a bit more complicated. There was an incident with some hollows and Wendy got really hurt. I had to turn her into a devil to save her."

Rias smiled softly. "Then I think you did the right thing. I too had to use my pieces to save the life or bring back two of my cute little servants. I don't regret my decision and I'm sure you don't either." She giggled and gave him a teasing look, "And I'm sure you don't mind Wendy is a part of your peerage. I've notice a few looks you sent her way."

Dipper give her a look of annoyance, "not funny. Let's just enjoy the rest of Summerween."

Rias giggled again, "very well I won't tease anymore. But I do agree this Summerween seems like a lot of fun. I'm sure your mother would love to have something like this in the underworld. Does she even know about this?"

Dipper noticed the sly look she had and knew where this was going to go so he decided to nip this in the bud, "I'm sure your brother would be over the moon as well and would want to spend it all with you."

Rias lost her look before she pouts at being countered in her own game "Touché Dipper."

Mabel were also dancing not far from them but she was dancing with Candy and Grenda. The three of them were laughing and enjoying themselves as they danced as a group with couple other teens dancing around them and sometimes a member of a peerage would join in. After a bit they stopped their dancing and move to one of the side tables and got some drinks. "Man this party is great," Mabel laughed looking around the room to see Rias dancing with dipper, and noticed that they were being watched by Karin, Yuzu, Bloom and Pacifica. Ron was showing some of the teens how to make nacos from the supply of nachos and snacks which Thompson was enjoying at the moment. Ranma was talking to Kim off to the side before Shampoo jumped onto Ranma's. Lilo and Stitch were enjoying the candy with Stitch pulling off some of Elvis' moves from time to time. Sona was talking to Wendy, no doubt telling the newest devil about either Kouh or the underworld. "and everyone is having a good time."

"I'm so glad we got to come," Candy said happily.

Grenda nodded, "yeah, we never get invited to parties unless it is open for everyone."

"And now we got the best summer so far when we met you Mabel," Candy added, "and we have so many different friends we met through you."

Mabel smiled before she sighed, "girls…there's something I should tell you."

Candy and Grenda looked afraid for a moment, "you're not going to tell us we're not friends anymore right?" Grenda voiced their concern.

"Girls we'll always be friends," Mabel reassured them, "it's just that…I got something important to tell you guys. Something I was hiding from you two."

"You can tell us Mabel," Candy said with a small smile which Grenda match, "whatever the secret is we will not care for it."

"Unless you have superpowers," Grenda added, "then we would care and be excited."

Mabel laughed before she glanced around before noticing the sliding door to the backyard, "Let's talk outside away from everyone."

* * *

"Hey old man!" the kids that Stan and Nabiki tried to scare were pounding on the door. "crazy lady! Where's our candy!"

"I guess we just aren't scary." Stan, but Nabiki was fidgeting a bit. "You okay?"

"No! Hungry!" Nabiki screamed before ripping the shirt and started bloodying herself on the entrails with Stan screaming in pain, Then Waddles came shooting out of Nabiki's abdominal as she also screamed in pain.

"Candy, now." Said one of the kids as Waddles just waddled off and Stan stopped screaming, revealing he was perfectly alright.

"Okay, I'll admit it was still a bad idea, but how are you not scared?" Nabiki asked as she looked at the two kids. One kid, the mummy kid just shrugged but wanted candy as well.

"What scares you two freaks?" Stan still didn't get how two kids weren't scared, it just boggled him how the show didn't work, even with Waddles using a high pitched squeal to scare them off. The two kids smirked as one of them took a phone out.

"Watch this." The Rambo kid said as Stan and Nabiki started watching the video. Nabiki already guessed what it was because it started with an innocent cat.

"What is this, some kind of cat video?" Just as Stan finished his sentence, the screen changed to show a horrifying monster screamed and near fell over from the jump scare. Nabiki just narrowed her eyes as the children laughed. The girl then helped her grandfather up and into the shack before she slammed the door into the kids face, further denying them candy. Stan looked himself in the mirror, "What happen to you Stan Pines? What happen?"

"Don't let then get to you," Nabiki said patting his back, "those freaky kids are just not right."

Stan just sighed, "I'm going to go sit down for a bit and maybe wash off the shame later."

Nabiki just watched him go before she narrowed her eyes at the door hearing the kids behind it and now making a mess outside. Her face then turned into a dark smirk as an evil idea came into her head. She's a devil wasn't she? That means she's allowed to cheat a bit.

* * *

Back at the party most of the teens were having a good time. Either Dancing, eating, talking or just hanging out the party goers were just having fun. Dipper was dancing with both Bloom and Pacifica while Mabel was laughing and hugging her friends Candy and Grenda as they came in from outside. One of the few not having a good time was Robbie. He was grouchy seeing as not only did Wendy come with those annoying Pine twins and their friends but also dressed up like a little kid in his opinion. He would have thought that she would not act so uncool like that. He heard the doorbell ring and being the closest to the door open it up. At the door was a tall figure with long skinny arms and legs, wearing a stitched up overcoat and hat while wearing a mask showing a smile face. It was the same figure that was at the Mystery Shack just hours ago.

"Trick or treat," the figure said.

Robbie scowled harder at him, "Seriously dude? How old are you?" and with that Robbie slammed the door in his face.

He turned to find something to do at the party when the doorbell rang again. He opens it back up but saw it was the same man again, "Dude, you're too old for this. Grow up!"

He slammed the door again as Thompson walked up next to him with a bowl of candy, "Robbie, that's rude."

Robbie gave him a look, "I don't want to hear it." Then someone knocked loudly on the door and Robbie had a feeling who it was. "I'm not answering that."

Thompson frowned but walked up and open the door, "Sorry about him, he's just more grouchy than usual today."

"He has insulted me!" the figure declared angrily, "now this whole household will pay for this transgressions."

"Uhhh," Thompson tried to say before he was force to step back as the figure walked into the house. The other teens stopped partying as they all focus on the figure.

"Okay dude seriously!" Robbie said pointing at him then to the open door, "get out!"

The figure reached out and lifted Robbie into the air. Then to their surprise the figure opens a wide mouth with dull unhuman teeth and swallowed Robbie whole. The teens screamed as the figure grows in size and the back of his coat ripped as a second pair of arms grew. The arms quickly grabbed Thompson and three other teens. Everyone was screaming as Thompson was eaten as well. However, a disk flew through the air and sliced right through one of the arms, sending the teen to the floor. Two laser beamed fired and cut the other two arms, freeing the remaining captives. "Everyone out now!" Kim ordered s she took another serving tray and threw it at the monster. It spun like a disk and struck right into the side of his head. The figure grunts as the arms reformed before they worked to pull the disk free. The teens took this moment to escape, either pass the figure, through the now open windows or through the backdoor.

The figure pulled the tray out and growled seeing the only ones' remaining were the two devil peerages as well as Pacifica, Candy and Grenda. "How dare you interfere."

"Who are you?" Dipper asked seeing the monster was able to reform the injuries it was given, "what are you?"

"I am the one who punishes those on Summerween night!" the figure said, "I eat those who deserve it, who lack the Summerween spirit."

Mabel gasped and pointed at him, "you're the Summerween Trickster!"

The trickster chuckled, "Indeed, now you must pay with your lives."

"What is he?" Karin asked making her sword appear, "He's not a spirit."

"Whatever he is he can regenerate it seems," Kim said before glancing behind them, "We need more room to fight. Everyone outside."

"Alright, some of us help with evac and the rest keep this thing busy!" Dipper said as he drew the Crocea Mors replica and readied the shield. Kim, Ron, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda started with evacing others while Rias and Sona started observing anything they could use for helping finish it off, if need be Rias would use her trump card, but Dipper and Mabel started rushing forward, dodging hands that formed and hacking things off. Ranma managed to break some arms along with Akane.

"What is this thing?" Akane asked as the creature attacked with a regenerated arm.

"I too want to know." Rias said as she and Sona fired some magic, Sona a blast of ice and Rias a black sphere of pure destruction as they also wanted to know. Bloom managed burn a limb off as Mabel decided to answer,

"It's a local legend Soos told us about. A creature that eats people if they don't have Summerween spirit."

"Then why is he trying to attack us?" Lilo asked as she used her wings to fly out of reach of the Trickster, holding Stitch as he fired his laser gun. "We all have been showing great spirit."

"No idea," Karin shouted slicing another arm off before speeding away before she was grabbed. She frowned seeing the arm reform. "Maybe all he needs is one to get him off the leash."

"Well good news is everyone out," Dipper said seeing they were the only ones in the backward with plenty of room not including the forest edge, "Now we just have to take him out."

"Just give me an opening away from the house," Rias said with a smirk, "I should be able to finish this in one shot.

"Good for you!" Karin shouted as she got into the Trickster's blind spot before she let out a powerful slash that cut the monster right in half. As the top half fell Yuzu unleashed a fury of sprit arrows that struck the head. The two half hit the grass before they shifted and came together, leaving the coat ripped and in ruins showing a dark lumpy mass of a body. The Trickster tried to grab her but Wendy appeared and cut the arm away with an axe made of ice that Mabel made for her to fight with. With the new opening Karin speed away and slid to a stop next to her twin before Wendy also landed next to them. Karin scoffed annoyed, "now I know how Ichigo feels when he fights hollows that can regenerate. No one he gets annoyed."

Recalling that was the name of the twin's brother Wendy asked, "How did he mange to beat them?"

"He kept at it till the hollow met its limit or just used an attack to destroy the whole thing at once," Karin stated.

Yuzu frowned as she fired another series of arrows with support from Lilo/Stitch and their lasers and the others casting a few magical attacks. "He did say one of his hardest opponents that he grew to respect could regenerate. However, he never went into details of the time he fought him."

"This is nice and all ladies," Ron said aloud getting their attention as he jumped off the side of the house and kicked the Trickster, "But in the middle of a fight here!"

They turned and winced when they saw that the Trickster grabbed Ron and threw him into the house through a glass window. Kim scowled seeing her best friend get hurt and threw off her hat and fake mustache and glared before the Trickster. The spirit noticed and chuckled, "got something to say to me?"

Kim said nothing before she lifts up her left leg and then spun rapidly in place. She was spinning so fast she simply became a blurring mini tornado. The Trickster chuckled again, "You trying to make me too dizzy to eat you all?"

Still nothing was said before Kim came to a complete and sudden stop. Now however her right foot was glowing bright orange crawling up her leg to below her knee. The leg was giving off heat and seem to slightly burn the glass before her foot and her costume pants. It looks like her foot was dipped in molted steel. The Trickster paused looking at her, 'What happen? Why is her foot glowing like that?'

Kim narrowed her eyes before she jumped at the Trickster and lashed out with a kick with her glowing leg. The result was unexpected. On contact the kick made a small explosion and from the spot small flames erupted from the impact. The Trickster screamed in pain before he was set flying and crashed into a small tree. The Trickster rolled on the ground, patting his burning and flaming chest while screaming, "It burns! Why does it burn so much!?"

"What is that?" Wendy asked eyeing Kim who stood ready with her attack still up.

"A special magical attack Kim learned," Ron said as he climbs through the door back outside, looking none the worse for wears. "You see the queen piece of a peerage gets all the boost as the knight, rook and bishop. And while most queens focus on magical power, Kim focuses on her other abilities before going to magic. Her magic focuses on empowering her attacks rather than the attacks themselves. Kim's fire kick attack has small explosions on contact which both burns and can catch the opponent on fire. Trust me when I say you don't want to get hit by that."

Wendy nodded seeing the Trickster patting down the last of the fire and his burning chest falling away but reforming as the monster was trying to catch his breath. "Talk about a case of hot foot."

Ron chuckled at this joke, "well my mom says that the big man may have created food, it was the devil that created spices."

The Trickster growled as he slowing got to his feet, "you'll pay for that."

"No she won't."

The Trickster turned to see Rias holding her hand up and a red and black orb that seem to be move as if on fire but the glow and feeling it gave told them it wasn't flames. "I'm ending this."

"Not today!" the Trickster shouted as he jumped up high to get out of range of that attack. However, he noticed that Kim was also taking to the sky on her wings and was in the middle of a spinning kick to send him back down. He lashed out of knock her away or to grab her in general but another small fireball blasted his arm off. He glanced over to see Bloom had also taken to the sky and had thrown the fireball with another one in her hands ready to throw. The Trickster had no time to register this as Kim's kick caught him on the side of his head and sent him crashing down from the blast. As he rocketed down Bloom threw her fireball and hit her target as it crashed.

The Trickster screamed as he landed and the fire covering his body. Rias then lunched her power of destruction and cover the spirit. The blast that came blinded them for a few seconds before it was gone as shown only the smoking patch of grass where the Trickster once stood. The group sighed seeing nothing was left, allowing Kim to stop her attack before she burnt anymore of the grass and the others to relax. As they caught their breath Candy pointed something out, "wasn't your friends, Thompson and Robbie inside the creature?"

"…"

"…. oops?" Risa muttered blushing from her mistake.

Dipper winced, wondering how they were going to explain this to everyone and their parents. However, Pacifica got his attention with a gasped as she pointed to something. "Guy look!"

A series of black masses flew through the air and also slid on the ground pass them. Some came from the inside of Tambry's house and some outside coming from the street. The masses clumped together and formed a new shape. It was large and lumpy with skin arms and legs and a mask they have seen before. The Trickster's new form looked more like a giant spider, or in Rias's and Mabel's case like a corrupted version of No-face.

The Trickster growled angrily as he grew four extra arms, "No more delaying the enableable."

Stich, being the closest to the monster, growled and held his gun up to fire. But the Trickster reached out, grabbed the gun, covering the end with more of the dark mass and pulled it into his grasp, "No more of that!"

However, he noticed the gun in his hands was getting hotter and the barrel was expanding. Seeing he made a grave mistake. "You know that's a great Summerween costume. Here's your prize" the Trickster said before he tossed the gun back to Stitch.

However, Stitch threw it back. "Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas" the Trickster stated throwing the back.

"Happy Hanukkah!"

The two tried to toss the gun to each other before Mabel ran up, caught the gun in her scythe and flung it high into the air where it exploded. "I win!" Mabel cheered before she was grabbed by the Trickster who also grabbed Stitch.

Mabel used her scythe to cut herself free and Stitch bit the hand at the wrist and broke it off. As Stitch landed on the ground and growled before he noticed something. he licked his lips and muttered, "candy?"

"What do you mean Stitch?" Lilo asked. The alien offered her a bit of the mass where she nibbled on it. She then exclaimed, "it is candy!"

"Wait what!?" Dipper shouted causing everyone to pause and stare.

The Trickster chuckled, "you mean you don't recognize me? Recognize my face?"

The monster took his mask off to show its true face. It was made out of candy. Peppermint candy for eyes and tootsie-rolls for eyebrow. Its lips and tongue were back licorice and the teeth was candy corn. The group gasped before Mabel pointed to him, "loser candy!"

"Yes, that's right. Did you ever stop to think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes?" The Summerween Trickster as he let them listen to him, eve if it gave them a chance to recover and form an attack plan. "Every year the picky children of Gravity Falls throw away all of the 'rejected' in the dump. I am made of every piece of black licorice, candy corn, and other rejected pieces of candy like that chocolate with that white powder stuff, you know that stuff!?"

"I hate that stuff!" Mabel said while freezing part of the trickster's leg, only for the trickster to break free and make a glancing blow.

"No one would eat me, so now I will eat you!" The Trickster prepared to grab everyone and eat them, but suddenly started to convulse as if he was having a heart attack or a seizure. Then Thompson started screaming out of the Trickster in Alien fashion, eating bits of the Trickster.

"Thompson!" Cried the group that knew him as he chewed a bit of the Trickster's candy heart.

The Trickster gasped and fell to the ground, coughing and spilling jellybeans as if it was blood. The group stared before Wendy said, "if he wasn't made from candy then I would say that would be very graphic."

"Thompson!" Yuzu called out, "are you okay?"

"Hey guys," Thompson said waving and taking another bite of the candy heart. "I don't know what happen or where I was but it was made of candy so I ate my way out."

"Wait," the Trickster muttered leaning his head up to look at Thompson. "you mean I taste good?"

Thompson shrugged, "yeah it's the candy my friends always traded with me every Halloween and Summerween."

They glanced at Wendy who shrugged, "it's true. We always traded and gave him our loser candy and we got his good stuff."

The Trickster gave a small laugh, as candy corn fell from his eyes showing he was crying. Then finally he whispered happily "That's…. that's all I ever wanted."

Then the Trickster laid still and was silent. It took them a moment to realize the spirit was now gone, but none were sad as they saw the smile on his face. A few bowed their heads in respect as he had gotten his greatest wish. Thompson took another bite of the heart, "the crying made this weird." Then someone else broke from the body and Robbie gasped for breath, finally free. "oh hey Robbie" Thompson said taking another bite.

"Robbie!" Wendy call happy to see her friend was still alive, "You're okay!"

Robbie groaned and slumped over the side of the Trickster's body, "I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now."

* * *

At the Mystery Shack the two kids were messing with the decorations and throwing toilet paper around the house. "okay time to get our candy."

They walked to the door and to th4ir surprise the door slowly opens up for them. "Sweet,' one of the kids muttered before they walked inside. They found it to be dark and strangely enough foggy. They looked around before calling out, "Nice try old man! Now where's our candy!?"

"You want the candy?" Nabiki's voice echoed through the house, "then try and find it…if you dare."

The two kids rolled their eyes, "oooh real scary."

"Try harder next time."

The two kids noticed the light coming from a slightly ajar door at the end of the hall. Both kids walked over, not seeing a shadow creeping up on them. Once they reach the door they open it up and walked inside. What they found caused them to scream.

Stan was inside the bathroom, about to take a shower to 'wash away the shame.' He just dropped his robes to get in when the door opened and the two kids walked in. the scream got his attention before he saw Nabiki appear behind them and held their heads to keep staring at him. "keeping looking boys, that is the fate everyone faces. And the worst part is it will happen to you one day."

This caused the boys to scream even louder before they ran right out of the house and out of sight, leaving their bags of candy behind.

Stan blinked before he laughed hard, figuring what happen. "still got it."

"Yes you do," Nabiki said making sure not to look at a still naked Stan, "just puts some pants on please."

"Oh, yeah sure." Stan said as he managed to put his pants up while his granddaughter exited the bathroom. Just another weird day in Gravity Falls all around, as it wouldn't be long before the peerages came back from their party.

(Scene Change)

"Well, that was a fun night." Dipper said as he opened the door to the Mystery Shack letting everyone in, with Rias going in first. They were all too tired to really care about what to do next, and wanted to relax and maybe eat some candy.

"Until the Summerween Trickster showed up." Lilo reminded everyone, causing everyone to groan as they didn't want to deal with a Stray Devil wannabe spirit that ate people because oh how upset he was about not being liked as candy.

"I suppose it was amusing to enjoy Summerween, maybe next time we won't have the trickster or anything else like it involved." Sona surmised as Rias just nodded, but Mabel noticed something that was completely overlooked.

"Where's all our candy?" The daughter of Serafall said as she looked and noticed the bags of candy that they lost all their bags of candy in the fight.

"NOOOOOO!" Ron screamed out and fell on his knees as they looked disappointed. Stitch agreed with a melancholy, "No candy."

"Someone say candy?" Stan said as he and Nabiki showed themselves as they had two abnormally large bags of candy.

"How's this for candy?" Nabiki and Stan showed the treasure trove of delicious sweets, all of it non-loser candy. It was a good Summerween all around.

" **IRZH TIVNLIB, GSV TRIO GSZG HGZIGVW WRKKVI'H IVW SVZW UVGRHS.**


	13. Boss Mabel

**Okay, I have no excuse or reason for the lateness of the chapter, and I honestly contemplated not posting this and just skipping, but then decided to add it anyway. Well, now to get to the people who solved the code from the last chapter.**

 **xburp360, blackheart0009, deadpoolio99, ultima-owner**

 **I am starting to think that most people that leave reviews just want to prove they are codebreakers, and they are right. I may not touch the Combined Cipher, because that is way too complicated to use, especially in a fan fiction. At least one chapter is already written, and has more diversity from canon, while still using canon, then this. Now for the disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls, and this was cowritten with shadowwriter329.**

* * *

 **~Boss Mabel~**

It was another day in Gravity Falls, and the Pines family was enjoying one of Stan's favorite TV shows, "Ladies and gentlemen we return to Cash Wheel! Brought to you by Chipackers; the chip flavored cracker."

"But they taste just like chips!" Mabel mentioned, not quite believing it the claim of the product until then of the product while sharing them with Waddles.

They watched as one contestant spun the wheel and landed on 'Cash Shower' which then allowed the contestant to grab money, as it literally showered on him. The other two contestants tried to grab a few bills as well, but the man who won the prize punched the second man and push the woman away. Stan laughed at this, "I like that guys' style."

That was when Soos ran into the room, "Mr. Pines we got tourists at nine o' clock, a whole bus load of them.

Stan ran to the window to see Soos was right as a bus stopped in front of the shack and people started to get off.

"Holy crap it's a jackpot!" he grinned before started to give orders, "Soos makes some new attractions."

"On it boss!" Soos said as he glued a stuffed fox head to the body of a stuffed chicken.

"Wendy mark up those prices, the higher the better."

Wendy sighed before she changed the price for the snow globes from two dollars to twenty as she adds another zero. But then added another at Stan's assistance. "Higher! Bleed'em dry!"

"Geez, Grunkle Stan" Dipper said wincing at the price, "it's like when you see tourists all you see is wallets with legs."

"That's not true," Stan denied looking out the window, not saying he was actually picturing the tourist as walking wallets, including the one that car sick and saw him puking out change. Stan however snapped out of it, "Clean up on the front lawn."

* * *

Stan was in his element as he was giving a tour, "Ladies and gentlemen, looking around my mystery shack you can see many wondrous roadside attractions. Be amazed at the only known photo of a horse riding another horse."

He showed a large picture of this with signs showing how unnatural it was. The tourists however were amazed as they took pictures of it. Stan then directed them to an area cut off by a curtain, "Now behold, the horrible teen wolves!"

He pulled a rope to raise the curtain to show Dipper and Pacifica wearing brown furry pants and fake wolf tails along with wolf ear headbands. Dipper was just standing there annoyed while Pacifica was crossing her arms to help keep her modest as all she wore up top was a furry like bra, "this is humiliating. Why am I doing this?"

"You need more contracts," Dipper reminded her, taking a quick glance and then looking away, "and if I have to suffer this then I am not doing it alone." He wouldn't tell her that he found her very hot in that outfit.

Stan just chuckled, "Look at them arguing, their practically married."

Some tourist laughed while some of the woman cooed at this while the two devils blushed at this, each taking a glance at the other when they were not looking. Stan however got their attention again "If you throw money at them they dance."

"What!" both teens cried as the tourist were getting money and throwing it at them. "I am not a stripper!" Pacifica nearly screamed as she was hit with dollar bills and change.

"Just do it," Dipper muttered dancing a little to get this over with.

"Fine," Pacifica muttered, "but I'm not doing anything sexy or stripping."

 _'Kinda hard not to do sexy while wearing that,'_ Dipper said in his head as he didn't want Pacifica hearing it.

* * *

Mabel was overlooking the register with her new peerage members, Candy the Bishop and Grenda the Rook, and it was just after Summerween that the two decided to join the peerage. Pacifica was already taken by Dipper, and it didn't seem to to be noticed by her parents. But right now...

"Hey, how about some Mystery Shack bumper stickers? You can stick 'em on your bumper, or over your husband's mouth. Am I right ladies?" Mabel was advertising the bumper stickers that she had readied for everyone, and noticed one of the female costumers, "She knows what I'm talking about."

"Oh you're bad." The lady laughed, showing she got the joke before getting out her wallet, "How much?"

"It's on the house. That's the Mabel difference." Mabel handed the sticker to the customer with no charge, only to be met with twin yells.

"WHAT!?" It was Stan and Nabiki who looked at the exchange that had happened and were shocked.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Stan nearly yelled out as he was placing a cardboard cutout of himself with the words 'spend, spend, spend' on the speaking bubble.

"Business, duh." Mabel was too happy about what she was doing, and Nabiki face palmed herself.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you start giving things away!" Nabiki was completely in agreement with her grandfather, even if she was still getting used to the fact. Didn't change her plans for the future that much.

"Mabel, you're off register duty" Stan ordered, "you can't make money by giving stuff away."

"But…" Mabel tried but Nabiki cut her off, "I agree with him. You'll only make things worse so move it."

"Whatever happen to please and thank you?" Mabel asked annoyed at how rude they were being. She even puts stickers of the words on Stan's face.

"That only works with Kim," Nabiki pointed out, "And even then only thank-you, and that is when they gave us money."

"Besides 'Please' never made me any money kid," Stan added slapping the please sticker on the register and the thank you on the back of Soos's head as he passes. "just saying the word gives me the feeling a devil would if they touched a cross."

"Maybe not that much," Dipper added walking up with Pacifica still in costume after the tourist left.

"This thing better not have any fleas," Pacifica said adjusting her fur bra now that the only ones here were devils and the owner. A camera flash caught her attention and jerked her head to see a smiling Mabel holding a camera, "that's going in the scrapbook."

"Mabel put that camera down this instant!" Pacifica shouted covering herself again and her face beet red, "And destroy that picture at once!"

Dipper blushed after seeing Pacifica adjusting herself and of the picture for later. But he shook his head before addressing his great uncle. "you have all these dumb fake exhibits in the shack when I see actually amazing things in the forest every day. Why not hunt a real attraction instead of lying to people for a living?"

"And be nicer to your employees too" Mabel added setting down the camera before disappearing and reappearing behind Pacifica. The blond had not time to react as Mabel cupped her breast and moved them. Pacifica stiffen off a moan from Mabel action and Dipper blushing harder at the scene. Mabel took no notice of any of this as she told Stan, "look what you are dressing this poor girl as. A real teen wolf would not be wearing a top at all."

"Don't give him ideas!" Pacific ordered getting out of Mabel's grip.

Stan ignored all of this and rolled his eyes. He did however address Dipper's question, "Don't you know how dangerous most of the stuff in those woods are? I made that mistake before and I regretted it."

Dipper rolled his eyes as Mabel just whispered below her breath, "I bet you can make way more money being nice then being a big grumpy asshole all the time."

"Oh, you think you know more about business then me and Nabiki?" Stan had caught what she was whispering, "You think you can wear this hat?"

"Well yeah, and that's 'cause I give people respect and glittery stickers!" Mabel countered much louder this time.

"Should we be worried?" Pacifica asked as she watched the back and forth as Dipper shrugged, not really sure what to think of it.

"Mabel, running a business is more then just being nice. If you're nice all the time then everyone walks all over you." Nabiki tried to put her two cents in, but she wound up being ignored.

"Me and Nabs here could make more money on vacation then you could running this shack!"

"Then why don't you go on vacation!?" Mabel replied to her Gruncle's suggestion and Stan right then and there got a look.

"Now that's an idea, so I'll tell you what. I'll take a vacation with Nabs as a family bonding thing and you can run the shack for three days. If you make more money then we can, that means you're right about the way I run the business, but if you're wrong, then uh," Stan wasn't sure what else to until he grabbed a shirt, "You got to wear the loser shirt all summer, and you can't call your mom for help. You got to earn it with just one person helping deal? And remember, you have to earn the money."

Stan added that last bit to make it more fair, two con artists would be overkill, so he made sure that neither side could in a sense 'cheat' by having handouts. They had to win earn or collect the money itself.

"Mabel, I'm not so su-"

"Deal!" Mabel said, ignoring her brother's suggestion to not take the bet, but the damage was done and Mabel had called the bet on.

About an hour later Stan was dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt and white khakis before he placed a suitcase into his car. Nabiki was in a white sundress next to Dipper and Mabel with her own small suitcase. "I'm surprise you went along with this Nabiki," Dipper said to his pawn.

The girl shrugged, "Well it is part of the bet and I see no reason not to go with my grandfather on a little bonding trip. When I told the rest of the family they were okay with it since Kasumi though it would be a good experience to bond with our grandfather." She then smirked, "plus I know Akane is planning to do some cooking this weekend so I am getting the hell out of there."

Dipper wince recalling his near death moment of trying some of Akane's cooking. Stan open his car door after getting Nabiki's suitcase in the car, "C'mon Nabs, we got some money to be made." Stan then took off his hat and threw it to Mabel which landed on her head, "see you in seventy-two hours' kids."

The twins watched as the pair drove off before Dipper looked at his sister, "Did you really just make a bet with a professional conman?"

"It'll be fine," Mabel reassured him, "I can easily be a better boss then Grunkle Stan. And will fill up this jar in no time!" Mabel held said jar which is to be filled with money before it slipped and broke on the porch, "I'll get a new one."

"I guess we shouldn't worry too much," Dipper said thinking it over, "I mean how much money can Stan make on vacation?"

* * *

On the set of the show Cash Wheel, one of the workers was checking on a clipboard for the show before he noticed something, "can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to take all the cash from your wheel," Stan said proudly and confidently on the stage. Nabiki could not help but smirk in the back, knowing that Mabel was in trouble.

* * *

"I can't believe that my baby is going to be a boss!" Serafall cried out as she hugs Mabel, "You're growing up so fast." She then pouts and hold Mabel at arm's length "Stop growing up! I want my babies to be babies forever!"

Serafall had decided to visit her babies after getting some time off and was both surprised and proud of Mabel's new position. Dipper wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not as he figured Mabel might get their mother involved with the bet.

"Mom, I'm not growing up yet," Mabel tried to reassured her, "and it will only be after I win the bet will I be the boss all summer."

"And I will help you!" Serafall declared.

Dipper frowned slightly "mom, I think Mabel needs to do this for herself."

Serafall blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Mabel has to learn how to be a boss by herself," Dipper explained. "She has to learn how to be a boss, handle a business, and handle the employees so she can learn. If she has you helping her then she won't really get the experience."

"He's kinda right mom," Mabel said with a small smile you her mother, "please…for me?"

Serafall thought about it and then nodded, "I see…then I will simply be a devil working with you or an employee so my baby can be the best boss ever."

"Thanks mom," Mabel said before taking a look around Stan's office. "I think we need to give this office a makeover before we get the employees in to talk about the changes."

"Home makeover!" Serafall cheered with her wand in the air. Dipper simply walked out of the room, not wanting to get caught up in any of that.

Dipper just shrugged at the fact that his mother was making an office makeover with his sister, but he wouldn't even try to stop her. Once his mother was set on something, Serafall did with a passion.

* * *

Wendy, Soos, Akane, Ranma, and Dipper were in the main office that Stan set up. Akane and Ranma were around because it became a schedule where Stan would contract the two peerages so that he can either brainstorm new fake attractions, or at least have some extra workers for cheap.

"You wanted to see us Mr. Pines?" Soos asked as he looked at the chair that Stan would sit in swirling to reveal Mabel in business attire, business suit and skirt that actively emphasized her figure to make her look beautiful and professional at the same time.

"Stan is no longer with us."

"He's dead?! It should have been me!" Soos cried out dramatically at the badly worded way to say that Stan wasn't here.

"Stan's not dead Soos. He and Nabiki took a three day vacation." Mabel said as Soos stopped crying and started getting up.

"Thank you for that clarification."

"So, why ya sitting in the old man's chair?" Ranma asked, not sure if he wanted to know, but curiosity won out.

"Mabel's in charge! We made a bet that I run the place while he's gone, and if I make more money then he does while on vacation then I'm in charge for the rest of the summer." Mabel explained, and suddenly Akane wondered something out loud.

"Why isn't Nabiki-nee in charge?" Akane's question did get Ranma to look around and notice that the middle Tendo daughter wasn't around.

"Oh yeah, I wonder where she is." He asked, as she usually had some form of work for him, even if it's just likely to try and help Soos fix the toilet, which would break and spray him with cold water.

"She's with Stan on vacation, and Dipper is my second in command." Mabel answered before taking a sip from her mug which said #2.

This didn't go unnoticed, "why does you mug say number two?" Dipper asked his twin.

"Because the real number one is you," she answered holding up a hand mirror to show themselves in it.

The others grinned while Soos and Wendy high fived each other. Ranma nodded, "That's actually very cleaver."

"Walk with me," Mabel said getting up from the chair. "With me as the boss you'll notice some changes around here."

"Like the office which you decorated with mom?" Dipper asked seeing the office was way different then what Stan usually had it.

"That was fun," Mabel admitted, "But my job is to make you be your best; S.E.L.V.E.S!"

She took a pointing wand and showed them a chalkboard with the large written letters and the anagram for it. There were also small messages written around the board saying 'Mabel is the best boss ever!' and 'Do your best honey!' as well as a small one for Dipper saying, 'Dipper is also a boss!' and finally 'My babies are amazing!'…you don't need to guess who made those.

Mabel however showed what she meant, "Satisfied, Everyday, Loving Life, Very Much, Everyday, Satisfied." She smiled at them, "Good listening ears everybody." She then proceeded to place stickers of a thumbs up on everyone. She turned to a small desk with Waddles sitting by a phone. "Waddles hold my calls and tell mom we can do lunch."

Waddles oinked and picked up the phone receiver and chewed on it for a bit. "Huh," Dipper muttered, "I half expected mom to be the secretary."

"She's getting ready downstairs," Mabel informed him, "I'm not allowed to have her help me. Grunkle Stan didn't say I can't have her work for me as a temporary volunteer employee. Plus, I don't need to pay her like one."

"Stan would be proud," Wendy admitted since it was a loophole and not having to pay any money for someone.

"Wendy," Mabel said turning to her brother's knight, "what can I do to make this place more Wendy friendly?"

Wendy thought about it, "well, Stan never lets me hang out with friends at work."

"Stan ain't here sister," Mabel said with open arms, "door's open."

"Sweet," Wendy said pumping her fist.

"You're going to take advantage of this aren't you?" Ranma whispered to Wendy.

"Uh duh," she replied rolling her eyes.

"And Soos," Mabel said getting something from behind the desk "I think this is yours."

It was a large foam question mark which made Soos gasped with glee. He had told them of his idea he gave Stan about the shack mascot but was shot down as Stan thought Soos could not handle it. "Questiony the question mark!" he took the foam question mark, "I wish this was an exclamation point to show how excited I am."

"And Dipper," Mable said holding up the wolf costume from yesterday.

"Don't you dare," Dipper warned her.

Mabel however froze the costume solid before she shattered it, "I want you to go into those woods and don't come back without an amazing attraction."

"Yes!" Dipper cheered, "Finally. Hey Ranma, care to hunt a monster with me?"

"Sure," Ranma said with a shrug since he might get some exercise from it.

"What about me?" Akane asked her king.

"Since I am a fair and better boss then Stan," Mabel started with pride in her voice, "I will allow you to work either job; help me add some finishing touches around the office or help mom get ready for her mini show for when the tourist arrive."

"I don't know which one is easier," Wendy muttered to herself amused.

It wasn't that hard for Akane thought "what's next boss?"

Mabel handed Akane some money, "run to the store and get me and mom some lattes."

Akane shrugged at this as she has done a few request before being basically a secretary so a coffee run was nothing new. As she left the room Mabel beamed before she marked a line on the new giant jar where they will be keeping the money. "When the tourists arrive we will reach this line before Stan comes back."

The rest split off to do their jobs, or in Wendy's case call her friends to hang out.

That was the start of the afternoon as Mabel did many things to try and run a business. Although she did have at least one successful tour while trying to keep milkshakes in a water dispenser, using her magic to keep it cool, replacing the head of an eagle on a motivational poster that said leadership with a cut out copy of her own, and checking on everyone. She had one tour with the people commenting on how it was a real freak show, allowing her to receive tips to fill the jar, or that they were commenting on how hot the woman showing them was, many husbands were slapped by their wives. That was when Dipper and Ranma showed up.

"Okay, we're back with a real attraction."

"Hi Dipper." Akane said as she was acting as Mabel's secretary in place of Serafall, "You two got back just in time since the last tour just let out."

"Great, we just captured aomething that will blow tourist's minds!" Dipper said before needing to fend off the creature that was in the bag.

"Awesome! Stan is going to eat his words." Mabel said as she was feeling confidant, since Stan and Nabiki were on vacation.

"I don't know if we should be gloating right now. Neechan is pretty clever on these things." Akane brought up, and it was true that Stan and Nabiki had many traits in common, such as knowing how to get out of a bad situation. Mabel just blew it off.

"How much could they make on vacation? It's not like they could just find a pot of gold am I right?" Dipper was now not as sure about the bet as he pondered where the two went.

* * *

"This line is taking forever." Stan said as Nabiki agreed, it was taking a really long time to get anywhere.

He then smirked, "Time to use my old man powers."

"What powers?" Nabiki asked him. "You don't have any powers."

"Watch and learn" Stan instructed before he grabbed his chest suddenly. "Agh! I'm having a heart attack!"

He fell to his knees as everyone, even Nabiki for a few seconds before she remembered this was faked, gathered around worried, "and the only cure is it be a contestant on Cash Wheel. No somebody get me a part. I'm old."

Nabiki took a step back and notice a worker talking to no doubt the owner of the show from the way he was dressed, "should we escort him off the lot?"

"That man is a self-centered attention hog with no regard for human decency" The owner said to the employee. After a few seconds he then added with glee, "get him on TV."

Nabiki was surprised to hear this but she was impressed with her grandfather. She glanced down at him still faking a heart attack. Now if only he didn't act like a total ham.

* * *

Mabel stood outside in front of the outhouse with Akane by her side. They were waiting for Soos to come out as the new mascot. "Are you ready Questiony the Question Mark?"

"I don't know Mabel," Soos said from inside the outhouse, "I'm having some seconds thoughts about this. I keep forgetting my lines and this costume is more revealing then I expected."

"How bad can it be?" Akane asked which had Soos came out. At once Akane looked horrified "Soos! What where are your clothes!?"

"He's wearing them," Mabel said confused.

"He's only wearing that foam question mark and his underwear!" Akane explained to show that Soos was indeed wearing just that. "Have him wear some pants or something."

"It is getting a little cold," Soos added rubbing his arms.

"Don't give up Soos," Mabel said to encourage him, "this is your dream and you can't give it up now."

Akane held back a groan seeing as Mabel won't listen. "How about we check on Wendy."

"Sounds good to me" Mabel said walking towards the Mystery Shack.

Akane gave Soos a look and said, "And put some clothes on already."

"I think I should," Soos muttered before going back into the outhouse.

* * *

"How's my favorite Wendy?" Mabel was stepping into the gift shop. She however stopped as she looked at the place.

It was a mess with soda cans, snack wrappings and other litter on the floor. Wendy was with her friends, minus Robbie, just sitting back and laughing. Nate was bouncing a shrunken head on his foot like a hackie sack and passed it to Lee who passed it back. Mabel looked nervous since she didn't expect this to happen. Nate then kicked the head hard and it flew through the air and hit a kid in the face. He started to cry, getting his mother's attention. "I'm so sorry," Mabel said quickly to the mother and took some money from the jar, "please have a refund."

The lady took the refund but also reached into the jar and grabbed some more money before she left with her child angrily. Mabel looked at the jar and didn't like how much was lost with something that could have been avoided. Akane winced but didn't say anything as she felt the mother was sorta in the right to be angry and Mabel did offer the refund. Mabel walked over to Wendy, "Wendy, you have some cleaning up to do. Please?" she added pointing to the sticker on the register.

"All this rule stuff is starting to sound like Stan" Wendy pointed out.

"What? No! I'm nothing like Stan," Mabel denied. "in fact why not take the rest of the day off."

Wendy blinked not expecting this. "with full pay?"

"Of course," Mabel said though she tugged at her collar nervously.

Wendy gave her the thumbs up before leaving with her friends. Mabel sighed gin before she glanced at Akane, "Akane…"

"I'll help clean up," the rook said taking pity on her king.

Soos finally appeared in the mascot costume, with his shirt and pants thankfully, and walked up to a customer before he declared, "I'm Questiony the question mark!"

The lady however freaked out and got a face full of mace.

* * *

Dipper and Ranma were showing a couple on tour, "My name is Honest Dipper, and this is my associate Rough Ranma. And unlike my cheating uncle, we have something to show that isn't a hoax, it was tough getting it into the cage alive, but this creature is part gremlin and part goblin, the Gremloblin!"

Ranma had an eye twitch at being called rough, but he understood that he was rough. Hanging around with Dipper and the others showed that he had a fairly abrasive personality, at least it wasn't as bad as his old man's. It was only after the cue, being the name of the creature, that Ranma unveiled the cage to show a giant hideous creature with snarling fangs, various fungi growing on its body, and it was larger then the average man with glowing yellow eyes.

"That's interesting." The man said, as Dipper patted the book as Ranma looked proud of himself, better then the time Stan turned someone he knew into an attraction because of how hopelessly lost he would get. That quickly turned sour when the woman pointed out.

"It's fake honey, you can see the strings." The woman with the man pointed at the hair of the creature thinking it was a costume.

"That's not a string, it's the things body hair." Ranma tried to help, but the couple just focused on the nearby attraction called the 'six pack-a-lope', because it had a six pack abs and a play on words. Ranma had no clue what to do as Dipper took the lead.

"Wait, wait, everything else here is fake."

"Yeah, this here's a real magical creature." Ranma added to Dipper's statement as they managed to get the couple back to the gremloblin.

"Fun fact, if you look into his eyes you can see your worst nightmare." The couple that Ranma and Dipper were trying to show the creature to decided to see if it was true and did the most stupid thing they could do: look the beast in the eye.

Ranma noticed the beast's eyes glowed an earie yellow as did the eyes of the couple. Dipper however didn't see this, "Amazing right?"

"Uh Dipper," Ranma said getting his attention.

Dipper saw the couple eyes glowing and then the look of horror on their faces. "Oh no."

Later both adults were placed into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. "That could have gone better."

"We're not going to get sued are we?" Ranma asked a bit concern.

"I'll make sure of it," Dipper said pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off a headache forming. "if it comes to it I will make them forget."

The two walked into the gift shop of the Mystery Shack, only to find chaos. A long line was at the counter with Mabel quickly making purchases for customers to try and make the line go down. Akane ran pass and stop a couple of kids from knocking down a magazine rack. To Dipper's surprise Candy ran by to help a man trying to put some money into the vending machine. Grenda went through the line to help Mabel as she took money for items and even added more as samples due to the wait of the line. Once the line was down and only a handful of customers browsing did Mabel slump over at the register, tired out. Dipper sighed and leaned on the counter next to her. "Well I think I made two people go insane. How about you?"

"I'm so tired," Mabel complained. "I gave Wendy the day off so I had to do her job then it got so busy I had to call Candy and Grenda to help us out."

"We we were requested so we came as soon as we could," Candy explained.

"You think with magic we would have an easier time," Grenda added, "but not really."

"Maybe you need to start being a little tougher around here," Ranma advised, "since I'm pretty sure Wendy took advantage of the fact are just her boss and not her king like Dipper."

"No way!" Mabel denied, "that's what Stan would do!"

"To be fair if you did we would not need to call backup," Akane pointed out to Mabel.

Mabel shook her head, "I just need to think positive, be friendly and everything will work out fine."

"That's the spirt Mabel!" Grenda cheered.

However, they heard a roar from a monster before the wall separating the gift shop from the rest of the house broke and the gremloblin made itself known with another roar. This cause people to panic and flee from the shop. Dipper and Ranma stared, stunned at the gremloblin out of the cage. "What? How did he manage to get out of his cage!?"

Mabel looked embarrassed, "well…."

 **~five minutes earlier~**

The gremloblin growled in his cage before he noticed something. Tapped to the of hos cage was a golden key, the President Key Dipper got to be exact, as well as a pink sticky note. It read 'For your 5 min break' with Mabel's name next to a tiny heart.

 **~Present~**

Dipper gapped at her as did everyone else, "You gave him a break?!"

"He's an employee!" Mabel explained, "sort of."

"We got to round him up," Dipper declared.

Ranma, Grenda and Akane leap into action, figuring that being rooks they stood the best chance. The gremloblin however was stronger than they though as he shook them off him, also getting several quills stick to their arms. Ranma and Akane flipped and landed on their feet while Grenda landed in a heap but got right back up. However, they notice they were feeling sluggish and started to get dizzy. Dipper noticed this with Mabel's and Candy's help grab them and brought them through the hole to the house while the gremloblin was busy in the shop. Once they laid them on the ground Dipper looked at their arms, "the gremloblin's quills must be venomous. Their devil bodies will help them but they won't be able to move for a while."

"How did you and Ranma trap it last time?" Mabel asked.

"It fell into our trap and we put it to sleep," Dipper explained while the gremloblin started to wreck the store. "we need help. Where's Soos?"

"He said he was being stressed out so I sent him on a soothing nature walk" Mabel explained.

Dipper groaned, "we have no choice. Where's mom?"

"She left to get coffee for everyone" Mabel replied as once before tapping her chin, "But I don't know why she is taking so long."

* * *

Serafall tapped her chin as she looked over the many different items on the overboard menu. But she was not in Gravity Falls anymore but back in the underworld. After visit the coffee shop in town she found they didn't have anything good enough so she decided to go visit her favorite shop back home. Now she had to figure out the best coffee and lattes for her baby and her peerage for all their hard work. "Maybe Dipper would like something as well?"

* * *

Dipper felt like hitting his head against the wall.

"Then it's up to us to save the shack!" Dipper said as he got ready to fight.

"Great! So how are we going to fight it?" Mabel's statement was true as the Gremloblin had a venomous defense, but it was unknown if it is a paralyzing venom or a lethal venom. Either way they were going to contact Yuzu, since she is their go-to medic. Dipper decided to consult the journal about it.

"Here's the page, when fighting a Gremloblin use water, but only as a last resort as water will make the creature much, much scarier." Dipper raised an eyebrow at that, "Who writes sentences like that?"

Mabel just shrugged at the question, since she didn't get it either. Dipper then just said, "Well, we don't have much of a choice but to go for the direct approach...or I have a plan to get it to leave."

The fact Dipper had a plan made Mabel happy as Dipper explained the plan to get their peerage out of danger and fend off the  
Gremloblin.

* * *

"This working out really great." Nabiki said as Stan was rolling up the cash in Cash Wheel. He had solved all the puzzles, and part of it was through dumb luck and now they were getting g close to the.

"You landed on Cash Flood!" The host's voice said as a flood of riches came in Stan's area.

"I'm giving none of this to charity!" He declared as he almost swam in it like a certain Scottish duck.

"Well mister Pines you are about to become grand champion, is there anything you like to say to the audience at home?"

"See you to tomorrow night Mabel." Nabiki rolled her eyes at her grandfather's taunt as he held the loser shirt up for the camera to see, and then wondered how bad of a mess Dipper had it with his sister as boss. Then shrugged it off wondering how bad could it be?

* * *

The gremloblin was still making a mess but now less of a rampage and more curious bear wrecking a camp site or car looking for food. He found Mabel's sticker book and started putting the stickers on himself. "So what do we do?" Mabel asked, "he rewarding stickers he didn't even earn yet."

"Maybe he will go away once he is bored?" Candy offered as a suggestion since she didn't know what else to do.

"I don't know if he ever will be," Dipper said seeing the gremloblin now pressing the button on a singing fish and listening to it over and over.

Mabel looked inside and gasped. The gremloblin finally got bored of the fish and sniffing the counter. He found the jar filled with today's profits and started to eat them. "No don't eat that!" Mabel cried out running at the gremloblin before she grabbed the jar and tossed it to Candy. However, the gremloblin grabbed her and held her towards his face.

"Don't look into his evil eyes!" Dipper instructed Mabel as he and Candy ran in to try and help her. "You'll see your worst nightmare!"

"I wish we had an evil eye to show him!" Mabel shouted as she glared at the gremloblin.

This turned to be a mistake as the glowing yellow eyes of the gremloblin started to work their magic on Mabel. Dipper looked around before an idea came to him. he used his ice magic to create something before he shouted. "Hey Monster! Take a look at this!"

The Gremloblin turned to use his eyes on Dipper but saw his own reflection in the ice mirror Dipper made. His own nightmare vision bounced back and affected him. The gremloblin saw his own reflection in the mirror in his cave but this time wearing glasses. Then it came to the gremloblin of what has happen. "You've become your father," he spoke in his own language. In the real world the gremloblin dropped Mabel and let out an anguished roar. He turned and ran right through the wall and outside.

Candy helped Mabel up and was thankfully no effected by the nightmare vision. "Well at least he didn't do that much damage."

Dipper spoke too soon as the gremloblin grew wings and flew off, breaking part of the totem pole which landed on a car. Dipper and Mabel winced seeing this. "I'm back!" Serafall declared as she walked in through the door with a carrying tray and several cups of coffee. She then noticed the mess the shop was. "Did you guys have a party and not invite me?"

"No mom," Dipper said rubbing his forehead.

Mabel looked around the shop and sighed, "Let's get the others looked at by Yuzu and turn in for the night. I'm too tired to deal with this. It can wait until morning."

Dipper and Candy nodded while Serafall looked confused.

* * *

So that night Yuzu was summoned to make sure the rooks were okay. Turns out the venomous quills weren't deadly but they still needed to rest until the next morning. When morning finally came they looked around the still trashed gift shop of the Mystery Shack. "Okay leaving it until tomorrow was a big mistake!" Mabel said in a small bit of panic. "And today's the last day. Grunkle Stan will be back in about seven hours!"

"Woah, what happened here?" Wendy said as she noticed the state of the shack and she wasn't the only one there as Soos was also there, though he was also in his underpants and the Questiony suit.

"Soos, Wendy, I could praise the guy upstairs, but not now. If you two pitch in and help clean up then we can turn this thing around and still beat Stan." Mabel did praise the King of Heaven more than any other Devil, but right now she just wanted to get things back on track, but Wendy broke her elation.

"Yeah, I kind of have a headache, so maybe I should like not work today." Wendy said, and she wasn't the only one.

"Um, I just met this pack of wolves, and I think they want to raise me as one of their own. So I should really be back at the den right about now." Soos, and it was unbelievable at the fact that he was going to be raised by wolves, despite already being a legal adult, as he was still a man-child.

"But hey, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Wendy added as Mabel was silent. No one noticed that she was starting to summon something, and it was a magic wand, even if it was just a prop with a shooting star motif, and that she was about to-

"ENOUGH!" Snap. She had a pen with a cute accessory in the other hand and she snapped it as well.

"I have had it!" Mabel scream slamming her hands on the counter and glaring at Soos and Wendy. "I fought a monster to save this business, and this is how you repay me?! I'm gonna get an ulcer from your lollygagging!"

"Lollygagging?" Wendy echoed while Soos was concern about the other word. "Ulcer? You're acting different Mabel."

"You shut your yaps!" Mabel ordered with an eye close and her other eye glaring at them.

Wendy and Soos gasped not seeing who she was reminding them of. Mabel took no notice as she went on, "I pracitally been doing the most work here, with Akane and the other barely able to help while you've both been bleeding me dry!"

"But," Wendy tried but Mabel cut her off. "No 'buts' expect yours on the floor cleaning! Now quit loafing and get to work!"

"Yes Mabel," Wendy said with Soos nodding.

"That's yes boss!" Mabel ordered pounded the countertop. She felt something land on her head. She turned to the mirror to see herself glaring back at her with Stan's hat on her head. She gasped when she realized that she was actually just like her uncle, like how she said was being a bad boss. "What have I become?" She asked aloud.

"What you had to Mabel," Dipper said with a nod, "what you had to."

Serafall nodded with a smile on her face as she pulled Mabel into a hug. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"But I was acting like Grunkle Stan," Mabel said, "I tried to be a good boss, not like him."

Serafall simply smiled in comfort and held her daughter's shoulder. "Sometimes you have to be tough when others disobey. There are times when I have to be tough or my friends had to be tough with the Underworld. Especially in the first few years of being in charge. You can still be the bestest boss ever by doing your job and making sure everyone else does theirs." She pulled Mabel into a hug, "And you still can be a good boss."

Mabel hugged her mother, happy that the doubt she was having was clearing up. Once they came apart she jumped up and stood on the countertop. "We got seven hours to turn it around." Mabel said holding the jar of money. "Let's go people!"

* * *

It was the hayday of the Mystery Shack and it was busy again, and Mabel and the others were quickly working to quickly repair the damages from the Gremloblin and Mabel was shouting to get things, "Time is money hardhat, and if you have any complaints, then take it up with my wand!"

The construction workers were confused, but said nothing since the town was weird anyway and she didn't look like she was messing, and then the tour bus showed up. "Dipper, we've got a tour group, can you and Pacifica handle it? I got Ranma on clean up."

"But what can I show them? Devil magic is too much of a give away, and natural magic just scares people."

"Figure something out!" Mabel replied to Dipper and he looked at Soos and got an idea.

* * *

"Welcome to a world of mystery, and along with my lovely assistant we will show a world of wonder and amazement!" Dipper said as he and Pacifica were dressed to show off things, and Dipper took to dressing like Stan. And Pacifica dressed in some kind of exploration gear, like a backpacker, in pink and emphasizing her curves as she then pointed to a location.

"Behold, we took great danger to present the horrible giant Question Baby!" She said as the finger pointed to Soos in the Questiony suit looking at the audience.

"Am I man, or am I a baby? This is a legitimate question." Soos as the crowd was going wild.

"Have your picture taken with him for a buck, no ten bucks!" Dipper said as Pacifica then added.

"No, one hundred dollars!" And people were actually willing to pay the large amount of cash to take a picture with it.

* * *

"And remember, we put the 'fun' in no refund." Pacifica said nicely as she and Dipper let the last tour of the day with Dipper taking the eyepatch the last group was gone they ran back into the gift shop. "How'd we do?" Dipper asked.

"We filled up the whole jar!" Mabel cheered.

They all cheered seeing a job well done. They just had one thing left to do.

Dipper was counting the money and making calculations of expenses. "Minus the money to pay for all the furniture, supplies to fix the shack and that leaves us with…"

Mabel gazed miserably at the jar and the reminding money inside of it. "One dollar."

The door to the gift shop opens up and there stood Grunkle Stan and Nabiki. "tick-tock! Times up kids!"

"Hey everyone," Nabiki said simply walking in after her grandfather.

Stan chuckled seeing everyone. "nice to see you all learned how to dress while I was gone." He glanced at the slightly glaring Serafall, "Serafall. Why're you here?"

"I'm cheering my babies on!" She declared without hesitation.

"How much did you beat us by?" Mabel asked in dismay, not seeing any chance of winning now.

"I won three hundred thousand dollars!" Stan said with pride.

Dipper and Mabel gasped but Nabiki held up a finger, "wait for it."

"And then…" Stan added with smile dropping and tone becoming disheartening.

 ** _(flashback)_**

 _Stan stood next to the host in the bonus word round. The puzzle had six blank spaces. "For a chance to double your cash or lose it all," the host said to Stan, "What is a six letter word you use to ask for something politely? For example; may I 'Blank' have that?"_

 _Stan laughed and then asked the audience, "Do I look like an idiot folks?" a small round of laughter was heard though Nabiki gained a look at the puzzle and slightly concern. Stan then said to the host, "The word is 'Gimmee'. Two E's."_

 _The buzzer went off showing he was wrong. Stan looked shocked while the host winced as did Nabiki. "Ooooh! You know because you've gone this far, we're gonna give you one more chance. Let's try again. It's a 'P' word. Some might even say it's the magic word."_

 _"Pabracadarbra! Final answer!" Stan shouted._

 _Again he got a buzzer. The host placed a hand on Stan's shoulder. "I'm sorry Stan, but the word is…"_

 ** _(flashback ends)_**

"Please," Mabel said cheerfully pointing to the sticker on the register. The others were gapping or in Serafall's case grinning, finding the whole thing amusing.

"Apparently that word can make you money," Stan admitted annoyed by that.

"It was like the big man was giving you a nice lesson in irony," Nabiki said, firmly believing that was the case.

Dipper was thinking "so wait, if you lost everything, then that means…Mabel! You won!"

The group cheered while Mabel was grinning at the fact she still managed to win. "Wait what do we win again?" Soos asked.

"Well according to our bet, I guess Mabel's the new boss." Stan admitted since he did set the terms for the bet. Everyone but Serafall's eyes went wide before they started shouting, "No! No! Don't do that!"

"Huh? What?" Stan asked confused and even Nabiki was out of the loop.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel said taking his hat off her head, "I had no idea how hard it was being boss. This place was falling apart going cuckoo bananas until I started barking orders at people like you."

"Yeah well," Stan said taking his hat from Mabel "I got to admit, it's kind of nice to be back you know?"

He hugged Dipper and Mabel while the rest smiled and Nabiki wrapped an arm around Akane's shoulder. Stan then let go and gave a small push, "okay, okay, that's enough. Get off me." He then turned to his employees "and Soos, Wendy...get to work!" he coughed and said in a politer tone, "please." As they walked away Stan patted his chest, "uhh, still hurts."

Dipper then remembered something. "Mabel didn't your agreement say something about Stan having to do some kind of apology dance if he lost?"

Stan's eyes went wide, "N-no it didn't." he denied quickly, not liking the look on Serafall's face.

"Actually yeah," Mabel said with a matching grin appearing on her face. "I think I have it in my notes here."

"No! That never happened!" Stan shouted, that part of the bet he never considered.

"I'll get the camera!" Serafall cheered skipping away.

Stan sighed inn defeat, "All right, let me just-" however he ran for it.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted angrily before the two ran after him. They were not going to let him off that easy.

 **YVRMT YLHH RH SZIWVI GSVM RG OLLPH, QFHG ORPV NZPRMT XIBKGLTIZNH.**


	14. Devilish Pool Time

**Some of my readers, for whom I am grateful to have, are probably wondering: why are you posting another chapter so soon after the last one? Well for one thing it was needed to be posted soon as an apology for the wait for the previous chapter, and also because someone made an offer I didn't refuse. So I figure why not post it now? I'm sure some of you wanted more time to crack the code from the last chapter, and sadly you only have as long as the chapter update to solve it, but doesn't mean you can't try and get some credit for it, even if I only credit the previous chapter. Now for the code solvers to give an honorable mention for their** **review and breaking the code:**

 **pocketpirate, ultima-owner, deadpoolio99, blackheart0009, xburp360**

 **Now, I want to thank everyone that reviewed, and it seems a lot of people like Dipper's reaction to Pacifica's wolf costume and some wished the Stan Wrong song was included. Some have brought up possible thoughts, but most just liked it. I am also going to add that there are parts that the original writing would be very different from the final product.**

 **On a different note, this is probably the longest chapter that I know of to date as after editing and excluding this Author talk, it was 9,730 words. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Gravity Falls, and this story was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

* * *

 **~Devilish Pool Time~**

It was another sunny day at Gravity Falls, and it was the hottest day of the year that even a squirrel spontaneously combusted from the heat. The Mystery Shack was suffering as well, as wallpaper started to peel off, the water filled aquarium was boiling, and the wax replica of Stan was melting. That suffering also spread to the inhabitants with Akane trying to fan herself, so was Nabiki, Ranma and Soos were face down on the floor, Stan was on his back with a bucket of chocolate ice cream, or what wasn't melted, Dipper was sitting on the chair shirtless, and Mabel was so hot that she didn't even bother putting a top of any sort, exposing her chest to the world. The only reason the twins weren't using their aquatic and frosty magic to keep cool was because of a combination of it being so hot and tired from contracts and work, being stars was a lot of work.

"All in favor of doing nothing today say ugh." Dipper's suggestion was met with a unanimous agreement.

On the bright side, pun very much intended, the Gravity Falls public pool opens.

"There's a pool?" Nabiki asked as that statement from the television got everyone's attention.

"It's open?" Akane added as she was surprised.

"Pun intended?" Soos was happy about the pun, and that's when Mabel got a better idea.

"Who wants to go to the pool?" Mabel asked, and it was not denied that keeping cool was more important then doing nothing. Even Ranma didn't care about needing to be a girl just to enjoy the pool.

"Quick! Get the swimsuits and head to the car!" Stan said and tried to get up, but found he couldn't, "But first, could someone help me up?"

Akane and Nabiki each grabbed an arm and pulled their grandfather up, his sweaty back sticking to the floorboards and still stuck to his back as he was on his feet. Stan didn't seem to notice or care as he heads for his car. As he left the shack Toby's voice was still going over the radio.

And remember to be on alert for random wildfires.

Stan barely caught this last part, "wait what?" however he screamed as the boards on his back caught fire as well as some of his grass. The devils inside quickly got out to use their water magic to help the old man.

* * *

The Gravity Falls pool was indeed open for business and being the hottest day so far plenty of people were enjoying it. The Olympic size swimming had fresh clean water with many guest swimming or lounging in the pool while others jumped off the low diving board at one end. Other townsfolk were sitting on chairs in the shade or getting something from the snack bar. Dipper saw the pool and while it was full he honestly thought it would be even busier. But he wasn't going to complain since it still meant he and the others would be able to relax here.

Dipper himself wore simple trunks as did Soos who also carried his towel and snacks. Grunkle Stan wore an old fashion one-piece male swimsuit Dipper was sure was way out of date. Mabel wore a bright color bikini one that showed her figure. Nabiki herself wore a modest blue bikini while Akane decided to ultimately go with a one piece after much time thinking.

"Ah the pool" Mabel as she held her arms out at the scene, "sparkling oasis of summer enchantment."

"Yeah nothing like sitting in a moist tub with strangers," Stan added in his dull sarcastic tone. "It's like the bus but wet."

"You should see the train stations back home," Nabiki pointed out, "We don't need to use them much but if you want a want crowded then you found the right spot."

"I'll take your word for it."

Ranma was staring at Soos's towel with a confused look on her face. "Why would a sun need to wear sunglasses?"

Ranma was in her curse form that she activated before she even came since she felt if she was going to a pool there was no point going as male. She wore a red bikini of her own and didn't seem too disgruntled by this. Dipper was glad that Ranma was more accepting of his curse form after his time as a devil. He still is looking for a cure and still wishes to be free of the curse but Ranma no longer views his girl form with disgust or any negative feelings, especially adding that there were women that were plenty powerful, magic or no magic.

"It's best not to think about it" Soos answered, not at all concerned.

Mabel then stopped in front of them, "Oh who's that?"

In one section of the deep end of the pool was a boy she hasn't seen before. His skin has a deep Latino tan with brown wavy hair that flowed past his shoulders. He was leaning on an inflatable raft with the bottom half in the water and out of view. He was about Mabel's age with a bit of peach fuzz on his upper lip and a necklace with a red shell on it. Mabel was watching in awe before Soos seemingly knew the answer. "Oh yeah, word is dude never leaves the pool. People say he's a 'mysterious loner."

"How can there be rumors like that is the pool has only open today?" Nabiki asked the handy man.

"Sweety, don't poke logic holes in his argument," Stan advised her.

Mabel kept staring, "Is it getting hot out here or is it just that guy?"

"It's the hottest time of the year Mabel," Ranma replied already seeing where this was going. The rook would know since both of his sexes have been on the receiving end of what is about to happen.

Dipper agreed with him and asked his sister, "can't you go one week without you having a crush on some random guy?"

"Uh-uh," Mabel replied, not even looking at her twin.

"You are clearly smitten, go to him." Soon said, and that was all the incentive that Mabel needed to rush over to the Latino male in the pool. Ranma and Dipper just rolled their eyes, knowing that it was just the usual.

"So, think she might actually get a boyfriend?" Nabiki asked as she was willing to start trying to make bets.

"Doubt it, she hasn't actually kissed a guy before." Dipper commented as Stan was suddenly assaulted by water balloons, and got the attention of the group. That was when they saw Wendy sitting on a the lifeguard chair.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Wendy." Dipper replied as he looked at Wendy sporting a red one piece swimsuit, and it certainly hugged her curves and showed off her figure. Wendy was smiling as she was looking at the group, and checking Dipper out a bit.

"What are you doing up there?" Akane asked as she wondered why Wendy was up on the lifeguard chair. It was a curious thing as she also had the thing that lifeguards carry to help keep people afloat.

"I'm on contract for lifeguard here, they get free snack privileges." Wendy answered as she looked around. Stan just shrugged and started looking for something.

* * *

The Mysterious Loner as Soos called him sip his drink with a sigh, not noticing a shadow heading closer to him. After he placed the drink on the counter Mabel broke the surface of the pool with a splash and a gasp of air. This startled the male before he stared at Mabel as she leaned against his raft. "Wow! Oh my gosh, how crazy bumping into you here even though we don't know each other."

"How long have you been, underwater?" the teen asked nervously for some reason.

"That doesn't matter," Mabel said quickly, "So hey, my name's Mabel."

The loner chuckle before he greeted back "hello."

Mabel noticed that it was in Spanish, but her devil nature could understand if perfectly. If anything, this added to his charm in Mabel's opinion, "oh love the accent."

The teen laughed again, "I am charmed by your sense of humor and your bold lack of water wings."

Now Mabel laughed, happy that this seems to be going so well. "you're so funny! And your hair is beautiful."

"No, no" the teen denied almost shamefully, "it has silly tangles."

"Mind if I?" Mabel asked, getting a comb out. And before he could reply Mabel started to comb his hair and gently get rid of the tangles.

The boy was stunned but didn't try and stop her, in fact he was liking this. "Why Mabel, you are so forward."

While Mabel worked she was having an internal pep talk, 'This is it, he likes you. Go for it Mabel. It's time. Ask him on a date.'

"So, hey, you wanna go dry off? Maybe hit the snack bar or?"

But the teen interrupted her "I-I'm afraid I cannot. For I have a terrible secret!" Mabel blinked before he said, "I must go." And with that he gently swam off, taking the small raft with him.

Mabel pouts before she says aloud, "I'm upset, yet intrigued."

* * *

Dipper couldn't believe his luck when Wendy told him that the lifeguard she was contract with was looking for an assistant life guard. To him it was a win-win since not only would he be hanging out with Wendy at the pool but also get more contracts. Now he was talking to the emotionally unstable head lifeguard, Mr. Poolcheck. The man is tall, muscular, tan-skinned, a square jaw and prominent cheek bones, has short blonde hair with a receding hair line, wearing a red polo shirt, white shorts, and white tennis shoes. He had a gray whistle over his neck and a dab of sun lotion on his nose in typical lifeguard fashion.

Mr. Poolcheck was nailing a sign on the supple closet, overusing the nails doing so, and listen to Dipper proposal to a contract to be another lifeguard. The man turned to him sharply and expected him before leaning over and took a sniff, creeping Dipper out, "SPF 200. As expected for a devil. I like you kid. When I can I usually make contracts with devils for pool service and duties. They are tougher than normal." Mr. Poolcheck started pacing with his hands behind his back, "This won't be an easy contract. It's anarchy out there."

Dipper raised a brow and checked the pool. Besides a few people floating on innertubes and rafts most were simply cooling off in the water. Some lightly swimming like Ranma with Akane soaking her feet on the side. Dipper however said, "I think I can handle it."

"Can you handle this!?" Mr. Poolcheck asked harshly, taking off his right hand, showing it to be a fake. Dipper wasn't expecting that and jumped back with a short gasp. "I lost my hand to a pool filter!" the man straightens up and replaced his hand, "the pool may seem friendly, but she can turn on you in an instant. Which is why you must respect her rules. Do you think you have what it takes boy? Do you?"

Dipper glanced from Mr. Poolcheck to Wendy, who gave him a thumbs up. Dipper then replied, "I can handle it sir."

Mr. Poolcheck nodded before he presents a whistle to Dipper, "I'll sign the contracts at the end of the day. Welcome to the deep end son."

Dipper just shrugged before he went over to Wendy, who gave him a high five for the job.

* * *

Stan sighed as he stood before Soos and Nabiki as he looked upon his prize. "There she is, the perfect chair." He pointed around them, "equal distant from the snack bar and the bathroom. Just the right amount of sun and shade. And pointed away from where old man McGucket lotions himself."

Nabiki shivered and made sure not to look that way. Soos however was in awe, "the legends that you told me in the car were true."

"I'm surprised no one took it yet," Nabiki admitted and planed on taking one of the other chairs to sit right next to him. She will admit her grandfather had an eye for things like this.

"I know right?" Stan asked rhetorically as he placed his towel that said 'Property of Stan' on it, "Now to sit on it and claim it as my own."

Before he could fully sit on it, a familiar small foot stopped him. "What the?"

"Why Stanford Pines, it is such a pleasure to run into you again." The voice of Gideon Gleeful as he then whispered, "No it isn't."

"Well, now I have officially seen Mabel's stalker." Nabiki said after hearing about the fake psychic who had knowledge of the supernatural, maybe not a complete knowledge as the twins forbid him from getting any contracts because he couldn't be trusted not to try and force Mabel to marry him, or to murder Dipper.

"Get out of my chair you little troll!" Stan demanded as Gideon decided to rub himself in the chair and comment on how comfortable it is.

"Is this your chair Stan? I didn't know." Gideon then whispered, "I knew Stan. And who is this?"

"Nabiki Tendo, Stan's granddaughter from Japan." Nabiki introduced herself, and already could tell that Gideon was like Kuno, though not in the dramatic sense, but in the obsessive stalker sense.

"Why I outta!" Stan started before the whistle was blown by Wendy, as it was her job to prevent rough housing at the pool, and Stan did threateningly pick Gideon up. It wasn't long before Stan was thrown into Pool Jail.

"Come on Wendy," the old man begged, "you can't do this to an old man."

"Sorry Stan, but part of the contract" Wendy explained with a chuckle. She was technically telling the truth, but she didn't tell him she would have done it either way.

Dipper walked up as Wendy was locking the small gate. "Hey Wendy, guess who got the new contract?"

"Sweet," Wendy said, "want to abuse our power?"

Dipper was nervous since he could tell Mr. Poolcheck was unstable but felt if they weren't caught it would be fine. He blamed his devil side as they raced down the walkway, only slowing down when their boss was glancing their way.

Stan grumbled as he sat between two kids also in pool jail. "How long as you in for?" one kid asked him.

"Two hours for roughhousing," Stan grunts. "but's I'm innocent."

"Not the word I would use" Nabiki said, looking at them from over the fence. "but you barely touched the kid. She could have at least allowed you to get a hit in."

"Pool jail aint so bad," the second kid said to the elder man, "as long as you don't wind up in solitary."

Stan and Nabiki followed his gaze to see a kid stuck inside a small space with two bars blocking him out. The two were stunned as the child seem to sad. Nabiki was about to say something before she stopped "sadly, I've seen worst things."

* * *

Mabel decided on a new tactic. She snuck behind him before she popped up behind the boy. "hey there!" she called out, causing him to jump once again. "I brought you a sandwich" Mabel explained as she placed the soggy sub onto his raft. "It's sort of wet but it's still good."

"That does look delicious" the stranger said looking at the offered wet food.

"I like sharing this," Mabel said almost of handily, "sandwiches, secrets…tell me your secret beautiful stranger." This last part she whispered.

Unknown to them, Ranma was swimming underneath them, enjoying the cool water. As she passed she noticed Mabel was once again talking to the boy she was interested in. Ranma wasn't that interested in dating, but thanks to some talk with others, it may have been because she was forced into romance against her will. She started to swim away, not wanting to get involved, but noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see just what the boy was hiding. She fought back a gasp, since she was still underwater, before heading to the surface so she can tell the devil girl what she found out.

Up above the teen finally resigned and promised to tell Mabel as long as she doesn't tell anyone else. "you have to stay away from me because I am…a merman." He moved his raft aside to show his tail hidden underneath it.

"Oh, thank goodness," Mabel said, actually worried for a moment. "I was worried you were going to say you had a girlfriend."

Ranma splashed up and gasped for breath. "Mabel! He's a merman!" she blinked and saw that Mabel seem to already know since he wasn't hiding it anymore. "Oh, you already…"

"Yeah," "I told her," was the reply from the teens.

"Oh…well then." And with that Ranma swam away slightly embarrassed at the whole thing.

"So, as you heard my name's Mabel, so what's yours?" Mabel asked, trying to get the ball rolling after that bout of embarrassment from Akane. That was when the merman grabbed a guitar and strummed, then emptied the water out after hearing the off tune.

"There are those who call me Mermando." He strummed the guitar after that, before adding, " That is because Mermando is my name."

"Ooh, so what's a nice Merman like you doing in a place like this?" That was when Mermando began his tail of getting separated from his family and winding up in Gravity Falls, far from his home in the Gulf of Mexico.

* * *

"This is pretty sad, even if the troll is creepy." Nabiki said as she watched her grandfather plot revenge on Gideon after getting out of pool jail.

"You'd be doing it too if someone you didn't like did something like this, wouldn't you?" Stan asked, and Nabiki couldn't help but agree. Although she did see her grandfather decide to his watch to try and burn Gideon's skin. "Yes, burn the child."

Gideon seemed to be prepared as he grabbed a mirror and reflected the concentrated light back. Nabiki was smart enough to wear her sunglasses, before watching her grandfather fall into the pool.

"Need some help?" Nabiki asked as she also desired revenge and knowledge of how Gideon knew they were related.

"Yes please!" Stan shouted as he struggled to get out of the water. It was going to be a tough day in some ways.

* * *

Soos was walking by supplies closet, which had inflatable ducks, and that was when he heard a voice.

"Soos."

Soos blinked before he glanced into the closet, "inflatable duck guy? Is that you?"

"Yes Soos. I can talk."

"Oh my gosh," Soos said excitedly, "I knew you guys were secretly alive. I knew it!"

In reality however, it was Wendy and Dipper hiding behind the shack where the supplied were kept. Wendy using a megaphone to and changed her voice to be a bit squeaky. They weren't being mean to Soos as it was all in good fun. If he knew about it, he would have gotten a good laugh too. After keeping their chuckles down Wendy went on. "My people have been enslaved Soos. You must free us."

"The inflatable pool duck revolution is at hand," Soos said, fully convince by the joke and was making his way to the closet.

Wendy and Dipper were laughing it up, both debating how long they should wait until they tell him the truth. But they were interrupted by Mr. Poolcheck's whistle. He drove by on his cart while calling out on another megaphone. "Pool's closing! Clear out everyone!"

Everyone was getting their stuff or drying off to leave for the day. Wendy and Dipper quickly tried to come out of hiding to make it seem like they were doing their contracts. But Mr. Poolcheck called out, "Assistant lifeguard!"

Dipper froze nervously as Mr. Poolcheck rolled up to him. But then was taken aback when the man said softly, "have a goodnight son. Lock up the supplies for me." He then took off his fake hand and shook it, causing a pair of keys to fall out.

Dipper caught the keys as his boss drove off. Dipper grimace at the key, and where they were hidden before going to do as he was told.

Mabel and Mermando were having a great time. He found she was not weirded out by his secret and still wanted to hang out with him. They played a few rounds of Marco Polo and even combed each other's hair. But then they heard the pool was closing. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Easily" Mabel said, "I can even share a secret with you. Of you don't freak out."

"Mabel, I am a merman," Mermando pointed out, "I doubt you can freak me out."

"Even if I said I eat fish and like it?" Mabel asked, not that it was her secret but more curious for the answer.

Mermando shrugged, "I am friends with the mighty dolphin, they eat fish. My family eat fish and normally fish eat other fish. Unless you have eaten a mermaid or merman then I won't think much of it."

Mabel smiled and got out to dry off, planning on seeing him tonight. She met up with the rest of her family and peerage members. "So, how was he?" Akane asked her.

"He's so nice," Mabel replied before she whispered so Dipper and the other wouldn't hear, "I'm seeing him again tonight."

Grunkle Stan was grumbling all the way to the car, "Stupid Gideon…got to get that little punk."

"Don't pop a blood vessel old man," Ranma said still a girl. The rook felt it would be best to change back at the shack before heading back home.

"Not a peep from you water boy," Stan snapped, "if the pool didn't close I would have gotten the little troll."

"You can get him tomorrow" Nabiki said to him, already making plans.

Akane gave her sister a look, "Are you going to help him get revenge on a kid?"

"Not really, and I definitely know he's not psychic since he didn't know we were related to Stan." Nabiki said, as she rather would just relax at the pool and not care about some creepy little gremlin.

"Okay, so he's not psychic. Why should we, but didn't he do magic?" Ranma recalled about hearing the incident with the first encounter with Gideon, as Dipper gave a reason to blacklist from contracts, which include for Mabel's safety.

"Well, that was from a magic amulet, but we may need to ask Elder Cologne if there are any items similar to that. She'd know." Dipper said as he remembered the Chinese elder that could provide any assistance on knowledge, as she was very old and outlived a large number of humans.

"Maybe, but even with Stan trying to get revenge, it was still a nice day." Nabiki said as the group got into Stan's car while he started it.

"Yeah, I still had some fun, even if I still sink like a boulder." Akane was happy, even as she slumped over the fact that she still couldn't properly swim. Everyone agreed that they still had fun, despite Gideon's presence.

* * *

Mabel loved a number of things, her art, her friends, her family, boys, and her hot bod, but one of the things she really loved was flying. Tonight she was flying in a bikini towards the Gravity Falls public pool to meet with Mermando. Dipper didn't really question where she was going or why she was wearing a bikini, but she made a landing approach to inside the pool to meet with Mermando. She landed behind the snack booth and hid her wings.

Mabel came out behind the booth and found Mermando waiting for her. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No trouble," Mermando replied. "I mostly keep hidden after it was locked up and the everyone has left. I was worried of that emotional man that owned the pool but he had someone else close up and he didn't see me hidden underwater." Mermando then paused, "though I swear someone was here. The sound of a child could be heard but I did not see anyone."

"Probably nothing" Mabel said, not seeing the boy in solitary ducking down to give the couple some privacy.

"I didn't hear you climb the fence," Mermando admitted, "did you have a key to the gate?"

Mabel smiled at him, "actually I didn't need a key. It's kinda my secret. Like you I'm not human." She partially lifted herself out of the water before her wings appeared. "I'm actually a devil."

Mermando gasped in awe seeing the wings. "I have heard stories of devils before but never thought I would meet one."

"Well at least you are taking this well," Mabel said putting her wings away. "not everyone is excited when they first meet a devil."

"You accepted my secret without fear," Mermando explained kindly, "I can only offer the same kindness. Some of the stories are frightening but I do not believe you are bad."

Mabel laughed, "nah not all devils are evil. In fact my family are some of the nicest devils."

"Really?" Mermando asked, his tone starting to somber a bit.

Mabel nodded, "yeah there's my brother who is just like me and of course our mom who is a super powerful devil. Not to mention my aunt and the rest of our family."

Mermando sighed and looked sadden after hearing this. Mabel noticed and was concerned. "Mermando? What's wrong?"

Mermando said nothing for a minute before taking his guitar out of the pool, and dumping the water out of it, and stum a cord. "I too had a family once, back in the ocean." He took the shell on his necklace and open it up, to show a photo of Mermando with no doubt his family. His father a strong with messy hair like his son and a mustache. His mother was beautiful and Mermando even had a kid brother. "How I miss them."

"Mermando, why don't you just leave the pool?" Mabel asked him.

"I tried only once," Mermando explained, "but escape required a plan that was bold and daring."

In reality Mermando dove into the water and tried to jump out of it. All he did was land on the side and flopped around like a large fish, knocking chairs, tables and umbrellas over. He was also attacked by a woodpecker which pecked at his face for several minutes before he rolled back into the pool for safety.

"and then the wolves came" Mermando added before smiling at Mabel. "No, I am glad I am here because I have met you."

"Aww, that's so sweet" Mabel said smiling at him.

They stared at each other while Mabel was giving herself a mental pep talk. _'Okay Mabel this is it. Emotions are all on the table. Just lean in for that kiss. SEIZE THE DAY!'_

Mabel leaned closer, ready to get her kiss when a sound got their attention. It was the sound of the fence rattling like it was touched. Mabel turned, while keeping her head as low as possible while Mermando dove into the pool water. With her devil eyes she was able to see perfectly who ruined her moment. "what are they doing here?"

* * *

Wendy grinned to her friend Tambry as they stood behind the fence to the public pool. "this is going to be sweet." Both girls were wearing bikinis and carrying towels showing they planned on swimming.

"Don't you work here?" Tambry asked her friend. "didn't you go swimming here today?"

"Only for a contract with Mr. Poolcheck," Wendy reminded her. "Plus, I didn't really go swimming during it. Besides are you saying no to some fun while rule breaking?"

"I didn't say that?" Tambry pointed out as she reached through the gap in the fence to grab the pool skimmer. She placed it through the fence, so the pole was sticking out before she stepped onto the pole as a leg up to get over the fence. She didn't notice how the pole was bending to the sudden weight but landed on the other side easily.

Wendy raised a brow at her before she revealed her wings and fly over the fence. "Dude I could have flown us over."

"Right devil wings," Tambry admitted, slightly blushing in embarrassment. "That's a thing now."

"I'm more surprise you didn't snap a picture and posted it when I first showed you" Wendy joked as they left the skimmer in the fence and walked towards the pool.

"Hey, I might be addicted to social media, but even I know posting proof my friend is a devil wouldn't end so well for you."

Mabel frowned seeing Wendy and Tambry here and from the sound of it Wendy has told Tambry she was now a devil. Now in most cases she wouldn't care or at least be excited that Wendy's friends know the truth now. But that was all out of the window when they unknowingly ruined her big moment. Mermando peeked up next to Mabel as the two teens set their towels on some chairs, still talking. "I think you have to go now."

"What about you?" Mabel asked him.

"I can easily stay hidden in the water," Mermando explained, "even if they are both peeking underwater I won't be found. shall I see you tomorrow?"

Mabel smiled and nodded before she quietly got out when the teens' backs were turned before going behind the snack stand and flew off into the sky. Neither girl saw her as they untied their bikini tops surprisingly enough. "You planning on telling the guys?" Tambry asked her.

"I'm thinking about it," Wendy admitted dropping the top onto her chair. "Thompson wouldn't care about it while Lee and Nate would think it would be cool. But Robbie…you know how he is."

"Yeah," Tambry agreed at once. "But what's it like being a devil?"

"Interested?" Wendy teased with a smirk.

Tambry shrugged, "maybe.

Both girls pulled their bottoms down, leaving themselves bare before they both jumped into the pool. They came up and smoothed their hair from the water, enjoying the cool water on the warm summer night. They swam a bit before Tambry asked "It's nothing bad right?"

"Dude, it's actually amazing," Wendy confide in her friend. "If I wasn't turned into one to save me from those ghosts or whatever they are called I would have agreed anyways."

"It's that great?" Tambry asked as she was more curious now about what it was like.

"Oh yeah. I have night vision so I can see everything going on and the stars really good. I can fly, which is awesome by the way, I can use magic if I wanted, and I could like, live for 1000 years and still look young. Dipper's mom is probably a lot older then she looks, and she looks like she can be their older sister." Wendy said excitedly as she swam. She liked being a Devil, and Tambry was still curious about some things.

"But does he like, own your soul? Is there anything bad?"

"Well, Angels are supposed to be my enemy, but I haven't fought or seen any. As for my soul, he doesn't own it. Since the Underworld Civil War, Devils stopped taking souls as payment." Wendy said while shrugging, but then added, "I guess the only thing is that I'm supposed to be his servant, but he treats me as a friend. Plus, if I become a High Class Devil, I can get my own set of Evil Pieces, get servants of my own, and get settled with property on Sitri land, like the size of Northwest Manor or even my own town!"

Tambry was surprise at how Wendy was explaining this. It took her by surprise how excited her friend was about it. "I think this is the first time I ever heard you ambitious about anything."

Wendy laughed and splashed Tambry. "stop it."

Tambry huffed playfully before she splashed her back. "I'm serious. The only other times I've seen you serious was when we were doing all sort of rule breaking."

Wendy smiled before she sighed, "I know but I actually feel like I can do something."

Tambry raised a brow at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Wendy took a moment to find the right words, "before I became a devil, I had no plans for my future. I figured I would be stuck in this town for the rest of my life, not living up to anything or even doing anything. Hell, I didn't even care about my future." Wendy sighed before she moved and started to gently float on her back, showing off her body without a care who saw her. "but now, I can break away and actually do something. Dipper helped me and actually wants the best for me. He sees so much in not just me but all the other members of the peerage. I kinda owe it to him to be the best devil I can."

Tambry was quiet after this. She knew Wendy is always stressed out and never felt this way before. From the sounds of it becoming a devil was one of the best things that could have happen to her. After a minute Tambry said, "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to make you his girlfriend or even just bang you."

Here Wendy smirked, "oh he wants to."

Tambry raised a brow "Which one?"

"Both duh," Wendy replied, "he's not exactly subtle about it. Even so there are actually some girls that like him already."

"Really?" Tambry asked, surprised by this. Sure, Dipper was a cute guy, but he didn't seem to be like a guy that girls would throw themselves at.

Wendy nodded, "oh yeah Pacifica Northwest like him for sure. She even joined the peerage to be with him, at least I see it as her main reason. I think Yuzu and Karin like him too and not to mention Bloom."

"She's that one you mentioned, the queen or something?"

"Yeah," Wendy said with a grin, "She takes the maid fetish to a whole new level. No doubt in my mind she would love to serve him that way happily, even if he is still seeing someone."

Tambry blinked before she blushed as she pictured the girl she saw at her Summerween party walking into a study where he was in the middle of making love to a girl before the maid bows and joins in to please her master. Her day dream was broken when Wendy asked, "but if he actually asks; I wouldn't say no. Hell I wouldn't care of Bloom does walk in and begs to join."

Now the blush Tambry grew brighter before splashes Wendy again, "your wild streak is showing Wendy."

Wendy laughs and shifted to float upright "oh please like you would say anything different. If you're not texting on social media, then your reading those erotic stories on your phone."

This caused Tambry to splash in retaliation, causing both girls to start their small war in the pool, allowing themselves to relax and have fun.

* * *

"You gave me your word, that you will respect the sacred rules of this municipal pool! It is even part of the contract!" Mr. Poolcheck said while having Wendy and Dipper in front of him, mainly because he had them under contract. "Our one and only pool skimmer has been damaged, and I believe that someone has broken in and skinny dipped in the pool!"

"Mr. Poolcheck sir, are you crying?" Dipper had to ask as the man was on the verge of tears, which further hinted at his emotional instability.

"Uh, dude, sir, if Dipper and me were gone since closing time, then how are we responsible?" Wendy asked, not telling of her little adventure last with Tambry. Poolcheck, on the other hand, was not really listening to reason.

"You two are on thin ice! I need someone to watch the place at night." The head lifeguard said as he then looked to Dipper, "Dipper Pines!"

"Yes sir!" Dipper said almost immediately as Poolcheck then eyed him.

"I want you to keep watch for the night. Find these rule breakers, and either catch the, or report to me." Dipper gulped as he needed some help, and Ranma might be willing to help him out.

* * *

"Heads up Mermando!" Mabel called out as she was tossing a ball to Mermando.

Mermando however didn't have his heart in the game as the ball smacked him in the face and he didn't react. Mabel noticed at once and swam over to him, "Mermando what's wrong?" she noticed look on his face and understood, "It's your family isn't it?"

Mermando just gave a said chirping sound like a dolphin. Mabel took this as a yes and looked determined, "well don't worry. I care about you too much to see you like this. We're going to bust you out of here and back to your family."

"But Mabel" Mermando said, stunned and touched by the claim. "it's impossible to break out."

"Ah devil duh," Mabel teased with a giggle. "I can get you out easily. Hell, I can even just use a magic seal to teleport you to the ocean."

Mermando perked up at this, "you can teleport me to the Gulf of Mexico?"

"Well technically no," Mabel admitted, "Since I've never been to or know any place near the Gulf of Mexico I just can't teleport you there since I could make things worse. But I can take you to some other places with the ocean connected. I can take you to Hawaii."

Mermando winced here, "Actually that might be a bad idea."

Mabel blinked, "Huh?"

Mermando looked slightly embarrassed, "I am part of a noble family back home and we have some uneasy tension with the court of the noble family in Hawaii. If I just appear in their territory it could makes things hard on me and family."

"Drat," Mabel complained. The fact a devil bringing him to Hawaii wouldn't make things better either. She knew she couldn't take him to Japan either since it would not only be a long swim but also the fact he could get too close to Hawaii anyways. "Can you get to the ocean from Gravity Falls anyways? If I get you outside of the pool?"

"Most lakes and rivers lead to the ocean," Mermando explained. "Plus, my merman abilities will help me track the water to the ocean and once there I can make a sonar call to get help and make it home safely."

"Then I can get you to that lake tonight!" Mabel declared, slamming her hand into the water as if it was solid, splashing them both.

* * *

"Do you really need me here?" Ranma asked his king that night. "I'm not saying I hate helping you out but I'm sure you can handle anything or our mystery thieves."

"I know but I rather be safe then sorry," Dipper explained. "Plus, there might be a chance you can get a fight."

Ranma shrugged but doubted it. The pair walked around the pool, each glancing around for the first sign of trouble. They stopped when they heard the sound of something snapping. They saw a figure by the fence, doing something so they ran over and Dipper turned on the flashlight he was holding. The flashlight wasn't needed to see since they can see in the dark as more to surprise their would-be intruder. "Freeze!" Dipper ordered before he blinked seeing who he was. "Grunkle Stan?"

Stan stood, caught red handed with a bolt cutter in his hands and a section of the fence cut away for him to get it. "Uhh…I'm sleep walking…and also now I'm sleep talking." The devils gave him deadpan looks so he added, "nice hat by the way."

Dipper scowled, ignoring the comment on the 'pool patrol' hat he was wearing. "You're the one destroying pool supplies?"

"What?" Stan asked before he chuckled, "no. My crime is a lot better than that. I'm going to get that seat and be ready for Gideon in the morning. Then maybe I'll destroy some pool supplies. Night's still young."

"Why did you use bolt cutters to get in?" Ranma questioned since that was the part that confused him the most. "Why not have Nabiki bring you in here?"

"Nabs decided to do some research on Gideon, maybe find some dirt on the little troll." Stan explained, "So I left her alone to work on a noble cause."

"Grunkle Stan you can't be here," Dipper said to him "I'm working a contract and that means kicking you out. No one besides us should be here."

Stan rolled his eyes before noticing something. "What about that guy?" he asked pointing to the figure that wasn't there before.

Ranma recognized the dark hair teen wearing a yellow worn out shirt with a bulky backpack, old fashion umbrella and tiger stripe headband. The teen was looking at a large map and was looking around as if looking for something. "Ryoga? What are you doing here?"

Ryoga blinked before he spotted Ranma, " _So I'm back in Nerima._ "

Ranma gave him a deadpan look "actually you're in America."

Ryoga blinked at the claim before he pulls the map up again. " _How did I get to America?_ "

Ranma sighed before he said, "Come on Ryoga, let me get you out of here."

The teen scowled and removed his umbrella and pointed it at Ranma " _I won't be going with you anywhere!_ "

Ranma however saw this coming so he jumped up and landed on the other side of the fence. "If you're looking for a fight then let's take it in the wood?"

" _Why should I!?_ " Ryoga asked, " _trying to run like a coward?_ "

Ranma however pointed to the pool, "you want to fight next to a pool where either of us can get wet?" personally he knew he was skilled enough to avoid the water in the fight (unless the water attraction part of the curse flares up) but he knew if they fought the pool and everything else would get destroyed and that would make them lose the contract.

Ryoga glanced at the pool nervously before he jumped on to follow Ranma as the devil teen lead him into the wood. Stan watched this, getting the gist of what they were saying asked Dipper "should those two be let loose in the woods?"

Dipper waved him off, "Those two are more dangerous then anything they could come across."

"I was more worried for the forest not them," Stan corrected him and as if to prove his point there was a crash and a tree fell down.

Dipper shrugged before he noticed that his grunkle was trying to sneak away from him. "Oh no you don't!"

"You'll never catch me boy!"

The pool was now deserted before Mabel came rolling up in the Mystery Shack golf cart with a cooler sitting in the back. She parked the golf cart and got out, ready to help Mermando. When Mabel approached, Mermando showed up.

"Ready to go home?" Mabel asked as Mermando nodded. Then he had to bring up a question.

"But how are we ever going to escape?" It was a good question as Mabel didn't have the details of the plan, her brother was better at the finer points of strategy, as evidenced by his numerous victories in chess. At least her losses taught her how to play better then most people.

"Well, first I thought of using fish sticks to make a pair of prosthetic legs." Mermando was intrigued as Mabel showed him the artistic sketch, "Then I realized that they wouldn't move and thought of flying you to Lake Gravity Falls, but then had doubts about whether I could keep you alive while flying. Then I realized that the best solution was just to carry you to the lake with the water cooler."

"Grunkle Stan better count himself lucky that I got...Mabel, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked as Mabel had finished filing the water cooler with water and stuffing Mermando in it as comfortably as possible. Then Dipper sighed, "Is tonight the night that everyone decided to break in? Is Soos here too?"

When Dipper asked that Soos happened to climb over the fence, still believing the inflatable ducks where alive.

"Made it!" Soos said and Dipper didn't even turn around when he heard that, not keeping his eyes off Mabel.

"Go home Soos." Dipper said, and Soos decided to comply with his Devil friend. Dipper was not liking tonight, and that's when he asked, "What is in the cooler?"

Mabel was panicking,and then noticed something, "Is that Wendy and Tambry skinny dipping in the pool?"

Dipper knew Mabel enough to notice what she had planned in the tone of her voice. If she was panicking and making an excuse, she would blurt a random thought fast enough that it would be understood, but the slow deliberate tone, added by the narrowing eyes told him she was genuinely trying to confirm something. That was when he turned around.

What he saw in the pool surprised him. "Wendy? Tambry?"

The two girls, who didn't hasn't even seen the devils when they arrived her by Wendy's flying, turned at the voice. Tambry gave a small scream before she ducked into the water so only her head was seen while still covering herself up. Wendy blushed as she covered herself but didn't duck down, "Ah Dipper…what're you doing here dude?"

"I'm patrolling the pool like Mr. Poolcheck wanted remember?" Dipper answered blushing when he realized they were indeed naked even if they were covering themselves up.

"You knew he was going to be here!" Tambry cried out, glaring at Wendy.

Wendy looked sheepish, "actually I forgot Mr. Poolcheck wanted one of us doing this for the contract."

Then it hit him, "wait you two were the ones that were skinny dipping last night?"

"And they knew about that too!" Tambry shouted with another glare.

"I might have left my top behind when we left," Wendy admitted which didn't help Tambry's glare. "by accident I swear."

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, conflicted on what to do. If someone did come back to skinny dip, he had planned and exposing them before letting them off with either a warning or a bribe depending on who it was (he blamed his devil side). But now that he knows it was not only his friend and peerage piece, he wasn't sure what to do. He rubbed his temples, while glanced at them before he sighed, "just don't leave any more evidence you were here for Mr. Poolcheck and I won't tell him about this."

Wendy smirked at him, "you planning on joining us?"

Tambry splashed Wendy for what, her face turning red. Dipper matched her but before he could reply he noticed that Mabel was driving away in the golf cart with the cooler in the back. "Mabel! Get back here!" Dipper called out before he released his wings and took off after her.

Wendy laughed at this before Tambry splashed her away "dude relax, we're fine."

"You nearly had us caught," Tambry pointed out, "and you embarrassed me even more by asking him that."

Wendy just shook her head amused. "You're the one that said if one of the guys came by they could join us in the fun."

"That was fantasy," Tambry declared as she got out of the pool "I didn't think anyone would actually come."

"That wasn't a no," Wendy teased her as she got out as well, knowing Tambry had enough for now. The two gathered their stuff before Wendy got Tambry and flew them out of there.

Everything was quiet, not a single person could be found. Stan peeked from the bathroom, as he snuck inside to get away from Dipper without him knowing and also changed into his swimsuit. "Coast is all clear." He got out of the bathroom and sat down into his chair with a sigh. "Now all I have to do is wait fifteen hours until the pool opens." He pauses at this before he declared with a grin, "this was a good plan."

* * *

"Hand over the pool supplies in the name of pool law!" Dipper said as he flew to keep up with Mabel, but she countered with a water spell that flew like a airsoft ammo, forcing her brother to dodge.

"Pool law sucks!" Mabel was still driving towards the lake, and still keeping her brother at a distance with spells. Dipper then decided to rush forward by creating a barrier shield, with the Sitri crest in front of him, he rushed forward as they made it to the lakefront, and toppled the Mystery Cart, causing the two to tumble in an embarrassing way, with Mabel nearly losing her top and Dipper's hand was on one of her breasts, but that wasn't all, Mermando was flopping around as the cooler had popped open.

"What in the Underworld is going on here!?" Dipper asked as he noticed Mermando, causing him to forget the position he was in, and the two quickly untangled themselves with Mabel readjusting the bikini top she wore.

"Dipper, Mermando the merman" Mabel introduced her brother to her friend, "He's a merman."

"I can see that," Dipper said still getting over his surprise.

"Nice to meet you," Mermando said before he wheezed, "also I think I am dying."

Mermando gasped before he slumped back, his face turning blue. "Mermando!" Mabel cried in horror, lifting his head up. She turned to Dipper, "you're a life guard, give him CPR."

"Mermen don't breathe air," Dipper reminded her, trying to remain calm at the dying merman his sister was holding.

"Then give him reverse CPR doi," Mabel suggested,

Dipper however gave her a deadpan look before he just formed a magic seal and unleashed a stream of water that covered Mermando. The merman gasped as he sat up, his face no longer blue. "Awww," Mabel moaned in disappointment, wanting to see two guys kiss even if one was her brother.

"Thank you for saving me my friend," Mermando said, "however I feel I shouldn't waste anymore time and get into the lake."

The twins agreed and they each carried him down the dock by an arm. Once they reach the end they tossed Mermando into the water. Mermando sawm in circle, feeling freedom for the first time in days. He broke the water, chirping like a dolphin with glee. "Thank you, Dipper and Mabel. Now I can go home to my family."

"I wish you luck," Dipper said honesty, feeling better now that he knew he was helping someone get back to their family.

"You sure you'll be okay getting home?" Mabel asked him.

Mermando nodded, "oh yes. I can travel up downstream to the ocean where I should be able to send a call to get help." He smiled up at her, "Mabel, I've have never met anyone like you. Devil or otherwise."

Mabel smiled back "Same here." She paused before ticking off on her finger. "except for some gnomes, some vampires and my contract buddy Usagi; who I am ninety percent sure is an actual magical girl."

"Wait why is this the first I ever heard of her?" Dipper asked her.

"I don't tell you everything." Was her only responds. Mabel then looked at Mermando sadly, "I guess this is it Mermando."

"Not quite," Mermando said before he surprised her by pulling himself out of the water and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Mabel was taken aback but didn't do anything to stop him before he broke it and went back into the water. Once he did Mabel was grinning before she cheered loudly. Dipper rolled his eyes but felt happy for his sister…even if he would never admit it. Mermando waved at them goodbye before he dove into the water and began his long journey home.

* * *

"A wrecked fence, dents in the pool mobile, and now a missing megaphone!" Mr. Poolcheck screamed, clearly not happy. When Dipper returned he found Ranma was back, but the fight he had with Ryoga somehow ended up near the pool again. This left the pool cart getting a few hits and dents before Ranma tricked Ryoga into activating his curse (which turned him into a small baby black pig) and sent him on his lost way with his bag after he was turned back. However, it seems while Ryoga was getting his backpack he grabbed the megaphone by mistake and when they noticed Ryoga somehow got himself out and out of sight. Mr. Poolcheck's face was red and he turned and shook Dipper. "Who is responsible for this!?"

Dipper winced before he told his contractor, "My fellow devil that was helping me last night caught an individual and sent him on his way, but we couldn't stop the damage I'm afraid. Worst is I don't remember seeing him taking the megaphone. It's all my fault sure, I got in too deep."

Mr. Poolcheck growled, hating that this happen. He then ordered with a growl, "hand over the whistle boy."

Dipper removed the whistle and handed it over. Mr. Poolcheck took it and snapped the cord before he threw the whistle into his mouth and crushed the metal. He then started to chew the whistle, all the while looking unhinged to Dipper. Dipper himself slowly back away, not wanting to become a new target and also knew he wouldn't be able to do more contracts with him anymore. He wasn't really upset with that however. Mr. Poolcheck swallowed the whistle before he said aloud, "If one more thing goes wrong today…"

He didn't get to finish as Soos quickly ran out of the supply closet, carry the inflatable duck rings. Yes Soos still believed they were alive; evidenced by the fact he threw them over the fence and declared, "you're free now! Free! Inflatable ducks unite!"

Mr. Poolcheck's eye twitched before he screamed, "YOU!" while pointing to Soos.

Soos turned and saw he was in trouble. He scurried over the fence and ran to escape. Mr. Poolcheck himself ran right through the fence, determined to get Soos for his 'crime'.

Dipper didn't see any of this as he was walking away after returning the hat he gotten for the job. He was suddenly hit by a water balloon and he saw it was from Wendy, who was dressed normally and not in her lifeguard suit. "hey man, never guess what happen. I just got fired."

"Really?" Dipper asked, taken aback by this.

"Yep," Wendy replied, "I guess Poolcheck found out I was taking too many snacks."

"How many?"

Wendy lifted her hat to show she snuck a few more snacks. They laughed as they started to leave before Dipper asked, "So he never found out you and Tambry were skinny dipping?"

"Nope," Wendy smirked at him "Still interested in joining if I can convince Tambry to go again."

Dipper laughed, trying to keep the blush down. "Really? I don't think she would go for it."

"She didn't saw no, was just embarrassed," Wendy told him, "but I think she actually interested in becoming a devil."

"Really?" Dipper asked, finding this to be unexpected.

Wendy shrugged "She might be if I'm reading it right. Still it would be cool if she joins us."

Dipper wasn't sure what to think but wasn't against a new member to be added to his peerage. He decided to trust Wendy in handling the issue since it is her friend. They walked by Stan who was relaxing in his perfect chair. Just in time as Gideon was walking up in his suit, carrying his towel and his eyes closed. He jumped when he opened them to see Stan in his spot. "Stanford!"

Stan laughed at his victory. Gideon sighed, "well I guess you won. Put 'er there." The boy raised his hand to offer the elder man a handshake.

Stan tried to reach for it but found that he stopped short when he back was stuck to the chair. "hey what gives!"

Gideon's defeated face suddenly turn into a smirk "unless I predicted your plan and covered the chair with glue last night. Enjoy your chair…forever!" and then Gideon walked away, laughing his little head off.

Stan struggled and tried to pull himself out of the chair but was truly stuck. "Kids get me free! Kids! Nabs!"

 **DROO NZYVO URMW OLEV, ZMW DROO GZNYIB QLRM WRKKVI'H KVVIZTV?**


	15. Devils Love Craze

**Hello to all my avid readers hoping to see more, and here you are. It's another twist to another Gravity Falls episode so expect to see more then enough familiar stuff with enough to make it a tad bit spicier. I don't have any excuse why it wasn't done as soon as as it was finished, but I hope you all forgive me and continue reading. I also wanted to update for blackheart0009 who went through some personal stuff and was off, but now he's back and I celebrate his return. Also helped he finished a chapter of Dimension Files, which is currently in the reading of this story.**

 **Well, now to see who's been busy codebreaking since the last chapter, as I hope to keep making the codes well.**

 **Deathreaper355, pocketpirate,** **ultima-owner, xburp360, deadpoolio99**

 **And those are the codebreakers from the last chapter. I wish I could of added blackheart, but I understand and sympathize with what happened. Maybe I'll see the writer and reader crack the code this time and get back into it? You never know, and now the Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Highschool DxD, and this was co-written with shadowwriter329. My co-writer doesn't own Gravity Falls or Highschool DxD either. We also don't own any additional series like Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Kim Possible etc, that have been or will be used. We also aren't making any money off of this.**

 **Well, disclaimer done so on to the show.**

* * *

 ** _~Devils and Love Craze~_**

It was a slow day at the Mystery Shack, so Dipper and Wendy were finding ways to entertain themselves. What they decided on was watching live or old security footage of the gift shop and dubbing over what the people were saying. "Do you have this in my size?" Dipper in a disguised tone to match the costumer on the screen who was holding a T-shirt to Stan.

Next to him Wendy was playing Stan, "I got something better. Behold; my ass. I work hard to make sure even woman are jealous of it."

"Are you coming on to me?" Dipper had his character ask.

"What? I was trying to get you to spend money," Wendy had Stan reply.

"I didn't hear no."

Both teens laughed at that, unable to hold it back any more. Wendy finally said, "dude that was awesome."

"You two seem to be having fun."

This got the two to turn to see Mabel standing right next to them. "How long have you been standing there?" Dipper asked her.

Mabel brushed the question off. "That's not important. What's important is why I am doing this dance."

Mabel did a small happy dance which looked childish which had Dipper looking slightly worried. "Oh no, she's in the smile dip again."

"Wrong times a thousand!" Mabel denied, "cause today is he greatest day of my life!"

"Did you just shoot a special episode of mom's show?" Dipper guessed, annoyed by all of this.

Mabel's only responds was her taking something out of her sweater and throwing it in Dipper's face. Dipper pulled it off to see it was a calendar with an image of a band on the front. "Sev'ral Timez is playing at the Gravity Falls civic center today!"

Dipper just groaned as he looked at the boy band with all blond hair in different styles and looked way too much alike for his taste. Add their white and purple outfits that made it seem they were different didn't add much as he still felt there were too much alike. "Sev'ral Timez? Aren't they that boy band that came a decade too late? You do know all those boy bands are fake right?"

"Dipper's right," Wendy agreed. "They're just a manufactured product of the bloated corporate music industry."

Mabel pouts at them as she dance slows down, "you're making my dance sad."

Dipper laughed "There's probably a machine that mass produces them."

"Or they are grown from pods," Wendy laughed as well before she pauses then looked at Dipper, "unless they are something devils created."

"If they did none are dumb enough to take credit for it" Dipper replied simply.

"You can't ruin this for me," Mabel declared before pointing to the door of the gift shop "I got backup."

And through the door was Candy and Grenda, one wearing a Sev'ral Timez shirt and the other wearing two foam fingers.

"How many times am I going to love you?" Candy sang a bit as she was excited about the concert, and then finished with Grenda and Mabel joining in "Sev'ral Timez!"

"To the concert hall! We're meeting Yuzu and Kim!" Mabel said as she and the others proceeded to rush out of the Mystery Shack to head to the concert.

"Geez, Mabel really needs to not have a new crush every week." Dipper sighed as his sister went to the concert with friends, and unintentionally reminded himself that he also had to keep up acting, considering that Kamen Rider Sitri did get a pretty good deal of attention in the Underworld.

"I say just roll with it sometimes. Besides, it's not like she'd actually score with them." Wendy said, which is likely as she then got Dipper's attention for something, "Come on, we can still have more fun with this stuff."

Wendy started a new video feed and it showed entering the gift shop. Dipper, never one to miss an opportunity like this, said as a poor match of Robbie's voice. "Hey is this the fingerless glove store? I like things that are dumb cause I'm Robbie."

Wendy laughed hard at this, even more as Robbie had actually entered the gift shop and heard this himself. "Ha-ha," Robbie said sarcastically. "Very funny smart guy." He glanced at Wendy and smiled slightly. "Hey Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to Look Out Point this weekend. You want to go too?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "We're not a couple Robbie."

"So?"

Wendy gave Robbie a look for that responds. "Look Out Point is a place where couple go for a romantic time, make out and sometimes get lucky. You see the problem here?"

"No," Robbie replied, "I think we would have a great time."

"Robbie we are not dating, so we aren't going there." Wendy said firmly yet gently.

"You're still on about that?" Robbie asked with a scowl.

Dipper was watching the two argue before he saw the tension was getting higher and knew he should get a good distance. "I'll just leave you two to settle this on your own."

He left the gift shop and through the door to the rest of the house. However he didn't go much farther as he stood by the door and peeked through to see and hear everything. Robbie scowled at Wendy, "I know we're not dating but I like you and I would like to date you. Why wont you give me a chance?"

"Look Robbie I'm sorry," Wendy said to him calmly. "I just don't like you that way. I'm not interested in dating you so just stop asking."

"Okay, okay," Robbie said reaching into his pocket, "but just hear me out first." He took out a CD case what looked demonic in origins. He took the pure black CD from the case and placed it in a nearby player. After he puts in it he says, "I made this song for you."

He pressed play as the soft music came alive. Robbie started to sing softly while Wendy just waited. Then Wendy blinked before her eyes seem to get wider. After the part of the song ended and Robbie stop singing. Wendy rubbed her eyes before she smiled at Robbie, "You know, maybe I was being a bit hasty. I guess I can give you a chance."

"Huh?" Dipper asked, unheard by them at this answer.

"Alright!" Robbie cheered before he smiled at her, "So want to go out on a date right now?"

"Sure no problem," Wendy said, grabbing her coat and leaving with Robbie.

When the door close Dipper pushed his door open, gapping with a stunned look, "What the hell just happen?"

He walked to the CD player and removed the CD, examining it and trying to figure it out.

"It's so weird." Dipper said as he looked at the CD, almost expecting Mabel to teleport back, but she did not. Stan, on the other hand just walked in, along with Nabiki.

"What'cha doing there slick?" Stan asked as Dipper just shrugged and showed the CD.

"I'm just looking at this CD and wondering if it has mind controlling properties." Nabiki raised an eye at Dipper's statement as she got curious as well.

"And what led you to believe that it has mind control powers?" Nabiki asked as she didn't exactly enjoy the idea of mind control, and there were a few items back home that had similar effects.

"Well, Robbie's been bugging Wendy to date him, but she's said no. She then said yes after hearing this song." Dipper said and Nabiki wasn't sure, but Stan was of a different opinion.

"I have seen this before. You see, before I ever wound up in Japan with Yoko, I had a girl called Carla McKorkle. Carla 'hot pants' McKorkle. We used to cut a rug at the local diner, until a new age transcendentalist started playing this hippie music. Carla's hot pants turned to bellbottoms before I knew it." Stan said as Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"So you believe me/you serious?" Dipper and Nabiki asked at the same time after hearing the story.

"Yeah, I use it all the time in the gift shop." Stan explained as it was true.

 _Shoppers were looking at various items and that was when Stan's voice came over the speakers of the calming music._

 _"Buy more key chains! Buy more keychains!"_

 _That caused many shoppers to panic and drop or smash things_

Nabiki pinched the bridge of her nose, "That's not subliminal messaging; that's you being loud."

"Nonsense!" Stan countered with a huff, "In fact I plan on adding a new one for the bobble heads."

Dipper ignored the pair as Nabiki tried to convince her grandfather that was a bad idea. He gazed at the black CD, flipping it over to try and see what secrets it hid.

* * *

Mabel, Candy and Grenda stood in front of the Gravity Falls civic center for the concert. They met up with Yuzu who was just as excited as they were. "Okay ladies," Mabel said to their group "let's practice our boyband obsessed scream."

They all gave a shrillish scream which match some of the girls in the crowd. When they stopped they heard someone laughing and they turned to see Kim standing behind them. "Kim!" Mabel cried out before pulling her queen into a hug.

"Sounds like you four are ready for the concert," Kim laughed as she returned the hug.

"Did you get the tickets?" Mabel asked once she let go.

Kim smirked and held up four tickets. "Part of the deal for this mission was free tickets for you guys."

"Sweet!" Mabel called out before she grabbed the tickets from her.

"Will you be joining us Kim?" Yuzu asked her.

Kim shook her head, "Sorry but Ron and I still have to finish the request the producer is signing our contracts for."

"What are you doing anyways?" Candy asked since it might help give her more of an idea of what other request for contracts.

Kim smiled and thumb over her shoulder to the gathering crowd starting to get let in. "We're doing crowd control. Keep the fans from fighting or going too crazy. Might even have to start sooner since I just found out the concert is now sold out."

"Ladies!" Ron called out, addressing some of the fans trying to get in or get tickets, "We're all sold out so those with tickets please calmly make your way inside. If you try to cut or push your way in, I will use force to keep you outside."

The fangirls didn't take too kindly to this as they all rush him as a mob and attacked. Ron let out a girly scream as he was overtaken and either pulled or held above the mob. "Kiiiim!"

Kim just sighed, "Duty calls. Enjoy the concert girls." She then turned and walked to the mob attacking Ron, "Put him down girls or none of you will be entering the concert."

Mabel just beam to her friends who were matching her. They all took their tickets and headed for the doors, more excited then ever.

* * *

The concert was in full swing with the band playing one of the hit songs. The hall was packed full with fans, most of with were girls. But there were also other members of the town inside the concert which included Old Man McGucket, Tyler Cuterbike and even Manly Dan. After one part of the song one of the band members, Deep Chris, gave a small speech of how they love them all and that they were doing this for them. Some of the girls took this literally, thinking he was talking to just them. "I love you Deep Chris!" one fan screams. But the girl standing next to her gave her a push. "He was talking to me!"

The two started to fight as did several other girls around them. Not far away Tyler gave his catch-phrase, "get 'em! Get 'em!"

However, the girls were grabbed by the back of their shirts and held off the ground. They turned to glare at whoever stopped them but paused seeing a slightly annoyed Kim holding them up. "Behave or I will kick you out," she ordered simply before setting them down. Kim then held a hand up to catch a metal folding chair that was about to hit her. Kim glanced over her shoulder to glance at her attacking with a raise brow as if to say 'really?'

The girl paled seeing she was about to attack Kim and released her hold on the chair and quickly ran back to her seat. Kim took the chair and open it up before taking a seat right by the front to help keep an eye on things. Though that didn't stop her from holding her palm behind her to receive a high five from the girl next to her, who was none other than Pacifica Northwest.

The two girls have met a few times after Pacifica joined Dipper's peerage. Though most of their interactions were on the show Dipper and Pacifica stared in. when Kim found out about the show and how Dipper was in it she went to see if she could play a role as well. Serafall had no problems adding her in and main Kim a lead role though as a main antagonist to the two heroes. Kim figured since it was just acting she could deal with playing as a villain for once, though she heard Serafall was working as a redemption arc for her character and later work with Dipper and Pacifica. This actually made her feel better about her role and went all out during her screen time.

While Kim was working near the front of the concert, Mabel and the others weren't having such a great time. Turns out the seats they were given were so the worst the civic center had to offer. So bad in fact they had a large stone support pillar blocking half of their view not that it matters as the those whose view wasn't blocked barely could see anything.

"Rrrgh, I can't see anything!" Mabel said as she showed her frustration at the fact that she wasn't seeing anything.

"I know, this is truly unfortunate for us." Candy added as she was able to see, but she didn't get a good enough look as she was so far out.

"I want to put someone in a headlock, and right now I want Kim!" Grenda said as she really wanted to get in close and cheer for the boys the concert featured.

"I don't think Kim did this intentionally." Yuzu said as she was also disappointed at the fact that they were in the concert but in the crappy seats. It was probably the only reason why extra tickets were given, to politely snub or cause chaos among friends by giving crap seats. Mabel was not going to take this lying, or sitting, down.

"Okay, you know what, we're going backstage!" The other girls gasped at Mabel's bold proclamation at the idea of breaking and entering backstage, since they originally intended to attend the concert.

"You're saying we should sneak in?!" Yuzu asked as Mabel got up and started heading for one of the hallways.

"Yeah, I said we were going to meet Sev'ral TimeZ and we are going to meet them! Once we get backstage, just follow my lead and no one gets caught." Mabel said as the girls followed, excited at the thought of meeting Sev'ral TimeZ.

It took them some time to make it to the actual backstage from their position and even then the concert had finished and the band preformed their last song of the night. If anything, the girls thought it was perfect since it allowed them to meet the boys in their dressing room. While everyone else was leaving Mabel and her friends easily snuck to the door labeled as the Sev'ral Timez dressing room. "This is it girls," Mabel whispered excitedly.

They were all giddily before Mabel turned the knob and entered the dressing room. However, it wasn't like a normal dressing room at all. In fact, the only thing that made it a dressing room was the single rolling rack with hanging costumes. Against one wall was a giant machine with a computer as well as five man-size tubs filled with a green liquid and each one holding a single male figure in different stages of life. They all hand the same hair and looked just like the boys from Sev'ral Timez. Speaking of the boy band in general, they were located in the only other thing in the room. An enormous metal hamster cage complete with tube tunnels, a giant wheel, and water drip and even sawdust on the bottom of the cage. The members of the boy band were scurrying inside, one on the wheel running like a hamster, two chasing each other in the tunnels and one licking water drops.

"Oh my God! Ow!" Grenda called out before she both held her head in pain.

This got the attention of the band. "Who goes there?" Deep Chris asked aloud, "prepare to be danced at."

And Deep Chris approached them in a dance like movement, trying to be intimidating but failing. But just as he was getting closer to the girls, another of the boys stopped him, "Step off Deep Chris!" when he did the other member added, "These are ladies. Don't disrespects them bro. Don't disrespect."

"My bad," Deep Chris admitted, apologizing to the girls.

"What are you guys?" Yuzu asked, trying to be polite but unable to stop herself from wanting answers, "I know you're Ser'val Timez but what is all of this?"

"We're clones dog!" one of them said before the group got into a pose, which caused Mabel, Candy and Grenda to squeal at them.

Mabel was shaking with excitement, "trying so hard not to have my brain explode."

Yuzu was excited as well but manage to shake her head to clear her thoughts as something came to her, "Dipper was right all along."

"He must never know about this," Mabel added sternly, not wanting another reason for her brother to give an 'I told you so'.

But before they can even fully register it they heard the sounds of loud footsteps getting closer. The girls quickly took cover behind the clothing rack as the door opened up to reveal a short bald man wearing a fancy shirt, dark green pants held up by suspenders, had a gold tooth and held a golden cane with a sphere at the top. "That was a terrible show," the man said as soon as he entered the room. "What is wrong with you boys?"

The girls peeked through the costumes to see the man scolding the boys in turn. "You all barley sold out the place. I even had to get away some of the extra tickets to the worst seats in the place. Deep Chris you call that a pout." They saw the boy in general give a pout that had the girls force down a 'aww'. The man scowled at them as he took a golden record nearby and scratched his back with it. "Every one of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Expect for you Leggie P, you were on point tonight. Here you go boy."

He took out an oversized hamster treat and tossed it to Leggie P. The boy caught it with glee and started to nibble on it. when one of the boys reached out for a bite Leggie P hissed at them and they backed off. "As for the rest of you," the man said, getting their attention again. "Remember; you can always be replaced by your brothers." He pointed his cane at the tubes and ordered, "Dance for me child, dance!"

They peeked out to see one of the clone children that were sleeping preforming dances moves. The man laughed a bit before they heard Kim call out, "Mr. Bratzman! We just need you to sign a contract for us before we can go!"

The newly dubbed Mr. Bratzman sighed, "I'm coming! I'm coming! No idea why she started having these contracts signed after her missions. They make no sense."

With that he left the room and closed the door behind him so he can deal with Kim after her mission was complete.

"Whoa, What was the deal with the scary chub-chub man?" Mabel asked as she had seen lots of bad people in the Underworld, but always preferred to look on the positive or she might have become depressed.

"Mr Bratsman is our producer." One of the boys said, as another added, "But he keeps us in cages."

"That is straight brutal yo." Another said with the rest agreeing, though another did add he wanted to kiss a tree.

"But he says he loves us." Another said as Mabel heard enough.

"If he did love you he'd set you free." Mabel said, and seemed to get their support as she was already planning on freeing them, "and we'll set you free!"

Mabel formed a key out of ice before she unlocked the cage for them. "We can get you guys out of here in no time."

"We are masters of stealth!" Grenda shouted, which would have ruined their plan if anyone heard them.

"Yo, you'll really do that for us beef?" One of the boys asked her, smiling at her hopefully.

"You can count on me!" Mabel said before she noticed something, "I'm sorry but did you just call me 'Beef'?"

"I'm sure they didn't mean anything bad about it," Yuzu assured her.

"How are we going to get them out of here?" Candy asked, seeing the slight flaw in their plan if they had one. "We can't just walk out with the hottest boy band for everyone to see."

"We need to be stealthy," Mabel said thinking it over, "making a magic seal we can all use will take too long, and we don't know when that chub-chub man will be back and catch us." She looked around before she spotted something. "I got an idea!"

* * *

Dipper was getting nowhere with the CD. He tried several magical scans, but they were coming up negative for any magic. Nabiki suggested the CD itself wasn't magic but was made by magic even if it didn't have magic effects. Stan tried to help by suggesting that the CD's hidden message was in the song itself and thought slowing the song down would let them hear it. It was good in theory, but his method was using an old fashion phonograph which would do nothing for the CD. After everything, Dipper and Nabiki decided to think over a new plan and work on finding out the secrets tomorrow. However, as they pass the hallway to the stairs, they found Mabel and her group returning through the door, Kim and Grenda both holding a large bag over their heads. "Hey guys," Dipper greeted them, "how was the concert, and what's in the bag?"

"Merchandise," Ron explained with a shrug, going with the backstory in case anyone saw them in the shack. "Since they got the tickets from us for our contract they went all out buying cool Ser'val Timez stuff."

"We're taking them to Mabel's room and split it between everyone," Kim added, trying to keep the hidden boy band from moving too much as she held the bag.

Dipper groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mabel did you spend all your money?"

"No," Mabel said not meeting his eye, making seem like she really did to seem convincing.

Nabiki just shook her head at Mabel's apparent lack of restraint. "after you split everything else between you guys, anything extra we should sell in the gift shop."

"Not a problem," Kim said, leading the group upstairs so they can get everything work out.

Dipper and Nabiki didn't really notice how they all acted as they left for the twin's room.

One inside, Candy shut the door while Grenda and Kim placed the bag down. Once down they open the bag and the boy band spilled out of it. "I can't believe we kidnapped a boy band," Yuzu said after a moment of reflection.

"More like rescued," Kim assured her, "that manager was holding them against their will and cloning them. He's just lucky I didn't find out about this first."

"You're tour bus is really strange Mabel girl," one of the boys said as they looked around the room. One was poking the display poster of themselves while another was petting Waddles.

"At least these guys are better then the clones I've faced." Kim said as she recalled many times one of her villains tended to use clones to fight her. She never needed her Devil abilities since the clones weren't that great fighters, at least the ones and times that weren't her.

"And better made too. I mean these guys are primo clones." Ron said, remembering the same thing, and pointing out that these clones were far better made then the clones, who were easily destroyed from carbonated water like soda pop.

"So, what do we do now?" Yuzu asked as she had no idea what the next step was overall. They got the boys out, they snuck them into Mabel and Dipper's shared room, but now comes the question of what happens next. That's when they heard a vehicle pulling up with Soos and Gompers, the resident goat, outside as a limousine pulled out, and from the passenger portion came Mr. Bratzman the producer of Sev'ral TimeZ. He looked around and then asked Soos.

"Hey, I followed these frosted tips to this location, have you seen any perfect boys around?" Mabel was nervous with Kim face palming at the fact that Eric Bratzman had physical evidence that led to the Mystery Shack. Soos was fortunately saving them with his answer.

"Only when I look in the mirror." Soos joked a bit and tried to go into a hi-five, but had to give it to himself, as the chubby producer had no intention of respond to the gesture. Bratzman decided to keep looking and entered his limo, never noticing Gompers chomping on the rear license plate.

"Good old Soos," Ron said with a grin at Soos helping them out unknowingly, "We really should hang out more often."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind Ron," Kim assured him.

"But it not safe for the guys out there," Mabel said, looking at the band, clearly worried. "Bartzman is looking for them."

The boys gasped and looked at each other "what do we do?"

"He has to give up eventually," Mabel said, "in the mean time you guys can stay where with us."

the boys cheered while Candy, Grenda and Yuzu weren't sure. Kim and Ron didn't think it was a good idea, however they didn't voice their opinion as they knew it would do nothing to change Mabel's mind. She was clearly infatuated with them. So they glanced at each other before starting to leave the room, "We'll leave them in your care. In the mind time Ron and I will go and see if we can find a way to stop Bratzman."

"Hey maybe Mabel will be right and he'll just give up" Ron said encouragingly to the boys before he followed Kim out. Once the door was closed behind them he turned to Kim "He's not going to give up is he?"

"If he's anything like our villains then no," Kim answered with a sigh.

"You know there is one thing I don't get," Ron as they exit the shack to teleport home. "If the boys are clones. And he is already cloning more to replace them if something goes wrong…then why is he bothering to look for the boys if he can just make new ones?"

"Don't try to think like a villain Ron" Kim scowled softly, making the seal to send them home "it's bad for you."

"True that," Ron agreed as they teleported out of Gravity Falls.

* * *

Dipper sat at the counter in the gift shop, still going over the CD and see what he could find. So far all leads he had were coming up with nothing, both normal and magically. The only good news he has gotten is that Mabel hasn't bothered him with this yet, even if it would be her mainly teasing about him just crushing over Wendy. But she had been hanging out with Candy and Grenda all day in their room, listening to songs of that boy band from the sound of it. Although even he had to admit the quality of the CD they were listening to was good, almost as if the band themselves were performing.

Dipper's musing however was cut off when the door of the gist shop open and Tambry entered the room. If the fact seeing her alone in the shop itself wasn't strange enough to Dipper but the fact she wasn't on her phone at all. She looked around the room before spotting Dipper. She marched right over, ignoring Stan trying to get her to buy something, before she pointed right at his face. "You!"

Dipper blinked, not sure what's going on before he said, "hi?"

"What did you do to Wendy?" she demanded.

Whatever Dipper was expecting, it wasn't that. "What?"

"What kinda of devil magic is she under?" Tambry demanded again. "She's not acting like she would. Hell, she almost looks like she's on a date with Robbie and I know they aren't dating so spill."

"I had nothing to do with it!" Dipper exclaimed, slightly insulted. "I've been trying to figure out what Robbie did!"

"Robbie?" Tambry asked with a raised brow, "what the hell did he do?"

"He played this song from a CD, claiming he wrote it for her," Dipper explained, showing the CD in question. "Then she suddenly acted like she was dating him and just left. I've been trying to find out what he did, but I'm getting nowhere with the CD. There is no magic in it so I don't know what he did."

"Show it to me," Tambry said, crossing his arms.

Dipper was surprised by this but decided he had nothing to lose so he gave her the CD and the case. Tambry whipped out her phone and took a picture of the case before she started to type away with on hand, while looking at the CD closely and then the CD case.

"I didn't know Robbie had a CD like this." Tambry said as she looked at the disk, and noticed that it looked very goth like, "yet buying something like this does not surprise me."

"Yeah, and so far I'm thinking that something on it may have been messing with Wendy's mind. So far any spell analysis hasn't shown it to have magic." Dipper said as he was frustrated that he has yet to find anything.

"Maybe we can look something on the net to find ways of how ordinary people can sneak stuff in?" Tambry was already using her phone to look things up, and all while Dipper was considering.

"Maybe, but we don't know what's accurate and wha-"

"Found something." Tambry interrupted as she then had some ways that songs could have hidden messages. "The top ones are making the message too fast to hear."

"Tried that already, spent a good deal of the day converting a CD to an LP for a record player. Stan suggested that." Dipper commented on how long it took, which was surprisingly faster since he had some minor experience with it.

"Speed up the song because the message is slower then the song itself." Was the second suggestion Tambry had as she scrolled her phone.

"Tried that too." Dipper had to roll his eyes as Stan was waiting for a spit-take moment, but it didn't happen just yet. "Nabiki's trying to look at it with other magic possibilities as well."

"The last is revealing a hidden message by playing the song backwards. Some artists record a message backwards and overlap the main song with it, and the only way to play the message is to reverse the song." Dipper's eyes went wide at the suggestion of rewinding. Why didn't he think of it in the first place.

"That's one thing we didn't try." Dipper said as he rushed back to where Stan and Nabiki had set up a record player, with Tambry following soon behind.

Nabiki scowled at the record player as her spell failed to pick anything up. "What the hell did that guy do?" she asked aloud getting very irritated by this point. "He's not even that smart, so why can't we find anything."

"We have an idea!" Dipper said setting the record the correct way while Nabiki noticed Tambry.

"Who's this and why is she here?" Nabiki asked her king.

"I'm Wendy's friend," Tambry said at once, "she already told me about being a devil and all that magic stuff so don't worry. I'm here to help my friend out because something's wrong with her."

"Well I hope you can do something," Nabiki said, glaring at the record, "because I'm about ready to break the damn thing."

"We might be in luck" Dipper said as he played the record before placing a finger on the side and moved the record backwards slowly.

Stan smiled and got his drink ready, "I might get my spit-take after all."

They all listened as the sound warped before a message could be heard in a different tone, " _You are now under my control. Your mind is mine._ "

Stan got his spit take he wanted when he spat his drink right in Dipper's face. "Nailed it!"

Dipper however didn't care about that. "Ha! I knew it! I knew it was mind control!"

"That's not a good thing," Nabiki reminded him, "Wendy is still under the effects. Let's record it so we can show her proof."

"Already done," Tambry said holding up her phone to show them the new recording.

"Perfect," Dipper said pacing around, "now we just need to find Wendy and show it to her. Hopefully it will snap her out of the trance or we will have to break it another way."

"And where would we find her?" Nabiki asked since she hasn't seen Wendy all day.

Dipper was about to suggest they check out her favorite hangouts or try and see if she will answer a summoning, but he noticed Tambry was typing away on her phone before she held it to her ear. Waiting a few seconds before her call was answered. " _Hey Tambry, what's up?_ "

"Hey Wendy," Tambry said, getting everyone surprised at how fast she got a hold of her. "I'm bored and there's nothing to do online. Wanna hang out?"

" _Wow, not even your erotic stuff?_ "

Tambry made sure not to show her blush but replied, "I'm not answering that. You up for something fun?"

" _Sorry,_ " Wendy said and Tambry could tell she was shrugging, " _got to get ready for a date with Robbie. He's taking me to Look out Point tonight. Ain't that sweet of him?_ "

"Very," Tambry said though it didn't match her narrowed eyes. She didn't want her friend to be taken advantage of like that, even by someone who is supposed to be their friend.

" _Hey, I got an idea,_ " Wendy suddenly said, " _if you can get a date tonight we can see you there._ "

"Yeah," Tambry said slowly, glancing at Dipper who was watching her, "I just might do that."

" _Cool, see ya tonight girl_."

And the call ended with Tambry looking at the three, waiting for an answer. "Robbie's taking her to Look Out Point tonight."

"We'll wait till tonight," Dipper said thinking it over. "That way we will expose Robbie right there with her."

They all agreed to the plan, hoping it wouldn't be an issue and Wendy would be able to snap out of the control easily.

* * *

Mabel sat down at the table next to Candy and Grenda, final able to sit and relax after the boys started to settle down. The past two days have been exciting for them, both trying to teach the boys and also having fun. They first tried to teach them how to drink water from a cup rather then a water drip. But they either tried to lick the glass, knocked it over or just tried to chew on it. But it wasn't all bad as they also let the boys do what they love by singing and performing for the girls, though they did have to hide when Grunkle Stan nearly caught them. They also ran with the boys and even one time rode them like horses to which the guys thought was super fun. However as fun as it was it was also hard work, given the latest example of Criggy P tried to eat a tape dispenser, thinking it was food and nearly choked because of it.

Now able to relax the girls started to watch TV and eat a small meal. On the screen the news came on. " _And the music industry was shaken up today as Boy Band King, Eric Bratzman, has been arrested. He was pulled over tonight for not having a rear license plate._ "

The girls gasped as they showed a clip of Bratzman being arrest by Sheriff Blubs and his deputy. " _I'm telling you, the goat took it!_ " Bratzman tried to explain but Sheriff Blubs merely stated, " _That's what they all say._ "

Candy and Grenda was happy to hear that the producer was now in jail and the band had nothing to worry about. Mabel however was worried as it would mean she would have to give them up.

"We have to let the boys know." Candy said as she was ready to rush in and tell Sev'ral TimeZ the news about Bratzman being arrested for not having a rear license plate. As she and Grenda went to the room, Mabel stood in front of them.

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't tell them just yet." Mabel started to try and reason with her friends/servants, she would never call them servants in any case. "Maybe we could let them stay here with me, with us. They haven't quite got the hang of being human just yet."

"But we promised not to get too attached, and we need to set them free." Candy had to admit that it was a valid argument, but she did promise to set them free as soon as possible.

"Mabel has a point, but should we really keep them?" Grenda asked as she was sort of thinking things over. She didn't exactly side with either one at the moment as Candy knew it was about not breaking a promise, which was almost as a contract at this point.

"I love them!" Mabel said and was not ready or willing to just give them up just yet. Yes they weren't exactly ready for normal society, but they had promised to free them.

"I know you want to make sure they are able to take care of themselves, which we can still help with, but if you loved them you would let them go." Candy did have a point in that just because they were free to go, doesn't mean they couldn't ask for help or they couldn't help them adjust to society.

"Every guy I liked this summer has left me!" Mabel declared selfishly, "and I am not going to lose these guys too!"

Grenda and Candy glanced at one another, clearing seeing Mabel had gone 'boy crazy' as they called it. But they had a mission and needed to tell the band they were free. Coming up with a plan, Grenda rushed Mabel and pulled her into a giant bear hug. Mabel struggle and kicked at Grenda but the rook barely budged. Candy used this opening to head to the twins' bedroom and tell the band the news. But Mabel wasn't one to give up as she shifted her body before kicking her leg out and tripping Grenda. Not expecting this, the larger girl tumbled and crashed into Candy, rolling all three of them into the bedroom, getting the boys' attention. Grenda was the first to notice this, "Guys! Bratzman been arrested!" Candy pushed her head up and added, "You're free!"

"Whoa," Creggy G said before looking to Mabel. "Is that true Mabel Dog?"

"No!" Mabel denied instantly. "Your producer is still out there looking for you! You're going to have to stay here, probably forever!"

"Guys you can't listen to her!" Grenda to try and convince them. Candy nodded and added, "she just wants to keep you forever."

However the boys sided with Mabel, not out of spite but because Mabel did the most when taking care of them from making sure they were fed and also change their newspapers. Seeing they were getting nowhere they left Mabel to be surrounded by her own boy band, who was enjoying it very much. Candy and Grenda glanced at one another, deciding they would wait to see if Mabel would calm down and think it over keeping the boys. If worse comes to worse they would get Kim or even Dipper to talk some sense into their king.

* * *

At the top of Look Out Point a lone van was sitting, overlooking the dark forest and part of the town. Inside was Robbie and Wendy, both relaxing after the short drive. "Looks like Nate couldn't make it," Robbie said, trying to sound convincing. "I guess it's just us."

"Too bad for them," Wendy said with a small frown, "I hope his date didn't ditch him or anything."

"I'm sure he's fine," Robbie reassure her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "but let's just forget that and just enjoy ourselves."

Wendy smiled at him, neither one noticing a car speeding into view before skidding to a stop, not too far from them.

Dipper didn't know where Look Out Point was located and while Tambry did, they weren't able to just teleport there. So, Stan got his car and followed Tambry's directions since he refused use goggle map, which was beyond his understanding.

Once they stopped the three teens got out and headed towards the only other car visible. Wendy noticed them first and beamed as she lowered the window, getting Robbie to notice them as well "hey guys you made it." she then smirked at Tambry, "so you asked Dipper to come with you huh? So you 'were' interested after all. You could have told me."

"Wendy we need to talk," Dipper said, knowing from Wendy that her friend might be interested in becoming a devil but had more important things to worry about.

"What are you doing here loser?" Robbie asked, not liking how Dipper was here to no doubt ruin his perfect moment in his opinion.

"Wendy, Robbie made some song for you right?" Tambry asked her, not wanting to cause a fight now.

Wendy nodded, "yeah it was so sweet of him. He made a song just for me."

"Wendy you weren't interested in Robbie before," Tambry remined her, "not once did you ever tell me you were interested in dating Robbie, even when he did ask you the first time."

"How would you know?!" Robbie asked rudely, not liking how even one of his friends were putting him down like that.

Wendy elbowed him to stop being rude. "So why did you change your mind?" Tambry asked her, "one song couldn't be it?"

Wendy paused and tried to think before she shrugged, " I don't know. It was a nice song though."

"This song?" Tambry asked her, holding up her phone. On the screen was the record player at the shack, playing the song before Dipper hand started to move it backwards. Wendy watched as the video played the hidden message, her smile dropping as the message repeated itself and Robbie started to panic. After Tambry stop the message the teen tried to cover himself. "I have no idea how that message got on that song."

"You seem awfully quick to deny the message," Nabiki said to him, while Wendy grimaced and held her head. "No denying it was a trick or there was no message, just you didn't know it was there."

"Hey I didn't make it!" Robbie shouted at her, "I didn't even make the song. I ripped it off from this other guy."

"Wendy I'm sorry," Dipper said as Wendy grabbed her head with both hands now. "But you need to know the truth. Robbie was just tricking you, so please Wendy-"

Wham!

Dipper stagger back when Wendy unexpectedly threw a punch that knocked Dipper down. Wendy growled and gripped her head in pain. She suddenly kicked the van door and it broke open, knocking Tambry and Nabiki down as well. "Wendy?" Tambry asked her friend before she gasped as she saw the look in Wendy's eyes.

Her eyes were out of focus and shrunk down, her breathing was ragged but she growled before she vanished in a burst of speed. Dipper had no time to react when Wendy appear in front of him and decked him once more, this time with more power behind it. Stan ran up and grabbed Wendy's arm. "Calm down Wendy!"

But Wendy wasn't listening as she elbowed Stan in the stomach, grabbed the arm while twisting herself around, going under Stan's extended arm and then flipped the man onto his back. Stan grunts at the blow before he scowled at his employee. Getting up, Stan cracked his knuckles, "Don't think I won't hit you Wendy. I'm always looking for an excuse to punch a teen."

Stan threw a punch but Wendy bent back to avoid it before he grabbed his wrist and pulled, kicking her feet into his torso before flipping backwards and sent him flying. Nabiki ran to help her grandfather but Wendy speed in front and threw a punch. Nabiki might not have been much of a fighter but she knew how to defend herself as she crossed her arms to block the hit. She slid back and winced, "not a level of a rook but still hurts."

"Wendy you got to stop this!" Dipper said, before he tried to incase her in ice. Wendy however saw the frost forming around her and speed away before the ice sprang up to trap her. Wendy appeared in front of Dipper and threw another punch but Dipper summoned a water wall to block it. Wendy pants before she grabs her head once more in pain. She then shook herself and went on the attack again.

Tambry stood on the side near the van, watching Wendy become more reckless, clearly unbalanced after whatever that CD did to her. Robbie stared, not sure what he was seeing but he cheered loudly when Dipper was knocked down again. "Yeah go Wendy!"

Tambry glared at him and was about to tell him off. She never got there as a glow got her attention. She turned to see a magic seal appearing on the ground behind them before a figure appeared. Bloom barely gave Tambry a glanced before she looked around to find her master. She felt something was wrong and that he was in danger so she summoned herself at once. Whatever she expected to find, it wasn't one of their news members of his peerage attacking him.

Dipper grunts as he landed on the ground again. He rolled onto his back to see Wendy had jumped unto the air and was trying to slam her leg down into a kick. But something got in the way, making a small boom and shock wave. Wendy saw Bloom was gotten between her and Dipper and was holding her foot in one hand. If her mind was clear she would know she was in trouble, but her mind wasn't herself and kicked off to gain some distance between them.

loom frowned as she studied Wendy, seeing she wasn't her normal self. "I don't know what's wrong Wendy but I won't let her hurt master."

That was when the fighting started, and Wendy used her Knight speed to close the gap with a wild punch to Bloom's face. It never connected as Bloom managed to swat the offending fist away, starting a close combat situation.

"Wendy's under some sort of mind control thanks to Robbie!" Dipper called out and Bloom understood the message. This was a case of needing to disarm or break Wendy free without hurting her too much.

Wendy ran straight right at her, throwing another punch but Bloom raised a hand and blocked it easily. Wendy growled and spun around for a spinning kick but that was blocked as well. While Wendy was caught, Bloom smacked her in the chest with a palm strike to knock the knight down. Wendy tumbled but was able to get back up again. She was about to attack once more but was forced to jump to the side to avoid a small fire ball at her. Wendy glared before she sped out in a blur, bobbing and weaving at a few more through fire balls. She ran in a circle around Bloom, making a small tornado with the speed and dust forming. Bloom herself just stood there pertinently for Wendy's next move. It came when Wendy jumped at Bloom from behind and lashed out with a spinning kick. Bloom stuck her hand out and blocked Wendy's kick easily. Bloom glanced at Wendy to see her stunned stated but still not back to normal yet. "You have some skill I will admit to you, even more when you are yourself and focused." Bloom grabbed Wendy's ankle and spun around, tossing the girl away from them. Wendy was back on her feet before she was forced to jumped to avoid a low wave of fire. But Bloom was in the air, using the flames as a distraction and caught the knight before she slammed her down. "but you aren't around Ranma's power house level nor the true speed of a knight." Bloom lifted Wendy up, forcing the girl to struggle to break free but couldn't break out of Bloom's grip. "Now let me show you why I am the queen of this peerage."

That was the only warning Wendy got before Bloom spun around and tossed the girl, causing her to slide and skip along the ground.

Off to the side Tambry watch worried for her friend. She winced seeing how Wendy was being tossed around which Tambry would admit was a first since Wendy is hands down the toughest member of their group. Tambry barely noticed that Robbie has gotten out of his van and was cheering next to her. "Yeah! Go Wendy! You can take her girl!"

Tambry glared at him, "Don't you have something better to do? This is all your fault anyways."

"No, it's not," Robbie denied before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He glanced back only to be slugged in the face by Nabiki, knocking the teen out.

"Hey," Stan complained as he walked next to her, rubbing his sore head. "I wanted to do that."

"If he wakes up you can do it," Nabiki promised him before she sighed seeing the one-sided fight. "At least it's almost over."

"Don't you think the fire balls are a little much?" Tambry asked her, wincing when one fireball burst on the ground in front of Wendy, knocking the girl back.

"Bloom has a lot of control with her magic," Dipper explained after he came over to them. "She's holding back so not to hurt Wendy but enough to tire her out so we can break the mind control."

Tambry looked at Dipper before back to the fight where Bloom summoned a small ring of fire around them to stop Wendy from moving around too much. "I know she's part of your devil group and takes the maid fetish to the next level, but is she that good?"

"Wendy told you about being a devil, right?" Nabiki asked to confirm for herself, "did she tell you about the evil pieces?"

Tambry ticked off her fingers, "they're shaped like chees pieces, they turn people into a devil and they give devils new powers." Seeing the looks she added a small glare, "I'm addicted to social media, I'm not an idiot."

"Bloom is the queen piece of my peerage," Dipper explained to her, "like chess the queen is the most powerful piece to any peerage. Knights like Wendy gain superspeed while the queen piece gains all the abilities besides the pawns. If Wendy was herself she would have a better chance. But now…" Dipper winced to which Tambry agreed.

Nabiki however felt that this was dragging on for too long. "Stop playing around Bloom and snap her out of it already!"

Bloom gave her a small look "I'm getting to it. As my master's queen it is my duty to discipline members of the peerage that misbehave, and Wendy still needs some more punishment."

Wendy was sprawled out on the ground, panting from her fight but still not back to normal yet. It shown when Wendy was grabbed she struggled against Bloom but the stronger devil had no trouble laying Wendy across her legs before raising a hand in the air. What happen next was unexpected.

Smack!

Wendy jerked as Bloom went and spanked her hard on the ass. But she didn't stop as the queen went again and again, causing the knight to grunt and struggle but Bloom wasn't going to let he get away. By the others Stan gawked before he laughed hard, holding his sides and struggled to stay upright, "Oh man! I wish I had my camera!"

Nabiki pinched the bridge of her nose, part of her surprise but another saying she should have seen this coming. Dipper and Tambry were both blushing, both watching the scene and their imaginations running slightly.

Bloom didn't really care about the audience as she gave Wendy another smack to her ass.

"This is kind of hot." Dipper said without realizing that he had said that with a number of girls present, and face palmed himself when he realized what he had said out loud.

"It kind of is, and I'm not usually into girl on girl action. Just sometimes." Tambry said as Bloom continued to spank Wendy until she came to her senses. The others just watched with Stan wishing he had his camera, if only to blackmail Wendy later, and Tambry did take a picture with her phone.

Soon Wendy's grunts of pain become more vocal or rather more than animal like grunts. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! What the hell!?" the knight jerked her head over her shoulder when she realized what was happening. Seeing Bloom spanking her, Wendy called out, "Bloom! What the hell!"

Bloom blinked and halted her hand which was up for another blow, before glancing to see Wendy glaring at her with more intelligences then instinct. "Back to normal I see."

Bloom smacked Wendy's ass one final time before letting the girl go. Wendy got up and wince, rubbing her sore ass. "Seriously Bloom, I know you have an extreme maid fetish but it's usually the maid that gets the spankings; not the other way around."

Bloom eyed her before she smirks and led the knight to the others, "while I would take great pleasure in such an act if my master wishes for it, I am also his queen and is my duty to provide discipline to any members of the peerage that disobeys or attacks our master. Which is why you were punished."

"Wait what?" Wendy asked, not sure what Bloom meant by that. She then noticed Dipper, Nabiki, Stan and Tambry standing in front of Robbie's van. "Tambry?" She asked aloud since of the group her friend seemed the odd man out.

Tambry just gave her a smirk. "Nice to have you back Wendy," she said, sincerely.

"Back?" Wendy asked, more confused now. "What's going on guys?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dipper asked her, not knowing how much control the music had on her.

Wendy hummed and thought about it, holding her chin on her hand with her other arm supporting the first. "let's see; I remember talking to Robbie, he played this song and then we hung out afterwards. Same for today though I did find it odd that we never seen any of our other friends." She paused for a moment, "I think we were supposed to meet Nate and his girlfriend here as well as you guys."

"Nate's not dating anyone," Tambry informed her, "I would know since he's crushing on me."

"Wendy," Dipper said slowly, "when Robbie played that song for you, you were put into a trance of sorts. He was controlling you to go out with him."

Wendy stared at him before looking to the others, hoping that they were lying, but she could see they weren't. A groan got her attention and she noticed Robbie was now getting up from his prone position. "What hit me?" he asked aloud, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Tell me it's a lie," Wendy demanded, in a serious tone. "Tell me you didn't use some sort of mind control on me."

"What!?" Robbie asked, laughing nervously. "No, no, of course not."

But Wendy stared at him, her face slowly becoming shock and horrified. She could tell he was the one lying; Robbie was sweating and not looking at her even if her whole attention was on him. She clenched her fist, wanting nothing more then to deck him. But she turned and marched away, tears pooling in her eyes. Dipper was about to go after her but Tambry held him back, "look I think she just needs to be with her friend."

Dipper was so unsure of what to do but let Tambry follow after Wendy. Even he can see he would only make things worst. Robbie let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Damn, I thought she was going to deck me."

Stan shot a quick jab to his face and knocked the teen out again. "I'll do it in her place" he said to either convince himself or them, they weren't too sure.

"Let's wipe his memory," Dipper instructed. "He already saw too much with Bloom's magic and so he won't try and do this again."

The two devils nodded before looking at the prone teen, not an ounce of pity between them.

* * *

Candy and Grenda were ready for a non-lethal confrontation with Mabel as they stood outside the door to her and Dipper's shared room. Armed with foam fingers and ready to rescue Sev'ral TimeZ.

"I am ready to defend myself. Let's go Grenda!" Candy said as they had prepared a strategy against Mabel, and if need be ask Kim Possible or one of Dipper's peerage to help.

"Alright, I hope I don't have to put her in a headlock. Let's do this!" Grenda was about to open the door, when it opened on its own. Mabel stepped out and looked a little defeated as she then looked at her friends. It was still hard for anyone to do what she was about to do.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about what happened. I forgot that you guys are my friends, and a catchy song helped me remember that." Mabel said as she looked at her friends and peerage members, "Do you guys forgive me?"

"Of course! We're best friends." Grenda said as she locked Mabel into a hug as Candy joined in the hug as well.

"Friendship repaired. What do we do about the boys now?" Candy asked as Mabel already knew what to do, even though it was hard. She lead the boys out of the attic room, down the stairs, and out the front door to see the sunset.

"What's going on Mabel girl?" Leggy P asked her.

"You said you had something you wanted to show us or some deal?" Chubby Z added.

"I do," Mabel said with a smile before she held her arms up to the rising sun, "this."

The boys were stunned and slightly afraid "Yo dog! Who is this big bright round dude?"

"That Cubby Z is the sun," Mabel explained.

"I think he's having a staring contest with me," the clone said before he glared seriously at the sun, "I ain't going down like that though." But about five seconds later he cried out and rubbed his eyes.

"Yo, yo, hold up," Deep Chris said stepping forward and looking around to the forest, "What's all this big green mess?"

"That's nature Deep Chris" Mabel said before she beamed at them "Bratzman won't bother you anymore. You can do anything you want to do, go anywhere you want to go. You're free."

The boys blinked as one before one tried the word out for himself. "fr-fr-ee?"

"It means you can go," Mabel said, tears building as it was painful for her. "Go on, get out of here. Be free!"

Mabel gave one a pull to get him moving and the rest started to follow. They paused on the path, staring out into the nature unsure what to do. They glanced back, and Mabel whipped her eyes calling out, "Just go before I change my mind!" She then held Grenda, needing support for this moment.

The boys started off again before they turned and waved to the girls. "Goood~Byeeee!" they all sang together before they backed away into the forest and was out of sight.

Mabel, Candy and Grenda all smiled, happy that they were able to give the boys what they truly desired, what they needed: freedom. It was a tender moment until Candy pointed something out. "They won't last a week."

"Yeah," both girls agreed sadly.

* * *

Dipper sat at the counter of the gift shop, his mind wondering on how Wendy was feeling and hoping she was alright. So when he looked up after the door to the gift shop opened up, he was surprised to see Wendy walking in. They looked to one another before she said with a sad smile "hey."

"Hey," Dipper replied, returning the smile. "You okay?"

"…Yeah" Wendy said after a minute. "Tambry me helped a lot last night after everything. I can't believe my own friend would do that."

"I don't think anyone was expecting it," Dipper admitted. "So, what's going to happen with Robbie? We made him forget everything but he still crossed the line."

Wendy sighed, "I'm sure I'll forgive him…eventually. But I'll just be mad at him for a bit and come up for a excuse since he doesn't remember. It might take a while as well as a few pranks before I can forgive him."

Dipper said nothing as he wanted to do more to get back at Robbie for his stunt but as Wendy was more effected he felt she should be the one to do it herself. "Oh remind me to thank Tambry the next time we see her. She really helped us out."

Wendy grinned "yeah, she did." She then shot him a teasing smirk "I think she's leaning towards the whole devil thing."

"Wait really?" Dipper asked since trying to convince Tambry to be a member of his peerage hasn't crossed his mind for this whole adventure.

Wendy nodded "Not a solid yes but I can tell she's interested in it more." She smirked at him, "Thinking of how hot she would look dressed as a maid like Bloom?"

Dipper stammered for a bit which caused Wendy to laugh, "or is it not just Tambry but the other girls too? Tambry, me and Pacifica all dressed as maids, waiting to serve you?"

Dipper blushed here which caused Wendy to laugh, feeling kore like herself. Dipper wouldn't admit it but imagining Wendy, Tambry and Pacifica dressed just like Bloom and all smiling at him, was a pretty hot scene. Although he was sure they wouldn't go for it, he wouldn't say no if they did.

 **ILNZMXV XZM NZPV ZMBLMV TL XIZAB, ZMW R MLD SZEV Z XLKB LU QLFIMZO MFNYVI GSIVV.**


	16. Jurassic Swine Rescue

**Well, I know you guys have been waiting patiently for a new chapter, and here it is. I told blackheart0009 that the final edits were almost done last night and said I get it up today. Also figured I'd get it up because of some news, one good and one bad. The bad news is a hurricane is headed my way and I'm not sure how long it'll last and if power is going to be off for an unknown amount of time. I'm praying it doesn't do too much damage, but will probably be hit fairly hard. The good news is that I am probably going to start working in a new place with better pay. While this could be considered interruptive, it is a morning shift factory job with a bout 6hr 15min in work hours for six days, plus benefits.**

 **Well, now to get on to the code breakers for last chapter:  
ultima-owner, pocketpirate, blackheart0009, deadpoolio  
**

 **I'm also going to give a one time shout out to Grimm King for sending me a PM cracking every single code and even how it is intended to be solved. Grimm King, if you're reading this, this is only time I'm going to give you a shout out because it's cool you solved the codes. If you want to be listed with the other code breakers from now own, leave what you deciphered in the reviews and not the PM box. Now for the disclaimer:  
**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls or Highschool DxD, nor do I own any other series that has been mixed in to this story. All characters, places, and events used, unless original chapters, will most likely belong to their respective creators. I also share credit with shadowwriter329 for co-writing this story with me, he doesn't own any series used either, unless he's hiding things from me.**

 **Well, now on to the story!**

* * *

 **~Jurassic Swine Rescue~**

It was the dead of night in Gravity Falls as a joy rider was speeding down one of the roads through the forest. They sped past a large billboard advertising Gideon, not seeing a sheriff patrol car parked on the other side. The speedometer clocked the speeding car going 99 miles per hour, but the two officers in the car didn't notice. They didn't even see the car speeding by in the first place. Sheriff Blubs was sitting and focusing on his deputy who was working on something. "Focus deputy, remember your training."

Deputy Durland's brow was sweating as he worked on his current assignment, completing a maze in an activity for four year olds. He traced his line slowly while Blubs advised him, "easy, easy."

Durland moved his line till it was nearly reaching the treasure chest, which acted as the end goal. However he overshot his line which went straight into a shark's mouth. "Ah dang it," Durland complained in a frustrated tone, "I almost got the treasure."

Blubs placed a hand on his shoulder, "the time we spend together is treasure enough."

They then felt the car shake with Blubs asking aloud, "Did you feel that?"

He never got an answer as claws poked through the top of the car before it quickly ripped the metal roof right off. Blubs and Durland stared as the creature flew off into the night with its prize. "Recon we should report that," Durland suggested.

Blub had a better idea, at least in his opinion. "Or go for a ride in our new convertible!"

Both officers hooted and hollered as they sped down the road and into the night.

* * *

The next morning Stan was up for his usual antics with giving a tour outside while driving the Mystery Shack cart with riding bus behind it. Inside the gift shop Wendy could be found talking to Tambry. Wendy was taken aback when she saw her friend came into the shack but the reason was more for the topic of their current conversation. "You really have been thinking about this haven't you?"

Tambry nodded, "I have. I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Yeah it's a big deal at first," Wendy admitted. "I became a devil because Dipper did it to saved my life, but I'll admit I would've said yes if he had asked any other time."

"And you changed from it," Tambry pointed out. "I don't mean just physically into a devil but mentally, how you act. Like I said before when you were telling me more about what you can do, it was the first time I ever heard you having any sort of ambition. That's not a bad thing, in fact I think you becoming a devil might have been the best thing that could have happen to you."

Wendy smiled her, "I think so too. Is that what you're afraid of? To really change?"

Tambry shook her head, "it's more then that. I can't really explain it but its more then changing a bit of personality or the fact when you leave, you'll leave us behind. It's hard to explain."

"I can understand the fear, but that cant stop anyone from exploring and figuring out for themselves."

Tambry and Wendy turned to the new voice to see Kim Possible walking into the shop from the main house. Tambry took a picture and typed something on her phone. Wendy's phone buzzed and she looked at the new feed her friend sent, which cause her to break out laughing. Kim raised a brow but Wendy showed the phone where Kim can see the new post. It was a picture of her in the Mystery Shack gift shop with the caption, 'Kim Possible inspecting the Mystery Shack: will it be finally closed down?'

Kim giggled at this, "Sorry but I doubt even I can get this place shut down. Plus Mabel liked it too much to accpect a request like that."

"Are you from Dipper's group or Mabel?" Tambry asked since while she knew Kim was a devil (that actually blew her mind to be honest) but not too many details.

"I'm the queen in Mabel's peerage," Kim answered simply, figuring that the girl was in the clear to know with Wendy probably telling her.

"What brings you here Kim?" Wendy asked, not really having a problem of the famous teen being her.

"We finished a mission and Ron wanted to hang out with Soos for a bit," Kim answered, leaning on the counter next to the knight. "I came along since I thought I could hang with Dipper, but he's working on a project with Soos so I let the boys go hang out for a bit. I'm sure they'll be fine."

The three had a light laugh at that for a bit, but then Tambry had to ask. "So, what exactly are they working on?"

That then had them wondering what it was that had Dipper's attention at the moment.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we doing again?" Ron asked as he was in the trees with Dipper and Soos and Rufus shifting around to make sure that he didn't fall to the ground below as Dipper was making sure that everyone was set up.

"What we are doing is try to get a picture of whatever creature is going around. It's not a Stray Devil since neither Mabel or me had been called to deal with it, but whatever is flying around is strong enough to rip the roof off of a car." Dipper started before motioning to the trap that had a large piece of meat on a particular area. "Whatever it is should go for the meat. Once it has the meat it will trigger cameras A, B, and C, allowing us to see whatever it is."

Ron had looked at the trap and went with a face of understanding. "Ooh, I get it, but what if it doesn't eat meat?"

"Then we just have to figure out what will work." Dipper said as he waited with Soos. Soos decided to place a hand on the tree, which was covered in sap.

"Is sap supposed to be this sticky?" Soos asked as he noticed how sticky the substance was.

"It's an ingredient in syrup, and syrup's sticky so I think so." Ron said as he and Soos went for a high-five, only for the sap to be so sticky that they couldn't get unstuck.

"I did not see this coming dog." Soos said as Ron was wondering how to get out of the sticky situation.

"Uh, Dipper, or Rufus, could one of you help us out please?" Ron said as Dipper flew the short distance to help the two get out, when something flew fast past them, snapped the meat, and set the cameras off.

The boys looked over to the trap, since none of them were able to see the creature to see everything went as plan. "We got it!" Dipper cheered.

"Boo-yeah!" Ron shouts, happy for his friends succus.

"Dude we're going to be famous!" Soos added holding out his other hand, "high five all around!"

Both Ron and Dipper grinned before they brought their hands together for a three-way high five. There was just one problem; they forgot Soos had a bunch of sap on his hands and now their hands were stuck together. They all paused and looked to see Soos and Ron stuck together in one hand while the other had all three stuck together. "This was poorly planned," Dipper said with a grimace.

"Yeah we didn't think this through," Ron agreed, not sure how they were going to get their hands freed.

* * *

Inside the Mystery Shack, Stan was adjusting his tie as he had another tour with a big group in a few minutes and he had to look his best to swindle their money. Not too far away from him was Mabel who was putting on a sweater on her familiar Waddles. "There you go Waddles, nice and spiffy."

Waddles oinked happily before Mabel turned to Stan, "Thanks for watching Waddles for me Grunkle Stan."

"I didn't agree to nothing" Stan denied at once.

"But I have a special episode to shoot with mom," Mabel explained to him, "I can't take him with me and mom hasn't figured out a way to add Waddles yet."

Stan gave his niece a deadpan look, because while he found it unbelievable he can see Serafall try something like that. But back to the matter at hand; "I can't sweetie I got some tourist coming through."

"Grunkle Stan, I know you're not crazy about Waddles" Mabel started to say until Stan interrupted her, "he's a fat naked jerk."

Mabel ignored it however, "but you do care about me. Promise me you won't let him outside."

Stan stared at her smiling face, the smile soft and pleading to him. This caused the con-man to sigh, "fine. Yeah, yeah I promise."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said before giving him a hug before she hoped and gave Waddles a kiss on his head before she made a seal and vanished to the underworld for the filming.

Stan bent down and glared at Waddles, pointing to him and said, "I'm watching you pig."

Waddles gave a soft oink and lifted a hoof to place it on Stan's finger. Stan pulled his finger away with a huff and left the pig to get back to making money. He didn't notice the familiar walking behind him before turning into the main hall where the tours took place.

As this was happening Dipper Soos and Ron, (now free from the sap) ran into the shack with the cameras in hand. "We did it guys," Dipper said happily, "one of these cameras holds the creature on film. I'll go develop the photos."

"I'll go make some victory nachos," Soos offered, "this deserves a celebration."

"I'll help make something even better," Ron said to Soos as he leads the man into the kitchen. "the perfect fusion of a taco and nachos: the naco."

Soos laughed, "dude, that's genius."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is our final exhibit," Stan said leading a tourist group to a covered vail, "behold, the most hideous creatures known to man."

Stan ripped the vail off to see a large mirror showing the tourist. They looked before they laughed, getting the joke Stan just played. Stan himself chuckle, "Right? Right? We have fun here." He turned to another covered display, this one shaped like a horse of some kind. "But seriously folks, this is something. I present to you, a unicorn made out of corn. The Cornicorn!" he groaned and held his face, "I don't know, I'm tired."

He ripped the sheet off and stood with glee at them. But the tourist group gasped and no in the good way he wanted. He opened his eye to see the metal wire frame for the attraction, completely bare of any corn like he promises except for a few bare cobs.

And nearby was Waddles chewing on some of the corn, and the customers pretty much just dropped their merchandise in anger as they left without any additional payment.

"Okay, that's it pig! You are going out of this house for a while!" Stan said as he took Waddles into his arms and took the pig outside of the house, passing Wendy, Tambry, and Kim still chatting about things, including Devil stuff, and walked out the door. It was then that he noticed that Thompson, Lee, and Nate were in the yard. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're waiting for Wendy and Tambry to be done." Lee said as Stan knew who Wendy's friends were, and they were usually hanging out. He knew Wendy skipped work, since he kept security cameras to keep an eye on the store. He never called her out on it because she only skipped when it wasn't that busy.

"Fine, whatever. I got a job for you, take this pig and watch him for a while." Stan said and shoved Waddles in Thompson's hands. "Do that, and stay quiet about it and I'll give you ten bucks."

"Make it twenty," Nate objected with a smirk.

"Ten," Stan stated firmly.

"Fifteen," Lee added to the haggling.

Stan didn't look amuse before he smirked at them, "tell you what, I'll split a twenty between us."

"Deal!" Lee and Nate agreed at once, high fiving each other.

Stan chuckled, "alright here you go kid," Stan then went and gave five dollars to Thompson, and then gave two dollars and fifty cents to Lee and Nate"pleasure doing business with you."

"Where's the rest of it?" Lee argued. "You still owe us."

"I said I would split up a twenty between us" Stan corrected. "Split a twenty once you get ten, spilt it again and you get five, and split it a third time you get five dollars and fifty cents. So there you go."

Lee and Nate scowled at being tricked like that while Thompson was still staring at the money and the pig in his arms. Stan just chuckled at them, "live and learn boys; don't try and con a conman."

He barely got a few feet from the shack before he hear the sounds of fast movement through the air, a loud roar before a gush of wind blew behind him and knocked his fez off, not to mention the screams of the teenagers behind him. He turned and stared at the creature flying away, a screaming Thompson and Waddles in its claws.

Lee and Nate kept screaming while Stan was gapping before all three were force to duck down when the creature turned and flew at them, flying pass and over the Mystery Shack.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys," Dipper said frustrated at the ruined photo he was carrying that no longer showed the creature.

Soos and Ron looked guilty since it was there fault. "I'm sorry man, I was so excited," Soos said with a groan.

"Nacos cause excitement D." Ron pointed out, but it didn't help any.

The reason Dipper was upset was when the photos were developing, including the one that had a full creature right in the middle, Soos and Ron entered the makeshift darkroom which let in too much light at once and ruined their only true evidence.

Dipper sighed, "Soos, Ron; no offense but you two need to be more careful next time. I mean what are the odds that we're ever get another chance to get a picture of the…"

Dipper was cut off by a roar and something flying right by the twin's bedroom window. They gasped before they quickly ran down the stairs and outside, meeting Wendy, Kim and Tambry as they ran outside to see the creature they were trying to find. The creature in question however blew their minds. "Is that a pterodactyl?" Kim asked, not sure if she was seeing things.

"That thing was a real-life dinosaur!" Soos proclaimed loudly.

"But how is it possible a dinosaur survive for sixty-five million years?" Dipper asked, trying to make sense of all of this.

"Devil magic?" Wendy suggested even if she didn't really think so.

Dipper however shook his head. "If a devil had any kind of dinosaur as a familiar, they would have showed it off right away."

"Did you guys see that?" Ron asked Lee and Nate.

"That thing took him!" Lee screamed, pulling at his hair.

"And the pig!" Nate added, looking just as freak out.

"Took who?" Kim asked, getting serious at the news someone was taken.

"Thompson!" the two screamed together.

"It took Waddles," Stan muttered in shock before he snapped out of it and screamed, "Ahhh! If Mabel finds out she'll be mad at me! Or worst Serafall will kill me!"

"Everyone calm down!" Kim ordered, slapping both Lee and Nate before shaking Stan. "We'll find them and rescue them both."

"But how?" Wendy asked her, concerned for her friend and Mabel's pet. "How will we even be able to track that thing."

"We'll have to search from the air in the direction in hopes of finding a clue," Dipper said, eyeing the tree line for any clue that could help them.

"We don't need to," Tambry said getting her phone out. "Remember when we dared Thompson to have that dog tracer out in him?"

Wendy had to think for a moment before she laughed, "Oh yeah I do. I can't believe he went for it."

"That was funny," Lee admitted, with a weak chuckle.

"That vet was so confused but still did it," Nate added with a small grin.

"I can track him with the tracer," Tambry explained, showing them her phone which had a map in screen, a red blinking dot moving through or rather over the forest.

"Huh," Ron said, shrugging, "I thought I was the only guy they had a tracker put on him. At least we have a way to find them." He held his hand out to Tambry.

Tambry glanced at the hand before she glared at him, "not happening."

Ron blinked, "dude we'll find your friend. We just need your phone."

"Suggest that again and I will break all ten of your fingers," Tambry warned with a light growl.

"Let her come," Wendy said, getting the others look at her. "it's her phone and if she's planning on joining us there isn't a reason why she shouldn't come."

Dipper thought it over before looking at Tambry, "You sure you want to join us? It'll likely be dangerous."

"I'm going," Tambry answered seriously.

Kim nodded before turning to Lee and Nate, "you two go home. I promise we'll find your friend."

The two teens looked at one another, nervous about how this could end.

* * *

Dipper, Wendy, Tambry, Soos, Kim, Ron, and Stan were following the GPS on Tambry's phone as it was linked with the dog tracker that Thompson had placed in him, but now came a problem.

"There's something wrong with the trace. Like there's interference." Tambry said as they were trying to close in, but it was getting spotty, like Thompson was in a cave or something. Although they did find an abandoned church in the middle of the woods. "You guys going to be alright in there?"

"We should, it's not the church that repels devils but the faith of the worshippers inside, so there isn't really anything powering the Heaven system that forces us away from holy grounds. It still counts as enemy territory though." Dipper explained to Tambry as they stepped inside, and the place was really old in addition to being abandoned, as it was in a grave state of disrepair. Dipper doubted that Fallen Angels would use this place, otherwise it would have looked repaired. Then there's was the fact that McGuckit was playing the banjo on a rocking chair inside.

"Old man McGucket?" Dipper asked aloud, seeing the old hillbilly.

"Who?" Ron asked Soos who replied, "he's the town's crazy guy."

McGucket turned to see them and laughed, "Howdy friends!"

"What are you doing down here?" Kim asked since they didn't expect anyone in the abandoned church.

"You'll never believe me," McGucket said in his screechy voice, getting up from the chair. "So I was doing my hourly hootenanny, when this enormous wiggly critter stole my musical spoons and flew lickety-split into the abandon mines down yonder."

He pointed to the large opening in the floor, the wooden beams broken, and the earth split to reveal a dark shaft that extended into the darkness. The devils of the group were able to see in the darkness but the hole was still too deep to see how far down it went. Dipper turned to the others, as Soos got a rope out of his bag. "Okay those without wings will use the rope to lower down into the mineshaft. Everyone else will float down with their wings and be emergency rescue in case someone slips."

"Wouldn't it be easier to if you guys just carry us down?" Stan asked, since he didn't really want to climb a rope to somewhere he can't see while others have an easier route.

"The rope can't support everyone here," Dipper explained, "plus it'll be everyone's way out after we get Thompson and Waddles. And I rather have those that can fight not be held up in case of emergence. We don't know what else is don't there besides the pterodactyl."

Soos made sure the rope was secure before he started to climb down the rope. Tambry followed after him while the devils of the group created their wings and flew into the hole so they would float near the others. None were worried about Old man McGucket seeing their wings because even if he told anyone no one in town would believe him. Stan groaned before he grabbed the rope and started to climb down. As he did Old man McGucket asked him, "need someone to tag along and tell weird personal stories?"

Stan give him a deadpan look before stating "no."

It didn't matter as Stan started to catch up with the others, McGucket started to follow along, all the time telling Stan several stories of things he experienced but Stan didn't want any of it. "You can't take a hint can you?" he asked annoyed.

"Nope" McGucket answered cheerfully.

Stan didn't get a chance to reply as the old hillbilly's added weight strained the rope before it broke, causing the human members of the group to fall. They all screamed in freight, but the devils of the group flew into action and caught their friends. Kim caught Stan, Wendy caught Tambry while Ron and Dipper both grabbed Soos. There was just one problem, they forgot McGucket.

The hillbilly fell pass them before they realize their mistake. But luckily McGucket landed on the top of a large mushroom, breaking his fall and insuring he survived. "I'm okay!" he called out as the others landed.

They looked around the large mining shaft to see several steam vents blowing steam and heat into the shaft every now and then. Kim grabbed the lantern for the benefit of those unable to see in the dark and saw several mine paths, one being several stories tall. Everyone stared in amazement. "I wonder what they mined down here?" Kim asked, handing the lantern to Tambry.

"Gold?" Ron suggested.

Dipper stepped to several plants near one of the vents, "These plants look ancient."

"Strange," Wendy said stepping back when one plant sprays a small puff of gas at her. "ugh, smells like battery acid."

"Which way now?" Soos asked before Dipper pointed to the largest shaft and they started to walk down it. In the dark tunnel they passed a few bones of what no doubt were miners while it felt like the air was getting hotter.

Kim paused by the wall and took a lipstick that actually turned out to be a laser and carved an arrow. "What's that for?" Wendy asked her.

"Just a way we can know if we are going in circles" Kim explained. "the arrows show where we've been so we can find our way back."

Up ahead Dipper blinked as something caught his eye. A large shape was up ahead with the shadow of a creature. It didn't make sense until they all got closer, allowing the humans of the group to see the roaring face of a T-rex. They call screamed before realizing that it wasn't moving. It was a fully fleshed out dinosaur like the pterodactyl but this one was frozen in a golden rock like substance. They looked amazed before they saw other dinosaurs in similar frozen states. Dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes could be seen and the group split up and started to explore. Tambry paused before taking her phone out and snapped a picture of the T-rex's face. She walked away to take more photos, not seeing the T-rex's eye slit into focus.

"Uh, Tambry I think you might want to step away." Wendy said as she pointed to the Tyrannosaur, and Tambry turned around and saw the eye going to its prior state.

"How is it still alive?" Tambry asked as she couldn't believe what happened, which was understandable. It was hard to believe that dinosaurs survived for eons in a frozen state.

"I don't know, but this looks like sap or amber." Dipper said as he was trying to come up with a theory on why the Tyrant Lizard was alive. He did voice the only theory he came up with at the time. "Maybe the sap is keeping them alive, like a cryostasis sleep, and the summer heat is melting them loose."

"Sounds hard to believe, but I am seeing." Kim said as she then noticed a pterodactyl shaped hole in one such sap column. She had seen a lot of stuff that conventional science just couldn't explain after becoming a Devil, and while she thought it was just a joke at first, she realized how true it was.

"You know, I could make money off this! Red line here, ticket booth there. I could make this some kind of theme park." Stan said seeing the money from showing off the dinosaurs as exhibits. "Jurassic Saphole!"

"Uh, yeah, that was kind of done with Jurassic Park, and it didn't turn out so well. Right Rufus?" Ron said as Rufus popped out and nodded a lot, showing his agreement before snooping around the place.

Stan glanced at Ron before he scowled at his idea being already taken and having it fail. At least give him a shot before he has the chance to bail. Soos was admiring another large dinosaur before he walked around the column of sap to see something else. "hey dudes you should see this."

The others came around to Soos and saw what he was worried about. It was another large pile of sap but this one didn't have a dinosaur in it but a large gapping messy hole. "Great," Stan muttered, "Another one is loose."

"I don't know," Dipper said, studying the hole. "This hole isn't as big as the other one."

"The hole seems big to me," Wendy pointed out.

"I mean the hole itself was barely taller than us," Dipper explained "not like the other dinosaurs. This one seems to go deeper then get bigger."

"So it's a fat one," Stan said, still not too concern.

Kim frowned before she turned to the end of the mine shaft where more tunnels split off. She noticed a bunch of small shapes and new sounds that she didn't recognize. "Guys follow me slowly."

They all looked at Kim before following her lead as she slowly crept near another sap mound. They peeked around the corner to see what new dinosaur was free, or rather dinosaurs. A pack of over half a dozen creatures that everyone but Stan recognize. "Are those velociraptors?" Ron asked.

The famous hunters stood just like they appeared in the movies all hissing and barking to each other, no doubt searching for prey. "Huh" Dipper muttered quietly. "what do you know? Jurassic Park got the raptors right. That's surprising."

"Half of us are devils and we live in a town filled with supernatural stuff," Wendy pointed out. "compared to that having a movie get a monster right isn't that strange."

"Fair enough" Dipper said rubbing his chin. "Still I rather not see how strong they are if anything by the movies go by."

"We need to get going to get our friend," Ron said, "how are we going to get past these guys."

"Live bait," Dipper suggested, sharing a smirk with Kim before they both looked at Ron.

"Good idea," Ron agreed before he realize what they meant. "Hey" he complained.

"This is no different than you playing the distraction on missions Ron," Kim pointed out.

"I'll help you out buddy," Soos offered to his friend.

Ron smiled in agreement to his friend before he scowled at Dipper and Kim, "what you want us to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

A few minutes later a rapid pounding and drumming got the raptors attention, all of them turning to see something strange, "Luau!" Ron proclaimed now wearing a grass skirt, a flower necklace and a large flower in his hair. Next to him was Soos who was laying on the ground, smiling with an apple in his mouth. Ron stars shaking the skirt while singing. " _if you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Soos here because he is a real treat. Come down and dine on this tasty swine. All you have to do it get in line_."

The velociraptors started to stalk towards the pair, teeth showing and one seem to be drooling, Ron noticed this as well as their friends starting to sneak behind the raptors. Ron went faster, " _Aaaare you achin'_?"

"Yep, yep, yep" Soos added, sitting up and taking the apple out.

" _Fooor some beacon?_ "

"Yep, yep, yep."

" _Heee's a big pig_. (Yep, yep) _You can be a big pig too._ Oi!"

Once the song ended Ron grabbed Soos and they both started to run, screaming as the velociraptors started to chase after them. Once the coast was clear the others got into the mine shaft to find their friends. "Will they be okay?" Wendy asked Kim since she knew Ron better then she did.

"You'd be surprise how Ron can get out of jams," Kim said confidently. "He'll get away with Soos and meet up with us in no time."

Wendy shrugged as she knew if worst comes, the two could probably try to take out the velociraptors as they made their way through the nest, looking at the clutches of eggs that the raptors were guarding.

"Maybe I can-"

"No, we are not stealing Raptor eggs." Dipper interrupted Stan as they made their way through the area. "It's a bad idea."

"How? We sneak a couple of eggs and we'd be rich." Stan said as he was already working on possible buyers of dinosaur eggs. "I mean I'm sure a devil will pay out of the yahoo to have one of these suckers."

"And you want the entire pack coming after us just to get the eggs back?" Kim said as she could guess that if the velociraptors were like any other pack animal, they would work together to get the egg/eggs back from the conman.

"Maybe you're right. Money's great, but pointless if you're dead." Stan said as they continued on, but not noticing that he unintentionally shoved Dipper with a shrug to get to close to a clutch of eggs, one of which was beginning to hatch.

Dipper froze with the egg cracking right in front of his face. He didn't dare breath as the egg split open and an infant velociraptor plopped out. The wet infant had a blue tint to its scales that could be seen in the right light and chirped as it shook the last bit of egg off its head. Its eyes blinked open before it spotted Dipper. Their eyes met, Dipper trying not to make any sudden moves while the raptor seems to be studying him. No one in their group made a sound, all amazed at seeing the once thought extinct creature be born into the world. Tambry slowly held up her phone before she took a picture of the raptor. It jerked at the flash and shook its head before it started to chirp and bark rapidly. "Why did you do that!?" everyone called out to Tambry who jumped at this.

"I'm sorry," Tambry moaned, "I couldn't help it."

"Can you give me a copy of that?" McGucket asked, getting them to look at him. "The baby's cute, I either want to put it in a baby book near my son, or on that menu I started to make showing the best animal roadkill to eat."

"I didn't need to know that," Stan muttered before he looked at the baby raptor, "and why is that thing making so much noise?"

"It's calling for its parents," Dipper realized, standing up quickly. "We need to go…now!"

They all ran down the shaft, ignoring the calls and cries of the baby raptor from the nest. They exit the tunnel and was blinded by sunlight, which surprised them all. Adjusting to the light they found themselves in a large cavern with the small cliff side they were on, a broken down by mostly intact rail-track extending over the cavern and a massive stone column in the middle. Beneath them was a barely visible arrange of plant life to make a small forest. The sunlight came from a hole in the roof of the cavern which allowed them to see. "This is unexpected" Dipper said a hand over block the light.

Tambry scowled as she held her phone up, "still no signal damnit."

"We can worry about that later," Kim said, eyeing the opening above them. "I'm more worried about that hole. It seems the pterodactyl can use it as a way out."

"Too small," Stan pointed out, glancing up as well. "I might have only seen it briefly, but it is way too big to fit through that hole."

"That's not important," Wendy pointed out. "We need to recuse Thompson, get Ron and Soos back and get out of here."

"Guys?" a voice called out, getting them all to turn to the stone column.

The stone column was level with them but they saw a large nest that no doubt belongs to the pterodactyl. Peeking over the side was a messy head of brown hair, showing Thompson was still alive. "Thompson!" Wendy, Tambry and Dipper called out.

Stan however heard the sounds of a certain pig that made him beam and celebrate. "Waddles! He's safe, which means I'm safe!"

Wendy was the first to run across the tracks and jumped into the nest before pulling her friend into a hug. "You're alright dude!"

"You had us worry," Tambry added as she followed Wendy, almost sounding like a scowling mother if not the smile on her face showed she was more relieved than anything else.

"Sorry," Thompson said after he was freed from the hug. "That thing came out of nowhere and took me and the pig. Was that thing a pterodactyl?"

"Yes it was," Dipper said, getting into the nest with everyone but Stan, who was slowly making his way across. "You okay?"

"Yeah it just dropped us here in this nest" Thompson confirmed before thumbing over his shoulder to a large egg. "leaving us here with that. What are you guys doing here anyways?"

Wendy smacked his arm, "We're all here to rescues you dummy."

"Really?" Thompson asked. Don't get him wrong he was happy that his friends cared so much for him but seeing Old man McGucket, who was sitting in the nest smiling like an idiot, confused him.

Tambry noticed and explained, "he won't leave us alone."

"Time to go," Kim said holding her king's familiar. "Before momma bird comes back."

But before they could move a shadow flew over then follow by a loud screech. Waddles squealed in fright and took off out of Kim's arms. He knocked over Stan, causing the two to break through the wood of the tracks and fall down into the forest below.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called over the side while Wendy shouted, "Mr. Pines!"

Dipper needed a plan, and there were too many factors at once to make a truly good plan. Stan and Waddles had fallen down below to another floor of the mine, the pterodactyl was right behind them, and they had to worry about getting Soos and Ron back without them being eaten by raptors.

"This is going to be a major contract if we get out of this." Dipper said as others agreed, and the pterodactyl struck. Kim, Dipper, and Wendy managed to get out of the way with Thompson getting dragged by Kim, due to being a Queen and thus having enhanced strength, and Dipper was holding Tambry. The only one who didn't get out of the way was McGuckit, who was promptly swallowed whole.

The pterodactyl roar and turned in the air and attempted to snatch them with her claws out of her nest. The group avoided the attack and hide either behind the large egg or underneath the edge of the nest. The pterodactyl circled around but didn't see them anywhere near its nest so it gave up the search. It did however fly lower as it did notice something down below. The others sigh in relief at this chance to catch their breath. "We need a plan to not only get Grunkle Stan and Waddles but keep that pterodactyl away from us."

"Ah guys," Thompson said, stepping back from the egg, "I think it's moving."

The others watched as the egg shook, and cracks started to appear. Dipper only have one thing to say. "Okay the big man is really trying to make things harder for us."

* * *

Down before Stan and Waddles survived the fall by landing on a large mushroom before rolling off and landing in some mud. Stan sat up and scowled when he saw Waddles was rolling from side to side, oinking happily as he clearly enjoyed the mud. "Yeah, you would like this."

He didn't get much time to do anything else but sit up as the screeching of the pterodactyl alerted them and they quickly hide underneath the shadow of the cliff face. Stan eyed the shadow of the beast as it flew around and no doubt was looking for them. He scowled before glancing at the pig next to him. "The dumb thing must be hungry. I guess it you or me pig."

The con man got up and pushed the pig out of the shadows with his foot and into the open to be used as a sacrifice. The pig turned to look at Stan over his shoulder and gave him an adorable look. Stan blinked before he demanded, "what are you looking at? Come on, don't give me that look. What am I supposed to do? Let it eat me?"

He didn't get an answer but that didn't stop Stan from standing up and pacing, having an internal struggle with himself. "Oh I get it, you're trying to guilt me. Well it ain't working pal. Who cares if you're Mabel's favorite thing in the world. I can live without the kid talking to me all the time. Telling me her jokes…making me laugh."

He slumped his shoulders as he knew that was a flat out lie. He would hate if his niece ended up hating him and never speaking to him again. Waddles just sat and stared at him happily, tiling his head cutely. This actually got Stan to smile for a second. But it was gone soon afterwards as he noticed the pterodactyl was now flying right at Waddle. "Oh damnit." He sighed and walked out to ick the pig up. Using a nearby vine as rope he tied Waddles to him and stared down the pterodactyl as it dived right at them. "This is about the dumbest thing I've ever did." He muttered to himself before he called out, "You want this pig! You're going to have to go through me you flying lizard! Come and get me!"

And with that he ran at the beast in an extreme game of chicken, before he jumped right at it.

* * *

Dipper's group landed on the other side of the cavern where they took time to breathe. After the giant egg hatched, the baby looked at them hungerly and snapped at them. Luckily Wendy was able to kick it away before it could get too close. Seeing they needed space to plan their next move, the devils revealed their wings and brought Tambry and Thompson to the cliff on the other side. The infant chirped at them but wasn't able to fly and follow them.

Thompson glanced at Wendy who still had her wings out. He wasn't freaking out but it took him a minute to figure out what to say. "Those are new."

Wendy saw her friend was still calm about one of the big secrets she has been keeping lately and decided to break the news like she normally would. "Yeah I kinda got turned into a devil after the whole ghost adventure in the Dust 2 Dawn store. I was trying to find the best way to tell you guys."

"Oh…that's cool."

Wendy smiled, both at the fact her friend is okay but also because he easily accepted her being a devil. She wasn't too worried about how her friends would react but a small part of her was but it seemed she didn't have to be concerned at all. Her thoughts were broken by Kim, "Okay we rest for a minute before we find Ron and Soos before going after Mr. Pines."

Dipper agreed "Hopefully he wont be too injured or the pterodactyl doesn't find him."

But they all froze hearing the pterodactyl's screech getting louder and rapid flapping of wings, getting closer. A dark shape raised up pass them and they gapped at a crazy sight. Stan was on the back of the pterodactyl's neck, Waddles tied around him and the man punching the pterodactyl in the face and eyes.

"He's punching it in the face," Dipper whispered in awe.

"That's so cool," Wendy added to which Thompson to agree with the same awe look Dipper had. Tambry lifted up her phone and took a picture, internally debating if she should upload this picture or not.

Stan growled and grasped his hands over his head calling out, "From hell's heart I stab at thee!" before he slammed them over the top of the pterodactyl's head. The beast jerked and slammed face first into the cliffside, giving Stan enough time to get off before it fell to the forest below. Stan pants and notices everyone staring at him. He simple held Waddles up and stated, "I got the pig back."

"Since when is my boss a badass?" Wendy asked aloud, unable to picture such a thing happening.

"I've always been a badass," Stan stated walking pass them and placing Waddles in Thompson's arms "Now let's blow this joint and go home."

"We just need to find Ron and Soos" Kim advised as she lead the way down the tunnel.

They followed the marks Kim had made before and ended up in the sap room once again. After running pass the nest from before, where the newly hatches raptor wasn't anywhere to be seen, they stopped as Ron and Soos slid to a stop right in front of them. "Nice work guys," Dipper said, happy that his friends were okay, "now we can leave."

"Yeah, about that," Ron started to say before a hiss was heard and the pack of velociraptors jumped out and surrounded them. "We didn't lose the raptors, even with my knight speed helping."

Everyone glanced from one hissing predator to another. Dipper, Wendy and Kim all got serious looks as they figured they would be force to fight their way out. Stan however pinched the bridge of his nose and complained. "You two had one job."

Before any of the velociraptors could pounce on them, a rumbling roar could be heard, feeling like it could shake the entire mine. The raptors glanced at one another before they retreated, much to the groups surprise. "Tell me that was someone's stomach," Stan said hopefully.

"Guys," Thompson said, seeing something stomp behind them. They all stared as the most famous dinosaur walked into view. Its eyes found them and it growled, Wendy forcing Tambry's hands down from bringing her phone up for another picture. "Don't move," Ron whispered, "its sight is based on movement. It can't see you if you don't move."

"Actually dude, that's not true" Soos corrected, "A T-rex's sense are super strong. It can easily see and smell us even in this dark mine."

"Oh," was all Ron could say for a minute. Then he called out, "Run for your lives!"

The Tyrannosaur Rex gave another booming roar as the others run for the exit, giving chase not seconds later. Wendy and Ron helped out by grabbing Thompson and Soos and using their night speed to gain some distances. Dipper saw Stan had no problems running even with Waddles now in his hands but Tambry was falling behind. Dipper and Kim nodded to one another and jumped back towards the monster with their wings giving them more speed. Dipper grabbed Tambry and held her bridle style while Kim jumped and landed a powerful kick onto the Tyrannosaur's skull. But the T-rex's skull was more durable than expected and knocked Kim away with a swing of its head.

Kim corrected herself and flew by Dipper and they took off to get to the mine entrance and get everyone out, as the only ones that needed a lift were the non-Devils of the group.

"Keep moving, don't slow down!" Dipper said as they continued to run with the T-Rex getting a little too close to comfort. "Must go faster."

"This way!" Kim said as she started to notice the markings she left so the group could find their way, and they needed to keep moving. They followed the marking, and barely managed to get back so they could fly out. They managed to get started on the flying just as the T-Rex was about to chomp down on one of them to make that person, who happened to be Thompson who was sweating profusely from all the exercise.

They ended up in the geyser room with the opening in the roof, their path to freedom. However they barely have time to even register this as the T-rex came roaring out the tunnel as well. with each devil grabbing one of the humans of their group, they kicked off the ground, Ron and Soos barely avoiding the literally jaws of death snapping at them. The tyrant lizard dinosaur king turned its head upwards and roars at them as they flew out of the opening and to freedom.

The devils quickly landed on the floor of the church and started to catch their breath, both from the effort they use to carry everyone to safety as quickly as possible but also their close encounter with death. After a moment Wendy started to laugh "We did it!"

"I just want this day to end," Dipper said, not noticing he was still holding Tambry until she cleared her throat which got his attention and get her back down.

"I feel like that was a worst then most of our missions," Ron said, leaning against Soos for support. He then glanced at Stan, who was laying on his back unable to believe he manage to survive all of that, and asked jokingly "you think you would add that to the tour?"

Stan knew that was Ron's way to teasing him about his Jurassic Saphole idea and replied the best way he knew how: by being a smartass. "after much consideration I have decided not to endorse the park idea"

"Good to hear," Kim said, standing up and cracking her back, since she was the one that carried him and Waddles. "and while I'm sure nothing but the pterodactyl can get out of that cavern, I still think it's a better idea to block the hole anyways."

"Good call," Dipper said allowing the others to get up and leave the church, having Kim and Ron stay behind. As they walked towards Soos's truck they could hear the sound of wood breaking before half of the church collapse in on itself, no doubt blocking the hole.

Thompson wasn't saying anything as he slumped into the seat of Soos's truck, looking ready to pass out. Tambry walked next to Dipper and Wendy while going over her photos and videos she got while down there. Wendy smiled at her friend, "Crazy day huh? Not bad for your first devil adventure."

"Too crazy," Tambry confirmed evenly, "I just hope the next one will be more simple."

"Next time?" Dipper asked, getting both himself and Wendy to stop walking. "Does that mean?"

Tambry nodded, "yep, I think I'll take that offer to become a devil. It's still good right?"

"Hell yeah!" Wendy answered for Dipper, already sure he would say the same. "This is awesome."

"Welcome to the peerage," Dipper said with a grin, "We'll talk about what piece you can be when we get back to the shack."

Wendy grinned, a glint in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "this is going to be great. Plus Dipper now has someone else he can have in a maid uniform."

Both Tambry and Dipper blushed, both picturing Dipper himself surrounded by Tambry, Wendy and Bloom all while wearing revealing maid outfits. It got even hotter for Dipper as Pacifica joined them in the same costume. Neither one said anything, though Wendy was amused at the fact neither denied it either. She knew how Dipper would react and still would be cool if he did but it was funnier to her that Tambry wasn't rejecting the idea. But then Wendy had to remember Tambry's tendencies to reading erotic works when not on social media.

Before Wendy could tease them more Soos came running up to them. "Dudes you won't believe this. Check who snuck into my bag."

They watched as Soos show them his bag where a tiny head that was familiar to them popped out. It was none other then the baby raptor they saw hatching not too long ago. They can tell from the blue tint in its scales. The baby chirped seeing Dipper, who stood stunned, "Soos! What do we do? We have to return him…or…her…it back to the nest!"

"Actually dude," Soos said as what happen next surprised them. The baby jumped right out of the bag and into Dipper's arms and started to rub its head and cuddle with him. "I think it sees you as the mom."

"What?" Dipper asked, holding the baby gently. The raptor barked at him happily and rubbed its head on his chest.

"Why does it think you're it mother?" Wendy asked, completely taken aback by this while Tambry takes another picture.

Dipper thought about it and it came to him "it must have imprinted on me when it hatched. There are several bird species that do the same and most birds can be traced back to dinosaurs."

"Dude that is awesome" Wendy said chuckling at this turn of events. "There no way you can get rid of it."

"Yeah," Dipper said laughing in amazement at the baby. "Looks like I got myself a familiar."

"Great," Stan muttered, already telling that could be another headache for him. "Let your mom deal with it, I'm not responsible for it nor if it tries to eat Waddles. I just punched a dinosaur for it I don't want to do it again."

Dipper's grin doesn't drop at all as he felt this day couldn't get any better. He had a grand adventure, gained a new member for his peerage, got to see living dinosaurs and now got himself a familiar that no one has ever had before. Not even his mother excitement over the new familiar could ruin his mood when she finds out later that night. The group drove away never realizing that the church had collapsed further and a single individual climbed out of the wreckage. Old Man McGuckit had survived and started dancing on the remains with a pair of spoons. "I got back my musical spoons and ate my way through a dinosaur!"

 **SRMG: Z RH LMV**

 **10-21-18-1-19-19-9-3, 23-15-18-12-4, 6-1-12-12-5-14, 11-9-14-7-4-15-13, 9-1, 1, 7-18-5-1-20, 13-15-22-9-5**


End file.
